Quand les dieux s'en mèlent
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, ils devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer. HPDM SB/RL/SS Yaoi Slash Lemon EN PAUSE
1. Prologue : Les ennuis commencent

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, mais je ne sais pas encore dans quels chapitres, puisque je ne les ai pas encore écrit. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 1 chapitre publié, 7 chapitres écrits (environ), 5 chapitres corrigés

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, Et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Notes : Je me décide enfin à publier. J'éspère que cette histoire vous plaira. Ça fait un moment qu'elle me trotte dans la tête.

* * *

Prologue : Les ennuis commencent

Oh, pourquoi est-ce que cela tombait toujours et encore sur lui ? Le monde était vraiment injuste !

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé ! C'était un cours normal de septième année avec les Serpentards. Lupin avait été de nouveau accepté comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un nouveaux thème avait été ajouté au programme de cette matière : l'étude des différentes magies du monde. L'étude des créatures maléfiques en ce temps de paix n'était plus une priorité, il valait mieux s'ouvrir l'esprit en apprenant comment les autres peuples avant eux utilisait leur potentiel. Les sorciers n'avaient pas toujours eu baguette magique et chaudron. En ce premier cours, Rémus avait choisit de commencer par l'antiquité. Il avait donc fait un cour théorique où il avait rappelé les noms et les fonctions des dieux grecs, étrusques et romains, qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Puis, il avait voulu faire des travaux pratiques. Bien sur, comme d'habitude, c'était tombé sur lui : Harry. Il ne s'était douté de rien, mais à la réflexion, il aurait dû flairer le traquenard, tant il y était habitué. Mais il n'avait rien vu et s'était exécuté.

Il avait donc pris les céréales, le miel et la carcasse de mouton, avait mis le tout dans l'espèce de coupe géante sur l'estrade. D'un coup de baguette, il avait enflammé l'ensemble. Il avait ensuite fait une rapide prière et avait attendu.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Après tout, il était profondément athée, comme la plupart des sorciers. Enfin, il pensait que les sorciers étaient athées, car il n'avait jamais parlé de religion avec Ron et n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire acte de foi. Mais quelque chose s'était quand même produit, et cela avait été assez surprenant et spectaculaire. Enfin, pas au début. Une vague fumée grisâtre s'était d'abord échappée de la coupe, dûe à la combustion. Puis la fumée se teinta de rouge, devint plus épaisse et plus odorante, mais d'une odeur agréable de fleurs des champs. Puis, elle arrêta de s'élever jusqu'au plafond pour stagner jusqu'à deux mètres environ au dessus de la coupe. Ensuite, elle forma un corps grossier, comme une figurine en argile faite par un enfant, pour se raffiner de plus en plus, formant un corps de femme. Finalement, celui-ci prit une consistance et des couleurs humaines et vivantes.

A la fin, ce fut une magnifique jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui se tenait devant eux. Elle portait une robe en drap blanc qui plissait agréablement. Celle-ci couvrait la totalité de son corps mais était plutôt transparente et soulignait les formes de la femme. Elle portait des spartiates avec des lanières de cuir lui montant jusqu'à la moitié du mollet. Son corps était d'une pâleur laiteuse admirable, ses membres bien dessinés, galbés, robustes. Elle avait juste ce qu'il fallait de formes et de muscles, et un décolleté … tout à fait impressionnant. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, lisses, noirs. Elle avait des yeux vert-bleu, de la couleur d'un océan tumultueux, une couleur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu avant, et qui lui donnait un regard perçant, pénétrant, et intelligent. Il trouva qu'elle était plus belle que toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent.

La jeune femme avait l'air un peu surprise de se retrouver là. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire sur la salle et regarda chaque personne fixement, semblant les sonder. L'ensemble de la classe la regardait attentivement, avec beaucoup d'admiration, même de la part des filles, et certaines des personnes présentes n'étaient pas loin de baver. Elle finit son examen par Harry. Il décida de prendre la parole en premier. Il lui parla avec respect et dit les paroles d'usage que le professeur Lupin avait rappelé au début du cours.

« -Bienvenue à vous, Sublime Déesse. Mon nom est Harry Potter. Je vous prie d'accepter mes modestes offrandes.

-Je te connais, Harry Potter. Tous les dieux te connaissent. Comment t'oublier ?

-Pardon ?

-J'accepte tes offrandes. Ton don magique est assez conséquent, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis apparue non pas seulement devant toi, mais pour toutes les personnes de la pièce également.

-Vraiment ?

-Je vois. Tu n'as pas réellement cru que quelque chose allait se passer ? Passons, ce n'est pas important, les dieux vivent désormais sans avoir besoin des humains. Que souhaites-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un souhait. Je voudrais savoir votre nom le plus connu chez les mortels.

-Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ? J'avoue être légèrement vexée. Je suis Aphrodite, aussi connue sous le nom de Vénus. Je vois que d'autres que toi m'avaient identifiée.

-C'est évident, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'étais abasourdi par votre apparition.

-C'est tout naturel.

-J'ai une autre question à vous poser. Pourquoi dites-vous que tous les dieux me connaissent ?

-Mon cher Harry, tu n'as vraiment pas conscience de ta valeur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es Harry Potter, un des derniers descendant de Godric Griffondor, tu…

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, et ce n'est pas tout, tu as d'autres illustres ancêtres, qui étaient pour la plupart de puissants sorciers qui ont protégé leur pays, région ou ville des envahisseurs ou encore du mal. Notamment, il y a eu Saint Louis, un roi français, Octave Auguste, un puissant empereur romain et Alexandre le Grand, un valeureux conquérant. Tous les trois étaient sorciers, et pas des moindres.

-C'est… C'est impossible !

-Tu n'as pas ce qu'on appelle maintenant le sang pur, mais ta généalogie est tout de même très respectable. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet, et de toute façon Hermès saurait t'expliquer beaucoup mieux que moi. Les dieux te connaissent, car tu étais béni avant même de naître, et cela est dû à tes ancêtres justement. En général, les dieux ont aimé ta famille et lui ont apportée la fortune. Une famille est en général surveillée par plusieurs dieux, et au cours des générations et à grâce aux actions de ces personnes, la famille peut s'attirer les foudres ou la sympathie des dieux, des bons comme des mauvais. »

Elle promena son regard dans la salle avant de continuer.

« -Gagner l'amitié d'un dieu n'est pas forcément une chance, et la perdre n'est pas forcément un malheur, tout dépend de l'identité du dieu en question. Tout cela influe sur la chance que tu pourras espérer avoir dans ta vie. En général, ils mettent sur le chemin des humains des petits obstacles, ou alors un petit bonheur. Parfois ils influent carrément sur d'autres humains pour apporter bonheur ou malheur. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Harry, qui la regardait fixement.

« -Mais ce n'est pas tout. Cette première guerre a ajouté d'autres facteurs sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler ta destiné, ou les différentes voies de ton destin. Chacun de nous a choisi son allégeance durant cette guerre, et tous l'ont suivie de près, la première comme la deuxième, après la renaissance du lord. Par nous j'entends tous les dieux qui ont pu être adoré dans le monde à toutes les époques. Ça en fait beaucoup, tu peux me croire. En misant sur cette guerre, nous avons évidemment misé sur Voldemort ou Dumbledore, mais aussi sur des personnes moins connues, comme tes parents ou certains membres de l'ordre du phénix. Cela rajoute encore un paramètre sur tes possibilités de destiné. Tu suis ?

-A peu près...

-Ensuite, quelques dieux ont voulu rajouter un peu de piquant avec cette prophétie. Cela met encore un nouveau paramètre, plus ceux que Voldemort a, sans le vouloir, placés lui-même en te choisissant, enfin bref : ça fait pas mal de dieux qui ont un rapport avec ton destin. Donc, à partir de ce fatidique 31 octobre, le jour qui allait marquer un tournant dans ta jeune vie, nous te surveillions déjà beaucoup. La vie que tu as mené ensuite et les choix que tu as fait ont encore ajouté des dieux supplémentaires dans l'équation, et les voies que pouvait emprunter ton destin se sont restreintes. Tu suis toujours ?

-Je crois.

-Jusqu'aux environs du milieu de ta cinquième année, tu aurais pu te faire battre par Voldemort. Mais il y a eu une sorte de… Déclic, un événement infime, auquel ni toi ni les autres mortels n'ont accordé d'importance et qui a fait tout basculer. Je ne te dirais pas lequel était-ce, ce n'est pas important. A la grande bataille, la dernière bataille, qui eu lieu comme tu le sais l'été entre ta sixième et septième année, tous les dieux avait pris parti. Il y en avait plus de ton coté, environ deux tiers de la totalité.

-C'est assez étonnant, je pensant pas que les dieux aimeraient la fin du monde.

-Dans les possibilités de destin de la terre, c'était assez peu probable, par contre pour les humains, et les sorciers en particulier, c'est une autre histoire. Donc à la fin, c'était toi, Harry Potter, contre Lord Voldemort. Les dieux qui le soutenaient contre ceux qui voulaient te voir gagner. Une vision du monde futur contre une autre.

-Je comprends. Et vous ? Dans quel camp vous trouviez-vous ?

-Moi ? Dans le tien bien sur ! Tu détiens le pouvoir de l'amour, transmit par ta mère. Cela vient de moi, et d'autre dieux d'autres mythologies ayant les même pouvoirs que moi. Mais les guerres ne sont pas amusantes, je n'aime pas toute cette violence, ce n'est pas propice à l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs.

-La guerre est un jeu pour les dieux ?!

-Hélas oui. Certains ont fait leur possible pour l'écourter le plus possible, mais ils étaient contrecarré par d'autres dieux, surtout des dieux de la guerre, de la rage, de la colère. Enfin, à peu près tous ceux qui se délecte de la violence.

-C'est dégueulasse de jouer comme ça avec la vie. Mais, enfin, les dieux ne se préoccupent plus de ma personne, c'est rassurant.

-Ah oui ? Et bien moi, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi, puisque les autres ont laissé tomber leur jouet préféré et qu'il est désormais tout à moi.

-Oh non, ne faites pas ça !

-Si. Étant la déesse de l'amour et de la luxure, entre autre, tu devines comment je vais jouer.

-Hélas oui, je pense que je sais.

-Alors écoute moi bien, Harry Théophile* Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, descendant de Godric Griffondor, Octave Julia et Alexandre de Macédoine. Tu vas trouver l'amour, le grand, le vrai, l'éternel amour. Je vais désigner la personne qui sera pour le reste de ta vie ton âme-soeur. Vous serez heureux et amoureux jusqu'à votre mort. Mais attention, comme rien n'est jamais simple avec les dieux, vous devrez affronter des épreuves avant d'y arriver. La première, Harry Potter, sera l'identité de ton âme-soeur. Je désigne à compter d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de vos vie mortelles, Draco Lucius Lilius* Malfoy.

* * *

* Théophile veut dire en grec aimé des dieux. J'ai pensé que c'était marrant dans ce cas ^^ . Et pour Lilius, c'est lys en latin, ça fait référence à la blancheur, à la pureté. En plus ça rappelle le prénom de Lily, qui a la même racine. ( On est latiniste ou on ne l'est pas ^^ )

Merci beaucoup à mon beta chéri qui est trop cool et qui donne de très bons conseils !

* * *

Harry : Ça commence bien, déjà un suspense sadique.

Aya : Il faut bien que je rameute les lecteurs.

Draco : Et bien sur, ça tombe sur ma pomme. Ça aurait pas pu être Ginny ou Hermione !

Aya : Ça va pas la tête ! Tu me demande de faire du hétéro !

Draco : Bon, Ron ou même Severus !

Aya : Ajoute Lucius tant que tu y es.

Draco et Harry *statufiés de dégout* : Berk !

Aya : Oubliez ça. J'aime bien les Ron/Harry, mais je préfère les Drarry. Et Je peux à peine lire du Snarry, alors en écrire …

Harry : Je crois que finalement je ne suis pas si mal tombé.

Draco : Dire que je vais devoir faire don de mon corps de rêve à ce manant. *fait semblant de défaillir*

Harry *donne méchamment une grande claque derrière la tête de Draco* : Tais-toi. Je suis surement aussi riche que toi maintenant.

Aya : c'est vrai. Avec les rétributions qu'il a eu à la fin de la guerre …

Draco : Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai pas toute la journée.

Harry : Attend ! Il faut supplier les lecteurs de laisser une review !

Draco : Je le ferai la prochaine fois. Là, j'ai à faire. * Il sort, suivit de Harry qui n'arrête pas de geindre*

Aya : Bon, ba, c'est à moi de le faire alors. Review ?

* * *

Date de publication : 27 Février 2010


	2. Chapitre 1 : Irréversible

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince (NdB : Salut !)

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 2 chapitres publiés, 8 chapitres écrits (environ), 6 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 chapitres de longueur

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione (il n'y aura pas de lemon avec eux, je ne fais pas dans le hétéro), et Sirius/Remus/Severus (par contre eux y auront le droit. Même plusieurs si j'arrive à suivre le scénario)

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Même jour que le prologue pour la première partie, puis ellipse de 10 jours. Je le précise parce que moi même je me perd dans la chronologie. Donc Jours 1 et 11.

Notes : Me voila pour le premier chapitre de cette fic, le prologue étant seulement introductif. En fait, jusqu'au chapitre 3, je pose l'action. Je trouve les premiers chapitres maladroits par rapports aux suivants, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cela.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! (Je pars du principe que si il y a des reviewers anonymes, c'est qu'ils ne souhaitent pas que je réponde à leur commentaire. Dans le cas contraire, faites le moi savoir par MP, c'est plus pratique et discret que les reviews)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Irréversible

« -Oh, ma tête ! Où est-ce que je suis ?

-A l'infirmerie, Harry.

-Ron ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

-Tu t'es évanoui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas sous le coup de l'émotion, je te rassure. Quoique Pansy et Padma l'ont fait, elles. Non, c'est à cause du rayon de magie divine qu'a envoyé sur toi la déesse. Quand cette lumière bleue-verte eut fini de rentrer dans ton crâne par ta cicatrice, tu t'es écroulé. Ensuite, elle s'est occupée de Malfoy qui lui aussi s'est évanoui. Il est dans le lit à coté du tien, derrière le rideau. Pomfresh a dit qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé. »

Ron paraissait assez affecté. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient, mais en tout cas, pendant ce temps, ses amis s'étaient inquiétés.

« -Alors c'était pas un rêve. Il est vraiment mon âme-soeur ? Hermione, dis-moi que on peut faire quelque chose contre ça !

-On ne peut pas Harry. La magie divine ne peut pas être annihilée par de la simple magie sorcière. Tu n'as que deux choix (_ndb :la Pilule bleue, ou la pilule rouge... MDR ! ^^ nda : je comprend pas l'allusion u.u'_): ou tu supplies la déesse d'annuler ce qu'elle a fait, et encore, ce n'est pas sur qu'elle le puisse, ou tu acceptes et tu laisses faire le destin.

-Elle ne voudra jamais retirer le sort. En plus, je suis sur que maintenant d'autres dieux y ont mis leur grain de sel. Ils ne voudront pas faire en sorte d'annuler ce lien, ça va trop les amuser de voir comment on s'en sort... »

Harry, lui, était vraiment attéré. Adieu sa liberté ...

-C'est vrai qu'en parlant d'épreuve, elle a fait fort. Choisir la fouine ! Mais qui peut penser à une telle chose !

-Un dieu Ron, elle ne raisonne pas comme nous. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment même ?

-Je sais pas trop, je suis un peu barbouillé.

-Par rapport à Malfoy, Harry.

-Oh, heu, je sais pas vraiment non plus. C'est assez confus. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires se battent en moi.

-Essaye de les exprimer. »

Hermione lui lançait un regard doux, pour l'encourager. Il voyait bien qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et qu'elle le soutiendrait en toute circonstance. Il obtempéra :

« -Ok. La haine, de la colère pour commencer, avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait pendant toutes ces années. Le respect, parce qu'il est tout de même un sorcier puissant et qu'il était espion pendant la guerre. Du dédain, pour toutes les idées racistes qu'il a véhiculés pendant des années. L'appréhension, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer à présent. De l'empathie, parce que lui aussi a perdu toute sa famille, qui elle aussi est devenue espionne, mais vers la fin de la guerre. De l'amusement, quand je repense à nos humiliations mutuelles, et que nous redoublions d'ingéniosité pour en faire baver l'autre le plus possible. Ces attitudes de gamin que nous avions me font sourire. Et puis finalement, une certaine affection que je ne m'explique pas.

-Aha ! Le sort a déjà commencé à opérer ! »

Un air triomphait ornait à présent son visage, remplaçant l'affection.

« -Mais ce qui domine le plus sont les sentiments négatifs. Elle a dit que notre amour ''pur et immuable'' ne viendrait qu'après quelques épreuves.

-Bah, de toutes façons, même sans l'aide des dieux, ça aurait été difficile.

-Ron a raison. Mais au moins si vous vous engagez là dedans, vous serez sur qu'il y aura une fin heureuse.

-Vous connaissez la fin du conte avant même de l'avoir vécu.

-Je ne considère pas ma vie comme un conte. »

Harry avait prononcé cette phrase en mettant toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait. Sa vie ne devait servir à éduquer les enfants, selon lui.

« -En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle va devenir après ta mort, sois-en sur.

-Mouais... Ah tiens, on dirait que Malfoy se réveille.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'sais pas.

-Enfin, Harry, Ron, c'est le lien ! Il doit inclure ce genre de perceptions-là ! Il faut absolument que je fasse des recherches… »

A ce moment là, l'infirmière arriva, chassant les deux amis, puis elle donna une potion de sommeil à Harry. Elle lui expliqua qu'à cause de ce lien, la magie de son corps était légèrement instable et qu'il ne devait rien faire en attendant le retour à la normale, et donc elle lui donna une potion, pour être sur de son immobilité totale. Harry ne pensa même pas à râler, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. Il ratait les cours toute la journée, il n'aurait pas à affronter le reste de l'école qui devait à présent être au courant, ni même Malfoy. En plus ses insomnies le tenaient souvent éveillé une partie de la nuit, qu'il passait à explorer le château, il était donc content de pouvoir rattraper son temps de sommeil.

Après s'être assurée que le garçon dormait réellement, elle passa du côté de son autre patient, qui était lui aussi réveillé. Elle s'assura de sa bonne santé et lui dit que ses amis voulaient le voir. En effet, quelques secondes après le départ de l'aide médicale, Blaise et Théo arrivèrent au chevet de leur leader.

« -Rassurez moi, je suis ici parce que j'ai été assommé par un cognard ? »

Secouage de tête de la part des deux autres.

« -Je me suis évanoui suite à une trop grande proximité avec une potion ratée de Longdubat ? »

Nouveau secouage de tête général.

« -Une des créatures peu ragoutante de ce cher géant Hagrid s'en est pris à moi ?

-Non plus, Draco.

-Blaise, j'espère que cette histoire d'âme soeur avec Potter n'est que le fruit de mon imagination torturée.

-Non, Draco, tout est vrai, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire en passant par la Granger, c'est irréversible.

-Théo, j't'ai pas sonné.

-Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Dis toi que ça aurait pu être pire : ça aurait pu être une Poufsouffle, ou même pire : Bullstrode ! »

Blaise prit un air dégoutté assez comique.

« -Il a raison Draco. Au moins c'est un mec, et pas des plus moches ou des plus pauvres.

-Ou même de la plus mauvaise famille. C'est un parti tout à fait acceptable.

-Mon père va se retourner dans sa tombe et Severus va me trucider, alors que rien de tout ça n'est de ma faute, mais celle de Potter.

-C'est pas non plus sa faute à lui. Tu as entendu comme nous l'explication de la déesse. »

On sentait l'exaspération dans sa voix. Le prince des Serpentards pouvait vraiment être borné, parfois. Blaise continua :

« -Je te préviens aussi qu'il n'est pas ravi qu'on lui impose quelqu'un dans sa vie sentimentale.

-C'est vrai. J'ai aussi entendu par Weasley qu'il était un peu déprimé : déjà qu'on ne lui a jamais laissé choisir sa vie, il aurait voulu qu'on lui laisse le choix pour son amour.

-En tout cas, autant qu'il est possible pour un humain de choisir. J'ai l'impression que les dieux doivent pas mal intervenir sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Bref. C'est surtout lui que je plains en fait. Il est un gentil petit Griffy jeté dans la gueule du vilain Serpy. »

Blaise prit une pose théâtrale. Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais et rétorqua :

« -Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vilain Serpy ?

-Qu'il me dévouera toujours une admiration absolue ? Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis sérieux. Il n'essayera pas te faire souffrir volontairement, sauf si tu commences. Il serait plutôt du genre à laisser les choses se faire pour voir comment ça évolue.

-Tu oublies les épreuves qu'elle va mettre sur leur route.

-C'est vrai. A mon avis, elle va vous laisser surmonter l'épreuve puis vous laissera une période de calme avant de remettre une épreuve.

-Hum, je pense que Potter sera celui qui facilitera les choses, Dray. Si tu fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tout devrait bien se passer pour vous deux, et cet amour pur et éternel s'installera vite. »

Alors que les deux vasseaux délibéraient, Pompom arriva et jeta les deux amis dehors. Elle donna une potion de sommeil à Draco, qui s'endormit après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers l'ombre chinoise endormie derrière le rideau.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Pomfresh les réveillait à intervalle régulier pour leur donner à manger et leur permettre de se laver. Mais jamais en même temps, ordre de Dumbledore.

A chaque fois que le directeur venait prendre des nouvelles de ses patients, il voyait l'air soucieux de la femme en blanc. Elle s'inquiétait : leur magie auraient déjà dues être stabilisées, après trois jours. Le vieil homme avait promit de réfléchir à la question, mais il n'avait pas encore fait part de ses conclusions à sa subordonnée.

Hermione s'était renseignée sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait : les âmes soeurs, les liens magiques, les divinités, leurs apparitions et les sortilèges qu'elles lançaient. Mais elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi l'osmose n'était pas encore parfaite. Elle avait plusieurs hypothèses, mais aucun fait ne permettait d'en écarter certaines, ou d'en valider d'autres ( _NdA : une S qui parle … ^^' _).

Dans Poudlard, la nouvelle avait évidemment fait le tour de l'école. On en parlait dans tous les couloirs. Tout le monde avait son avis sur la question et avait sa vision du futur. La gazette avait remarqué la disparition de l'Elu à l'infirmerie, information surement vendue par un élève peu scrupuleux. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour découvrir aussi celle de l'héritier de l'immense fortune du fils de mangemort repenti devenu espion. A partir de ce moment là, la rumeur de leur lien ne mettrait pas longtemps à se répandre. Ça allait en faire des gorges chaudes.

Au bout d'une semaine et demie, l'infirmière estima qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Le directeur demanda alors à Pomfresh d'envoyer les deux jeunes gens dans son bureau, en même temps.

Elle réveilla donc les garçons, envoya Draco se laver avec ses vêtements nettoyés pendant que Harry prenait son déjeuner. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux rassasiés et propres, elle leva le rideau qui les séparait. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce qu'elle attire leur attention :

« Messieurs, le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau. Allez-y tout de suite. Le mot de passe est "Nutella". » ( _NdA : mon pécher mignon ^^_ )

Ils acquiescèrent sans un mot et sortirent en silence. Ils traversèrent les couloirs gris, froids, humides, silencieux, désertés. A cette heure de la journée, tous les élèves étaient en cours. Ils marchaient lentement, l'inactivité ayant engourdi leur corps.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, à un mètre de distance. Harry réfléchissait. Ou plutôt gambergeait. De quoi son futur serait-il fait ? Que dirait Dumbledore ? Quelle solution allait-il leur donner ? Y aurait-il seulement une solution ? Quelles mesures mettrait-il en place ? Quand il sortit de sa rêverie pour regarder où ils se trouvaient, il remarqua qu'il était plus près du blond que précédemment. Il fit un léger écart pour s'éloigner. Il retourna à sa cogitation quand il sentit à nouveau l'autre près de lui. Il s'écarta à nouveau, mais ses pas le faisait avancer de biais. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour marcher droit, mais il déviait tout le temps. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté, et vit que le Serpentard marchait lui aussi légèrement en zig-zag.

« Hé, t'as remarqué ?

-Oui, Potter, j'ai remarqué.

-A ton avis, pourquoi ?

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce "lien d'âme".

-...

-... »

Malfoy soupira et le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il reprit brusquement la parole :

« -Je sens quand tu es conscient.

-Moi aussi.

-...

-... »

Le silence dura un peu. Le blond semblait réfléchir. Quand il sembla être parvenu à une pensée satisfaisante, il parla :

« -Je sens aussi un trouble.

-Et moi je sens que tu as peur.

-C'est possible. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cette situation. On aurait invoqué un dieu guerrier qui aurait demandé un combat à mort entre toi et moi, je serais plus détendu.

-Tu n'aurais pas forcément gagné.

-Peut-être, mais au moins je serai dans une situation connue. Tandis que là…

-Laissons la suite de ton explication à plus tard, on est arrivés. »

Malfoy désigna la gargouille alors qu'il coupait Harry.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Le temps qu'ils passèrent dans le bureau directorial ne fut que chocs et chutes. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, le vieil homme leur avait dit que leur lien ne pouvait être défait, que c'était irrémédiable.

Il leur apprit aussi quel seraient leurs nouvelles capacités, celles qu'ils avaient acquis pendant leur sommeil et celles qu'ils auraient une fois le lien définitivement mis en place. Harry ne retint pas tout, mais l'essentiel : ils étaient dorénavant plus fort, mais encore plus quand ils seraient ensemble. Par "ensemble", le directeur entendait travaillant vers un but commun. Pour cela, et c'était une autre caractéristique, ils devaient parvenir à un état ''d'osmose''. Cela avait déjà commencé, car ils pouvaient sentir la présence de l'autre, et les émotions de surface. Plus tard, ils sentiraient tout sans vraiment avoir à se concentrer, et entendraient même les pensées de l'autre.

Cela fit assez peur à Harry : ses pensées n'appartenaient qu'à lui, il n'avait aucune envie de les partager. En plus, elles étaient souvent peuplées d'images terrifiantes datant de la guerre. Et surtout, la façon dont fonctionnait sa logique… Eh bien, il n'était pas sûr que cela soit tout à fait habituel, et il avait peur de découvrir que de cette façon là, il était encore plus différent des autres. Dumbledore rappela que tout cela finirait par un amour définitif et complet, où ils pourraient avoir la confiance la plus absolue en l'autre, et cela rassura légèrement Harry. Mais il se rappelait aussi que la déesse leur enverrait des obstacles, et ne doutait pas que les coups du destin des dieux puissent leur donner du fil à retordre.

Le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix les informa aussi de quelques changements d'ordre logistique. Rien que cette entrée en matière fit dresser les cheveux de Draco sur sa nuque. Qu'est ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé ? Évidement, il ne fut pas déçu en matière de décisions loufoques. Il avait changé l'emploi du temps de tous les septièmes années de toutes les maisons, exprès pour coupler systématiquement Griffondors et Serpentards dans toutes les matières. Ce qui revenait aussi à garder les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles ensemble. Ce n'était pas trop grave ni trop dérangeant, ils n'étaient qu'en tout début d'année. D'ailleurs, ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été seulement le second. Ils seraient aussi obligés de s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre, sous peine de sanctions. Ils auraient aussi un entrainement spécial pour s'habituer à leurs nouveaux pouvoirs individuels et collectifs. Pour finir, et cette décision était vraiment la pire de toute pour Draco, ils allaient partager une même chambre. Il allait quitter sa confortable chambre de préfet pour habiter au quatrième étage avec Potter ! D'accord c'était entre l'infirmerie et la salle de bain des préfets (_NdA : cf encyclopédie-hp_), mais ils devraient quand même utiliser le même espace de détente et tout ce qui faisait d'une chambre un endroit intime !

Draco et Harry fulminaient : avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, on n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer cela, même si c'était pour leur bien (_NdA : surtout si c'est pour leur bien !_). Ils allaient devoir se supporter quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et tout cela pour accélérer un processus qui normalement, devait se mettre en place tout seul, et surtout au rythme des premiers intéressés.

* * *

Aya : Voila pour ce chapitre.

Draco : *grogne* Même classe, même chambre. Heureusement qu'on ne mange pas ensemble, sinon je commettrai un Pottericide. Ce balais brosse à patte en permanence sous les yeux ...

Harry : Tu peux parler, pot de gel ambulant ! T'es pas plus agréable à regarder que moi !

Aya : *murmure* Menteur ...

Draco : Non mais vraiment Aya, pourquoi lui ?!

Aya : Parce que vous êtes tellement mignons ! Je trouve ça tellement romantique de passer outre sa haine pour tomber amoureux de l'autre ! Braver la société pour être ensemble !

Harry : Braver quelle société ? L'homosexualité est toléré dans le monde sorcier, tant qu'on ne fait pas étalage de sa vie privé. En plus Draco a été reconnu officiellement membre de l'Odre par Dumbledore à la fin de la guerre. C'est pas comme si on nous poursuivait avec des fourches pour avoir seulement pensé à faire autre chose qu'une étreinte virile d'amitié à un garçon ou si je me mettais avec un mangemort en puissance.

Aya : Oui, bon, c'est ce que j'aime dans les autres fics, t'es content ? C'est vrai qu'ici, je traiterai plutôt de l'évolution des sentiments par le contact prolongé avec une personne. Pour moi, l'amour se construit sur la longueur, sur des bases saines. Un coup de foudre, c'est bancal. Le couple ne tient pas très longtemps avant de se déchirer.

Draco : T'es perturbée quand même.

Aya : Je pense que c'est une caractérisque qui prédomine beaucoup ici, sans vouloir vexer personne. Toutes les yaoistes que je connais personnellement sont des cas graves d'éxubérance et de perversité.

Harry : T'étais obligé de te defouler sur nos personnages ?

Aya : J'aurais dû prendre qui d'après toi ?

Harry : Je sais pas moi, des series moins connues ?

Aya : C'est moins marrant si c'est moins lu. Et puis c'est vous que j'aime. J'adore bien vous faire des misères.

Draco : Mouais.

Aya : De toutes façon, j'ai remarqué que vous n'en faisiez déjà qu'a votre tête.

Draco : ?

Aya : Oui. J'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 7, et j'arrivais pas à vous faire faire ce que je voulais pour revenir dans mon scénario. Vos caractères ne collaient pas avec ce que je voulais faire. Il a fallut que je fasse intervenir Ron et Hermione pour débloquer la situation.

Harry : *rire démoniaque* Mouhahahahaha ! Tes monstres, tes créatures, tes choses prennent vie ! Tu ne les controles plus ! Tu vas finir pas te faire dévorer ! Ils vont te sucer la moelle et il ne restera plus de toi que tes cendres ! Mouhahahahahaha !

Aya : Je sens que le scénario va évoluer malgré moi ... Bref. Que pensent les lecteurs de tout ça ? Je veux dire, le caractère romantique du yaoi, comment un couple tient sur la longueur d'après vous, et si ça vous est déjà arrivé en tant qu'auteur de se faire dépasser par ses personnages. Ca vous dirait de laisser une petite review pour me faire par de vos reflexions et de vos commentaires sur le chapitre ? Non ? Ho, s'il vous plait ! J'en ai eu 10 rien que pour le prologue ! C'est génial, il faut continuer ! Pour ceux qui hésitent parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi marquer, c'est pas grave, mettez juste ce qui vous passe par la tête. Ou juste un simple "Bon chapitre, j'ai bien aimé, à la prochaine." Non, encore mieux, allez voir le forum de l'APAGCPMDEO (lien sur mon profil), pour les reviewers débutants et confirmés. Sur ce, je vous laisse, à mardi prochain !

Date de publication : 3 Mars 2010 (_prochain : 16/03/2010_)


	3. Chapitre 2 : La chambre

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince (_NdB : Salut !_)

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 3 chapitres publiés, 8 chapitres écrits (environ), 7 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 chapitres de longueur

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, Et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Même jour que la fin du chapitre précédent, donc Jour 11.

Notes : C'est ici que je raconte ma vie normalement, non ? Ba je vais pas m'en priver pour une fois. Aujourd'hui, mardi 16 mars 2010, je passe mon concours d'infirmière à Paris ( coucou à tous ceux qui habitent la région !). Je poste vite mon chapitre et j'y vais.

Vous remarquerez aussi ( si vous lisez bien tout mon roman de début de chapitre ) que je n'ai pas avancé en matière d'écriture depuis la semaine dernière. C'est en parti à cause de ce concours, que je devais préparer. En plus, j'écris des OS pour les seme/uke days ( voir précisons sur mon profil ). J'en ai trois à faire pour la fin du mois ( et le début du mois suivant ) à échéances très proches. Donc je sais pas si je vais avoir le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de cette fic avant mi-avril. Mais pas d'inquiétude pour vous, je posterai tous les mardi, comme d'habitude.

On se retouve en fin de chap' pour les délires avec les persos ! Bonne lecture ! ( _Désolée s'il reste des fautes, normalement Vince et moi on fait attention, mais ça peut nous échapper_ )

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La chambre

Ils n'étaient pas obligés de rentrer en cours tout de suite. La mesure avait été mise en place pendant leur passage à l'infirmerie, pour tester. Et cela marchait plutôt bien. Ils feraient leur rentrée le jour suivant. Ils étaient obligés de venir manger le soir même à la Grande Salle et dormir dans leur nouvelle chambre, mais sinon ils étaient libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait pendant le reste de l'après midi.

Se désintéressant complètement de Malfoy, Harry décida d'aller voler. Pour prendre son équipement, il devrait passer par la chambre, qui avait déjà été aménagée par les elfes de maison, qui avaient aussi déménagé leurs affaires respectives. Ses amis avaient dû aider les elfes pour rassembler ce qui lui appartenait, vu le bazar qui régnait dans le dortoir, et le tas d'affaires éparpillées, possessions mêlées appartenant à l'ensemble des garçons.

Le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de leur nouveau nid était une représentation d'un paysage qu'Harry avait déjà remarqué. C'était une plaine enneigée, où couraient divers animaux de la campagne. De temps à autre une biche sortait du bois peint à la droite du tableau. On était à la mi-septembre (_ NdA : on va dire qu'ils commence vers le 8, eux, les chanceux … _), et c'est pour cela que le paysage s'était vêtu d'un grand manteau blanc en prévision de l'hiver proche. Harry savait que les saisons changeaient en temps réel sur le tableau, et trouvait cela magnifique.

Pourtant, il se demanda à qui il allait devoir dire le mot de passe. Aucune des bestioles ne restaient assez longtemps en place pour pouvoir le lui demander. Il toqua délicatement sur le cadre.

« -Hey, il y a quelqu'un ? »

A sa grande surprise, il vit un épervier sortir de la forêt et se poster devant lui. Il avait la taille réelle d'un épervier et l'observait d'un regard inquisiteur.

« -C'est toi le gardien de cette pièce ? »

Le rapace hocha la tête.

« -Est-ce que tu parles ?

-Bien sur, mais pas pour ne rien dire. Je vais faire pour toi une exception. »

Il se tut quelques secondes, Harry attendant la suite.

« -On m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée. Où est ton compagnon ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Derrière lui. »

Harry se retourna brusquement et nota avec surprise la présence de l'autre dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et ne l'avait pas senti. A moins qu'il ne l'ai suivi depuis que le directeur les avaient congédiés.

« -Bien. Vous connaissez le mot de passe je suppose ?

-Non.

-Non.

-Oh. Vous allez donc devoir le trouver. Ensemble.

-On doit le deviner ou le choisir ?

-Bonne question Potter. Quels sont les ordres ? »

Même s'il possédait un bec, Harry put percevoir un sourire moqueur chez le volatile.

« -Vous allez devoir le deviner. Cela tombe bien que vous soyez arrivés en même temps.

-Vieux fou…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est en aucun cas la faute de notre respectable directeur. Les ordres ont été remplacés. Ils viennent de plus haut.

-Pourquoi la déesse aurait-elle fait ça ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, d'une expression confuse et désorienté très mignone, ce que Malfoy ne remarqua absolument pas.

« -Je suppose qu'elle a estimé que vous étiez prêt.

-Cette…

-On ne blasphème pas, Malfoy. Tu vas risquer de nous la vexer. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Humf…

-Je ne comprends pas. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore acceptés l'un l'autre. Pourquoi une autre épreuve ? Elle avait pourtant dit que ça se passerait étape par étape ! »

Harry souffla d'exaspération. Décidément, rien ne serait jamais simple. L'épervier répondit poliment :

« -Celle-ci doit aider la première, je pense.

-Peut-être...

-Bon, Potter, au lieu de torturer tes maigres méninges pour comprendre une déesse tordue, tu devrais plutôt chercher le mot de passe avec moi !

-Crétin toi-même. Bon. On peut avoir un indice ?

-Eh bien, je peux vous dire que cela a un rapport avec les événements précédents.

-On avait pas deviné…

-Tais-toi Malfoy et réfléchi. Hum, je vais essayer ça : amour ?

-Non.

-Bonheur ?

-Non plus.

-Foyer ?

-Non. »

Harry commençait à s'énerver. Draco prit la relève.

« -Pouvoir ?

-Non.

-Puissance ?

-Non.

-Entente ?

-Non. Mais tu n'es pas loin.

-Hum, je ne vois pas. »

Draco resta silencieux. On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Avec un petit air incertain, Harry reprit la parole.

« -Laisse moi essayer ça. Compromis ?

-Oui. Bienvenue chez vous !

-Attend ! On a compris le message, on peut en changer ? »

C'était Harry qui venait de parler. Draco lui jeta un regard neutre que le brun ne capta pas.

« -Si vous le voulez. Lequel choisissez-vous ?

-Malfoy n'a qu'à faire des propositions, je prendrais celui qui lui plaira le plus.

-Faites, si vous le voulez.

-Malfoy, je t'écoute.

-Voyons… Poudlard, dragon, Écosse, Londres, Quidditch, combat, sang, … J'ai plus d'idée là. J'arrive plus à faire d'association.

-Mouais. C'est soit trop commun, soit trop violent. Je vais essayer. Qu'est ce que tu penses de Fatum ? ( _NdA : destin, en latin, ou fatalité. Assez à propos, n'est-ce pas ?_ )

-Pourquoi pas. On va pas passer trois heures sur un mot de passe. Va pour Fatum, qu'on en finisse.

-Bien, comme je le disais précédemment, bienvenue chez vous. »

Le tableau pivota, et laissa voir une petite entrée. Harry, qui était devant Draco, entra en premier. L'ouverture donnait sur un petit salon avec une cheminée d'une taille respectable, où brûlait déjà un feu. Il y avait deux canapés trois places et un confortable fauteuil. Au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, se trouvait une longue table qui pouvait accueillir quatre personnes. Leurs livres étaient posés dessus, cela devait donc servir de bureau.

Il n'y avait que deux portes attenantes, et Draco espérait vraiment qu'elles menaient à deux chambres différentes, et si possible avec une salle de bain par personne. Ses espoirs furent vite anéantis quand le brun ouvrit la première porte. Le sol était carrelé de bleu, comme les murs, mais ceux-ci étaient légèrement plus foncés, et portaient un motif de vaguelettes vertes. Il y avait deux lavabos séparés par deux larges étagères, et une grande baignoire avec une douche. Elle n'était pas si grande, mais assez pour que deux personnes puissent s'y baigner ensemble.

Draco soupira, au point où il en était, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer avoir son propre lit. Et pour la première fois depuis l'apparition divine, ses voeux furent exaucés. Le directeur n'avait pas été jusqu'à les forcer à dormir ensemble, il lui restait un minimum de décence. En elle même, la pièce était très bien. Deux spacieux placards côte à côte, deux lits une place, une place et demi environ, avec une table de nuit chacun et une autre entre les deux sommiers. La fenêtre donnait sur le parc de Poudlard, et on voyait même un bout du stade de Quidditch. Leur malle étaient posées sur leur lit, et, puisque ces deux derniers étaient identiques, aucun des deux ne râla pour avoir l'autre.

A contre-coeur, ils rangèrent leurs affaires pendant la demi-heure suivante. Harry remarqua que le blond était assez maniaque sur la propreté et l'ordre, alors que lui était plutôt du genre à tout jeter en désordre, et à ranger une fois tous les deux mois, quand vraiment on ne pouvait plus circuler dans le dortoir. Il s'y mettait avec tous les garçons, et une fois fini, on pourrait croire qu'ils venaient d'arriver le jour de la rentrée.

Ils finirent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé dans ce laps de temps. Harry prit son équipement de Quidditch et l'ensemble de ses produits de toilette et d'hygiène. Il se décida à occuper la moitié droite des deux étagères en laissant le reste de la place pour l'autre. Il vérifia ensuite le confort de la douche, n'étant pas vraiment satisfait par celle de l'infirmerie, qui était prévue pour les blessés. Celle-ci fut délicieuse : exactement la bonne température, la pression idéale, de la place, bref, tout pour se détendre. Il se sécha et s'habilla lentement, savourant ce plaisir simple et moderne.

Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il vit le blond lisant un livre, allongé sur le ventre, les pieds battant paresseusement dans le vide, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, sa nuque, ses joues. Harry ne savait pas s'il l'avait senti arriver, si bien qu'il décida de rester à la porte jusqu'à ce que le blond ne lui fasse signe qu'il l'avait repéré. Cela arriva après exactement quatre respirations.

« Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps Potter ?

-Tu me sens dans tout l'appartement ?

-Oui, et il est assez petit pour que je sache en permanence où tu te trouves.

-Hum. Moi je fais pas attention.

-Je sais, je le sens. Tu sens pas toi, quand j'ai... Euh... Conscience de toi ?

-Si tu le fais en permanence, je risque pas de sentir un changement. Bon, trêve de discussions, je sors par la fenêtre pour aller voler, ne la ferme pas complètement. Je la pousserais en sortant pour éviter les courants d'air.

-Ok. »

Et il sauta. De la fenêtre du quatrième étage. Il n'avait jamais essayé cela auparavant. D'habitude il frappait son pied contre la terre et décollait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait eu envie de tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Il était bien en position, les mains serrées sur le manche du balai, piquant du nez. Il n'avait pas peur. Le sol se rapprochait vite mais il sentait l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, l'excitation monter et il eut soudain envie de rire.

Une dizaine de mètre avant le sol, il donna finalement une impulsion dans le balai et stabilisa sa trajectoire, volant droit, et se dirigeant vers le stade. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de Quidditch, et d'ailleurs il n'avait personne pour jouer avec lui, mais c'était le seul endroit où il était autorisé à utiliser son balai. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entrer sur le terrain. Au lieu de cela, il décida de rester dans le périmètre, c'est à dire dans la partie Est du parc, et de longer l'enceinte. Il arriva au grand portail d'entrée au Sud et décida de faire un sprint jusqu'à la falaise où était posé le château de Poudlard. La ligne de départ serait les grilles elles-mêmes et la ligne d'arrivée le moment où il commencerait son ascension pour longer la paroi.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle vitesse réelle son éclair de feu pouvait aller sur une vraie grande distance. En vérité, le stade de Quidditch ne faisait que 500 m au plus, et pendant le jeu il ralentissait souvent à cause des virages. Là, la piste faisait bien deux ou trois kilomètres de long. De quoi faire une belle course, vraiment.

Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et compta les secondes jusqu'au douze. Il s'allongea presque sur son balai, l'oreille à coté de la tocante et compta les tic-tac qui le séparaient du départ.

Tic-tac-tic-tac-TIC, le départ. Harry volait vite, tel une étoile filante. Le vent lui foutait le visage, il avait un peu de mal à respirer, mais rien n'importait, juste la vitesse hallucinante qu'il atteignait. Un sentiment de joie et de félicité monta en lui. A cet instant il était libre, libre de tout, libre de tous. Il ne pensait plus à la guerre, à son malheur, à Drac... Malfoy. A cet instant précis, il était en paix avec lui-même et le monde entier.

Enfin, il franchit la ligne d'arrivée imaginaire. Il regarda son temps et fit quelques loopings et autres figures dangereuses mais jouissives pour se féliciter.

Déjà, il commençait à faire sombre. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt, mais le diner serait seulement dans quelque temps, il n'avait pas à se presser. Il alla se percher sur le toit d'une des tours du château, une qu'on ne pouvait atteindre qu'en volant.

Il embrassa du regard l'ensemble du parc, sa maison. Il observa le lac légèrement troublé par un petit ressac, la forêt interdite si effrayante mais pourtant rassurante dans sa normalité - bien sûr elle était noire et les arbres montaient tellement haut qu'on se sentait minuscule, mais au moins les plantes ne nous happaient pas comme dans les films d'horreurs ! Non, vraiment... C'était les créatures qui y vivaient qui s'en chargaient... Malgré tout, il trouvait qu'il l'avait un peu trop souvent parcourue à son goût... Il continua son observation : la pelouse où parfois ils s'étaient adonnés aux sports moldus ou à des parties de jeu de cartes, ou même parfois une petite sieste, en Juin, quand le monde trouvait un calme relatif l'espace de quelques jours, ou entre deux cours...

Il regarda le superbe coucher de soleil, au-delà des collines, qui donnait au vert habituel des couleurs pastel délectables et apaisantes. Quand le dernier bout de l'astre du jour disparu, il se décida à quitter son perchoir.

En soupirant, il regagna la fenêtre et entra. Quelque peu surpris qu'elle ne soit pas fermée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Draco en train de reboutonner le haut de sa chemise. Il venait de prendre une douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il n'avait pas eu le temps de les recoiffer correctement, avec sa tonne de gel.

« -On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper, Potter ?

-Je crois que si. Toi, il me semble, il y a 6 ans environ. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Il attacha le dernier bouton et se tourna vers le miroir, celui qu'il s'était attribué. Il attrapa son pot de gel et commença à le dévisser.

« Tu pourrais pas les laisser ? Ils sont mieux comme ça... »

Draco haussa les sourcils, mais reposa le récipient. Sous le regard étonné d'Harry il prit un peigne et les coiffa pour que seulement quelques mèches tombent devant ses yeux, le rendant encore plus attirant.

« -Tu viens de m'écouter ?

-Tu as été quasiment euphorique pendant presque trois heures. Ça a déteint sur moi. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas sentit aussi bien. J'en ai profité pour croquer.

-Croquer ?

-Dessiner, Potter, peindre, ce genre de chose.

-Tu sais peindre ?

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi. Oui, c'est mon hobby, ça me fait me sentir bien, comme toi avec ton balai apparemment.  
(_NdA : Là je pense à la fic moeurs et coutumes des sorciers poudlariens, dans mes favoris, et de l'utilisation du balai magique. Mais je m'égare ^^ NdB : Rhooooo ! Excusez la... ^^_)

-Wouah, on a été courtois toute une conversation. C'est bizarre. »

Harry était sincèrement étonné. Il aurait cru qu'il se seraient sautés à la gorge durant la première minute où ils auraient été seuls tous les deux.

« -On a pas vraiment encore eu à se supporter... Je te parie que dans deux jours ce sera invivable.

-Sûrement. Puis ça doit être les effets secondaires de nos après-midi.

-Peut-être.

-On descend ? Je préférerais arriver dans les premiers, ce sera plus vivable, les autres vont sûrement nous sauter dessus pour avoir des explications, tout ça. »

Harry se dirigeait vers la porte quand l'autre l'arrêta.

« -Moi je serais plutôt pour arriver après tout le monde. On ira s'asseoir tranquillement au milieu de nos amis respectifs et on ne répondra qu'à eux uniquement.

-Je préfère mon idée. »

Un silence buté succéda à la réplique d'Harry. Draco reprit la parole :

« -On est pas obligé d'y aller ensemble non plus.

-Se séparer : mauvaise idée. On m'accusera de t'avoir assassiné en t'écrasant sous ta malle et d'avoir brulé ton corps dans la cheminé par la suite. Ce sera pire, ça fait mauvais genre.

-Donc l'un d'entre nous doit céder.

- …

- … »

Décidément, la cohabitation ne se ferait pas sans heurt. Le brun soupira et declara :

« -Tu te rappelles le mot de passe ? Compromis. Si je cède maintenant, tu céderas la prochaine fois.

-Et qui m'y oblige ? »

Draco le regardait de cette œillade hautaine que le brun détestait particulièrement.

« -Si tu refuses, je fais exprès de déranger ton placard et je jette tout tes cosmétiques par la fenêtre. Et je met de la teinture dans ton gel douche.

-Ça s'appelle du chantage, le Griffondor.

-A la guerre comme à la guerre. Il faut copier les techniques de l'ennemi sinon on se fait vite dépasser.

-D'accord, mais c'est chacun son tour. »

Harry allait vraiment sortir cette fois-ci, mais une idée lui vint en tête et s'exclama :

« -Attend, attend, et le jour où c'est vraiment important ?

-On fait appelle à une commission tirée au sort parmi nos amis et ils jugeront. Content ? On peut y aller ? »

Draco était clairement exaspéré. Il voulait vraiment que Potter lui lâche la grappe.

« -Satisfait, oui. Et non, on y va pas, c'est toi qui voulait faire une entrée fracassante et théâtrale.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Chais pas. Tu me montres tes dessins ?

-Non.

-Tu en fais un pour moi ?

-Non plus.

-Alors quoi ? Fais des efforts !

-Premièrement, on sort de la salle de bain et on va dans le salon. Ensuite on se prend un bouquin et on patiente.

-Super programme.

-Sois pas chiant, Potter, veux-tu ? »

Le Potter-pas-chiant-du-tout en question sortit de la pièce en grommelant pour enlever sa tenue de Quidditch et remettre sa robe de sorcier.

* * *

Grand merci à mon béta chéri d'amour que j'aime, comme d'habitude.

Mention spéciale à **liberycaride** pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Merci d'avoir pris le temps répondre à ma question !

Aya *en boule dans un coin, broie du noir* : Pourquoi ... pas de talent ... trop nul ... insecte ...

Draco : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Harry : Elle déprime.

Draco : Je le vois bien, merci. Mais pourquoi ?

Harry : Elle a pas eu autant de reviews qu'elle l'espérait.

Draco : Et ?

Harry : Ba rien, ça lui fout le cafard. En plus elle a que quatre lecteurs réguliers : **mamanline**, **calimero**, **cricket32** et son beta, **Havirnyrce Vince**.

Draco : Oh, ça va ! Elle commence tout juste ! Elle posté que deux chapitre ! Elle veux pas 100 reviews par chapitre non plus ?

Harry : Non, mais une dizaine, oui.

Draco : On lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Et puis les reviews ça vient à la popularité, au nombre de chapitre et à leur longueur. On verra bien à la fin de la première partie.

Harry : Esperons qu'elle ne nous fera pas le coup à chaque fois.

Draco : Hé ! Viens ici et parle nous de ce chapitre !

Aya *se lève et se traine jusqu'a eux* : Laissez moi mourir. Je suis une larve inutile indigne d'interet.

Harry : Mais non ! Fais des commentaires sur ce chapitre !

Aya : Pfff ... Ok ... Dans ce chapitre on voit un peu vos sentiments qui évoluent. Mais c'est en général selon le principe du "un pas en avant deux pas en arrière".

Harry : En même temps tu le savais que ça serait pas simpple.

Aya : J'aime bien aussi la partie où Harry est dehors en train de voler. Je voulais faire un truc un petit peu descriptif, lyrique, bucolique. Je suis assez contente du résultat.

Draco : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu dois pas aller quelque part ?

Aya : Oui bon. Finnissez pour moi, je file. *Sort de la pièce en courant*

Harry : Zut, on doit se coller à mendier des reviews du coup.

Draco : J'ai une idée. Défais ta cravate. Oui, comme ça. Laisse la pendre sur tes épaules. Ouvre ta chemise. Jusqu'au bout. Écarte les pans. Parfait. Enlève tes lunettes d'une main et passe l'autre dans tes cheveux, lentement. Fais tes yeux sombres et humide, tu sais ? Ceux qui me rendent tout chose.

Harry *suit les instructions à la lettre* : Comme ça ?

Draco : Oui, c'est bien. *glisse un doigt dans son col et le tire* Fait chaud ici, non ? Ensuite, tu passes doucement ta langue sur tes lèvres, comme s'il restait du sucre d'un bonbon que tu venais de manger. *gemit* Oui, c'est ça ...

Harry *les joues rouges* : Ça vous a plu ? Ça vous dirait de laisser une review ?

Draco *saigne du nez* : A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Date de publication : 16 mars 2010 ( _prochain : 23 mars 2010_ )


	4. Chapitre 3 : Comme si ce n'était pas

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince ( _mon beta d'amour que j'adore !_ )

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 4 chapitres publiés, 9 chapitres écrits (environ), 8 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 chapitres de longueur

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione (suggéré), et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Même jour que les deux précédents, donc Jour 11.

Notes : Pas grand chose à dire. Je travaille plus sur fanfiction que sur mes cours, c'est pas bien ! C'est à se demander si je vais avoir mon bac. Bref, ça ne vous concerne pas.

Je ne pense pas qu'il reste des fautes. Si c'est le cas, ce sera plus dans le delire avce les persos. Je l'ai écrit hier soir, et quand j'écris le soir, je fais des fautes. Je relis, mais y'a personne pour me corriger.

Concernant les reviews : Merciiiiiiiiiii à tous ceux qui ont commentés ! **Ahziel**, **moira**, **calimero**, **estelle**, **li-san**, les revieweuses anonymes, je vous remercie, même si certaines ne sont pas revenues. Les autres, je vous ai tous répondu personnellement. Merci beaucoup de ce geste pour l'auteure.

Bonne lecture et rendez vous à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ...

Dans la pièce commune – qui était assez mal nommée puisque tout l'appartement était commun – ils trouvèrent des ouvrages sur les liens sorciers, sur l'histoire de l'amour – « Malfoy, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » - et sur les grands personnages du monde sorcier. Il y avait des petits marque-pages de plusieurs couleurs, signe que Hermione était passée par là. Dubitatifs, ils prirent les livres, s'assirent sur les canapés et posèrent le dernier bouquin sur la table basse. Ils potassèrent pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Harry regarde sa montre et annonce qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers la Grande Salle, en silence.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de bois entrouverte, Harry parla.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous attendent ?

-Je sais pas quel cas je préfère. De toute façon ça va être pénible.

-Prêt ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais on a pas le choix. »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'imposant portique et le poussèrent d'un geste coordonné. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant et buta avec fracas. La salle devint tout à coup silencieuse. Ils avancèrent à la lumière, jusque là cachés dans une semi obscurité qui garantissait leur anonymat, et se montrèrent à leurs camarades. Draco toisa la salle entière de son meilleur regard hautain, tandis que Harry jeta un simple coup d'œil circulaire, surtout dirigé vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore avait ce regard pétillant qui inquiétait assez Harry. Pas bon : retraite, et le plus vite possible.

Trop tard ! Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient déjà vers lui en courant, vite suivis de tous les garçons Griffondors de septième année et de Ginny. Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser "ouf" qu'une tornade s'abattit sur lui. Beaucoup de questions et d'agitation, et une masse grouillante qui augmentait à vue d'oeil...

Harry n'avait jamais aimé la célébrité, ni la foule. À cause de cela, il était devenu un peu agoraphobe. Et là, c'était de toute évidence trop. Il avait du mal à respirer, son calme se faisait lentement mais surement la malle, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, et ses angoisses menaçaient de refaire surface.

Draco était un peu épargné du fait de son statut de Prince des Serpentards intouchable, froid, hautain et méprisant, mais bientôt, cela ne retint même plus la masse. Et il sentait le malaise de Har... de Potter monter.

Harry atteint bien vite son point de rupture.

« Ça suffit ! Reculez ! »

Les verres dans la pièce volèrent en éclat, ainsi que toutes les carafes et certaines assiettes. Le plafond magique gronda soudain, et le ciel s'obscurcit. Les chandelles magiques tanguèrent un peu et le sol trembla.

Il avait crié fort et sa voix avait été amplifiée par sa magie soudain incontrôlable. On avait du l'entendre dans tout le château.

Effrayé, le troupeau recula de deux bons mètres, et de Draco également. Harry tenait son torse dans ses bras, dans une position infantile de protection rassurante, les yeux affolés, le souffle haletant. Attrapant au vol cette opportunité, le blond déclara aux curieux :

« Je ne sais pas ce que disent les rumeurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a annoncé et je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez, mais ce n'est certainement pas avec cette attitude que vous obtiendrez des réponses de notre part. Allez vous asseoir avant que je m'énerve moi aussi. »

Sans plus se préoccuper des autres, il se tourna vers Harry et déposa une main sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta légèrement mais ne se dégagea pas. Le Serpentard envoya un peu de calme et d'apaisement dans l'esprit du Sauveur qui se détendit petit à petit, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fit rien de plus.

Quand Draco se retourna, tout le monde était à sa table murmurait, jetant des regards teintés de divers sentiments dans leur direction, sauf Weasley et Granger qui étaient un peu à l'écart, s'inquiétant visiblement pour leur ami. Il eut un regard dédaigneux à leur encontre et fronça imperceptiblement les yeux. Il lâcha Harry, lui fit un gentil sourire (_NdA : très inhabituel, moi je vous le dit..._) et s'en alla à sa table, reprenant son attitude de noble qui parcourt son domaine, méprisant les malheureux qui croisaient son regard.

Harry se dirigea vers ses amis. Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin réconfortant et consolateur, destiné à les rassurer tous les deux et Ron posa une main possessive sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, jetant une œillade mauvaise au prince des Serpentards qui allait certainement monopoliser son presque frère par la suite.

Ils s'installèrent et parlèrent de choses insignifiantes le temps que les oreilles indiscrètes cessent de faire semblant de ne pas écouter. Quand ils furent rassurés, Harry parla des derniers événements à ceux qui constituent son cercle intime, c'est à dire ses compagnons de chambrée, ainsi que Hermione et Ginny. Il raconta à voix basse tout depuis le début, mais pas dans les détails, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas suivit, ce qui lui permit de faire le point et de relativiser pour lui-même. Ses amis lui témoignaient une affection à toute épreuve par leur acceptation, et leur amour sans borne en lui donnant leur soutient. Harry se sentait aimé et entouré, et il adorait cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais pu éprouver dans son enfance.

Le repas se déroula par la suite dans une atmosphère joyeuse, ce qui fit beaucoup de bien au petit groupe, amputé d'un membre depuis trop longtemps à leur goût. (_NdA : je sais, ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demi..._)

De son coté, Draco ne voulut pas relater ses ''aventures'' à table, ne faisant aucunement confiance aux Serpentards en ce qui concernait le privé. Eux, quand ils voulaient écouter une discussion privée, ils savaient se faire discrets. Il joua donc son rôle de prince et s'informa des derniers événements, mettant au rapport ses amis, réprimandant ceux qui s'étaient rendus coupable d'excès ou d'actes déshonorants pour leur maison, félicitant ceux qui avaient gagné une belle quantité de points ou qui avaient fomenté une blague ou une vengeance particulièrement astucieuse. Après tout, les esprits vifs méritaient d'être récompensés.

À la toute fin du repas, avant que les élèves se lèvent, une lumière bleue-verte descendit tel un éclair depuis le plafond enchanté et frappa un élève de Serdaigle. La salle se tut et attendit la suite. Une aura de la même couleur que la lumière entoura l'élève en question, qui s'éleva doucement dans les airs.

Trelawney poussa une exclamation.

« Par Merlin, Luna Lovegood est un catalyseur ! »

Puisque personne ne réagissait à sa déclaration, elle expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'était un catalyseur tandis que Luna montait petit à petit vers le plafond, l'aura devenant de plus en plus opaque.

« Un catalyseur est une personne qui peut recevoir la parole des dieux ! Ils s'expriment à travers leur corps quand ils veulent intervenir dans le plan réel alors qu'ils n'ont pas été invoqués ! Ils sont aujourd'hui plus rares que dans l'antiquité, où l'on croyait beaucoup plus en leur existence que de nos jours. Croire en eux est une condition sine-qua-none pour être catalyseur. Une divinité va parler par l'intermédiaire de cette jeune fille ! »

Une boule bleue-verte flottait à présent à trois mètres du sol, ne permettant plus d'apercevoir la blonde. Assez brusquement pourtant, elle disparue, laissant place à Luna, en position debout, les bras écartés, les paumes ouvertes, et une prodigieuse couleur d'œil qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle parla d'une voix différente de la sienne, beaucoup plus sensuelle et envoutante.

« Cette Luna semble être un excellent catalyseur, très puissant. Permettez que je la marque. »

La voix choquée de Harry s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce.

« -Quoi ?! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est une humaine, pas du bétail !

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, mon cher Harry Potter. Un catalyseur peut être utilisé par n'importe quel dieu, si celui-ci n'est pas marqué. Si j'appose ma marque, je serais la seule à pouvoir utiliser sa voix, et elle sera réceptacle d'une partie de mes pouvoirs pendant cette possession. J'ai déjà du me battre pour conserver les rênes de ton destin, je ne permettrais pas que n'importe qui puisse t'annoncer n'importe quoi par cet intermédiaire. De plus, cela augmentera son potentiel magique et développera un don qu'elle possédait déjà à l'extrême. Ce n'est pas vraiment une catastrophe pour elle.

-La marque sera-t-elle voyante ?

-Non, juste le symbole de l'infini sous le menton. Ça aura l'apparence d'une cicatrice fraiche et d'une forme particulière. »

Et elle s'exécuta. Elle posa son index sous son menton, et la lumière apparemment associée à son identité se mit à briller. Elle leva la tête, et tout le monde pu voir flamboyer pendant quelques instants ce tatouage insolite.

Après cela, ce fut à Draco de prendre la parole.

« -Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Déesse Aphrodite ?

-Eh bien, mon cher Draco Malfoy, j'ai vu que votre relation avançait plus vite que prévu. Ce qui veut dire que je vous impose la prochaine épreuve.

-Oh non pas déjà ! On a pas eu le temps de réaliser que tout de suite vous nous remettez dans la panade ! Vous pourriez attendre un peu.

-Mon cher Harry Potter, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je suis juste venue vous annoncez en quoi consistait cette épreuve, car il serait difficile de deviner de quoi il retourne, et avant ce moment, cela aurait été assez effrayant pour vous.

-Ne faites pas durer le suspens plus longtemps, dites nous !

-Vous n'avez aucune patience et aucun sens théâtral mon cher Draco Malfoy. L'épreuve sera la suivante. Je scelle votre magie en un tout unique. Vous ne pourrez vous en servir qu'à deux, d'un commun accord, de la même volonté, jusqu'à arriver à une osmose, à une symbiose. Quand celle-ci sera faite, vos magies seront séparées, et vous pourrez l'utiliser comme des sorciers normaux.

-Cela veut dire que seuls, nous n'aurons aucun pouvoir magique ? Nous serons aussi inoffensifs que de vulgaires moldus ?!

-C'est cela même. Je vous revois pour la prochaine épreuve. Priez la bonne fortune ! »

A ce moment, Luna perdit sa drôle de couleur d'œil pour revenir à son bleu naturel. Elle descendit doucement jusqu'au sol. Après ce qui sembla être un vertige, elle fixa son regard sur ses pieds :

« -Oh ! Je vois les farfadets, sans les lorgnospectres ! Bonjour, toi ! » Elle se pencha vers le sol et sembla s'adresser à quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir « Quelle chaparderie as-tu commis, petit chenapan malicieux ? »

Tout le monde se jeta des regards entendus dans le plus grand silence. Soudain Malfoy se leva, brandit sa baguette et dit distinctement « Vasardium Leviosa ! » en pointant son assiette (_NdA : on m'a gentiment fait remarqué que le wingardium s'appliquait aux plume. Ici, vasa, c'est vaisselle_). Aucune réaction de l'objet. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, s'énervant au fur et à mesure des échecs, puis abandonna dans un soupir. Il jeta un regard à Harry, qui se leva lui aussi et fit une tentative comme son homologue, qui rata, évidemment. En levant les yeux, il vit le blond se déplacer à grands pas dans sa direction, toujours sous le silence de la Grande Salle. Arrivé à sa hauteur il pointa sa baguette en direction d'une carafe. Le Griffondor compris, et murmura tout bas « Un, deux, trois ! ». Ils lancèrent l'incantation en même temps. Rien ne se produisit.

Le Serpentard commençait vraiment à être en colère et semblait sur le point de frapper quelqu'un. Une petite voix fluette et aigüe s'éleva, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

« Petits lutins, donnez vous la main et faites une ronde de pleine lune. Votre magie s'active dans la collaboration ! » (_NdA : J'arrive pas à modéliser la folie douce de Luna. Elle n'a pas cette aspect tranchant de vérité _)

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Après cet instant de délibération intérieure, Harry leva lentement la main devant lui, paume vers l'extérieur, comme en signe de salutation et de paix. Draco attrapa la main, non sans un soupir silencieux. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent le sort. L'assiette s'éleva, en zigzaguant et en cahotant. Ainsi que les autres couverts autour du récipient. L'un des deux se déconcentra, et tout tomba sur la table avec fracas.

Contre toute attente – s'il y en avait une – quelqu'un applaudit. Harry se tourna vers la personne qui osait briser le silence, et soupira quand il s'aperçut que cette personne était Dumbledore. Draco secoua la tête et arracha sa main de celle de l'autre. Il sortit à grand pas de la salle.

* * *

Aya *sautille partout* : La vie est belle ! Le monde est beau ! Les reviewers sont adorables ! Lalalalala ! *Danse avec les animaux de la forêt, telle Blanche Neige*

Draco : C'est bon, elle a encore pété un câble. C'est quoi cette fois ci ?

Harry : Ses dix reviews hebdomadaire avec un petit bonus, et des nouveaux lecteurs.

Aya : Alala ! C'est tellement beau de recevoir des mails d'alerte aux nouveaux reviews ! Quelle joie ! Quelle félicité !

Draco : Descend de ton nuage !

Aya : Moi aussi j'aimerai publier plus souvent ...

Harry *surpris du changement de sujet* : Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Aya : La raison est simple. Par respect pour mes lecteurs, je publie régulièrement. Une semaine, c'est pas si long. J'ai connu une auteure qui publiait seulement une fois par mois ! Bref. A ce rythme, ça me permet de conserver de l'avance sur mes chapitres, et d'écrire, comme je le fais en ce moment, des OS.

Draco : Si tu as des chapitres d'avance, je vois pas pourquoi tu publies pas plus souvent.

Aya : J'y viens. Le jour où je me retrouve en rade de chapitre, même si j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, il me faut le temps de vous pondre un chapitre à temps. Vraisemblablement, je m'en serai rendue compte avant la publication du dernier écrit, et j'aurais un peu de temps pour écrire le prochain, faire une pré-correction, l'envoyer à mon béta, faire les corrections juste avant de poster, ecrire les notes et le délire avec les persos. Pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de potable et de qualité convenable, il me faut un petit peu de préparation, et une semaine et demie, ce n'est pas de trop.

Draco : Humm ...

Aya : Quoi ?

Draco : A ce rythme, je suis pas près de l'avoir mon lemon.

Aya : Et, non ! De toute façon, ton lemon ne sera que pour la toute fin de la fic ! *entend un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre* Hé, non ! Ne partez pas mes lecteurs adorés ! Il va y avoir des lemons plus tôt que ça !

Harry : Ha oui ?

Aya : Oui, dans le chapitre 9, que je suis en train d'écrire. Je vous dit pas sur qui.

Harry : Tu as dit quelque chose sur un OS ,

Aya : Excélente question. Je me suis imposé un petit challenge : faire des OS pour les seme/uke days. Allez voir sur mon profil, c'est expliqué. Le premier qui sortira, ce sera le 28 mars 2010, un Lucius/Remus.

Draco : Tu vas nous refaire faire un truc comme la semaine dernière ?

Aya : Ca te plairait, hein ? *haussement de sourcil suggestif* Je crois que ça a plu aux lecteurs aussi. Alors c'est pas impossible.

Harry : Maintenant ?

Aya : Allez, oui, maintenant. *se tourne vers Draco* Tu t'y colles cette fois-ci.

Draco *soupire faussement* : S'il le faut vraiment ...

Aya : Harry, reste où tu es. Draco, c'est à toi. D'abord, tu enlèves ta cravate et tu déboutonnes ta chemise à l'aide de ta baguette. Tu la poses sur un bouton, il se détache tout seul et tu passes à un autre, de haut en bas.

Harry *avale difficilement sa salive*

Aya : Toujours avec ta baguette, tu enlèves le gel que tu as dans les cheveux. Voila. Tu passes ta baguette dans tes cheveux, et tu les ébouriffes légèrement.

Harry *halète*

Aya : Tu passes ta baguette sur ta joue, lentement, jusqu'à ta gorge. Tu poses une main sur ton mamelon et tu glisses jusqu'à ton pubis. Ta paume fait des gestes circulaires. Parfait.

Harry *les joues très rouges* : Ho, oui ... Vraiment parfait ...

Aya : Maintenant, tu tires la langue et tu lèche ta baguette. Puis tu la met dans ta bouche et tu suces le bout. Regarde le public surtout.

Harry *n'en peut plus* : Ho putain ...

Aya : STOP ! Bouge plus ! Je prend la photo ! *click* C'est bon. *secoue la photo qui vient de sortir de l'appareil* Je crois qu'elle va se vendre chère.

Draco : Je veux 60%.

Aya : 30.

Draco : 50.

Aya : 40. Je ne ferai pas mieux. Accepte ou tu t'assoies dessus.

Draco : Ça marche.

Aya : Bon, c'est parti pour la mise à prix. Qui la veut ? Autre chose : pour le prochain délire, je pense que je referais une petite scène érotique. Je vous donne le choix entre Ron, Blaise, et Théo. Et Dean/Seamus. C'est mon préféré, elle est vachement chaude, la scène que j'ai imaginé.

Harry : Allez, zou, aux reviews ! Vous avez du boulot !

* * *

Date de publication : 23 mars 2010 ( _prochain : 29/03/10_ )


	5. Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 5 chapitres publiés, 9 chapitres écrits (environ), 8 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 de prévus

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jour 12

Notes : J'ai toujours pas avancé sur le chapitre neuf, j'ai même pas commencé. Il faut que je m'y mette, sinon, j'aurais jamais assez de chapitres pour continuer à publier aussi régulièrement jusqu'au bac. Et oui, votre humble serviteur passe le bac cette année, et si elle ne commence pas à le réviser maintenant elle va le rater. J'ai calculé que si j'écrivais d'un coup les chapitres 9 à 17, j'aurais rien à faire jusqu'à fin juin ! Mais c'est utopiste, je suis pas capable de m'avancer autant. Donc j'ai décidé de ralentir le rythme de publication, désolée. Mais dites ça à mon père qui trouve que je passe trop de temps sur mes ''romans''. Et si je désobéis trop je serais privée d'ordinateur et là, plus d'updates du tout.

Bref. Pour les vrais commentaires sur ce chapitre, rendez-vous dans le délire, sinon je vais spoiler. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par le bruit de la douche. Il regarda l'heure, et il vit qu'il n'était que sept heures vingt. Il ne se levait habituellement que vers sept heures quarante, voir sept heures cinquante, mais dans ces cas-là, Hermione venait le chercher par la peau du cou. Les cours commençaient à huit heures trente et il devait prendre un petit déjeuner : obligation de Hermione qui en avait eu assez de les entendre, Ron et lui, crier famine.

Il doutait un peu que se soit Draco qui le réveille. Il ne savait même pas comment lui s'était éveillé, il n'avait entendu aucune sonnerie stridente de réveil. Il voulut se rendormir, mais il n'y arriva pas. D'habitude, il lui suffisait de se retourner et il replongeait dans le sommeil. Mais ce matin là, il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être était-ce le changement soudain de chambre ? Après tout, c'était sa première nuit dans cet environnement étrange qui allait bientôt lui devenir familier.

Il se mit sur le dos et commença à réfléchir. Il s'en était empêché toute la journée de la veille, mais il ne pouvait repousser cette réflexion à jamais. Comment allaient se passer ses journées dorénavant ? Serait-il tout le temps collé à Malfoy ? Bien sur, ils seraient côte à côte en cours, Dumbledore avait insisté... De toute façon c'était plus simple si on considérait qu'ils devaient utiliser leur magie commune par contact... Le directeur n'avait rien dit sur les tables, ils pouvaient donc manger où ils le souhaitaient, et surtout séparément s'ils le désiraient. Pour les moments où ils n'avaient pas de classe et les week-ends, il n'y avait aucune directive directoriale non plus. Ils pourraient les passer en compagnie de leurs amis.

En pensant aux cours, Harry se dit que le blond était très pointilleux sur les études. Il voudrait assister à tous les cours et travailler correctement, même s'il devait en permanence avoir Harry derrière lui. Il le réveillerait donc chaque jour, il en était sur. Il ne le laisserait pas non plus sécher les cours, car il en sortirait lésé lui aussi, de par leur lien... Le brun eut un petit coup de blues en pensant qu'il allait devoir se coltiner une deuxième Hermione, en pire.

A ce moment, la "Hermione" en question entra dans la chambre. Il portait un pantalon noir assez près du corps, mais juste un peu, pour qu'on ne fasse que deviner ses formes – qui devaient être appétissantes, Harry n'en doutait pas même s'il ne l'aurai jamais avoué – une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'en haut et une cravate qu'il n'avait pas encore noué autour de son cou. En remarquant ce détail, Harry se souvint qu'il ne savait toujours pas faire un nœud de cravate, qu'en général, c'était Ron - ou bien Neville quand Ron était dans la salle de bain - qui le faisait. Il contourna vite le problème en se disant qu'il allait demander à un de ses amis au petit déjeuner.

« Lève toi Potter, au lieu de rêvasser. La salle de bain est libre. Sois prêt dans une demi-heure au plus, ou je ne t'attends pas. »

Harry s'exécuta, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment été agressif, enfin beaucoup moins qu'en temps normal. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le Serpentard voulait l'attendre. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette question, mais prit ses vêtements dans son armoire et fila dans la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche en trainant un peu, s'habilla sans aucune logique et essaya de coiffer ses cheveux comme tous les matins, sans y parvenir. Il revint dans la chambre pour poser ses lunettes sur son nez, mettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Il attrapa sa robe, l'enfila, et glissa la cravate dans sa poche.

Il se tourna vers la porte et vit que Malfoy le regardait.

« -Je comprends mieux ton goût douteux pour tes vêtements. En fait tu ne vois même pas ce que tu prends dans ton armoire avant de l'enfiler. Tu ne vois pas non plus ta tignasse dans la glace ?

-Non, ça c'est un gène Potter.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis ta cravate ?

-Jsaispaslanouertoutseul. »

Le menton contre son torse, comme un petit garçon prit en faute, Harry n'osait pas regarder Malfoy.

« -Pardon ?

-Je sais pas la nouer tout seul.

-Pfff, pauvre petit Griffondor dépendant. Approche.

-Quoi ?

-Approche, je vais te l'attacher.

-Tu vas pas m'étrangler au moins ? »

Malfoy rit. Ce son était cristallin, comme le chant d'un rossignol, très agréable à écouter.

« -Je ne peux pas faire cela. Ça me tuerait aussi, tu te rappelles ?

-Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit »

Néanmoins, il s'approcha et tendit la cravate à son vis-à-vis.

« -Je ne vais pas non plus te la nouer tous les matins pendant le reste de nos vies. Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

-Après les innombrables tentatives de Ron, Neville et Hermione, et même parfois Dean et Seamus, je ne suis toujours pas capable de faire ce foutu noeud. Pourtant j'ai eu le droit à deux tentatives par semaine depuis le début de ma première année. »

Malfoy rajusta le col et s'écarta.

« -Je suppose que tu es un cas désespéré. Tu n'as qu'à ne pas la détacher en entier le soir. Fais juste coulisser le nœud pour qu'elle reste en forme et réutilise la telle quelle le lendemain matin.

-Bonne idée, mais il faudra quand même refaire le nœud de temps en temps.

-Je suppose que je peux me sacrifier dans ces cas-là, si ce n'est que de temps en temps. »

Harry mit sa baguette dans sa poche, baguette qu'il avait auparavant laissée sur sa table de nuit personnelle, puis se rendit dans le salon pour préparer son sac de cours. Le blond était totalement prêt, et n'attendait que lui pour descendre.

Harry, en sortant de l'appartement, se renseigna sur leurs cours de la journée, car il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil sur leur nouvel emploi du temps.

« -On commence par Histoire de la Magie, puis Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Merlin, j'espère que ce gros géant d'Hagrid sera sage sur les bestioles cette année !

-N'insulte pas Hagrid !

-Je ne l'insulte pas, je ne fais que mention de son état. Ensuite Métamorphose, deux heures, puis le déjeuner. Après on a trois heures de sortilèges. Après ça, la journée est finie.

-Dumbledore a mentionné des cours supplémentaires pour nous contrôler, enfin contrôler nos nouvelles capacités. Tu as des informations là-dessus ?

-Non. Mais on lui demandera au petit déjeuner, ou à McGonagall si on y arrive pas.

-Ok. »

Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leurs amis à leur table respective.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

« Content de vous revoir messieurs. Vos camarades vous ont laissé des places au milieu, juste devant mon bureau. Nous en étions à la découverte de la civilisation Aztèque par les moldus espagnols au XVIIIe siècle lors de...

-Bande de traitres ! » Murmura Harry à ses camarades, qui ricanèrent. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il allait s'endormir, et ils le laissaient tout devant, en plein milieu du rayon soporifique de leur merveilleux professeur adoré.

Harry sortit une plume et sa baguette. Il se préparait à l'enchanter pour qu'elle prenne des notes toute seule quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus accès à la magie. Il appela discrètement son camarade :

« Pssst, Malfoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Aide moi à enchanter ma plume.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour qu'elle écrive le cours sans moi.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que sinon je vais te piquer tes notes pour les devoirs et les révisions.

-Tu demanderas à Granger.

-Non, à toi. Elle m'a appris ce sort justement pour que je me débrouille.

-Ok, mais vite, je perds le fil. »

Harry écrivit rapidement la formule sur un bout de parchemin et ils se concentrèrent. Ils lancèrent le sort, mais il n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. D'abord, il dupliqua la plume en quatre, ensuite, elles n'écrivaient pas ce que le professeur disait, mais la conversation de Lavande et Parvati, deux rangs derrière eux.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'annuler le sortilège, et Harry du se résoudre à prendre des notes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils contrôlent de nouveaux leurs pouvoirs.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ils n'eurent heureusement pas besoin de faire usage de la magie. Les deux garçons redoutaient les effets d'une nouvelle tentative. Ils étudiaient cette fois-ci les porlocks (_NdA : CF encyclopedies HP_). Ces petites créatures étaient les protecteurs des chevaux. On les rencontrait généralement au milieu de hardes sauvages, dans les pâturages ou dans les écuries. Elles se nourrissent d'herbe, tout comme leurs protégés. Leurs apparences sont étranges, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils devaient les dessiner. Ils étaient bipèdes bien qu'ils possédaient des sabots, et deux bras munis de quatre doigts. Leurs couleurs variaient autant que le pelage des chevaux.

Hagrid avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver ces mignons petits monstres, car ils étaient des créatures très timides. Malgré tout, ils avaient emprunté une dizaine de chevaux qu'ils avaient mis dans un pré munit d'une barrière magique qui empêchait tout être vivant de sortir de l'enclos. Après cela, Hagrid avait fait entrer les quatre spécimens qu'il s'était procuré.

La difficulté du cours était de faire sortir les petites créatures d'entre les pattes des équidés, qui se déplaçaient en masse – tant les chevaux que les parlocks - sentant le malaise que provoquaient en elles l'attroupement d'humain. Hagrid laissait le champ libre aux élèves. À la fin de l'heure, ils devaient avoir croqué le sujet.

Certains proposèrent de placer du foin près des palissades pour attirer la harde. Cela ne marcha guère, les chevaux ne s'y intéressèrent pas. D'autres proposèrent de lancer un sort d'attraction. Cela échoua aussi, la barrière refusait l'entrée de la magie. D'autres essayèrent le sucre et les carottes, mais la harde ne se précipita pas comme tout les élèves le pensaient, mais elle se déplaça par demi-groupe, alternant, pour toujours laisser les parlocks hors de leur vue.

Soudain, Harry eut une idée. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Hagrid et courut vers le château. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec une flute de Pan. Les élèves s'interrogèrent : mais qu'allait-il faire avec cet instrument ? Harry s'approcha de l'enclos et commença à jouer. La mélodie était douce et tranquille. Les jeunes élevés parmi les sorciers n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de contact avec l'instrument, ne connaissant parfois même pas le nom, et ceux élevé à la moldu ne voyait que l'image du jeune berger grec ayant l'attention admirative des douces nymphes et des charmantes naïades..

Les chevaux levèrent les oreilles et tournèrent leur tête en direction du musicien. Lentement, ils s'approchèrent, tout doucement, jusqu'à arriver à deux ou trois mètres. À ce moment, Harry s'assit et joua autre chose. Une mélodie pleine de mélancolie et de tristesse, de doutes et de rêves, un de ces airs qui donnent envie de s'accouder à une fenêtre et de regarder au loin, ou dans le vague, un de ces airs qui vous donnent l'impression d'être ailleurs. Le professeur, les élèves, les chevaux, tous écoutaient attentivement sans bruit. Ils en oublièrent de surveiller les petites créatures, qui s'étaient rapprochées et qui étaient maintenant visibles et dessinables. Elles sortirent même du couvert de jambes pour s'accrocher à la barrière.

Tout en continuant à jouer, Harry lança un regard appuyé à ses camarades, qui se mirent immédiatement au travail. Cela prit dix minutes. Quand tous eurent fini, Harry joua les dernières notes et s'arrêta. Revenus à la réalité, les parlocks se cachèrent bien vite entre leurs protégés, puis la harde retourna vers le milieu du champ.

Harry, qui n'avait pas pu dessiner, fut assuré d'obtenir une bonne note pour avoir trouvé comment les approcher et les faire se tenir tranquille. En effet, la musique avait des vertus sur nombre de créatures magiques. Il fallait juste en avoir l'idée et trouver le rythme et le type qui leur convenait. Les parlocks étaient plutôt faciles à satisfaire, de simples chansons chantées juste auraient suffit.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Le reste des cours de la journée se fit sans anicroche. Effectivement, les Griffondors et les Serpentards s'entendaient plutôt bien, dans la mesure où ils ne se parlaient pas ou ne se cherchaient pas. Les cours où ils durent utiliser la magie furent un peu problématique, mais les professeurs leurs donnèrent des exercices spéciaux pour qu'ils s'entrainent. D'ailleurs, la responsable des rouges et ors leur annonça qu'ils auraient des cours spéciaux et en duo deux fois par semaine, dans lune des salles du cinquième étage, derrière une tapisserie qui représentait des ruines antiques, et que le premier serait le lendemain une heure avant le diner.

L'après-midi fut consacrée au rattrapage. Draco et Harry furent obligés de travailler ensemble, sous la supervision d'Hermione et de Théodore Nott, la grosse tête des septième années de Serpentard. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'entrainer à refaire les cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose qu'ils avaient raté, mais ils pouvaient au moins s'informer et apprendre la théorie.

De toute façon, une fois qu'ils seront en symbiose, l'apprentissage sera beaucoup plus facile, et encore plus quand ils seront libérés de cette malédiction. Ils n'avaient pas trop à s'en faire pour leurs ASPICs.

Harry avait remarqué quelque chose, mais il n'en avait pas fait part à l'assemblée. Il lui était beaucoup plus facile de retenir les informations quand Draco les assimilait lui aussi. C'était comme si… L'information était enregistrée dans deux parties de son cerveau, comme deux fois. C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur cette sensation, mais la conclusion était qu'effectivement, il retenait plus vite, et apparemment Malfoy aussi.

Ils avaient tout juste terminé quand la cloche du diner sonna. Harry prévint le blond qu'il ne rentrerait qu'au couvre feu, et le vert et argent répondit qu'il ferait de même. Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots et allèrent chacun vers leur table, où leurs amis respectifs les attendaient.

* * *

Aya : Haaaaaaa *soupire de bonheur* Que les reviews sont savoureux … Figurez vous que j'en ai même reçu sur Harry Potter Fanfiction !

Draco : C'est bien, c'est bien. Tu vas nous saouler longtemps avec ça ?

Harry : Ba, laisse là. Ça la met dans de bonne disposition pour faire la suite et bien l'écrire.

Draco : Mouais.

Harry : Ah, au fait, et tes OS ?

Aya : M'en parle pas. C'est à cause de ça que j'avance plus sur QLDM. Heureusement j'ai presque fini. Il reste le troisième à finir et un à faire pour fin avril. Après, il y aura un Harry/Draco pour fin juin. J'ai le temps. Le premier est déjà publié d'ailleurs …

Draco : Eh ! Parlons un peu de moi ! Commente un peu ce chapitre !

Aya : Ok, t'énerve pas. On voit bien que votre relation évolue. Tu commences par faire lever Harry, plutôt gentiment puisque tu ne lui verses pas un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, et tu l'aides à s'habiller.

Harry : Il est tooooooout mignon !

Draco : Je suis pas mignon, je suis un Malfoy.

Aya *lève les yeux au ciel* : N'importe quoi. Les Malfoy peuvent aussi être mignons. Continuons. Draco dessine, on le sait depuis le chapitre 2. Et maintenant on sait que Harry joue de la flute de Pan. Je sais pas si je vais recaser ça quelque part dans le suite, il faut que je note les futurs détails à intégrer. On a une précision sur leur lien, leur magie et sur le futur cours. D'ailleurs, j'attends vos conjectures, amis lecteurs.

Draco : Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Aya *innocente* : Quelles choses sérieuses ?

Harry : Oh, c'est bon, nous fais pas attendre comme ça. Tu sais bien, ta scène érotique !

Aya *se gratte le front* : Oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose …

Harry : Aya !

Aya : Ok, ok, calme toi. Alors y'a pas eu beaucoup d'avis sur la question, c'était soir Blaise, soit Dean/Seamus. Je choisit Dean/Seamus. *appelle* Hé, vous venez les gars ?

… : On arrive !

Aya : Bien, on va commencer par poser le décor. Le fond c'est juste une pièce blanche et vide. En fait, on va faire genre pub de parfum pour homme. Irrésistible, c'est vendeur non ?

Draco : Continue.

Aya : Tu pourrais être moins cassant. Bref, Seamus, blond vénitien, coupe courte, 1m80, peau blanche, svelte et pas très large d'épaule. Il porte juste un pantalon de lin blanc, pas de chaussures ni chaussettes. Et une goute de parfum aussi.

Seamus : Ok, je vais me changer.

Aya : Dean, 1m85, peau noire, cheveux courts avec une frange qui lui retombe sur les yeux, pas très musclé, pas très large d'épaule, plutôt svelte. Une asperge quoi.

Dean : Hé !

Aya *ignore* : Pantalon de lin noire, pas de chaussures ni chaussettes, mais une chemise grise totalement ouverte.

Dean : D'ac. À tout de suite.

Aya *attend un peu* : On est prêt ? On y va. Seamus, tu te détends. Les bras le long du corps, les jambes légèrement écartée, tu ne bouges pas. Dean, tu te places derrière lui. Une main sur la hanche, une autre qui caresse sa joue. Tu humes son cou, tout doucement, jusqu'à son oreille. Tu donne un coup de langue dessus. Tu glisses ta main de son flanc jusqu'à son bas ventre, au dessus du pantalon. L'autre passe sur l'épaule. Tu picore sa nuque de petits baisers, et tu le touches du bout des doigts, pour le faire languir. Seamus, tu poses ta tête son son épaule, pour lui laisser le champs libre. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu mordilles légèrement la lèvre. Très bien. Dean, tu lui pose une main sur l'entrejambe et l'autre sur un pectoraux, et tu masses. Parfait. Seamus, gémit un peu, on doit sentir que tu apprécies. Stop ! Photo ! *click* Voilà, maintenant aux enchère !

Harry : Reviews !

* * *

Date de publication : 30 mars 2010 ( _prochain : samedi 10 avril 2010, désolée !_ )


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mise au point

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 6 chapitres publiés, 9 chapitres écrits (environ), 8 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 de prévus

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 12 et 13.

Notes : Lors mes agneaux, vous allez bien ? Heu, attendez, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous n'êtes plus purs et innocents, donc ça ne va pas. Je recommence : Alors mes p'tits loups, la forme ? C'est meiux n'est pas ? ^^ ( depuis le temps que j'y pense à cette réplique )

Je vais décaler progressivement les postes. Là, ça fait huit jours. Le prochain sera dans neuf jours. Enfin, c'est ce qui étais prévu. Sauf que ce jour là, je suis en vacances sans ordi, donc je pourrais pas poster. Alors au lieu de vous faire poireauter, je le poste plus tôt. C'est pas gentil ça ?

Je suis en vacances, mais j'utilise mon temps pour réviser pour l'instant. T-T Je vais me ménager un peu de temps pour écrire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vince, je t'envoie le chapitre 8 très vite !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mise au point

A la table du sauveur, les sujets sensibles ne furent pas abordés, ils attendaient d'être en petit comité. Alors ils firent comme si la situation présente n'existait pas, et se comportèrent comme d'habitude : les joyeux Griffondors pleins d'entrain.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. La veille, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, ils s'étaient contentés de rassurer le pauvre petit Ryry, qui décidément, n'aurait jamais la vie facile. Mais pendant cette soirée, il fallait mettre plusieurs choses au point.

Étaient donc rassemblés en ce lieu Harry, bien sur, Ron et Hermione évidemment, Neville, Seamus et Dean, les quasi-frères d'Harry, Ginny, à qui était officieusement destinée cette réunion - du moins dans l'esprit du Trio d'Or - et Lavande et Parvati, qui étaient beaucoup moins superficielles qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Elles s'étaient rapprochées de la petite troupe pendant la brève période de guerre totale durant l'été. Elles apportaient un avis différent sur les débats qui s'organisaient naturellement au sein du groupe.

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé dans le dortoir, Harry commença par raconter ce qui était arrivé à partir du moment où ils s'étaient réveillés à l'infirmerie jusqu'à l'heure précédente, et les différents sentiments qui l'avaient traversé pendant cette période. On le laissa parler, ne le coupant jamais, ne faisant pas de commentaire chuchoté. Ils le regardaient et écoutaient juste, essayant de tout enregistrer et de retenir leurs remarques pour en faire part au groupe.

« … et il m'a fait comprendre que lui aussi allait avoir une conversation avec ses amis Serpentards.

Après un petit silence, une voix perça :

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui Hermione, j'ai fini. Tu veux commencer ? »

Hermione prit sa respiration et afficha un visage sérieux.

« -Oui. Premièrement je pense que Malfoy détient une étonnante capacité d'adaptation. Il ne te l'a surement pas encore montré, mais il doit déjà accepter la situation. Pour l'instant il se retranche dans l'atmosphère hostile qui est rassurante pour vous deux.

-Toi aussi tu as cette impression ? reprit Ron. Je pense que c'est dû à son éducation de sang pur. C'est un phénomène magique, c'est irréversible, donc ça devient une normalité. C'est comme ça qu'il doit résonner.

-Oui surement. Chez les moldus c'est différent, continua Dean. En général, il y a peu de choses qui nous tombent dessus sans prévenir et sans moyen de revenir en arrière. En tout cas, pas avec cette dimension. N'est-ce pas Seamus ?

-Je suis d'accord. En plus, on dirait un mariage arrangé. Cela ne se fait plus chez les moldu depuis un siècle. Quelque part, ça doit te sembler archaïque Harry. »

Harry acquiesça en soupirant et répondit.

« -Oui, c'est un peu mon sentiment. Ne pas pouvoir choisir la personne avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie m'est inadmissible. Lavande, tu voulais dire quelque chose ? »

Elle se dandinait sur le lit où elle était assise. En général, dans les discutions sérieuses, elle attendait qu'on la sollicite pour exposer son point de vue. Et dans ce cas là, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, la vérité toute nue, sans filtre. Elle était loin la cruche qui gloussait pour un oui ou pour un non qu'ils avaient connue en première année.

« -De toute façon, tu vas tomber amoureux de lui, non ? Où est le problème ? Les âmes sœurs sont comme une clef et une serrure, elles se complètent – sans sous-entendu. Il y aura forcement des prises de tête mais ça s'arrangera toujours, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.

-Qui te dit que la déesse ne nous a pas pris au hasard, s'insurgea Harry. Si ça se trouve elle nous a liés sans se préoccuper des règles qui s'appliquent sur les âmes sœurs !

-Harry, c'est la déesse de l'amour. Elle fait ça depuis une trentaine de siècle. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, je t'assure. »

Parvati venait d'intervenir dans la conversation. Avec Hermione, elle calmait souvent les bouillants Griffondors qui ne pensaient qu'à se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup, sans un plan ou une tactique.

« -Je suis pas vraiment rassuré. Mais c'est gentil d'essayer.

- Harry… Et nous ? » La voix suppliante de Ginny venait de résonner.

Harry soupira. Il fallait y passer, même s'il savait que ce serait pénible. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que lui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, et qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux par la suite.

« - Ginny… Tu as compris la situation. Je suis lié à Malfoy. Peu importe combien je le déteste, à quel point je hais cette situation, ou ce que je voulais pour ma vie, je ne peux rien faire. Toi et moi, c'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Je n'étais pas amoureux de toi pendant les quatre mois où nous sommes sortis ensemble, et cela ne se fera jamais. Tu dois comprendre que nous, ça s'arrête là. Je me sens mal de te briser le cœur, mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je pense que ce sera pire après. Pour toi, pour moi, et pour notre entourage. Je suis désolé. »

Elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. Il la serra contre lui, tendrement, et lui caressa doucement la tête en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Quand elle fut calmée, elle embrassa le brun sur la joue et sortit du dortoir.

« - C'était douloureux. Je ne veux jamais avoir à refaire ça.

-Personne mon vieux, le consola Ron. De toute façon, je vois pas à qui tu devrais briser le cœur à présent.

-Oh, je ne sais pas Ron. Peut-être Chang ? »

Neville et son humour malicieux, sa tendresse et sa maladresse, son grand cœur et ses phobies, voilà comment ils aimaient leur ami. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire et réconforter, et son côté maladroit aidait à retrouver le sourire dans les situations dramatiques. Lui aussi avait parfois besoin de protection et de tendresse, ce que le petit clan lui offrait sans arrière pensée, sans rien attendre en retour. Ils étaient unis dans la paix comme dans la guerre, comptant les uns sur les autres, se soutenant pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler.

-Enfin, Neville. Elle n'est plus à Poudlard et elle a totalement abandonné l'idée que Harry veuille retenter quelque chose avec elle. Tu ne crois pas Parvati ? »

-Tout à fait Lavande. Mais revenons à nos elfes. On avait pas fini de disséquer Malfoy.

-Et ton histoire. » Rajouta Lavande.

« -Je voudrait revenir sur un point.

-On t'écoute Ron.

- McGo a dit que vous aurez des cours particuliers, mais qui vous les donnera ? Lupin ? Snape ? _Dumbledore ?_

-Aucune idée. Elle n'a rien dit là dessus. Et je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'on va pratiquer et comment. La déesse a dit qu'on devait ''se mettre en phase''. Ça va être épique, je le sens, répondit Harry avec une moue contrite.

« -À mon avis, ça va être des petits exercices à deux, pour vous apprendre à vouloir la même chose au même moment, à vous sentir, des trucs comme ça.

-Dieux, devoir faire équipe avec Malfoy.

-Harry, sois raisonnable. Si tu te comportes correctement, tout se passera bien.

-J'espère. »

Ils parlèrent longtemps, analysant tout. L'heure du couvre feu approcha, et ils durent se séparer. Harry partit en promettant de leur montrer ses appartements rapidement.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Le lendemain, Malfoy le réveilla à la même heure que la veille. Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, il vit que le blond avait sortit des affaires de son placard et les lui avait posés sur son lit. Il avait oublié d'en prendre en sortant de la pièce, comme la moitié du temps. Il tourna le dos au blond qui révisait sur son lit et enfila le boxer. Il ne vit pas le regard en coin que lui lança celui-ci. Il enfila un pantalon en velours noir et une chemise de lin blanche. Un léger sur-pull rouge complétait la tenue. Il attrapa la cravate et la plaça avec précaution autour de son cou en essayant de ne pas la détacher. Il mit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, attrapa sa baguette et ses lunettes et prépara ses affaires dans le salon.

« -Il faut que tu t'achètes des fringues. Tes fripes sont horribles.

-Je savais que tu allais mettre ça sur le tapis. Va à Pré-au-Lard et fais-toi plaisir.

-Si c'était aussi simple. Il faut que tu essayes les vêtements avant de les acheter.

-Je hais le shopping. Je ne t'accompagnerais pas.

-Si tu m'accompagneras.

-Non, je ne passerais pas mes week-end avec toi en plus du reste. Alors sois tu achètes les vêtements sans moi, sois tu ne les achètes pas. C'est simple, quand même.

-Je suis sur que tes amis Griffondors seraient ravis de te voir changer de look.

-Ils n'oseront pas me trahir.

-On verra ça.

-C'est déjà tout vu.

-Avant de se foutre sur la gueule, j'ai une autre suggestion.

-Comprendre : un autre ordre.

-T'es pas aussi bête que t'en as l'air !

-Maaalfoooooooy...

-Ok, c'est bon, t'énerves pas. Tu me laisses essayer de te coiffer ?

-C'est impossible. Ils sont réfractaires à toutes formes de discipline.

-C'est tes cheveux, Potter, c'est évident.

-Tu commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot !

-Laisse moi essayer.

-Au moindre geste suspect, je te fends le crâne sur le lavabo ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, avec une chaise empruntée au bureau. Harry se posa dessus et se laissa faire. Draco prit une brosse et tenta de les aplatir. Peine perdue. Mais au moins, remarqua celui-ci, ils n'étaient pas emmêlés. Il essaya avec de l'eau, mais ils se redressèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Harry refusa catégoriquement le gel, alors il dut s'en passer. Il essaya un dernier sort avant d'abandonner, qui rata, comme toutes ses tentatives.

« -Tes cheveux sont des cas désespérés.

-Je sais.

-Non mais... Vraiment ! Normalement ce sort marche pour tous les types de cheveux ! Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire !

-Je savais bien que tu perdais ton temps. Mais tu m'as pas écouté.

-Bon, on descend, sinon il ne va plus rien y avoir à manger. »

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Harry reprit la parole.

« -Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Quelles réactions ont eu tes amis ?

-Des réactions de Serpentards. Comment tirer le plus d'avantages de la situation. Des trucs comme ça. Et toi ?

-J'ai du mettre les choses au point avec Ginny. Ça a été pénible. Et toi, Pansy ?

-Quoi Pansy ?

-C'est pas ta fiancée et ta copine ?

-On a décidé de rompre les fiançailles à la mort de mes parents, et elle n'a jamais été ma petite amie, mais ma meilleure amie.

-Je savais pas. En la voyant tout le temps collée à toi, j'ai déduit...

-Et t'en profitais pour l'insulter pendant nos bagarres.

-Bah… Je pensais que ça te ferait mal.

-C'était le cas. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu pensais. On se connait depuis le berceau, c'est ma confidente. Et sa famille n'est pas des plus facile.

-Oh. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

« -Harry, c'est ce soir que commencent tes cours spéciaux, non ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser, ça m'était sortit de la tête, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

-A ton service. Tu as bien rattrapé les cours de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges ?

-Oui, Hermione, tu étais même avec moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire plus pour l'instant, tu le sais.

-Hum, hum. Et les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

-Hermione, lâche-le un peu. C'est pas comme si les ASPICs commençaient la semaine prochaine.

-Mais Seamus …

-Ma chérie, coupa Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule, laisse un peu respirer Harry, il sait prendre soin de lui seul à présent, et est plutôt sérieux dans ses études. Il n'a pas besoin de ta supervision constante.

-Bon, ok Ron. Il faudra pas venir se plaindre en mai quand vous aurez tout le programme à rattraper en ayant rien fait de l'année.

-Foi de Dean Thomas, tu ne nous entendras pas. »

Le groupe de Griffondors venait de sortir de son cours de latin (_NdA : Dans cette histoire, ils en ont depuis la première année, et moi ça me permet de charger leur emploi du temps. En plus, c'est pratique pour comprendre, retenir et créer les sorts_), sa deuxième et dernière heure de l'après-midi. Il ne faisait pas encore trop froid en mi-septembre, alors ils avaient décidé de se balader un peu dans le parc tous ensemble pour finir par se poser au pied d'un saule, près du lac. Ils discutaient désormais joyeusement, bercés par la gentille brise qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres. La vie en cet instant était calme et agréable, tout était paisible, rien ne semblait urgent ou grave.

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, il regardait le ciel et les nuages. Il sentait distraitement la main de Lavande passer dans ses cheveux, ou Dean tripoter d'un air absent le bout de sa robe. Lui même s'amusait avec les lacets de Neville, qui lisait un roman à coté de lui.

Ils restèrent là à pépiller jusqu'à ce que Draco vienne jeter son ombre menaçante sur eux, ayant laissé ses amis quelques mètres derrière lui. Il déclara d'une voix polaire :

« -Le professeur Snape m'envoie te chercher. Le professeur est arrivé. Il veut nous rencontrer avant le cours, pour, à ce que j'ai compris, se présenter, présenter nos cours, et nous laisser le temps de nous préparer.

-Je viens. »

Il se leva, fit au revoir de la main à ses amis qui avaient presque tous froncé les sourcils, et suivit l'autre garçon. Ils montèrent jusqu'au quatrième, où ils trouvèrent leurs professeurs de potion et de DCFM, qui discutaient assez vivement, sans pour autant se disputer. Ils parlaient vite et avaient l'air en désaccord, mais ils restaient polis l'un envers l'autre d'après ce que pouvaient voir les deux adolescents.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils remarquèrent la présence des garçons.

« Professeurs. »

Un salut bref et poli, sans plus. Pas besoin de ça entre eux. Après tout Snape était le parrain de Draco et Harry considérait Remus comme quelqu'un de très proche de lui. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis la rentrée mais Harry souhaitait le faire le plus vite possible.

« -Potter, après en avoir parlé avec Minerva, nous avons décidé de retirer 20 points à votre maison pour avoir volé sur votre balai dans un endroit non autorisé, le jour de votre réveil (_NdA : cf chapitre 2_). La sanction prend effet maintenant.

-Voyons Severus, ne prend pas cet air ronchon. Tu as été très impressionné, comme tout le monde, par les prouesses de notre élève.

-Je ne suis pas ronchon. Je suis froid et digne. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Et grognon.

-Non, pas grognon. Combien de fois devrais-je répéter... »

Harry soupira et tenta de croiser le regard de Draco. Il vit que lui aussi était exaspéré par l'attitude infantile des deux adultes. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se décida à les couper :

« Quand vous aurez fini votre scène de ménage, vous pourrez nous dire lequel de vous deux sera notre enseignant »

Le professeur de potion s'arrêta net et le fixa d'un air furibond :

« Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité, Potter. Et puis, mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut rien le temps de répliquer car Remus déclara :

« -En fait, aucun de nous deux ne vous enseignera pendant ce cours. Il s'agit de quelqu'un de l'extérieur, que Dumbledore a spécialement fait venir pour vous. Accessoirement, il m'aidera pendant les périodes sensibles tous les mois en tant que remplaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

C'était Draco qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le château. D'un air sombre, le responsable des Serpentards répliqua :

« -Le professeur lui-même. Il est en retard, comme d'habitude.

-Oh, vous le connaiss…

-Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens !

-Sirius ! »

* * *

Aya *regarde le compteur de review* : Pas mal du tout ! Mais le dernier chapitre a été moins apprécié j'ai l'impression. Seulement 8 reviews !

Draco : Oui, mais en moyenne, tu as 11 reviews par chapitre.

Aya : Pas faux.

Harry : T'aurais pas une panne d'inspiration en ce moment ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas écrit.

Aya : C'est pas vraiment ça, c'est plutôt que j'ai pas le temps.

Draco : A mon avis, c'est pas la seule raison.

Aya : On ne peux rien te cacher. En fait, c'est que je bloque un peu sur le chapitre 9. Il est centré sur la relation Sirius/Remus. Je ne spoile pas, puisque c'est presque un épisode indépendant. Bref, j'ai déjà fait deux OS sur eux en février, alors je sature un peu sur ce couple. Et normalement, j'aurais du faire un OS pour le seme/uke day sur eux aussi. Mais là, j'ai abandonné. Pour le Severus/Sirius, ce que j'ai fait ne me plait plus du tout. Alors il va falloir que je change la tournure des évènements ou que je change carrément tout le contexte. Et ça m'énerve.

Harry : Prend le temps de le faire et ça va venir tout seul comme d'habitude.

Aya : Si tu le dis. Bon, passons aux commentaires sur ce chapitre.

Draco : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un plan dans tes conversations avec nous. Reviews, écriture, commentaires, scène érotique.

Harry : T'avouera que c'est plus vivant que de se faire un monologue en racontant sa vie.

Draco : T'as pas tort.

Aya : Vous me laissez parler oui ? Bon, comme je le disait, je vais commenter ce chapitre. Je le fais à la fin pour pas spoiler. Et puis c'est plus marrant quand les lecteurs savent de quoi je cause.

Draco : Alors ? Tu t'y mets oui ?!

Aya : C'est bon, ok, t'énerve pas. D'après ce que je me souviens, ce chapitre a été écris en trois fois. Je savais pas quoi mettre après la discussion sur Pansy, ni quoi faire après le cours de latin. En plus ce chapitre est plus long que les autres j'ai l'impression.

Draco : Moui. Il fait 6 pages open office, au lieu de 5. Y'en a qui qui en écrivent entre 15 et 30.

Aya : Mais eux ils ne publient pas toutes les semaines. Dans ce chapitre, vous vous rapprochez encore un peu.

Harry : Il est un peu obsédé par mon apparence quand même.

Aya : Il y a aussi la mise au point avec Ginny. Cela me paraissait important, pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes pour la suite. Pour moi, elle ne fait pas la fille stupide, et elle comprend du premier coup. Je l'aime pas trop en général, alors j'ai pas trop envie de jouer avec elle.

Draco : Elle n'aura pas mon Harry !

Aya *souris* : Et enfin, l'arrivée d'un dernier personnage principal ! Je vous rappelle qu'il n'est pas censé être mort, puisque je renie le tome 5. Mais je garde quelques événement des tomes 5 et 6. J'espère ne pas trop vous perdre … De toutes façon, il était évident qu'il était vivant, puisque j'ai déjà annoncé un threesome dont il ferait parti dès le résumé.

Sirius : Enfin !

Aya : J'aime bien le chapitre suivant. Il se passe plein de trucs je crois.

Sirius : T'es pas sûre ?

Aya : Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit, et je l'ai pas relut récemment.

Draco : Bon, t'as fini ? On peut passer à la dernière partie maintenant ?

Aya : Je viens de remarquer. T'es vraiment un râleur dans ces dialogues.

Draco : Ta faute …

Aya : Je sais. Bon, cette fois ci, la scène sera consacrée à Blaise, à la demande expresse de **Noweria**. Mais je vous préviens, la prochaine, elle est pour Sirius. *se languit* Mon magnifique Sirius … *soupire*

Harry *se racle la gorge* : Hum hum …

Aya : C'est bon, on y va. Blaise est là ?

Blaise : Oui.

Aya : Bien. Résumons. Baise Zabini, Serpentard, septième année, meilleur ami de Draco. Je sais pas quelle est son orientation sexuelle, mais si vous voulez le voir casé ( avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, Hermione ou Luna, oui ceux déjà en couple svp ), je verrai ce que je peux faire. Donc, grand black, peau vraiment très foncée comme un éthiopien, 1m90, coupe courte, presque militaire. Très musclé, très large d'épaule. Un vrai malabar.

Draco : Je crois qu'on à compris.

Aya : T'es toujours en uniforme , laisse, c'est pas grave, on va commencer avec ça.

Blaise : Ok, c'est parti.

Aya : Il fait chaud, tu es en plein soleil. Tes vêtements sont lourds et trop épais. Tu enlèves rapidement ta robe de sorcier. Tu dénoue ta cravate, et tu la jette sur l'habit. Tu enlèves ton pull, en le passant par dessus ta tête, et tu le jettes sur la pile. Tu défais avec empressement les boutons de ta chemise, et parfois l'un d'entre saute et se détache. Tu mets tes bras en arrière et tu tire sur tes manche, secouant un peu les épaules. Tu laisses le bout de tissus avec les autres. Tu es torse nu à présent. On vois sur ton épaule et ton bras un tatouage tribal, à l'encre très noire. Il se voit bien sous cette lumière, et avec ta transpiration. Le tracé des arabesques et des arceaux est beau et compliqué. Cela donne une impression de puissance, de virilité. Tu ouvres le bouton de ton pantalon et défais la braguette, mais tu ne l'enlèves pas. Tu laisses juste l'air circuler. De la poche arrière de ton pantalon, tu sors ta baguette. D'un geste du poignet, tu fais apparaître une bouteille d'eau dans ta main. Tu ranges précautionneusement l'instrument, et ouvres la bouteille. Tu bois quelques gorgées, et un mince filet d'eau coule de ton menton. Tu verses ensuite le contenu de la bouteille sur ta tête. L'eau coule sur ton visage, tes épaules, et ton torse. Tes cheveux sont à présent humide, et ta peau luisante. Tu t'ébroues lentement, comme un félin. Tu es imprégné d'une aura de sensualité. Tu passe ta main sur ton visage et tes cheveux, bandant un peu tes muscles seyant. Tu regarde vers le public, avec un air surpris, mais néanmoins séducteur. Et … Coupez ! Reste comme ça, je prend la photo *click* C'est bon. Combien tu me l'achètes Noweria ? Je te l'échange contre ton chapitre ! *souris innocemment*

Harry : Et ben, t'étais inspirée !

Aya : Pas tellement, mais il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour partir.

Draco : Si ça vous a plu, que ce soit le chapitre, ou la scène érotique, laisser une review ! Sinon, laissez une review quand même, pour lui dire où elle dois s'améliorer.

Aya : En parlant de critique, j'en ai reçu une excellente sur HPF, sur Il faudrais que je rentre. J'avais fait plein d'anachronismes, et elle me l'a fait remarqué. J'ai vraiment apprécié, parce que ça voulait dire pour moi qu'on se souciait de moi en temps qu'auteure, et qu'on m'aidait à faire mieux. C'est vachement agréable.

Harry : Vous avez vu, il y a eu une mise à jour ! Le bouton de review à changé !

Aya : Ouais, trop dégoutée, je l'aime pas celui là. Mais ça ne doit pas vous empêcher de cliquer dessus ! *sourire angélique*

* * *

Date de publication : 7 avril 2010 ( _prochain : mercredi 14 avril 2010, et pas le 16, parce que je pars en vacances_ )


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les cours spéciaux

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 6 chapitres publiés, 10 chapitres écrits (environ), 8 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 de prévus

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jour 13.

Notes : Coucou chers lecteurs yaoistes ! Je publie ce chapitre avec deux jours d'avance, parce que je ne pourrais pas le publier vendredi, je suis en vacance, loin de mon ordi chéri.

Ne vous excitez pas, le chapitre en lui même ne fais que 3100 mots. C'est surtout les notes qui augmentent le score.

Sinon, j'avance dans l'écriture du chapitre 9, je dois en être au tiers ou à la moitier. Il est beacoup plus long que les autres.

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur mes études ( faites semblant au moins ), j'avance tout doucement, mais pas encore assez pour réussir mon bac. Les maths de S, c'est l'enfer fait complexes et vecteurs ( et pourtant, je suis pas mauvaise ). Bref, je sais bien que vous vous en battez l'oeil avec une babouche.

PUB : Et oui, cela devait arriver. Jess Malfoy-Cullen vient de créer un forum, et j'en suis aussi administratrice. J'aimerais bien que ce forum vive, alors je vous invite à aller vous inscrire et à participer.

"Forum où se mêlent les univers d'Harry Potter et de Twilight. Venez nous rejoindre pour plonger dans les fanfictions des ces univers (et d'autre sur demande) voir même des crossover. Forum de publication."

Le lien est dans mon profil ( sur les chapitres, on ne peut pas mettre de lein, c'est comme ça.

Review : Je tiens à remercier mes quelques lectrices anonymes. **Amandine** (_ ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai horreur des fics abandonné. Je la finirais quoi qu'il m'en coute, et même si je n'ai pas le courage de taper la fin, vous saurez le dénoument. Et le lemon n'arrivera que très tard, vers les derniers chapitres_ ), **ADN** ( _merci !_ ), **Angel of sapphire **( _merci aussi !_ ) et **Calimero** ( _qui me suit depuis le debut et à qui je suis très reconnaissante_ ). Et bien sur, ovation spéciale à **Havirnyrce Vince**, le beta le plus cool de l'univers, et à **Noweria**, qui me fait bien rigoler avec ses reviews.

On se retrouve en bas pour le dialogue avec les persos.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les cours spéciaux

Harry se jeta dans les bras du dernier des Black. Il le serra dans une étreinte très affectueuse, pleurant presque en répétant inlassablement son prénom. Sirius le berçait, lui chuchotait des paroles douces, déposait parfois des baisers dans les cheveux de son filleul, qui était plus petit que lui.

On aurait dit que Harry essayait de l'étouffer entre ses bras. Draco et Severus avaient l'air surpris. Cette attitude était franchement inhabituelle pour les deux serpents, qui cachaient habituellement leurs sentiments avec adresse. Remus les regardait avec un sourire tendre et protecteur, respectueux de ce moment riche en émotions qu'était leur retrouvaille.

Harry se décolla de l'adulte pour le regarder. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : ses cheveux n'étaient plus d'un brun sale mais d'un magnifique noir brillant aux reflets presque bleus, ses yeux n'étaient plus tristes et ternes mais de leur magnifique couleur gris-bleu à l'éclat malicieux, son corps n'était plus maigre et couvert d'ecchymoses mais ferme et musclé comme celui d'un homme bien nourri qui faisait du sport régulièrement – ce qui était le cas – sans avoir l'air body-buildé. Sa peau était restée blanche, mais plus translucide comme celle d'un fantôme, plutôt de la couleur de celle de Draco, en un peu plus foncé – c'était d'ailleurs un trait caractéristique des Black. Bref, un homme magnifique et souriant se tenait devant lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre mois. Il était parti en mission pour une obscure raison, dans un endroit inconnu de lui. Et à son départ, il était en train de sortir de sa dépression. Harry n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Une mort de trop, sans doute. Il avait surpris une conversation où il était question d'un ancien amant très affectionné de l'animagus, d'une rupture par sécurité et d'une mort horrible. Bref, Sirius était parti en mauvais état, et le fait qu'il n'ai donné aucune nouvelle l'avait beaucoup inquiété.

« -Sirius ! Quand es-tu revenu ? Cela fait des semaines que je tanne l'Ordre pour avoir de tes nouvelles mais personne ne trouve jamais le temps de m'en donner ! »

Harry avait les jambes légèrement écartés, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, le tout dans une position qui laissait voir qu'il était en colère. Il continua :

« -Tu sais bien que depuis cet affreux sauvetage raté au Département des Mystères, à chaque fois que tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles pendant trois jours, je commence à paniquer.

-Harry, je...

-Et tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand je balise sur le fait de perdre quelqu'un encore une fois ! Tu avais l'intention de me laisser assassiner les Dursley ou quoi ?! J'ai plusieurs fois manqué de les faire exploser !

- Écoute-moi, je...

-J'ai eu réellement peur, Sirius. J'étais dans un état de stress palpable, j'aurais pu détruire la maison. Quatre mois, Sirius, quatre mois ! Fol-Oeil me donnait des potions calmantes tous les trois jours !

-Je...

-Tais-toi et écoutes moi. Tu ne me feras plus jamais ça, compris ? Sinon je te jure que je t'attache à moi avec des menottes pour toujours savoir où tu te trouves.

- Harry...

-Chut, tais-toi. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort cette fois, et encore par ma faute, pour m'avoir approché. J'étais à deux doigts de me tailler les veines. Ne recommence plus jamais.

-Oh, Harry... »

Sirius emprisonna encore une fois son filleul dans ses bras, qui agrippa le tissus de sa robe dans son dos puissant. Le plus vieux continua :

« -Je suis affreusement désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser. La mission ne devait pas être aussi longue à l'origine. Je ne pouvais pas te contacter, et je m'en excuse. Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir été à tes cotés pour la Dernière Bataille. Et surtout de ne pas avoir pu te tenir la main pendant les deux semaines de coma qui ont suivies. Tout cela je ne l'ai su qu'en revenant, il y a cinq jours. Immédiatement, j'ai été appelé par Dumbledore à Poudlard qui voulait tout de même mon rapport et qui m'a proposé un poste. J'ai accepté en sachant que j'allais être avec toi pendant cette année. Pardonne moi Harry de ne pas avoir été présent pendant les moments difficiles et d'avoir provoqué ton inquiétude qui avait déjà été bien assez sollicitée pendant cette guerre. Je vais me rattraper.

-Je te pardonne Sirius, puisque tu es là maintenant et que tu vas rester quelques temps. »

Ils se séparèrent après une dernière étreinte. Ils se tournèrent vers les trois autres.

Remus avait presque les larmes aux yeux devant cet amour filial – et uniquement filial. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient tellement : leurs cotés malicieux, tête en l'air, joyeux, et ce grand coeur d'or, cette affection débordante pour les personnes qui leur étaient chères. Leurs âmes étaient semblables, ils semblaient destinés à se rencontrer.

Severus montrait une mine dégoutée devant ce déballage de sentiments en public. Les Griffondors n'avaient donc aucune pudeur ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela en privé ? Bientôt, Black sortirait une peluche de derrière son dos et Potter le remercierait en lui offrant un dessin affreusement mal dessiné et colorié. À quand les petits surnoms vomitifs ?

Draco était stupéfié. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle profondeur de sentiment entre le cousin préféré de sa mère et son ennemi de toujours. Mais il devait avouer que c'était émouvant. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce que Harry décrivait, pour personne. Même la mort de ses parents ne l'avait pas autant affecté, puisqu'il avait été dans l'obligation de s'en remettre rapidement. Il préférait généralement ne pas trop y penser.

Il savait que son cousin avait été déclaré innocent. En fait cette information avait été publiée en même temps que la réhabilitation posthume de ses parents, il n'y avait par conséquent à l'époque pas attaché d'importance. Il avait été étonné pendant une seconde, le croyant mort après le fiasco du Département des Mystères. Il avait eu une pensée pour lui, le cousin adoré de sa mère, dans les rares moments de recueillement qui lui avait été permis. Il était en quelque sorte soulagé de le savoir et le voir en vie. Il était le dernier lien avec sa famille.

Tous les Malfoy avait été décimés, tout le clan, tous les vassaux, et les branches mineures séparées du tronc commun depuis des générations ne se rappelaient même plus qu'ils possédaient une once de ce sang prestigieux. Les Black étaient évidemment tous morts. Les grands-parents de Sirius, ses parents, ses oncles et ses tantes, ses cousins, son frère. Bellatrix avait péri de la main de Lucius, sous le couvert d'un faux capuchon d'auror, peu avant sa propre mort, sentence exécutée cette fois par Voldemort lui-même. Il y avait cinquante ans, les Black étaient une famille puissante, riche et influente, mais pas un empire humain comme les Malfoy. Il était donc plus facile de dire qu'ils avaient été tous exterminés.

Draco aimait énormément son parrain, l'indifférent Severus, mais c'était différent d'un lien de sang. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à se relever à la fin de la guerre, et il lui en était immensément reconnaissant. Il savait que sous ce grand nez crochu se trouvait un cœur d'or, généreux et capable d'amour. Son parrain avait perdu sa famille beaucoup plus jeune que lui, pendant sa deuxième année en fait. Bien sûr, il avait désormais l'expérience et le recul suffisant, mais le professeur de potion détestait son père moldu qui battait sa femme, et n'éprouvait plus l'amour inconditionnel due à une mère, ayant appris très tôt que les adultes n'étaient pas parfaits.

Au moment de leur mort, Severus n'éprouvait déjà plus l'amour familial, déjà désabusé par une vie qui ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau et qui ne lui en avait pas beaucoup fait non plus par la suite. Draco éprouvait toujours un pincement au coeur quand il repensait au récit de la mort des Snape-Prince. Sa voix ce jour là était monocorde et indifférente, sans aucune émotion. Même aux passages les plus affreux _(NdA : attention, c'est gore)_, quand son père, dans un éclair de folie furieuse et suicidaire, s'était lui-même crevé les yeux avec sa baguette réduite à l'état d'un bâton de braise, sous les yeux à peine apeurés de l'enfant, quand il avait pris le tison de la cheminée, en tatillonnant, et qu'il se l'était enfoncé dans le ventre jusqu'à le faire ressortir dans son dos ; et même quand sa mère, paniquée et hystérique, s'était renversée sur tout le corps une grande bouteille de potion corrosive, mal fermée, servant normalement à décaper les chaudrons brulés _(NdA : j'avais prévenu … C'est ça quand je me sens mal dans ma peau. Ceci a été écrit dans une mauvaise période, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est passé)_, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Pas un trémolo, pas une fois il ne s'était arrêté pour se racler la gorge, ou se reprendre. Juste une indifférence, qui était bien plus pénible pour son auditoire que s'il avait laissé voir une quelconque peine.

Draco n'allait pas éprouver de la pitié pour son parrain. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et Severus n'en aurait jamais voulu de toutes façons, il se serait vexé et vengé de la pire des façons. Mais il devait accepter à présent ce lien qui les unissait. Lui aussi avait vu en direct la mort de ses parents. Mais pour l'heure il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Il devait se réjouir de la réapparition de son cousin. Peut-être qu'un jour il confierait ce souvenir plus que douloureux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, ne parvenant pas encore à surmonter le traumatisme.

« -Draco ! »

Le blond sortit de ses pensées pour regarder la personne qui l'avait appelé. Le dernier des Black avait lâché son filleul et se trouvait à présent devant lui, souriant de toutes ses dents, blanches et droites, d'un sourire charmant d'ailleurs (_NdA : Si c'est pas assez évident : j'aime Sirius)_.

« -Sirius. Bon retour parmi les vivants ! Et parmi ta famille surtout.

-Merci Lyl' ! C'est un plaisir de…

-Lyl' ? »

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés. D'où venait donc ce surnom, très féminin qui plus est ? Sirius sourit de plus belle et précisa :

« -Oui, Lyl'. C'est le diminutif de son deuxième prénom : Lilius »

Draco prit un air nostalgique. Il ajouta distraitement, les yeux dans le vague :

« -Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça. Ma mère a arrêté à la demande de mon père vers mes sept ans. Je ne répondait presque plus à mon vrai prénom.

-C'est vrai ? C'est moi qui aie commencé _(NdB : Subjonctif passé ? Lol, bien joué ! Alors je veux un subjonctif imparfait dans le prochain ! ^^ NdA : Et oui, on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas !)_ à t'appeler comme ça ! Ta mère avait trouvé ça mignon pour le bébé de six mois que tu étais à l'époque. Ne l'ayant pas revu ensuite, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait gardé le surnom. »

Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Il n'y avait plus que moi qui l'appelait pas son véritable prénom.

-Et encore, tu m'appelais Dracomir, trouvant que le prénom entier était mieux que le diminutif inscrit sur mon acte de naissance.

-Et je le pense toujours. »

Harry sourit timidement devant cet échange amical et connoté d'une certaine affection réciproque. Il pensa que décidément, il en apprendrait tous les jours, sur ces drôles de créatures qu'étaient les serpents poudlariens.

« -Bon, on entre et on commence ? »

Severus ouvrit la grande double porte cachée par la tapisserie qui s'était écartée et entra, immédiatement suivit par Draco. Avant de rentrer, Harry entendit un petit rire derrière lui. Sirius parlait à voix basse et Remus riant doucement. Sirius souleva les fins cheveux châtains et chuchota une phrase à l'oreille de son ami, qui lui déposa ensuite un baiser sur la joue. Puis il recula et se tourna vers la porte. Harry se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer, ne sachant que penser de cet échange.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Sirius expliqua rapidement la fréquence de ces cours spéciaux et ce sur quoi la séance porterait. Ils allaient commencer quand Draco se mit à bougonner tout seul dans son coin. Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, Harry en demanda la raison. Le blond répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un public pour ces cours, lançant un regard appuyé aux deux professeurs qui n'avaient rien à faire là, selon lui. Sirius ajouta sournoisement qu'il ne voulait simplement pas se planter en beauté devant son parrain adoré. Severus répondit sèchement que même si c'était le cas, il resterait pour vérifier que les deux stupides Griffondors n'allaient pas torturer son filleul une fois seuls. Le Black rétorqua, avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi que ce n'était pas son genre de s'attaquer à deux contre un, contre un faible Serpentard de surcroît. S'ensuivit une joyeuse dispute portant sur leur jeunesse et les crasses respectives qu'ils s'étaient fait.

Remus souriait doucement une fois de plus, appuyé contre un mur, devant cet échange vif mais dénué de violence. Ils ne faisaient que s'envoyer des piques, rappelant un match de tennis, et ne pensaient visiblement pas à en venir aux mains. Une autre sorte de tension régnait entre eux, et Remus n'avait aucun doute quant à sa nature.

Harry et Draco suivaient attentivement l'échange d'incivilités, et il sembla même au loup-garou qu'ils comptaient les points. Ils commentaient la validité de l'argument et sa pertinence. En grands habitués des joutes verbales, ils appréciaient la belle démonstration que leurs parrains leur offraient.

Cependant, après dix minutes de lutte acharnée, aucun d'eux ne voulant céder à l'autre, Remus décida de les arrêter. Il se plaça entre eux et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules. Ils se déconcentrèrent et le regardèrent.

« -Nous pourrions peut-être commencer ce fameux cours ? Ou sinon l'heure du dîner sonnera et nous, enfin vous, n'aurez rien fait. »

Ils bougonnèrent mais se séparèrent. Le professeur de Potions alla se poster au fond de la salle, près de la porte, avec son collègue. De ce fait, ils pouvaient les observer sans les gêner.

Toujours mécontent, Draco posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait compris que son grand cousin leur donnerait des cours :

« -Et pourquoi c'est vous qui nous donnez ces cours ?

-Parce que j'ai reçu une éducation de sang pur.

-Moi aussi ! Et pourtant cela ne m'aide pas.

-Non, ton éducation n'a pas été celle des sang purs du début du siècle. Moi oui. Avant d'être répudié, mon père m'a dispensé cet enseignement. Ton père était occupé à autre chose pour le faire, et il ne devait pas trouver ça prioritaire, avec sa dégringolade sociale et la guerre qui a repris vers tes treize ans. Normalement c'est à cet âge qu'on commence.

-Sirius, tu es parti de chez toi à seize ans. Ce n'est pas un peu court, trois ans, en mauvais termes en plus avec ton père, pour tout apprendre ? »

C'était Harry qui venait de faire cette remarque. Remus approuva en silence, connaissant très bien le climat qui régnait entre lui et sa famille avant son départ.

« -Je n'ai pas dit que je savais tout. Mais je sais des choses. Par exemple, je discerne les auras magiques. Pas comme Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall peuvent le faire, puisqu'ils ont surement reçu la formation complète, mais suffisamment pour déterminer la puissance d'un sorcier. De plus, cet enseignement est rarissime de nos jours. Même toi Draco, sang pur parmi les sang purs, tu ne sais pas en quoi il consiste.

-Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas justement Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagall qui est maintenant à votre place.

-Parce que les Potter ont continué ma formation, en ajoutant leurs propres traditions familiales. Il y en a dans chaque ancienne famille, et on m'a enseigné les coutumes de deux d'entre elles. J'ai arrêté de moi-même après avoir passé un certain niveau, qui me semblait suffisant. De plus, j'ai également expérimenté le partage de magie.

-C'est vrai ? Quand ? Avec qui ? »

Harry avait parlé le premier, devançant Draco.

« -C'est intime comme question. Je vous le dirais peut-être plus tard, si vous vous en sortez bien et que vous êtes sages. Et quand vous serez à même de comprendre de quoi je parlerais. »

Il se tut quelques secondes, soupira et lança, l'air soudain très las :

« Bon, on peut commencer que je vois où vous en êtes ? »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Harry s'écroula sur le banc de la table des Griffondors avec la grâce d'un éléphant rhumatisant, entre Ron qui lorgnait déjà sur les plats et Neville qui finissait de corner la page de son livre. (_NdA : c'est pas bien, il faut pas faire ça, ça abime le livre. Prenez n'importe quoi mais utilisez un marque page ! ... Humm, excusez moi…_)

« -Je suis vidé ! »

Hermione leva les yeux de son manuel de rune. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant son ami quasiment affalé dans son assiette .

« -C'était si dur que ça ?

-Non, mais tu connais pas la meilleure ! Figure toi que…

-Jeunes gens votre attention s'il vous plait ! »

Dumbledore s'était levé, et réclamait le silence.

« -Je voudrais vous annoncer l'arrivée, certes un peu tardive, d'un professeur. En réalité, c'est plutôt en qualité d'assistant qu'il prendra fonction parmi nous. Il remplacera le professeur Lupin pendant trois jours tous les mois. Outre cela, il assura aussi des cours de soutient dans toutes les matières pour les cinquièmes et septièmes année, qui passent leurs examens à la fin de l'année. Les élèves devant suivre ces cours supplémentaires seront désignés par leurs professeurs s'ils estiment que l'élève en a besoin. Bien sur, libre à vous de venir lui demander des explications. »

Le directeur s'arrêta, laissant aux élèves le temps de digérer l'information. Harry commença à se trémousser sur sa chaise, essayant d'apercevoir la personne qui se tenait dans l'ombre de la salle derrière la table des professeurs. Les autres ne comprenaient pas son agitation.

« -Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Sirius Black ! »

Aussitôt, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et applaudit son parrain à grand renfort de voix. Passées les premières secondes de surprise, les septièmes année de Griffondor le rejoignirent, suivit par toute la table, puis par toute la salle.

Sirius abordait son plus beau sourire, faisant soupirer pas mal de filles. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il fit quelques courbettes à l'assemblée, exaspérant Snape et arrachant un sourire à Lupin qui s'efforçait d'avoir l'air sérieux.

Le dernier des Black prit la parole quand la salle retrouva un semblant de calme :

« Hé bien, Poudlard n'a pas changé depuis mon époque. Je suis toujours l'idole vénéré de cette école ! »

* * *

Aya : Lalalala ! 73 reviews ! Lalalala ! Dont 16 rien que pour le dernier chapitre ! Lalalala ! La vie est belle !

Draco : La voila qui recommence. Il faudra lui dire un jour que c'est pas sain cette attitude.

Harry : Ho, laisse la, elle est si contente.

Draco : Mouais. *à Aya* Allez, c'est fini ! Il faut passer à la suite !

Aya : Ok, ok. Bon, je sais pas si certains l'ont remarqué, mais j'ai publier un OS Severus/Sirius, tout mimi, tout calin, tout amoureux. Jetez vous dessus ! C'est pas tout les jours que je fais un truc aussi mièvre !

Sirius : J'ai quand même pas le beau rôle.

Aya : Tu peux pas toujours être un beau gosse riche et populaire. Et puis, tu morfles pas tant que ça je crois. *haussement de sourcil suggestif*

Sirius *rougit* : Humm, oui, heu, c'est *tousse* vrai. Je vais voire Buck, ok ?

Aya : Reviens vite, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Harry : Commentaires sur le chapitre maintenant.

Aya : J'aime bien ce chapitre. Mon chouchou apparait enfin !

Draco *grogne* : Toujours les même ...

Aya *l'ignore* : Désolée pour la scène gore. J'étais pas au mieux de ma forme ce jour là. Mais je l'ai pas enlevé, parce que malgré tout j'adore le Angst.

Draco : Et qui est-ce qui trinque ? Les Serpentards !

Aya : T'exagère, je fais des misères aux Griffondors aussi ( voir les prochains chapitres ). Bref. Il y a quelques petites informations cachées parmi ces lignes. Si je m'y prend bien, ça annonce des choses qu'il y aura par la suite. Sinon, j'ai rajouté un paragraphe pour coller avec le chapitre 9. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que je me colle au texte et que je ne change plus de détails, sinon vous comprendriez plus rien. *réfléchit* Hummm, je crois que j'ai tout dis.

Sirius *reviens en sifflotant* : Me revoila.

Aya : Tu tombes bien, c'est à toi.

Sirius : A moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Aya : De la scène érotique évidement.

Sirius : Scène érotique ? mais je suis au courant de rien moi !

Aya : Pas grave. tu fais ce que je dis, et tu discute pas. *voit Remus et Severus arriver* Et tu le fais bien, surtout. Tu y mets du coeur. Tu es un acteur, que diable !

Sirius : Heuu, d'accord.

Aya : Alors ... *lui tourne autour* Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi ... *réfléchit* Humm, tu as une chemise bordeaux, des gants en cuirs jusqu'à mi-bras, un jean épais mais moulant. Tu ressemble à un Dragonnier. C'est ce que tu voulais faire dans ta jeunesse ?

Sirius : Humm, oui ... mais, tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? On dirait que tu veux me bouffer.

Aya : N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je me demande si un streap-tease sur une barre de fer leurs plairait.

Draco *perfidement* : A Severus et Lupin, oui.

Aya : Alors c'est parti. Je plante le décors. Une salle sombre, où seule la sène est éclairée, mais les rideau rouges sont tirés. Allez, tout le monde s'assoit pour le spectacle. Bien. Le rideau s'ouvre lentement. Il n'y a rien sur la scène. Juste une tige de fer. La musique se met en marche, une musique langoureuse et sensuelle ( je vous laisse prendre ce que vous préférez ). Le volume augmente, l'attente se fait insoutenable.

Draco : Bon, ça commence quand ?

Aya : Soudain, un projecteur se met en marche, éclairant juste le bas de l'axe. Il remonte doucement, jusqu'au plafond. Là, quelques secondes où rien ne bouge. Tout d'un coup, Sirius descend la barre comme s'il s'agissait d'une rampe de pompier. *Observe* Sirius, tu gères grave. Continue de suivre mes instructions. Tu gardes une main accrochée et tu fais le tour de la tige, pour qu'on puisse bien te voir. Tu colles ton torse et ton entre-jambe contre cette rampe, et tu bouges les hanches d'avant en arrière, en regardant le public. Tu t'arrêtes. Tu ne bouges plus pendant cinq secondes interminables, et ton regard est ancré dans celui d'un des spectateurs.

Harry : C'est moi ! C'est moi !

Aya : Chut. Tu te baisses lentement en pliant les genoux et en te déhanchant, toujours collé à l'axe de fer. Tu finis à genoux, et tu sembles ne vouloir faire qu'un avec la rampe, même si tu regardes toujours vers le public. Tu te relèves d'un coup, dans un claquement de langue. Tu tires ton col comme si tu avais chaud. Tu t'adosses à la barre, et tu retires tes gants. Un doigt après l'autre, puis tu tire sur le majeur, tu la jettes sur le coté et tu recommences avec l'autre. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Tes joues sont toujours roses, et tu as comme des vertiges. Tu l'affales un peu plus sur la tige, tu commences à déboutonner ta chemise. D'abord les deux premiers boutons. Mais cela ne suffis pas, ta température ne baisse pas. Alors tu les enlèves tous. Tu ouvres grand le vêtement, dévoilant ton torse parfait et musclé à souhait, quasiment imberbe. L'habit te gênes, alors tu l'enlèves en l'attrapant par le col et en tirant suivant l'axe de tes bras. Tu la jettes au loin.

Draco : Chaud ...

Aya *souris* : Tu contournes la barre, pour te placer derrière. Tu l'accroches avec ta main droite, et tu passes à gauche, et inversement, plusieurs fois, comme si tu jouais. Tu restes du coté où tu te trouves, tu recules d'un pas, et tu te penches jusqu'à ce que ta clavicule trouche le metal. C'est froid, tu frissonnes. Tu cambres tes reins, cela fait ressortir ton superbe fessier. Tu te relèves rapidement et fais un tours complet sur elle. Tu la serres contre ton coeur. Dernière partie. Une fleur, une rose rouge, tombe de la trappe au dessus de toi. Tu l'attrapes. Tu humes son parfum. Tu la passes sur ta joue, ton menton, ton nez. Tu redescends jusqu'à ton cou. Tu la passes sur ton torse. Tu taquines tes mamelons, tes tétons. Tu la fais descendre sur la ligne menant à ton nombril. Tu redéssines tes abdominaux et glisses la tige dans ton nombril. Tu finis par effleurer ton entrejambe par dessus ton pantalon avec les pétales, avec un regard lubrique.

Severus et Remus *tous rouges* : Ho putain ...

Aya : STOP ! Bouge plus ! *click* Photo pour mon album. Aux enchères, comme d'ahbitude (s'il y des fan arts à faire, ça serait sur ça ). Parfait, descend de la scène et va te changer au vestiaire.

Remus : Je vais l'accompagner, au cas où.

Severus : Moi aussi, on sait jamais ...

Aya : Bien sur ...

Harry : Aller, c'est à vous de jouer, maintenant.

Draco : Reviews !

Aya : Et ce serai gentil de refaire le même score que la semaine dernière. Je voudrais bien arriver à 100 pour le septième chapitre. Si c'est possible. S'il vous plait ?

* * *

Date de publication : mercredi 14 avril, au lieu du 16 ( _prochain : mardi 27 avril. Hé oui, maintenant c'est tout les onze jours._ )


	8. Chapitre 7 : Un de mes secrets parmi

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 8 chapitres publiés, 10 chapitres écrits (environ), 8 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 de prévus

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 14, 15-16, 17.

Notes : Je sais pas quoi dire ici, je préfère les notes de fin de chapitre. A part "Reviwez, Reviwez, Reviwez !", je vois pas. Ah, oui, je vais quand même faire un peu de pub. Si vous pouviez aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes OS, ça serait sympa. Je voudrais bien pouvoir tirer un avis général à partir de plusieurs reviews, et là j'en ai pas assez pour me faire une idée sur mon travail. Et allez sur le forum -actifs, on s'y amuse bien. Bon, je crois que c'est tout, rendez vous en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un de mes secrets parmi d'autres

C'était un radieux samedi de fin d'automne. Il faisait frais, mais la température laissait les habitants du village de Pré-au-Lard et des environs porter de légers pull-overs. Les feuilles tombaient paresseusement, en spirales, dansant dans leurs robes rouges, oranges, jaunes ou marrons. De légères brises caressaient le visage des passants et soulevaient leurs cheveux. De fins nuages cotonneux donnaient l'impression que le ciel avait revêtu une attitude nonchalante et indolente. Des oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres, et on pouvait apercevoir des lapins qui jouaient au delà des limites de la ville. Bref, l'atmosphère bucolique réchauffait le coeur des étudiants en sortie dans le charmant petit village.

Pas pour tout le monde, hélas. En effet, des hurlements indignés se faisaient entendre dans la sympathique bourgade. Les curieux cherchant l'origine des cris pouvaient contempler le Sauveur du monde sorcier pétrifié et volant dans les airs grâce au sort de _mobilicorpus_ de son amie Hermione Granger, en pleine conversation avec Draco Malfoy et Lavande Brown. Suivaient Ron Weasley en grande conversation avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, puis Pansy Parkinson qui gloussait avec Parvati Patil et Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood suivait, avec Neville Longdubat, puis venaient Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Pour résumer, tous les amis - « Faux-amis, bandes de Traitres ! » - des Princes de Poudlard se promenaient sur la principale avenue marchande de Pré-au-Lard, ignorants avec brio les beuglements de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Deux-Fois-Au-Moins-Si-Ce-N-Est-Plus. (_NdA : J'adore les auteurs qui trouvent des celui-qui amusants ^^_)

Ce traitre de serpent avait profité de sa grasse matinée pour introduire la plus brillante des Griffondors dans sa chambre, et l'avait immobilisé, habillé, et déplacé jusqu'au village. Elle lui avait laissé toute sa mobilité au niveau de la tête. Pendant toute l'opération, il n'avait cessé de faire valoir sa désapprobation, au moyen de supplications et de menaces. À présent, il injuriait copieusement ses camarades, les traitant de tous les noms fleuris, de tous les noms d'oiseaux, de toutes les insultes les plus grossières et même vulgaires, mais ils restaient de marbre, bien que de plus en plus difficilement. Chacun d'eux avaient pensé à lui jeter un charme de silence, mais le Héros avait été particulièrement clair dans ses propos, promettant milles tortures horriblement douloureuses et meurtres atrocement sanglants aux malheureux qui auraient eu l'audace de mettre l'idée en application. D'ailleurs, il ne se serait même pas servi de la magie pour mettre ses menaces à exécution. Pas besoin, les techniques moldues étaient largement suffisantes.

Si il avait été en possession de ses pouvoirs, il aurait plaqué les impudents au plafond pour le reste du week-end dès le premier sort lancé pour pouvoir finir de dormir. Malheureusement, il était impuissant, et puisque le blond était l'organisateur de cet enlèvement, il semblait peu enclin à l'aider à se servir de leur magie commune. Il était condamné à subir, mais pas sans râler, foi de Potter.

Il avait très bien compris où ils voulaient l'emmener, même s'il n'avait laisser personne placer un mot. Seule une journée shopping – brrrr (_NdA : frisson d'angoisse de Harry_) – pouvait justifier de telles méthodes. Il devait avouer qu'il avait une sainte horreur d'acheter, et conservait par faciliter les vieux vêtements de son énorme cousin. Il se fichait complètement de son style et de son allure, trouvant que cela n'était bon que pour les vantards comme Malfoy. Il avait essayé, une fois, pendant l'été entre sa troisième et quatrième année, seul, à Londres, et avait été traumatisé par un vendeur particulièrement tenace et psychotique. Cet homme … Il préférait ne pas se souvenir. Depuis, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce genre de commerçant.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, la troupe s'arrêta et entra dans un grand magasin, quasiment désert. Ils se consultèrent brièvement d'un regard et entrèrent. Apparemment, la patronne avait été prévenue et fit déguerpir les rares clients se trouvant déjà à l'intérieur. Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Vincent et Gregory s'assirent sur les deux énormes canapés au fond du magasin et regardèrent avec intérêt ceux qui étaient restés debout.

Hermione posa Harry par terre, sur ses pieds, mais ne le libéra pas. À ce que comprit Harry, elle était chargé de tout ce qui concernait la magie tout le temps que durerait sa torture. Il constata avec soulagement que même s'ils avaient pensé à le soumettre à l'_imperium_, il y était de toutes façons insensible. Les essayages allaient donc être plus pénible pour eux aussi.

En entrant, il s'était tu, son appréhension lui nouait la gorge. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper à moins de recevoir une aide extérieure. Mais il doutait d'en recevoir une un jour.

Ceux qui étaient restés debout – c'est à dire Draco, Blaise, Parvati, Lavande, Ginny et Pansy consultaient des catalogues, indiquant aux plumes enchanté les modèles qui les intéressaient. Autant dire un paquet. Ils ne referaient surement pas ça tous les deux mois, mieux valait en faire le plus possible pendant cette virée.

Il remarqua Ron à coté d'un paravent, l'air un peu contrit quand il le regardait. Il se demanda quel pouvait bien être le rôle de ce faux frère dans toute cette organisation.

Ginny termina la première de consulter son magazine. Il vola vers la patronne qui disparut quelques instants avant de revenir avec une montagne de vêtements, plus précisément des pantalons, des jeans, des shorts et tout ce qu'on pouvait bien mettre sur les jambes d'un garçon. Elle les déposa à coté du paravent. Hermione le poussa derrière, suivi de Ron.

Là, Harry comprit. Ron servait d'habilleur. Il conservait sa pudeur en se faisant déshabiller par son meilleur ami et réduit à l'immobilité par sa meilleure amie. Ron ôta le pantalon informe et le remplaça par un autre, en toile noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il changea le haut pour un tee-shirt blanc des plus basiques, à sa taille. Hermione lui dit tout bas que cela servirait à mettre en valeur le pantalon en lui évitant de s'exhiber torse nu devant tout le monde. Quelque part, il lui en fut reconnaissant, mais restait quand même très en colère contre cette bande de manipulateurs qui ne respectaient pas ses opinions.

Il fit tellement d'essayages qu'il en perdit rapidement le compte. Tout y passa, les pantalons, les jeans et les shorts donc, les tee-shirts, moulants ou amples, chemises, polos, des vestes, des robes, des vêtements de soirée, des cravates, des noeux papillons, des chaussettes, des caleçons, des slips et des boxers – qu'il n'essaya pas mais qui vinrent s'ajouter à la montagne d'achats. La liste orale était déjà conséquente, mais en réalité, chaque vêtement était décliné en une petite dizaine au moins et une grosse vingtaine au plus, changeant les coloris, les motifs et les tissus. Et encore, ils ne comptaient pas lui faire acheter tout ce qu'il essayait. A chaque fois, Hermione le faisait sortir de derrière son paravent, le faisait tourner sur lui-même, et attendait les commentaires de ses stylistes désormais attitrés et des spectateurs. Puis on le déshabillait et Ron lui enfilait autre chose. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes – et d'une dizaine de vêtements – il ne râlait plus, regardait le miroir avec un air blasé, et ne donnait son avis que pour refuser avec véhémence un vêtement qu'il trouvait trop osé ou trop provoquant.

Ils prirent réellement toute la matinée ; ils s'arrêtèrent vers midi. Une fois que le tout fut payé, emballé, et que Ron et Ginny étaient partis devant pour tout ranger dans son armoire, et pour jeter les vieilles guenilles, Hermione relâcha Harry, mais seulement en dehors du village, sur le chemin les ramenant au château. Ils avaient reculé de quelques mètres, redoutant une explosion. Qui n'arriva pas.

Il ne les regarda même pas, et parti presque en courant vers le château. Étonnés, ils se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils se rendirent ensemble au château, et se séparèrent pour gagner leur table respective, bientôt rejoins par les deux membres de la fratrie qui revenait juste des appartements privés.

Ils ne revirent pas Harry de la journée, il ne déjeuna ni ne dina dans la Grande Salle, et Draco ne le vit pas revenir dormir dans leur chambre. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, il demanda si le Griffondor avait dormi dans son ancien dortoir, mais on lui répondit par la négative. Il commença à se poser des questions quand il ne le vit pas non plus au déjeuner du Dimanche.

Les deux membres restant du Trio d'Or s'inquiétèrent eux aussi, et allèrent demander à Sirius et à Remus s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils répondirent qu'il ne s'étaient pas réfugié chez eux, trouvant cela étonnant quand ils surent l'histoire. Hermione pensa que c'était surement parce qu'ils ne lui auraient pas donné raison. Il devait vraiment être vexé, fâché et peut-être même blessé. Ils se demandèrent s'ils ne devaient pas s'excuser. En haussant les épaules, ils se dirent qu'ils aviseraient quand ils le verraient la prochaine fois. En attendant, ils reprirent leurs occupations.

Ils ne le revirent pas non plus au diner, et ne rentra pas à la chambre, une fois de plus, remarqua Draco. Par contre ses affaires de cours nécessaires pour le Lundi avaient disparu, surement emmenées par un elfe de maison. Il le reverrait le lendemain en cours, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter plus longtemps.

En effet, il se présenta en potion. Il n'avait pas prit son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et était le premier installé dans la salle vide. Il ignora ostensiblement tous les arrivants, continuant de grattouiller sur son parchemin avec sa plume, ne levant à aucun moment les yeux, même lorsque son coéquipier, le soi-disant génie des potions, Draco Malfoy s'installa à coté de lui, étant le dernier à être rentré.

Il ne répondit à aucune des tentatives de communication, que ce soit de la part des membres de sa maison ou des Serpentards. Il écoutait avec attention le professeur, d'ailleurs assez étonné de cette nouvelle attitude, et exécuta avec concentration sa potion, qu'ils devaient faire individuellement.

Ils se sentaient tous un peu coupable, à la fin des deux heures de potions. À la pause, Harry s'échappa pour éviter toute confrontation.

Ce ne fut que l'après midi, en divination, que Neville, Dean et Seamus réussirent à lui parler et à lui présenter leurs excuses, lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait de le forcer à faire quelque chose mais qu'ils n'avaient pu s'opposer à eux. Ils étaient venus pour éviter les débordements. Harry leur pardonna, mais continua de bouder tous les autres et de les éviter. Trelawney ne lui prédit pas une mort horrible. Pendant la guerre, ses dons de voyance s'étaient débridés et avaient permis de prévoir quelques attaques et de sauver de nombreuses vies. Au lieu de ça, elle lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle marmonna quelque chose concernant la confiance et s'occupa d'autres élèves.

En passant, dans un couloir, Luna lui assura qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait aussi violemment et lui demanda de lui pardonner. Peu après, à la bibliothèque, il eut la surprise de se faire aborder par Vincent et Gregory, qui lui affirmèrent ne pas savoir dans quoi on les entrainaient avant de voir descendre Hermione et Draco.

Plus tard, alors qu'il descendait diner, il croisa Blaise et Pansy qui s'excusèrent platement, sans se trouver d'excuses, ayant suivi Draco en sachant très bien ce qui était prévu. Pendant le diner, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati lui présentèrent aussi leurs excuses, qu'il accepta en voyant leurs visages dépités et repentants. Par contre, il évita toujours de parler à Ron, Hermione et Draco. Il ne digérait pas cet affront et ce manque de tact de la part de ses meilleurs amis et de celui qui était censé comprendre ses sentiments mieux que personne.

Il passait à l'appartement quand il était sûr que le blond n'y était pas et et se réfugiait au milieu de ses amis quand Ron et Hermione essayaient de l'approcher.

Cependant, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Le roux et la brune réussirent à le coincer le lendemain dans un coin du quatrième étage, seul. Draco les rejoignit immédiatement, ayant lui aussi flairer l'occasion.

Hermione attaqua :

« -Harry, ton attitude est ridicule. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu nous fuir ?

-MON attitude est ridicule ? J'y crois pas. Aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à se demander pourquoi j'avais réagi de cette manière ? Vous avez directement pensé que j'étais un gamin têtu qui ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour lui. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry le coupa.

« Qui de nous quatre a eut l'attitude la plus puérile ? Réfléchissez, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit moi. J'ai refusé d'accéder à vos désirs. C'était mon choix. Auquel j'avais réfléchi. Au lieu de respecter ma volonté, vous avez agit comme des gamins devant un animal récalcitrant. Vous m'avez pétrifié et avez joué à la poupée avec mon corps. Aucun remord de votre part surtout. »

Harry reprit son souffle, il avait parlé vite.

« Vous ne vous êtes posé aucune question : et si j'étais bien dans mes vêtements informes et trop grands ? Et si je me sentais à l'aise ? Vous n'avez absolument pas réfléchit à cette dimension du problème. Pour vous, dans ces fringues, je suis resté le petit garçon craintif et ignorant. Il fallait que je colle plus à l'image de Survivant bien dans sa peau, cool et indifférent à la popularité. »

Il les regarda avec mépris et continua :

« Vous n'avez pas compris que c'était ma manière de me protéger, de ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention. Avec ces vêtements, quelle a été la réaction des élèves ? Et je parle uniquement des élèves, parce que si je sors dehors habillé comme ça, je vais provoquer une émeute et me faire violer dans une ruelle sombre. Tous ont jeté des regards concupiscents vers moi. On m'a beaucoup complimenté, et même fait des propositions. J'ai carrément été sifflé dans les couloirs par un Serpentard de sixième année ! »

Il croisa les bras sur son torse. Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, mais prenait une teinte menaçante.

« C'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu. Mais il y a une troisième raison. Et aucun d'entre vous n'en soupçonne la teneur. »

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il allait révéler une blessure qu'il cachait au plus profond de son coeur. C'était difficile mais nécessaire pour qu'ils comprennent à quel point leur geste l'avait blessé. Pour l'instant, malgré ses raisons et ses reproches, ils ne semblaient pas s'en vouloir comme ils le devraient.

« L'été entre la troisième et la quatrième année, avant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, quand j'étais chez les moldus, j'avais comme d'habitude les tâches ménagères journalières à faire ; mais une fois que c'était terminé, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de ma journée, pourvu que je rentre avant leur couvre feu pour préparer le diner. »

Il fit une légère pause. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Et encore, ce n'était pas son plus gros secret.

« Une après midi, je suis allé dans le Londres moldu, et j'ai cherché une petit boutique sympa, pas trop grande comme un magasin d'une marque connue, mais pas trop petit non plus pour trouver des vêtements qui me plairaient. Je suis entré dans un magasin à coté d'une impasse. J'étais assez peu sûr de moi parce que je me baladais rarement tous seul dans la rue – devinez à qui la faute ? - et je ne savais pas bien quoi dire en entrant. Le vendeur m'a pris en charge. Au début, il était tout gentil, patient, il faisait des petites blagues pour me mettre à l'aise. Il m'a demandé ce que je cherchais, et comme je ne savais pas vraiment, il m'a montré des vêtements de différents styles. Il m'a fait essayer quelques modèles. À un moment j'arrivais pas à en enfiler un tout seul, il m'a aidé… et a laissé ses mains traîner sur moi. »

Il recroisa ses bras sur son torse, mais plus en geste de protection et de réconfort que de colère.

« J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt qu'il était gay. Ce gars était tellement stéréotypé ! Sa manière de parler, sa gestuelle. Ses vêtements courts et près du corps, ses cheveux longs et teints, ses nombreux percings, dont un au nombril, son tatouage discret dans le cou. Il était plutôt mignon, mais il avait au moins 25 ans, et moi j'en avais a peine 13. Je lui ai gentiment fais comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé, et on a continué. J'avais trouvé deux-trois trucs sympas et au moment de payer, il m'a demandé si je voulais voir l'arrière boutique, où il y avait quelques articles qui n'étaient pas exposés. Il est passé dans un petit vestibule sombre derrière un rideau et a ouvert une porte. Il m'a poussé de l'autre coté. »

Il eut un petit frisson et se sentait mal. Mais il devait continuer, ils devaient comprendre. Les autres n'avaient pas bougé, l'écoutant attentivement. Hermione avait voulu faire un pas en sa direction, mais d'un regard Ron l'en avait empêché.

« J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir que sa prétendue arrière boutique était en fait l'impasse que j'avais repéré en entrant. La porte était caché par les poubelles du restaurant qui occupait aussi la ruelle. C'était sale, et ça sentait mauvais. »

Il frissonna plus violemment en se remémorant ce souvenir. Ses amis pouvaient maintenant voir l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

« Il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a plaqué contre le mur en s'appuyant sur moi avec son corps. J'ai d'abord été trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il a écrasé sa bouche contre la mienne, m'a mordu les lèvres. Quand il a essayé de les forcer avec sa langue, je me suis repris, je me suis débattu, j'ai essayé de le repousser. Mais il était beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que moi. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire. Il occupait ma bouche, je ne pouvais pas crier. Je lui donnais des coups de pied, de poing, mais il ne sentait rien. Plus je me débattais, plus il se pressait contre moi, et plus je sentais son érection qui durcissait contre mon ventre. J'étais totalement affolé, paniqué, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Au bout d'une éternité, il est allé mordre mon cou. »

Il retenait ses larmes à présent. Il n'avait jamais raconté cette scène de son passé à personne, même pas à Sirius.

« Là, j'ai commencé à crier. Il a eut l'air surpris et m'a tapé la tête contre le mur. J'étais à moitié assommé mais je continuai à hurler. Il a recommencé et ma tête m'a fait vraiment mal, mais je continuais à donner de la voix le plus possible. Il allait me cogner une troisième fois quand quelqu'un l'a tiré en arrière. Je me suis affalé par terre et j'ai pleuré, la tête dans les genoux. J'entendais comme dans un rêve mon sauveur donner une correction à l'homme qui m'avait attaqué. Il m'a gentiment relevé et invité au café pour me remettre de mes émotions. »

Il soupira, essuya ses yeux qui étaient pourtant demeuré secs et leur fit un pauvre sourire.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi violemment ? Pour moi, le shopping est associé à ce viol manqué. Et aucun de vous n'a vu ma terreur. Pas toi, Ron, mon meilleur ami qui me connait soi-disant mieux que moi même. Pas toi, Hermione, la fille la plus intelligente de cette école, qui se vante de tout comprendre. Pas toi, Malfoy, qui est pourtant censé ressentir ce que je ressens, et entendre mes pensées. Tu t'es coupé de moi ce jour là, et tu n'a plus établi le contact. D'une part parce que je t'en empêchais, et d'autre part parce que tu en as rien à foutre de ce que je peux ressentir tant que je me comporte comme tu le veux. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de moins superficiel. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, pas de délire avec les persos, j'ai pas trop le temps de l'écrire. Et à force, ça prend autant de place que le chapitre.

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir passé la barre des 100 ( 98 !!!!!!!!! C'est rageant !!!!! ), mais ça sera fait dès que j'aurais posté ce chapitre. Merci particulièrement à **Amandine**, qui a bien participer à l'éffort de guerre.

J'avance très lentement dans le chapitre neuf. J'arrive pas à l'avancer correctement, je bloque. Je fais quatre paragraphes et j'arrête. Mais il faut que je le finisse ! C'est une obligation ! Je pourrais pas écrire le chapitre suivant sans ça !

Pour ce chapitre : et bien, le coup du shopping était prévu, mais je pensais pas que ça prendrait une dimension pareille. Harry a piqué sa crise tout seul, et j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. J'ai eu un peu de mal à les rafistoler au chapitre suivant, mais c'est fait. Ouf ! Et en ce qui concerne le traumatisme d'Harry, ça, je l'avais vraiment pas prévu non plus. Il est venu tout seul. Mais bon, ça donne de la profondeur au personnage, et ça va me permettre d'introduire un élement que je trouve important par la suite.

Alors là, normalement, c'est la scène érotique. Je n'en met pas cette fois ci, mais la prochaine, ça sera au tour de Remus, ou de Ron ( choississez ! ). Mais à la place, je vous donne un extrait du prochain chapitre :

"Pendant quelques jours, la brune, le roux, et le blond avaient cherché comment se faire pardonner. Il leur fallait un signe fort, qui toucherait profondément Harry. Quelque chose que jamais personne n'avait pensé à lui offrir, qui aurait une signification, qui serait un symbole.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé. Le couple avait mis un moment pour trouver leur cadeau. Ils avaient même dû frauder pour l'obtenir. Draco, lui, avait demandé l'autorisation de retourner au manoir pendant trois ou quatre heures."

Et n'oubiez pas : Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew ! ^^

* * *

Date de publication : 27 avril 2010 ( _prochain : 8 mai 2010 _)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Présents

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash**** : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes.**

Statut : 9 chapitres publiés, 10 chapitres écrits (environ), 9 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 de prévus

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, Et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 17, 18-19-20, 21.

Notes : Je voudrais remercier tous mes revieweurs anonymes. Vos commentaires me font très plaisir, mais quand c'est pour dire "super, la suite". Mais sachez quand même que j'adoooooooooooore les longues reviews de la taille d'un roman, qui commentent tout le texte en le citant parfois, qui s'exclaffent sur mes jeux de mots, critiquent l'attitude de tel ou tel personnage, ou tout simplement quand vous racontez votre vie. Comme ça, moi, j'ai plein de trucs à répondre, et je trouve ça super cool de discuter avec les lecteurs. Et vu que j'ai pas encore beaucoup de lecteurs, je peux me permettre de répondre à tous.

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'ont mise dans leurs alertes, et/ou leurs favoris. Le must du must serait de laisser un petit mot, mais c'est déjà génial que vous me lisiez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Présents

Plantés là, au milieu du couloir, Ron, Hermione et Draco n'avaient pas bougé depuis dix minutes, abasourdis par les révélations.

Ron s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir su détecter à l'époque le traumatisme de Harry, de ne pas avoir su l'aider, de ne pas lui avoir parlé. Il était un peu déçu que ce secret n'ai été révélé que maintenant, et que Harry ne soit pas venu de lui même. Mais en même temps il comprenait ses réserves. Ce n'était pas un souvenir glorieux, et en général il répugnait à se montrer faible, même devant ses amis. De plus, les victimes avaient généralement une impression de souillure, à ce qu'on disait. Ils avaient peur d'être rejeté, et devenaient plus craintifs. Il se rappela que pendant cette année une énorme dispute les avaient séparés pendant plusieurs mois. Cela devait être une conséquence.

Hermione chercha dans ses souvenirs et analysa ce qu'elle se remémorait des moments passés ensembles à la suite de ces évènements. Elle trouva des détails, des paroles, des mots chuchotés, des attitudes, des moments d'absence qui auraient pu la mettre sur la voie à l'époque. Mais elle avait été trop occupée à faire le point sur ses sentiments envers Ron, à le rendre jaloux, à réfléchir sur les tâches du tournoi qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. D'habitude elle devinait tout, quasiment tout de suite quand cela concernait ses amis. Elle n'avait généralement pas besoin de se pencher sur un problème, la solution lui venait naturellement. Elle ne s'était donc pas alarmée puisque son esprit vif ne lui avait rien indiqué.

Draco se sentait assez en colère face à tous ces reproches. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Ils n'avaient jamais été suffisamment proche pour deviner une telle chose ! Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient liés ! En plus, ce lien lui donnait mal à la tête. Alors quand il avait trouvé au fond de son esprit comment le couper, il ne s'en était pas privé. Il avait établi cette distance pendant le diner du vendredi, au moment où Sirius était présenté aux élèves. Il avait un peu réfléchit sur le peu d'information qu'avait réussi à donner Sirius pendant le cours, et avait trouvé au fond de son esprit comment le moyen de déconnecter ce lien agaçant. Et pendant le shopping, lui même avait été plutôt satisfaisait de ne pas entendre en plus les récriminations du brun dans sa tête.

Mais il devait avouer qu'ils avaient été trop loin. Harry n'était pas une poupée, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'essayer de le manipuler. Ils devaient trouver le moyen de se faire pardonner, parce que le blond doutait que de simples excuses suffisent.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Harry s'en voulait un peu de les avoir rejeté de cette manière. Mais il estimait cela tout à fait dans son droit.

Pourtant, ses meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Ron et son naturel enjoué, qui le faisait rire par ses pitreries. Hermione qui veillait sur eux comme une mère, qui avait toujours un regard attendri quand elle les regardait jouer aux gamins.

Cependant, c'était une occasion de mieux connaître ses camarades de chambré. Bien sur, il s'était rapproché d'eux vers la fin de la guerre, mais il était souvent en vadrouille avec Ron et Hermione. Il ne les voyait pas souvent. Et quand ils se voyaient, ils ne discutaient pas vraiment, pas vraiment d'eux, de leurs vies, de leurs passions, de leurs goûts, de leurs rêves.

Il savait en gros que Neville adorait la botanique et comptait travailler plus tard dans ce milieu. Il avait écouté Dean pendant les années précédentes quand il disait qu'il adorait chanter. Il avait su que Seamus éprouvait une fascination presque obsessionnelle pour la mer. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de creuser plus que ça ces personnalités complexes, puisque quand ils se voyaient au Square Grimaud, ils faisaient en sorte de rire et d'oublier de quoi était faite leur vie à cette époque. Des rires pour cacher les larmes et la tristesse.

Il parla donc avec eux. Et découvrit des trésors qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

En effet, Neville adorait les plantes, qu'elles soient magiques ou pas. Il avait l'autorisation du professeur Chourave de faire des expériences, s'il consignait tout dans un carnet. Il avait croisé des fleurs magiques et des fleurs normales, qui changeaient de couleur selon la température, qui étaient étonnamment résistantes et qui ne cessaient jamais de fleurir. Mais cette fleur ne pouvait se reproduire toute seule, elle avait besoin d'un jardinier. Une autre plante fascinait Harry : un arbre qui produisait trois fruits différents : des abricots, des pèches, et des nectarines. C'étaient des arbres proches, mais ils étaient mélangés en un seul plant, un vrai, pas un greffon. Là encore, il donnait toute l'année ses bienfaits. Neville avait aussi aidé à la croissance de plantes d'ordinaire extrêmement lente, et multiplié des espèces rares. Bien sur tout n'avait pas été que réussite, mais le garçon – non, l'homme – était persévérant.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Dean chanter. Enfin, pas pour de vrai. Sous la douche, ça ne comptait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix était étonnante. Elle était basse, profonde, chaude. Elle donnait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale, on était immédiatement envouté par cette voix de gorge. Pourtant, la voix normale de Dean ne laissait aucunement entendre son talent. Harry était vraiment émerveillé. Il avait une vraie voix de noir, une voix de chanteur de jazz, de chanteur de blues (_NdA : je viens de vérifier, il est noir dans le film en plus. Je l'ai même pas fait exprès_). Il avait écrit plusieurs chansons, dont une sur la guerre, qui avait réussi à tirer des larmes au Survivant, qui ne croyait plus être capable de pleurer sur les horreurs qu'elle avait causé, pensant qu'il en avait déjà trop vu, trop ressenti, trop versé de son sang et de ses larmes pour s'émouvoir sur ce passé douloureux. Cela émut aussi beaucoup son ami de le voir réagir avec une telle intensité sur son travail, sur sa passion. Harry ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Dès qu'il pouvait l'entendre, il ne s'en privait pas. Mais Dean était un peu timide sur ce sujet, et n'acceptait qu'eux comme public. Il pensait à l'élargir, mais par respect pour Harry, il attendrait la fin de la dispute.

La fascination pour l'océan de Seamus était vraiment plus que ça. Il parlait avec emphase des merveilles que pouvait renfermer les océans terrestres. Les plantes, d'abord, tellement inventives et complexes, tellement d'espèces, de formes, de couleurs. Des anémones aux algues, en passant par les coraux, il décrivait tout cela avec vénération. Puis les animaux, des plus petits comme les planctons jusqu'aux plus gros comme les baleines. Les merveilleuses créatures carnivores comme les dauphins ou les requins ou encore les poissons lanternes, les poissons camouflés comme les raies, ceux colorés aux formes exotiques, comme les poissons clown, les poissons lunes, et les méduses, les fantômes de la mer. Le climat marin aussi, était un de ses sujets de prédilections. La mer calme, bleue turquoise des caraïbes, la mer grise de l'Arctique, aussi froide que sa banquise, les tempêtes de l'Atlantique et du Pacifique, avec leurs vagues hautes de plusieurs étages, le ciel de plomb, les éclairs, la foudre, les naufrages. Et bien sur, comment oublier les créatures magiques ? Les sirènes, le Léviathan, le Kraken, les hippocampes géants, les licornes marines, les vraies, pas les narvals. Il était intarissable sur le sujet, et possédait beaucoup de livres animés à ce propos. Il allait régulièrement faire des croisières et de la plongée sous marine avec ses parents.

Il en apprit plus sur la situation familiale de ses amis. Neville accepta de confier la vie qu'il menait avec sa grand mère depuis l'internement de ses parents à Ste Magouste. Le père de Dean les avait quittés pour les protéger et s'était fait tuer par les Mangemorts. Il avait à présent un beau-père et une demi-sœur adorable de 5 ans. Le père de Seamus était quant à lui moldu, et avait difficilement accepté le caractère magique de sa femme, facette qui ne lui avait été révélée qu'après le mariage. Seamus était le cadet de la famille, avait un grand frère plus vieux que lui mais qui ne possédait pas de pouvoirs et une petite soeur qui n'en possédait pas non plus. Eux par contre était très talentueux dans leur domaine, le piano pour son frère, et les odeurs pour sa soeur, qui voulait devenir Nez et Parfumeuse. Il n'y avait pas jalousie mal placée au sein de la fratrie.

Les trois garçons entraperçurent les blessures et les lacérations cachées du coeur de Harry. Il ne se confia pas, mais ils sentirent qu'il cachait plus qu'il ne le disait. Pourtant, cela le rassura de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur eux s'il avait besoin.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Pendant quelques jours, la brune, le roux, et le blond avaient cherché comment se faire pardonner. Il leur fallait un signe fort, qui toucherait profondément Harry. Quelque chose que jamais personne n'avait pensé à lui offrir, qui aurait une signification, qui serait un symbole.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé. Le couple avait mis un moment pour trouver leur cadeau. Ils avaient même dû frauder pour l'obtenir. Draco, lui, avait demandé l'autorisation de retourner au manoir pendant trois ou quatre heures. Il devait chercher son présent, il ne savait pas très bien où il était entreposé. De plus, chercher dans le fouillis des affaires de ses défunts parents lui donnait le cafard, il devait régulièrement faire une pause pour reprendre contenance. Trop régulièrement à son goût. Il ravala sa fierté et appela Severus à la rescousse. À la surprise de Draco, il arriva accompagné de Sirius. Ils se disputaient, évidement, mais c'était teinté d'amusement. Cela devait être une sorte de sport pour eux, un loisir. Ils ne devaient pas vraiment se détester, pensa Draco.

Il leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient puis ils se mirent au travail. Heureusement, les objets personnels de ses parents avait été regroupés dans des cartons – beaucoup de cartons – tous entreposé dans une des nombreuses salle à manger. Elle était immense, et pourtant ce n'était pas la plus grande. Sirius ne sembla pas impressionné. Soit il était déjà venu, soit il était habitué – après tout, il venait d'une famille noble de sangs-purs lui aussi.

Ils commencèrent. Ils vidaient un carton chacun sur l'immense table, inspectaient son contenu, puis le remettait dedans, pour ensuite le reposer dans le coin de la salle qui était réservé aux cartons vérifiés.

Les deux adultes continuaient leurs joutes verbales, joyeusement. En y réfléchissant, Draco pensa que c'était surtout pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Ils n'étaient pas réellement méchants ou blessant dans leurs piques, mais se renouvelaient plutôt bien. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla qu'il y avait quelque chose d'affectueux dans cette forme de communication, mais il la fit taire.

Finalement, ce fut Draco qui trouva. Il poussa un cri de joie et sautilla partout pendant trente secondes, avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de son geste et de reprendre contenance en toussotant. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, et Sirius s'éclipsa en disant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son Moony. Severus l'invita à boire une orangeade dans ses appartements pour discuter, et il accepta (_NdA : Draco est mineur et Severus est un professeur, il peut pas lui proposer n'importe quoi_). Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans le nuit.

Quand Draco rentra à l'appartement, Harry dormait déjà. Il se déshabilla rapidement sans allumer la lumière, mit son pyjama en silence et se glissa dans son lit.

Pendant la semaine, le brun se levait plus tôt que Draco et partait avant qu'il ne se soit levé. Il rentrait une fois que Draco était couché. Il savait très bien que le blond ne dormait pas, alors il prenait ses affaires, allait se doucher et se préparait pour la nuit en vue ensuite de se coucher, toujours en silence, en tournant le dos.

Ce soir là, c'était lui qui était rentré le dernier.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Le lendemain était un samedi. Draco avait laissé Harry dormir sans le déranger. Il avait préparé avec Ron et Hermione le moment de leurs excuses, et mit à contribution les trois garçons du dortoir. Ils avaient peur de provoquer une nouvelle fois la colère du survivant, mais finirent par céder. Ils l'amèneraient à l'endroit en temps voulu.

Neville, Dean et Seamus passèrent chercher Harry en fin de matinée. Il n'était pas levé, il avait lu au lit quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne se rendormirait plus. Son roman était passionnant, et il n'avait pas vu l'heure défiler. Il se leva à l'arrivée de ses amis. Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez et alla choisir ses vêtements dans son armoire. Il fit patienter ses amis dans le petit salon et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il tenta de coiffer ses cheveux – peine perdue – et se lava le visage. Il hésita à se raser. Il décida de laisser sa barbe naissante en l'état mais de la ratiboiser à la reprise des cours.

Il suivit les garçons dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et alla avec eux dans le parc profiter des derniers beaux jours avant l'hiver. Il leur parla du livre qu'il lisait quand ils étaient venus le chercher. Il donna même envie à Seamus de le lire.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean demanda à Neville s'il voulait bien leur montrer ses nouvelles créations. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent doucement vers les serres en plaisantant. Ils filèrent rapidement en voyant Harry observer avec admiration une plante carnivore bigarrée, et firent signe aux conspirateurs qui attendaient devant les serres qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

Ils se faufilèrent sans bruit dans l'abri de verre et se plantèrent derrière lui.

« Harry... » Commença Hermione.

Il se retourna vivement. Il regarda suspicieusement mais resta silencieux. Il jeta un œil mauvais vers la porte où se trouvaient les trois nouveaux traitres qui déguerpirent sous l'œillade menaçante. Il regarda les trois restant qui semblaient assez mal à l'aise, même Draco.

« Harry, on voudrait s'excuser. » Continua la brune.

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil (_NdA : tiens, un trait Malfoyen qui s'est transmit à petit Ryry_) et attendit la suite.

« -Harry, on a réfléchit. Notre attitude était puérile. Nous n'aurions pas dû te forcer. On aurait dû t'écouter. Je m'excuse, en mon nom. Je suis désolée Harry, j'ai eu tort.

-Je m'excuse aussi Harry. En tant que meilleur ami, j'aurais dû me ranger de ton coté.

-On voudrait te donner quelque chose, tous les deux, en gage de notre bonne foi. »

Ron sortit une petite boite de velours rouge et la tendit à Harry. Il l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée pendant de longues secondes. Dans la boite était entreposé un vif d'or, ses petites ailes l'entouraient, il semblait endormi. Il le prit dans ses mains et examina l'inscription qui l'avait tant étonné. Il était gravé sur le devant de la petite balle deux lettres en majuscules : JP. James Potter. Le vif d'or de son père. Celui dont il se servait pour amuser la galerie.

Il était profondément touché par cette intention. Ils avaient trouvé un objet qui avait appartenu à son père, qu'il avait chéri, qu'il avait surement gardé précieusement. Il demanda où ils avaient trouvé ce présent, et lui répondirent qu'ils l'avaient volé dans les affaires confisquées de Rusard. Il embrassa ses amis sur les joues et les prit dans ses bras.

Il se tourna vers Draco, qui était jusque là resté silencieux. Il n'avait pas été cité dans la recherche du vif, et ses amis s'était excusés en leurs noms propres. Le blond lui réservait donc lui aussi une surprise. Il s'avança d'un pas, sembla chercher ses mots, et prit la parole :

« Je suis peiné malgré moi par le fait que tu ais mal prit la coupure du lien mental. Si tu acceptes, rétablissons le maintenant. »

Harry fut surpris de la demande mais hocha la tête. Il abattit la barrière et senti les émotions de l'autre pénétrer dans son esprit. Il sentit le soulagement, un peu de joie, et une pointe d'appréhension. Il le laissa continuer.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. En te traitant comme je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas pris en compte le fait que tu sois une personne. Après réflexion, je pense vraiment que je t'ai traité comme n'importe quel objet m'appartenant. Je n'aurai pas dû, c'était déplacé. Pardonne moi. »

Harry lisait dans son esprit la sincérité. Il hocha de nouveaux la tête, et souris. Il n'était pas très sûr de sa voix.

« Je sais que tu me crois, mais je voudrais quand même t'offrir un présent. »

Il sortit lui aussi une petite boite de sa robe de sorcier, de couleur verte cette fois. Harry la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait deux anneaux, un en or blanc et un autre en argent. Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Draco lui offrait-il ces bagues ?

« Ce sont les alliances de mes parents. Celles qu'ils se sont échangés le jour de leur mariage. Leur mariage était bien évidement arrangé. C'étaient pour l'intérêt de leurs familles respectives. Mais ils ont passé du temps ensemble, ils se sont donné une chance, il ont apprit à se connaître. Ils sont finalement tombés amoureux, et avant la cérémonie. Ces bagues représentent leur amour, puisqu'ils ont insisté pour les choisir eux même. Je te les donne. Tu me remettras la bague d'argent quand tu te sentiras prêt à le faire, quand tu sauras que tu pourras passer le reste de ta vie à mes cotés. Tu mettras la tienne quand tu seras sûr de tes sentiments à mon égard.

Je ne suis pas sûr que le lien d'âme nous fasse effectivement tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais toi tu as l'air d'y croire. Et si tu y crois, tu mérites que je te fasse ce cadeau, même si je doute. Je pense que tu pourrais me faire changer d'avis sur l'amour, si tu t'en donnes la peine. Je pense plutôt que les manigances de la déesse nous rendent plus proches, mais que cette évolution de sentiments dépendra de notre bonne volonté.

Et pourtant mes sentiments changent sans que je puisse rien faire. Je ne ressens déjà plus aucune animosité envers toi. J'arrive même à te trouver sympathique et mignon de temps en temps. Tu m'attendris quelques fois et parfois une affection sortie de nulle part m'envahis. Je ne contrôle rien, et ça me fait peur. »

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Avec quelques hésitations, maladroitement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

Draco sentit l'allégresse le transporter. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette émotion mais renonça à tenter de comprendre. Il sourit lui aussi à Harry, gentiment.

* * *

Aya : Me revoilà !

Draco : On s'en fiche de toi. Ce que veulent les lecteurs, c'est moi.

Harry : Comment il se la pète, lui ...

Draco : T'as quequ'chose à me dire ?

Harry : Non non ...

Aya : Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Vous allez pas vous battre non plus. On est pas là pour ça je vous rapelle.

Draco : C'est toi qui le dit ...

Aya : Ben oui, justement. Et puisque c'est moi l'auteure, je décide que tu te tairas jusqu'à ce que je t'adresse la parole.

Draco : ...

Harry : Ses lèvres ont bougé, non ?

Aya : Si si, mais il ne peut pas parler. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous sommes passé à 110 reviews ! C'est absolument merveilleux, nous avons passé la barre des 100 ! Et c'est grâce à vous amis lecteurs !

Draco : ...

Harry : Je crois qu'il a essayé d'être sarcastique.

Aya : Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai reçu douze reviews. C'est génial, continuez comme ça. J'adore lire vos impressions.

Draco : ...

Harry : Il commence à s'énerver, là.

Aya *les ignore* : Concernant mes autres publications, j'ai pondu un Lucius/Sirius dont vous me direz des nouvelles. Une suite verra bientôt le jour. Je vous la conseille, j'en suis assez contente. Et j'ai terminé le chapitre neuf ! Je suis trop contente, mais il est vachement long. 16 pages et 10.000 mots ! Je ne pense pas que le 10 sera aussi long. Vous devrez vous contenter de vos 3500 mots hebdomadaire ( un peu plus que ça en ce moment [ la publication, pas la taille ] ).

Draco : ...

Harry : Il est tout rouge de colère là !

Aya : Ne fais pas attention à lui. Quand il verra que personne ne s'occupe de lui, il se calmera. Concernant ce chapitre : j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver quel cadeau offrirait Draco. Et j'ai hésité à couper là, mais je ne savais pas quoi rajouter pour clôturer la scène. Alors j'ai laissé tel quel.

Harry : Maintenant, *roulements de tambours* la scène érotique !

Aya : Qui sera sur Ron. Remus sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Ron : On parle de moi ? Tiens, pourquoi Malfoy boude-t-il dans son coin ?

Aya : T'occupe pas de ça et va enfiler ce que je t'ai préparé dans le vestiaire.

Ron : D'accord.

Aya : Vous êtes tous bien installé ? Parfait. On va commencé par planter le décors. Nous sommes au canada, dans une forêt de feuillu comme il n'en existe que là bas. Le ciel est orangé, le soleil se couche. C'est l'automne, les feuilles rouges, oranges, jaunes, marrons, tombent sur le sol dans leur lente farandole, couvrant le sol d'un tableau mouvant.

Ron : C'est bon, je peux commencer.

Aya : Très bien. Ron est habillé d'un blue jeans Lewis tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, avec des grosses chaussures confortables de randonneur. Il a une chemise à carreau rouge, ouverte sur un débardeur blanc trempé de sueur. Ron, mets toi en position.

Ron : A tes ordres.

Aya : Prend la hache et dirige toi vers l'arbre le plus proche. C'est la fin de ta journée éreintante de travail, tes mouvements de hanche et de buste sont plus lents. Tu es en sueur, et ton arbre ne veux pas tomber. Tu persévères mais tes bras te font mal. Tu poses ta hache contre l'arbre et enlève ta chemise. Tu t'essuies la figue avec et la poses sur la branche la plus proche. Tu attrape la bouteille d'eau à tes pieds, et avale goulument le liquide. Tu asperges ton débardeur avec cette eau revigorante. Il devient transparent. Tous tes muscles sont perceptibles sous le tissus trempé. Et des muscles, il y en a, plein. Un léger duvet se distingue dans les creux, mais cela ne fait que rehausser ta masculinité.

Harry : Holala. Fais chaud !

Aya : Tu enlèves à présent le tee-shirt. L'odeur de ta sueur mêlée à la sève fait ressortir toute la testostérone que tu dégage, ce coté animal et sexy. Tu regarde la camera de tes yeux bleu et expressifs, qui affichent de la surprise, mais aussi de l'envie. Tu te figes, le vêtement toujours sur tes bras. Tes pupilles se dilatent, et tes muscles se bandent, comme prêt à bondir sur ta proie. Stop ! *clik*

Harry : C'est pas le meilleur que tu ais fait.

Aya : Ben, j'ai un peu épuisé mon stock de fantasme. J'aime beaucoup celui du bucherons canadiens, mais j'ai pas réussis à correctement retranscrire ma vison. Et je suis un peu fatiguée, là. Baa, de toute façon, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, avec Remus. En attendant, reviews ? Sioupalit ?

* * *

Date de publication : 8 mai 2010 ( _prochain : 19/05/10_ )


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pardonne moi

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 10 chapitres publiés, 11 chapitres écrits (environ), 11 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 de prévus

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Entre le jour 8 et 14

Notes : Je publie ce chapitre juste avant de partir en cours. C'est pas gentil, ça ? Au fait, je vous demande à toutes et tous de prier pour moi ( ou équivalent ) pour que j'ai mon bac du premier coup, sans le rattrapage. Je crois qu'il en va de ma survie ( mon père me tuerai ) et de mes economies : j'ai tout prévu pour la japan expo, qui tombe entre le bac et les rattrapages. Or je veux y aller, et ne pas gacher tout l'argent que j'y aurai investi. Voila, merci beaucoup pour ce futur petit geste. ET bien sur, j'encourage de même les lecteurs qui passent aussi des examens et des concours. Courage, on va y arriver tous ensemble !

J'ai décidée de couper mon chapitre en deux. 16 pages, c'est quand même beaucoup pour moi. En plus, ça me permet de ne pas avoir à taper le chapitre 10 tout de suite, ce qui me laisse un délai supplémentaire.

Normalement c'était un chapitre pour ce petit interlude, mais nos maraudeurs préférés le méritent bien.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

PUB : Oui, encore.

**Tu aimes Harry Potter ? Tu aimes le Yaoi ? Tu aimes les lemons ? Alors rejoint la Confrérie Orthodoxe de l'Unanime Idolatrie du Lemon Lubrique et Eblouissant, autrement dit, la COUILLE !**

C'est un groupement d'auteurs qui promeut le lemon. Pour participer, il suffit d'envoyer aux administratrices un message, et un lemon Yaoi, sur n'importe quel couple yaoi de Harry Potter. Votre nom apparaitra bien sur, et vous pourrez répondre aux reviews sur votre OS par vous même.

Voir mon profil pour plus amples informations.

Voila pour cette page de pub.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Pardonne moi

Il était enfin rentré. Après quatre longs mois, il était de retour. Il était éreinté, et voulait aller au Square Grimmaurd pour dormir pendant au moins trois jours. Mais avant tout, il devait faire son rapport à Dumbledore.

Il entra dans le parc. Il était plutôt tard, le soleil s'était couché depuis pas mal de temps. Le banquet était fini, et Harry devait être remonté dans son dortoir. Il ne pourrait donc pas le voir ce soir-là. Il allait surement lui en vouloir de ne pas être passé immédiatement. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il arpenta les couloirs vides et sombres. Il prit le plus long chemin possible, ne voulant pas affronter le vieil homme tout de suite. Il avait foiré sa mission. Ces quatre mois étaient vraiment un échec, et une perte de temps. Et ce n'était certainement pas son incompétence qui allait permettre à Harry de gagner cette foutue guerre.

Il arriva devant la gargouille, qui s'ouvrit spontanément, comme s'il était attendu. Il soupira et monta les marches. Le bureau était resté le même. Toujours le même bazar ordonné, plein de livres en tout genre – Sirius aperçu même des livres de poche d'éditions moldu, des objets bizarres, et même un grille pain chromé ! – le perchoir de Fumseck et les tableaux des anciens Directeurs.

« -Professeur, je suis épuisé. Je voudrais vous livrer immédiatement mon rapport et rentrer me coucher. Si vous le voulez bien, vous me poserez vos questions la prochaine fois que vous me convoquerez.

-Très bien Sirius, je n'ai aucune objection. Prenez un siège voulez vous ? Un bonbon au citron ? Un morceau de tarte peut être ? A moins que vous ne préfériez la limonade ?

-Rien, merci Albus. Vous avez une plume à dictée ? Cela me permettra de ne pas le réécrire. »

Dumbledore lui fournit l'instrument. Le Griffondor le régla et commença à parler. Il était allé en Grèce, comme demandé. Mais il n'était pas arrivé à trouver les personnes qu'il cherchait, enfin, pas tout de suite. Il s'était déplacé dans tout le pays, jusqu'à aller en Turquie, où il les avait trouvés. Enfin, eux l'avaient trouvé, après deux semaines à observer. Quand il les avait approchés, cela faisait bien trois bonnes semaines qu'il était parti d'Angleterre.

Et il avait vu. Il avait constaté que les légendes n'étaient pas exagérées. Que l'Ordre et l'Angleterre avaient vraiment besoin d'eux pour gagner cette guerre.

C'était une communauté sorcière très spéciale, qui acceptait peu d'étrangers en son sein. Elle n'avait jamais d'endroit fixe où on pouvait la trouver. Et ce pour une très bonne raison, bien qu'un peu particulière.

Ce peuple n'était composé que de sorciers animagus. Ils existaient depuis très longtemps, comme en témoignait les anciens récits, et avaient pu survivre grâce à leur don de dissimulation. Et aussi grâce à leur puissance.

Il était vrai que certains pouvaient devenir plante – ce secret était l'un des mieux gardés, parce qu'autre part, on ne devenait végétal que du fait d'une malédiction, qu'on ne pouvait annuler soi même – ainsi que des chèvres ou des poissons, comme dans la mythologie, mais les plus forts pouvaient devenir des ours ou des taureaux. Pour certains, ils se métamorphosaient même en créatures magiques comme des dragons ou des chevaux marins, bien plus gros que les hippocampes.

Certains, plus rares, avaient même plusieurs formes animales à disposition !

Mais ils se méfiaient de Sirius, bien que lui aussi soit animagus. Ils se demandaient pourquoi il les cherchaient avec un tel acharnement, malgré son état assez misérable.

Le dernier des Black avait été trouvé dans un état pathétique. Pendant son voyage, il ne s'était plus alimenté correctement, il avait donc beaucoup maigri, il avait très mal et bien peu dormi, ce qui se voyait très bien à l'allure lourde de sa démarche, aux cernes violettes sous ses yeux, et autres petits détails. Les Argentarius – c'était ainsi que ce peuple se nommait lui-même – l'avaient trouvé dans une forêt, quand il était tombé d'épuisement et l'avaient soigné, en attendant son réveil et son rétablissement. (___NdA : Je voulais pas couper la phrase, donc je met la note ici. Je ne peux pas la mettre autre part. La scène ne se termine pas tout de site, et le chapitre est tellement long que je ne peux pas la mettre à la fin. Certains aiment bien mes petites remarques latines, alors j'explique un peu. En fait argentarius veut dire changeur, mais dans le sens changeur de monnaie – on voit bien la racine. C'est un jeu de mot. Ce sont des change-formes, ils sont un peu au dessus des frontières, puisqu'ils vivent beaucoup de temps en animaux. Seul l'argent arrivait à faire que les autres peuples les laissent tranquilles. Il se sont donc mis à chercher des matières précieuses pour les revendre, tout en changeant régulièrement de région. Ils changeaient ce que la nature offrait en argent, dont ils se servaient d'ailleurs assez peu. La légende raconte qu'ils cachent leur butins un peu partout, et qu'en attraper un rend un homme riche. Bien sur, toute cette histoire et ce peuple, je l'ai inventé. N'allez pas chercher ça autre part. Holala, ça c'est une longue note ! Je vous conseille de relire le début du paragraphe avant de continuer. ^^_) Ils voulaient apprendre plus de cet étranger parti dans une quête si aléatoire, et aussi fou pour continuer autant de temps. De plus, il les intéressait. Ils avaient rarement de nouveaux animagus à ajouter à leur peuple. En général, pour renouveler le sang, les jeunes femmes partaient dans le monde sorcier et revenaient une fois enceinte. L'absence de présence paternelle n'était pas un problème car tout le groupe veillait sur les enfants. Une meute en somme, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Mais qu'un animagus, comme eux, cherche à les rejoindre, voilà qui était original !

Ils se demandaient quelles étaient ses limites, s'ils pouvaient lui enseigner leurs pratiques, ou s'il était trop vieux pour appliquer leurs enseignements. Le chef du clan les avait vite calmés. Ils ne connaissaient pas les intentions de cet individu, ils ne pouvaient lui faire confiance.

Ils allaient le garder en observation, pour le tester. Et ils le firent. Ils l'intégrèrent, mais le surveillèrent. Il ne devait en aucun signaler sa position, ni donner signe de vie à qui que soit. Ils ne lui montraient rien de vraiment significatif, et semblaient ne rien savoir du monde extérieur. Les tentatives de Sirius tombaient souvent à plat.

Ces trois mois, il les vécu plutôt bien. Cela lui fit partir son cafard. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas méchants, juste un peu méfiants. Avant son départ, il n'avait toujours pas obtenu la totale confiance du groupe, ni son ralliement. Mais il avait tiré quelques enseignements qui lui étaient utiles. Il avait donc décidé d'abandonner, voyant que tout ça ne le mènerait à rien. Il avait juré sous _Fidelitas_ de ne rien divulguer sur eux. Il était donc rentré, en sachant qu'il avait échoué dans la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié.

Le directeur sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose à la fin de son rapport, mais Sirius le coupa gentiment en lui rappelant les paroles qu'il avait prononcé au début de la conversation. Il ne sembla pas insister, puisqu'il le laissa partir.

Pendant quatre jours, il ne fit que dormir et manger. Il passait huit heures au lit, se levait pour grignoter, se laver et aller aux toilettes, puis se recouchait. Il n'était pas vraiment mal en point, mais il était fatigué mentalement. Et ces brusques changements de vie le déstabilisait un peu.

Il n'avait envie de penser à personne, de voir ni de parler à personne pour l'instant. Personne ne savait qu'il était revenu, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il irait voir les gens auquel il tenait quand il serait rétablit. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait faire le point. Ce séjour chez les Argentarius lui avait donné une autre vision des choses, et il fallait qu'il relativise les souvenir dans sa mémoire. Il devait essayer de voir ce qui avait changer pendant ces quelques mois. Il voulait trouver en lui ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse à l'avenir.

Mais ces questions étaient bien trop abstraites pour l'instant. Il devait essayer d'appliquer cela à un cas concret.

Il commença par Arnaud. Arnaud, qu'il avait rencontré juste après sa sortie de Poudlard, dans un bar. Il l'avait abordé, ils avaient discuté, ils s'étaient revus, ils étaient sortis ensemble. Il était sorcier comme lui, mais avait étudié dans une école privée de magie. Poudlard n'était pas la seule école de magie d'Angleterre, elle était juste la plus prestigieuse, et faisait un minimum de tri dans ses étudiants, selon des critères assez obscurs. Ainsi, même des étudiants assez mauvais avaient un niveau correct pour le reste de l'Angleterre.

Il avait un an et quelques mois de plus que Sirius. Il était vendeur dans une boutique mi-moldue, mi-sorcière, au fin-fond de Londres. Ils s'en étaient mutuellement fait voir de toutes les couleurs, puis Sirius l'avait quitté quand la guerre avait pris de l'ampleur. Et à présent, il était mort.

Avec sa nouvelle vision des choses, il devait s'avouer certaines choses. Il n'avait pas vraiment été fidèle, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son amant l'aimait sincèrement. Il ne s'en cachait même pas, il lui était plusieurs fois arrivé de se faire surprendre au lit avec ses amants occasionnels. Arnaud n'avait pas piqué des crises comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il se contentait de soupirer et de lui jeter un regard meurtrier. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole pendant trois jours, il ne le laissait plus le toucher. En fait, il faisait comme si Sirius n'existait pas. Et c'était cette attitude qui le blessait et qui le faisait recommencer.

Il y avait vraiment un problème de communication entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec l'autre. Et finalement, ils avaient fini par se séparer, et même pas pour leurs erreurs respectives.

Pourtant, Sirius s'était attaché à ce jeune homme en apparence si placide. Il savait pertinemment que sous son apparence stoïque se cachait un cœur tendre qu'il était facile de blesser. Ce dont il ne s'était malheureusement pas privé.

En remontant encore dans son passé, il pouvait facilement trouver d'autres cas où il avait blessé son entourage par son attitude, parfois en connaissance de cause, parfois dans son insouciance. Et à présent, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer, et il n'arrivait plus à se pardonner en y repensant, comme avant.

La journée qu'il passa à réfléchir lui fut bénéfique. Mais dans l'après midi du jour suivant, il fut contacté par Dumbledore, qui le convoqua dans son bureau. (___Nda : jour 13. Se reporter aux chapitres précédents pour connaître les événements que vivent Harry et Draco__._)

Une fois là bas, il répondit aux questions du Directeur. Il apprit ensuite comment la guerre s'était terminée, en son absence, ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Il écouta attentivement quand le vieux professeur lui raconta comme l'âme de son filleul avait été lié à celui de son petit cousin. Il ne dit rien, il ne s'énerva pas, il ne s'insurgea pas. Il ressentait une grande lassitude, et beaucoup de culpabilité. Une fois encore, il avait été en dessous de tout.

Il accepta cependant avec chaleur le poste de professeur. Il voulait aider Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sa propre expérience d'attachement devait profiter à quelqu'un.

Il ressentit une grande tristesse en repensant à cette partie de son passé, qu'il avait laissé de coté pendant son introspection.

Il fut informé de l'heure du premier cours, qui était le jour même, puis il se dirigea vers les appartements qui lui étaient affectés. Il s'y rendit, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention où il allait, plongé dans des pensées tantôt sombres, tantôt joyeuses. Il donna distraitement le mot de passe au tableau et entra. Il s'affala sans vraiment s'en apercevoir sur le canapé et continua de démêler le fil de ses pensées.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue demi-heure qu'il commença à regarder son environnement tout neuf. Enfin, tout neuf… Cela semblait déjà habité. Il y avait des livres partout, une cape et un manteau trainaient sur le dossier d'une chaise, le bureau était couvert de copies. Dans la petite cuisine, il apercevait des tablettes de divers chocolats et une théière. Il entra dans la chambre occupé et aperçu dans l'armoire des affaires plutôt usées aux tons crème, beige, et marron clair.

Remus vivait ici. Il vivrait aussi dans cet endroit pour le reste de l'année. Il avisa la deuxième chambre. Elle était assez banale, mais semblait confortable. Il devrait demander aux elfes des coussins supplémentaires, un autre bureau et quelques chaises, mais sinon, l'appartement était parfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chercher ses affaires au Square, et faire même quelques achats, et il serait installé.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était légèrement en retard. Il courut vers la salle qui leur était destinée, pressé qu'il était de revoir son fils et son meilleur ami.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Ce fut la folie dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était au courant quant à sa réhabilitation. On lui posait beaucoup de questions sur son passé, sur la prison, sur sa fuite. On loua son courage, sa persévérance. On vanta même sa beauté.

Sirius était vraiment heureux de cet accueil. Quand il étudiait à Poudlard, les étudiant(e)s se pâmaient sur son passage. Quand il était rentré dans la vie active, on le félicitait pour ses talents au combat, au sein de l'Ordre. Puis, la grosse rupture. La prison pendant 13 ans. La solitude, la folie presque. Et puis son évasion, sa fuite. Les gens avaient peur de lui. Et aujourd'hui il retrouvait sa bienheureuse popularité.

Qui l'avait laissé commettre des actes irréparables et cruels. Il était aimé, adoré, alors on fermait les yeux quand il humiliait ses anciennes conquêtes, ou qu'il organisait des blagues dangereuses avec les autres maraudeurs. Surtout pour Severus, ces blagues. Il en avait bavé, celui là. Quand il en aurait fini avec sa conscience toute neuve, il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser. Mais pas tout de suite, sa fierté l'en empêchait encore. Plus tard, lorsqu'il serait en paix avec lui-même.

Quand les élèves voulurent bien retourner s'asseoir, il put se placer à coté de son ami, à la table des professeurs. Minerva l'accueillit avec chaleur et Hagrid lui serra la main avec entrain. Il lui dit qu'il pourrait lui rendre sa moto bientôt, il fallait qu'il la retape un petit peu. Sirius le remercia et se tourna vers Remus, qui lui sourit. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils remontèrent ensemble à l'appartement. Remus parut un peu surprit quand il lui dit qu'il allait habiter avec lui mais il ne dit rien. Il alla préparer un thé et Sirius prit le livre officiel du programme de DCFM, pour le feuilleter. Il avait parcouru le premier trimestre des premières années quand Remus revint avec deux tasses, du sucre, du miel et des scones.

Ils discutèrent un moment des classes qu'ils avaient, puis Sirius se rappela qu'il devait passer au Square prendre ses affaires. Maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau utiliser la magie sans crainte d'être repéré, il se sentait libre. Et surtout cela lui permettait de faire ses valises rapidement, en l'absence d'elfe de maison, depuis que Kreatur était mort de vieillesse, pendant la guerre.

Il utilisa la cheminée pour se rendre dans son domicile. Il prit une grosse malle qu'il enchanta pour la faire léviter derrière lui. Il avait toujours été doué en Sortilèges. Tout comme en Métamorphose et en DCFM. Il passa dans toutes les pièces, les une après les autres, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne veuille emporter. Beaucoup de livres, des babioles avec un peu d'intérêt sentimental, le peu de vêtements qu'il avait, des objets de magie noire ou ancienne, pour montrer à ses élèves… Pas autant de choses qu'il aurait pensé. Ce séjour en Grèce avait fait de lui un autre homme. Il avait rétréci tout ça et avait fermé le coffre avant de le faire passer dans la cheminée. Il alla directement se ranger au pied de son lit.

Sirius entra à son tour. Il ne vit pas tout de suite Remus. Il le chercha des yeux et le vit devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il s'approcha tout doucement. Il allait poser sa main sur son épaule, quand il vit une larme, une unique larme, rouler sur sa joue. Il hésita puis le prit dans ses bras, le forçant à s'appuyer contre son torse.

Remus se laissa aller quelques secondes puis le repoussa, sans violence. Il essuya ses yeux et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme un mur le coupant des autres. Sirius alla s'assoir à coté de lui.

« -Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, juste une baisse de régime.

-Si ce n'était que ça, tu ne pleurais pas.

-Si ça m'arrive de pleurer.

-Arrête, je te connais Remus. Tu n'as pas ce genre de réaction. Tu vas plutôt te goinfrer de chocolat en lisant des bandes dessinées.

-Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça. Tu as été absent trop longtemps de ma vie pour pouvoir dire des choses pareilles. »

Sirius accusa le coup. Cela faisait mal, et cela le mettait en colère.

« -Est-ce ma faute si j'ai été emprisonné injustement ? C'est ma faute si j'ai du m'évader et fuir ? C'est ma faute si j'ai du venger la mort de mon meilleur ami ? C'est ma faute si j'ai fait une dépression ? C'est ma faute si on m'a envoyé en mission ?

-Même avant tout ça tu ne me connaissais pas Sirius. Maintenant laisse moi.

-C'est hors de question. Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas ''même avant'' ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Non, Remus, je ne laisserai rien tomber. Pourquoi dis-tu que je ne te connais pas ? Je n'ai pas été ton ami pendant toute notre scolarité à Poudlard ? Je n'ai pas été celui qui a découvert ta lycanthropie ? Je n'ai pas été celui qui pansait tes blessures après la pleine lune ? Qui étais-je alors pendant toutes ces années ? Comment peux-tu dire que je ne te connais pas ?

-Arrête Sirius, cela ne sert à rien.

-NON, JE VEUX SAVOIR. DIS MOI !

-Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux que je te dise ce que je te reproche ?

-Oui, dis-moi.

-Tu n'as jamais vu plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Il fallait vraiment que j'aille mal pour que tu t'en aperçoive, toi ou les autres ! Et quand tu me demandais ce qui n'allait pas, si je te disais ''rien'', tu abandonnais ! Même quand tu insistais, je pouvais te dire le plus gros mensonge de la terre, tu gobais tout et tu étais content, parce que tu avais fais ton devoir d'ami ! James ressentait ça aussi. Tu pensais qu'il te disait tout, mais le fond véritable de sa pensée, c'est moi qui l'entendait. Parce que tu n'en avais vraiment rien à foutre des autres ! »

Il reprit son souffle. Il y avait tant de mépris dans sa voix, plus que Sirius n'en avais jamais entendu.

« -Seule comptait ta petite personne. Et ton frère. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de personnes que tu as blessé. D'abord nous, tes amis, puis Lily, qui essayait de t'aider à t'ouvrir. Toutes ces filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti et que tu as jeté sans aucun tact. Les nombreux garçons avec qui tu as couché et qui n'ont même plus eu droit à un regard. Tu les baisais, puis tu ne les reconnaissais plus. Toutes ces personnes que tu as blessé avec tes soi-disante plaisanterie, devant ta cour. Et toutes ces blagues auxquelles j'étais forcé de participer, pour éviter que tu n'ailles trop loin ! »

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

« -Et surtout, tous ces coups de couteaux que tu donnais à mon âme. Toujours sans le savoir, sans t'en apercevoir. A chaque nouvelle tête sur ton tableau de chasse. Je sais que tu avais un carnet Sirius. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai feuilleté une fois, et j'ai été dégouté. Des bouts de viande, voilà ce qu'on aurait pensé en lisant ce carnet. Un nom, une date ou une période, une origine, des lieux, un commentaire. C'était vraiment répugnant. Et moi qui t'aimais. Qui n'ai jamais pu me défaire de cet amour, le premier. Parce que tu étais tout de même adorable avec moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à décrocher. Même si je souffrais. Même si je le voulais. »

Il avait le regard brillant à présent. Les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

« -A chaque fois que je te voyais aux bras d'une fille, à chaque fois que je t'entendais remonter, tôt le matin, je sentais mon coeur se briser. »

Il prit sa respiration et lutta contre les larmes. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre à Sirius d'assister à ça. Remus qui lui balançait des horreurs, tout ce qu'il devait regarder en face, et qui était sur le point de pleurer.

« -Et le pire, c'est que je pensais que tu en avais conscience. Que tu avais capté un de mes regards, entendu un de mes soupirs, surpris un de mes rêves. Et je pensais que tu continuais comme d'habitude de peur de perdre notre amitié. Ou, dans mes moments de déprime, que tu t'en foutais parce que je ne t'attirais pas. Et ça, c'était vraiment la pire des douleurs. »

Sirius resta statufié, ne sachant que répondre à cette longue tirade. Il ne le retint pas quand il se précipita dans sa chambre et qu'il claqua la porte. Il ne réagit pas. Il resta assis sur le canapé, complètement abasourdi.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui avait dit tout cela. Qu'il lui avait livré ses rancœurs, son âme. Il allait le détester maintenant, il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Peut être même qu'il le dégouterai.

Il se déshabilla lentement, enfilant juste un bas de pyjama et se coucha dans le grand lit double. Une fois confortablement installé, il se laissa aller aux larmes, silencieusement.

Tout était de sa faute, si tout cela était arrivé. Pour commencer, il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux de Sirius. Ensuite, il aurait dû avec James lui faire comprendre bien avant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Ne pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, en particulier en ce qui concernait les blagues de Maraudeurs. Il aurait dû le cadrer, et cela beaucoup plus tôt.

Mais c'était facile de dire ça vingt ans après. À l'époque, il doutait encore de l'affection sincère que lui portaient ses amis. Même après qu'ils aient découvert son ''petit problème de poil'', comme le disait si bien Sirius – toujours et encore Sirius décidément – même après qu'ils soient devenus animagus pour lui. Il avait toujours l'impression de devoir se surveiller, se contrôler, éviter un faux pas qui aurait pu tout gâcher. Cela les avait beaucoup énervés, mais il n'avait pu arrêter cette attitude qu'après de longues années, d'interminables discutions et de quelques disputes.

Tout ça venait d'abord de sa lycanthropie, évidement. S'il n'avait pas été mordu, toute sa vie se serait passé autrement. Il aurait surement été aussi malicieux que ses amis, et non le gentil préfet qui évitait les débordements. Il n'aurait pas été timide et timoré tout le début de sa vie. Il en aurait été autrement de sa vie sociale, et amoureuse. Il aurait pu faire le métier dont il rêvait, médicomage spécialisé dans les infections magiques.

Tout était la faute de ce maudit état. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester, le haïr. Tout ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de différent, d'étrange, d'anormal. C'était pour cela que ses pleines lunes étaient aussi violentes. Son loup ressentait sa colère et sa haine, et le lui faisait payer. Mais haïr le loup revenait à haïr une partie de soi-même, il l'avait compris. Ce dégout pour le loup était avant tout un dégout de soi. Pourtant, même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait changer, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Accepter cette part d'animalité lui était impossible, du moins pour l'instant. Il espérait qu'a l'avenir, cela pourrait changer.

Il s'endormit enfin, épuisé, tant physiquement que moralement, les joues humides.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Quand Remus se réveilla, le samedi matin (___NdA : jour 14_), Sirius était déjà parti de l'appartement. Il soupira et alla se doucher. L'eau le relaxa un peu, mais il ressassait déjà ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire tout ça à Sirius. Il avait surement brisé leur amitié.

Il descendit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais ne vit pas non plus son ami. Il s'installa à coté de Severus, qui lui demanda quand était la prochaine pleine lune. Il calcula qu'il restait neuf jours avant sa transformation. Le potionniste travaillait sur une version améliorée de la potion Tue-Loup, qui lui permettrait de contrôler totalement le loup, et non pas le calmer. Cela revenait à revêtir une forme d'animagus loup pendant toute une nuit une fois pas mois. Mais il débutait seulement, il lui faudrait quelques essais et des tests pour lui donner. Ils discutèrent des élèves, des cours, de Dumbledore, et d'autres choses. Cela fit du bien à Remus. Il ne pensa plus à Sirius pendant cette conversation. Ils sortirent ensembles et se séparèrent au moment de rejoindre leurs quartiers.

Il essaya de préparer les cours de la semaine à venir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il se leva et alla préparer un thé au miel, avec quelques pincée de cannelle et deux feuilles de menthe. Il le dégusta lentement, accoudé à la fenêtre, en regardant les arbres du parc devenir progressivement plus orange. L'automne approchait, et la douceur de l'été s'en allait.

Plus jeune, avec les Maraudeurs, il allait courir dans les feuilles mortes. Cela amusait beaucoup Lily quand ils l'avaient fait dans le jardin des Potter, au début de sa grossesse. Une foule de souvenirs remonta. La plupart étaient doux et joyeux, mais il se rappelait aussi la douleur des pleines lunes et la souffrance en voyant Sirius se prélasser dans d'autres bras que les siens.

Encore et toujours lui. Il n'arrivait jamais à le sortir complètement de son esprit, c'était désespérant.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se retourna pas. Il continua à fixer le paysage derrière la fenêtre. Il entendit Sirius s'arrêter derrière lui. Il ne vit pas ce qu'il faisait, ni l'expression qu'il affichait, mais il entendit un soupir et les pas s'éloigner pour disparaître dans la chambre. La porte se referma doucement, comme à contrecœur.

Il rangea sa tasse et se remit à son bureau. Il se força à se plonger dans ses cours, et alla même jusqu'à préparer des interrogations futures, et leurs corrigés détaillés. Il travailla toute la matinée, puis toute l'après midi, se levant juste pour aller grignoter une tartine. Il ne sortit de sa transe qu'en entendant la cloche qui sonnait le diner. Il se leva et Sirius sortit de sa chambre. En silence, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

Le brun semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer après, tendait la main pour le toucher mais la retirait tout de suite. Remus ne l'aida pas, même s'il voyait que l'animagus ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait parlé, c'était maintenant à Sirius de le faire.

Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de Severus, qui les regarda de travers. Mais Sirius semblait complètement ailleurs, alors il n'y fit pas plus attention, se concentrant plutôt sur sa conversation avec Remus. Remus aimait discuter avec le Serpentard. C'était un homme intelligent et cultivé, raisonnable. Les rares fois où il l'avait entendu faire de l'humour, il l'avait trouvé corrosif. Mais cela prouvait qu'il pouvait faire de l'humour, contrairement aux pensées de Sirius.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Griffondors, et eut la surprise de ne pas voir Harry. Il haussa intérieurement les épaules. Il saurait surement bien assez tôt ce qui lui arrivait.

Sirius se leva de table au moment où les desserts apparurent. Remus me manqua pas l'occasion de grignoter un sublime cake aux abricots, les meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais mangé. Les elfes de Poudlard étaient surement la meilleure équipe de cuisine au monde.

Il eut la surprise d'entendre Severus rire quand celui vit l'air de pure extase qu'il affichait en mangeant sa part de gâteau. Il décida qu'il aimait ce rire retenu.

Il remonta dans ses appartements, et vit Sirius sur le canapé commun, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. En général, la tasse de chocolat chaud chez Sirius indiquait qu'il allait mal. Remus se figea après avoir refermé la porte, quand le brun lui lança le regard le plus triste qu'il ait jamais vu chez lui.

« -Remus... »

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes à présent. Il ne savait s'il jouait la comédie – il était un tel acteur que n'importe qui, y compris lui, pouvait s'y tromper facilement – ou s'il était sincère et réellement malheureux.

« -Remus, je suis désolé... »

Cela statufia immédiatement le loup garou. Sirius s'excusait très rarement. Il disait merci et s'il te plait très facilement, il pouvait montrer sa reconnaissance à genoux ou supplier pitoyablement sans aucune honte, mais il ne s'excusait qu'en de très rares occasions. En général, c'était quand une de ses blagues débiles avait vraiment mal tourné. Il se rappelait en particulier l'affaire Severus versus loup garou. Il s'était excusé auprès de lui, mais jamais à son camarade. Et si on lui demandait son avis, il pouvait toujours attendre.

Il avala une longue gorgée du breuvage, les yeux rivés sur la table basse, où se trouvait une photo de l'anniversaire de mariage de Lily et James. Ils y avait évidement le couple, un tout jeune Harry qui n'avait même pas un an, et eux deux. Peter était absent ce jour là, il ne se rappelait même plus quelle excuse bidon il avait donné. La photo transpirait le bonheur et la joie. Sirius devait se dire que tout était brisé, que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant, ou qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit au bonheur qu'avait eu le couple.

« -Je ne voyais rien, je n'en faisait qu'à ma tête, je me fichait des autres. Mais savoir que je t'ai fait du mal pendant 25 ans, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas me supporter. »

Il toucha le papier glacé du bout des doigts, comme s'il caressait le visage des disparus.

« -Je tiens énormément à toi, Remus. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. »

Il reporta son regard sur son ami, accrochant ses yeux.

« -Je vais tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je suis même prêt à changer. »

Il avala le reste du chocolat et posa la tasse. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis reprit la parole :

« -Je voudrais être digne de ton amour, et moi-même tomber amoureux de toi. Parce que tu le mérites. »

Une lueur de détermination apparut dans les yeux pareils aux pierres de sodalites de Sirius :

« -Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une chance ? »

* * *

Aya : Et voila. Nous en sommes à 131 reviews, ce qui fait 21 de plus que la dernière fois ! Dont 14 rien que pour le dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui laissent un petit mot. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et parfois vous me donnez même des idées pour la suite.

Draco : ...

Harry : Ha, c'est vrai, il peut toujours pas parler. Tu te rends compte qu'il a été comme ça depuis la dernière discution ? Tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose ?

Aya *soupire* : D'accord ... Draco ?

Draco : ESPECE DE FOLLE FURIEUSE ! COMMENT TU AS PUT ME FAIRE CA ? TU MERITERAIS QUE JE ...

Aya *le coupe* : Hola, il faut qu'il se taise lui, j'ai plus d'oreille.

Draco : ...

Harry : Oh, non. Ca va pas recommencer. C'est pas toi qui le supporte au quotidien.

Aya : Il a qu'a se calmer. En ce qui concerne l'écriture : à l'origine, le chapitre 9 et 10 était uniquement le chapitre 9, mais je l'ai coupé en deux, pour les raisons donnée plus tôt. Donc ce sera dans le prochain chapitre qu'apparaitra le lemon. Désolée à celle et ceux que j'avais prévunu(e). En ce qui concerne les OS, en ce moment j'écris un OS d'anniversaire sur Naruto ( Gaara/Naruto pour ceux que ça interesse, soit pas beaucoup ). Pas d'OS Harry Potter avant fin juin, et beaucoup pendant l'été. Regardez le planning sur mon profil si ça vous interesse. Je sais ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre 11, mais il faut que je trouve le temps de l'écrire. Le mieux serai aussi d'écrire le 12 dans la foulée, parce qu'il tombe en plein dans le bac celui là.

Draco : ...

Aya : Si tu es calme, si tu ne jures pas comme un charretier quand je t'aurai rendu ta voix, si tu te montres gentil avec l'auteure toute puissante, je t'autorise à parler.

Draco : On aura tout vu avec elle. Puisque j'ai plus le droit de te lancer des vacheries, je vais dire du mal de Harry.

Aya : Comme tu veux. Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur Sirius, et on a droit aux introspection des deux. Pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a déjà posé deux fois je crois, voilà comment Sirius à réchapper du voile au ministère : quand Bellatrix a envoyer son stupéfix, Sirius n'étais pas dos au voile, mais à coté de lui. Ce qui fait qu'il a été progeté en arrière et figé, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey lui balance le contre sort. Mais il a fait peur à tout l'Ordre. Il n'a pas été super présent pendant la sixième année de Harry, il était souvent en mission, mais essayait d'être là le plus possible. Il était bien entendu récherché par le ministère, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Harry : On apparait dans le prochain chapitre !

Draco : Evidement, banane, on est les personnages principaux de cette fic. On peut pas être absent trop longtemps, sinon tu imagines la baisse d'audience ! Ils auraient été vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir m'admirer.

Aya : N'exagérons rien. Vous n'êtes pas non plus extrement nécessaire à la formation de leur relation, mais vu que ça se passe en parallele des chapitres précédents, vous faites effectivements des apparitions, puisque vous interagissez avec eux.

Harry : C'est compliqué ce que tu viens de dire.

Draco : Laisse tomber, ou ton pauvre petit cervaux va exploser sous l'effort.

Harry : Hé !

Aya : Tatata, pas de disputes. Allez plutôt cherchez Remus.

Remus : Pas la peine, je suis ici.

Aya : Bien. On va commencer alors. Tous en place ! Les spectateurs dans les gradins, et mon p'tit loup sur la scène. C'est la même que celle qu'a utilisé Sirius.

Remus : Je dois m'habiller comment ?

Aya : Reste comme tu es. Tu es juste en chemise et en pantalon. Rien de bien affriolant, mais pas débraillé, ni usé, juste normal. Il n'y a pas de barre. Tu es en place ?

Remus : Oui.

Aya *repère Sirius et Severus arriver* : Bien. Tout est noir. On ne vois pas la scène. Soudain, un cercle de lumière s'allume, mais il pointe seulement le sol. Il recule doucement, et arrive sur tes pieds. Selon leur positions, tu es dos à nous. Il remonte tooooooout doucement sur tes mollets, soulignant les plis, puis sur tes cuisses, bien dicernable dans ton pantalon près du corps. Le rayon arrive sur tes fesses, et s'y arrête de longues secondes. Sirius, Severus, vous pouvez admirer la redondance charnue et musclée, bien mise en valeur par la lumière et le vetement.

Sirius *très serieux* : Effectivement.

Aya : Le faisceau remonte un peu, et on perçoit le creux de tes reins. Tes bras sont croisés sur ton torse, et tes paumes reposent sur tes hanches. Legerement plus vite, la lumière passe sur ton dos et arrive sur ta tête. Tes cheveux chatains brillent d'une douce lueur dorée. Le fasceau s'agrandi, et on te perçoit maintenant entièrement. Tu te retournes de trois quart, en basculant sur tes hanches, tes pieds toujours ancrés au sol. Tes mains passent sur ton ventre, et remonte jusu'à ton cou gracile. Tu ouvres lentement ta chemise, tu joue avec les nerfs de ton public.

Severus *transpire* : Plus vite ...

Aya : Tu te retournes encore, et tu enlèves ta chemise en bougeant les épaules. Comme tout à l'heure, tes mains se posent sur ton flanc. Elle remontent tout doucement, provoquant parfois de petits frissons.

Sirius *murmure* : C'est lui qui est provoquant.

Aya *sourit* : Tu passes tes doigts sur tes cicatrices, qui brillent sur ta peau, comme surlignée. La sueur coule sur ton dos. Tes épaules, à présent, sont le sujet de tes caresses. Tu te retournes et nous fait voir ton torse. Tu retraces encore chaque cicatrice. Arrivé au niveau de la ceinture, tu vas carresser ta cuisse, puis ton nombril, la ligne entre tes abdominaux, tu froles tes tétons, puis tes clavicules. La aussi la sueur fait luire ta peau. Le peu de poil que tu possède ne freines pas du tout les gouttes qui dégoulinent sur toi. Elles sont fascinantes, ces gouttes, on ne peut s'empecher de les suivres des yeux. Les tiens brillent, et tu envoie un clin d'oeil malicieux et provoquant au public, qui retient son souffle.

Severus : Oh my god ....

Aya : Stop ! Bouge plus ! *clic* Et uen de plus pour mon album. Toujours à vendre d'ailleurs.

Remus : Heuuu, je crois que c'est le moment où je vous demande une review. Alors, heuuu, s'il vous plait ? *petit sourire craquant*

* * *

Dates de publication : 19 mai 2010 ( _prochain 30/05/10_ )


	11. Chapitre 10 : Rapprochements

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

**LEMON Sirius/remus dans ce chapitre ! Vous êtes prévenus !  
**

Statut : 11 chapitres publiés, 12 chapitres écrits (environ), 11 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 de prévus

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Entre le jour 15 et 42

Notes : Je regardais les chapitres précédents, et à chaque fois mes notes de débuts sont sans intéret. Alors je vais pas vous faire souffrir plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire le chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Rapprochements 

On était dimanche matin, il était sûrement très tôt, mais Remus ne dormait pas. Il avait très peu dormi pendant la nuit. Il était à présent allongé sur dos, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts, et le cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure.

Sirius lui avait en quelque sorte demander de sortir avec lui, non ? C'était bien ce qui était sous-entendu ? Il avait dit qu'il voulait changer, pour être digne de lui ? Qu'il méritait quelqu'un qui ne le fasse pas souffrir ? Qu'il voulait tomber amoureux de lui ?

Cela voulait dire qu'à la base, il était déjà attiré par lui, non ? Remus ne comprenait plus rien. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Il ne sait plus quoi penser.

Devait-il lui donner, cette chance qu'il espérait ? Pourrait-il lui accorder ce pardon qu'il attendait ? Ou bien devait-il lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé ?

Il disait souvent à Harry d'écouter son cœur. C'est ce qu'il devait faire, lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux, respira doucement, et tenta de ne penser à rien. La réponse s'insinua petit à petit dans son esprit. Il se vit, avec Sirius, à Pré-Au-Lard, se tenant la main. Il se vit l'embrasser sur la joue, naturellement, pendant un diner dans la Grande Salle. Il se vit l'embrasser passionnément, dans leur appartement. Il vit des petits gestes simples mais qui voulaient tout dire.

Il avait envie de sortir avec Sirius, de le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Il voulait voir le nouveau Sirius que ce dernier lui promettait. Il voulait le bonheur dans ses bras.

Il se tourna sur le coté, et chercha sur la table de nuit le petit réveil mécanique que lui avait offert sa mère à son entrée à Poudlard. Il était effectivement tôt, seulement sept heure. Il se leva quand même, prit sa douche et descendit déjeuner.

Il n'avait rien répondu à Sirius la veille, il était juste passé devant lui en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Maintenant, il pouvait lui faire face. Il n'avait pas vérifié s'il était encore dans leur appartement. Il espéra le voir dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y était pas, mais cela ne le déçut pas. Il aurait largement le temps de lui parler. Il mangea rapidement – Severus non plus n'était pas là, tout comme le reste des professeurs – et remonta. Il prit un livre et lut en attendant le retour de Sirius, qui n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Il eut la surprise d'entendre frapper. Il alla ouvrir et trouva Harry sur le pas de la porte. Il l'invita à entrer, lui demandant ce qui l'amenait.

« -Je voulais vous parler professeur.

-Tu peux oublier le vouvoiement et le professeur quand nous ne sommes pas en classe. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-De rien de particulier. Je m'étais fait la réflexion que nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup vu jusqu'à présent, et cela me manque. Tu as été assez présent ces dernières années, et surtout pendant la mission de Sirius. Mais depuis la rentrée, je n'ai pas pu te voir.

-Alors assied toi, je vais chercher de quoi grignoter, fit l'adulte en allant vers la cuisine. Comment ça se passe avec le jeune Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il le dos tourné.

-Ça se passe, mais j'aimerais ne pas parler de ça.

-Je comprend. Et les cours ? Sans la magie, ça ne doit pas être facile.

-C'est surtout ennuyeux. Tout ce qu'on fait deviens théorique. Il n'y a que les cours de Potion et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques où l'on peut faire quelque chose. Même en divination, on me dit que je ne peux plus faire de prédictions.

-Ce dernier point doit être particulièrement pénible pour toi, dit Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh, oui, comme tu peux l'imaginer, répondit Harry avec le même sourire. Tu sais ce qu'a prévu Sirius pour nos cours ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler.

-Oh. Tant pis alors. Tu pourrais me parler de tes cours à toi alors ? La magie du monde m'intéresse beaucoup, surtout depuis que j'ai compris quelle ampleur cela pouvait prendre. » (___Nda : je referais peut être un cours la dessus, parce que ça m'intéresse moi aussi. On verra si j'arrive à caser ça._)

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Sirius entre. Le plus jeune se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Il le força à s'assoir dans le canapé et discuta avec lui de sa mission secrète. Il lui dit tout ce que lui permettait le sort de ___Fidelitas__. _Plus tard, peu de temps avant le déjeuner, le garçon s'en alla, laissant entre eux les deux adultes.

Sirius sembla mal à l'aise. Remus décida de mettre fin à son calvaire.

« -Sirius, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu commence comme ça…

-Si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire, je peux retourner dans ma chambre.

-Non, non, vas-y, je t'écoute ! »

Remus sourit devant tant d'empressement.

« -J'ai décidé de t'accorder une chance, mais pas le pardon. Pour cela, il va falloir que tu fasses tes preuves, que tu me montres que tu peux changer, et dans le bon sens. »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pensais pas vraiment que Remus accepterait quand il avait fait cette proposition. Il pensait qu'au mieux, il le repousserait gentiment en lui demandant de faire en sorte de conserver leur amitié. Et au pire, qu'il le trainerait dans la boue pour lui faire payer toutes ces années de douleur.

Mais non, Remus acceptait d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui. Il ne lui pardonnait pas, mais cela Sirius pouvait comprendre.

Il lui fit un sourire radieux et ouvrit les bras. Remus vint se blottir entre eux, comme avant. Ils avaient l'habitude de se faire des câlins à Poudlard. Ils avaient arrêté après, en pensant que cela ne convenait pas à des adultes. Mais ça leur avait manqué. Ils soupirèrent d'aise. Remus nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de son désormais petit ami, et Sirius respira l'odeur de ses cheveux : du foin fraichement coupé avec une pointe de violette. _(NdB : Et un nez de parfumeur ! NdA : ^^)_

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. L'entente était cordiale, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'avait en général les gens qui sortaient ensemble. Il leur faudrait du temps.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Sirius ne fit rien pour presser Remus. Il se contentais de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Mais cela ressemblait encore beaucoup à leur amitié. Il fallait que le loup garou s'habitue à ce changement de statut. Ce n'était pas non plus facile pour lui. Penser à Remus en tant que petit ami, futur amant et futur amoureux, il avait encore du mal.

Il avait sut par ses amis que Harry s'était disputé avec Draco. En conséquence, il avait décidé de ne pas leur faire cours tant qu'ils ne seraient pas réconciliés. Remus approuva, ainsi que Severus, qui était à table au moment où il avait émis cette décision (___NdA : jour 18_)

Le lendemain, le Serpentard vint le trouver. Il l'emmena sans autre explication au manoir Malfoy, où il fut obligé de chercher parmi une montagne de carton un boite qui n'était pas plus grosse qu'un poing. Il découvrit des trésors, mais rien qui n'intéressa le jeune héritier.

Ce garçon n'avait pas si mauvais caractère, malgré ce que l'on disait. La preuve était qu'il essayait de revenir en bon terme avec Harry. Son cousin avait l'air de beaucoup ressembler à son parrain. Toujours à cacher ses sentiments, à se sentir obligé d'être méchant pour se protéger. C'était typique des Serpentards. Regulus faisait ça aussi, avant... Avant ça. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il se re-concentra sur sa simili-dispute avec Snape. Quand le garçon trouva ce qu'il cherchait, ils purent s'en aller. Il devait rejoindre son Moony, il ne put rester avec eux boire un verre dans les cachots.

On était à quatre jours de la pleine lune. Remus devenait irritable et fatigué. Ses sens étaient plus développés, et il avait encore plus faim que d'habitude. Il lui fallait sa présence. En plus, il devait préparer les cours qu'il aurait à donner pendant que Remus se reposait. Il allait assurer quatre jours de cours, et Remus devait tout lui expliquer, puisque c'était leur première alternance.

Le loup garou ne se montra pas très patient, mais Sirius le supporta sans mal. Après qu'ils eurent fini, il le força à s'allonger sur le canapé, la tête sur ses cuisses. Il lui donna une plaque de chocolat à grignoter, et lui caressa les cheveux. C'est à peine s'il ne se mit pas à ronronner.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

La pleine lune fut pénible pour tous les deux. Le loup s'était déchainé, malgré la potion Tue-loup. Sirius essaya de le calmer comme il put, mais le loup semblait lui en vouloir. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux blessés. Remus était vraiment épuisé, mais n'avait presque pas de blessures. Par contre Sirius récolta trois grandes griffures sur le flanc droit, qui guérirent instantanément quand l'infirmière passa un coton avec de la potion cicatrisante. Il resta de légères marques, mais elles ne se voyaient presque pas.

Sa journée se passa sans incident. Il avait sut que ses élèves spéciaux s'étaient réconciliés, alors il les avait convoqué à un cours pour le soir même. (___Nda : Jour 24_) Il alla tranquillement préparer la salle pendant la fin des cours. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, mais cela lui occupait l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à Remus, alors à la place, il poussait le peu de meuble de la pièce, et disposait des tapis de gym sur le sol, avec quelques coussin. Il apporta quelques objets, des plumes, des livres, de l'eau et de la nourriture. Il garda une chaise, un pupitre et le bureau du professeur, et mit tout le reste dans une autre salle.

Il alluma des bougies qu'il disposa aux six coins de la pièces, et une parfumée au centre. Il souffla de la myrte en poudre sur les murs. C'est à ce moment là que les deux adolescents entrèrent. Ils l'observèrent sans rien dire, restant sur le pas de la porte. Il prit ensuite du sable blanc et fit un cercle presque parfait autour de la bougie centrale. Il traça quatre lettres en hébreux, puis a coté en latin, puis en arabe, et pour finir des caractères asiatiques que Harry ne sut pas reconnaître.

Sirius se tourna vers eux et les observa en silence. Il leva juste les yeux quand Remus et Severus entrèrent eux aussi, puis se concentra sur les garçons. Il semblait réfléchir, et compta même sur ses doigts. Il regarda la bougie centrale et les symbole, puis se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

« -Bien. On va commencer par quelque chose d'essentiel, mais qui ne sera pas très simple pour vous. Peut être que Draco y arrivera plus vite que Harry, mais ce n'est même pas sur.

-Sirius, demanda Remus, c'est quoi tout ce bazar ? Je ne reconnais aucun rituel.

-J'expliquerais ça en fin de séance. »

Il agita sa baguette et les chandelles de la salle s'éteignirent. Le jour commençait à tomber dehors, la pièce se retrouva baigné d'une lumière tamisé dispensée par les bougies.

« -Harry, Draco, vous allez vous placer au Nord-Est.

-Et où ça se trouve ? demanda Draco,

-Regardez les symboles autours de la bougie. »

En effet, les lettres latines étaient N, E, S, O. Ils se mirent dans une diagonale, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire.

« -Asseyez vous. Plus près l'un de l'autre. Plus près j'ai dit ! Vous devez vous toucher !

-Je ne vais pas non plus m'assoir sur ses genoux ! protesta Harry,

-Ça, ce sera uniquement si vous n'arrivez pas à faire l'exercice.

-Quoi ? cria Draco,

-Mais vous réussirez n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius leur fit un de ses sourires éblouissants. Ils s'installèrent cote à cote, en tailleur, de sorte que leur genoux se touchent.

« -Mettez en contact vos coudes aussi. Posez vos mains sur vos cuisses. Ou, non. Posez carrément vos mains sur la cuisse de l'autre, ça sera plus efficace. Harry, tu repose ton bras sur celui de Draco. Plus il y a de contact, mieux c'est. Mais n'allez pas vous peloter ! »

Remus pouffa tandis que les deux élèves lui jetèrent un regard noir.

« -Remus, tu vas te mettre au sud, et Severus au nord. Moi, je vais à l'ouest.

-C'est important les points cardinaux ?

-Pas vraiment, mais ça ne fait pas de mal. C'est calculé pour que ça aille avec ce que vous êtes. Ne posez pas de questions. C'est pour ça que vous êtes entre deux directions tout les deux. Il n'y aurait pas d'interférences, mais ça peut aider à la concentration. »

Pendant que les deux autres professeurs s'installèrent, Sirius alla chercher un gong chinois sur la table. Il se plaça, et donna un petit coup sec.

« -Bon, à partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi qui parle. Vous, vous vous concentrez. Rem' Snivelus, vous pouvez tout à fait faire l'exercice. »

Il donna un autre coup sur la timbale, qui résonna longtemps dans le silence.

« -Fermez les yeux. Respirez. Sentez. Il y a de la rose et de la myrte. La chaleur des chandelle vous parvient, comme une caresse. Respirez profondément, calmez vous, détendez vous. Concentrez vous sur les battements de vos cœurs. »

Il se tut, et appliqua ses propres directives. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on entendit que leurs souffles. Draco et Severus avait du mal à ralentir leurs respirations, mais progressivement, il calquèrent celles des Griffondors.

« -Vos cœurs battent lentement. Vous pouvez le sentir. Le sang ne frappe pas vos tempes. Vous êtes au repos, vous êtes bien. Vous sentez votre sang parcourir votre corps. Ressentez ce fluide mouvant. Concentrez vous sur lui. La moindre parcelle de chair est irriguée. Cela vous maintient en vie. »

Il les laissa se concentrer tandis que lui cherchait son cycle. Quand il le trouva, il recommença à parler :

« -Imaginez que dans votre sang, coule en parallèle votre essence magique. Elle part de la tête, descend par la nuque, passe par les épaules, irrigue chacun de vos doigts, vos paumes. Par un courant différent, elle revient vers votre coeur, et les deux courants qui étaient jusqu'à présent séparé en deux coté, se rejoignent. Suivant le tracé de votre colonne vertébrale, elle descend jusqu'à vos hanches, et là, elle se sépare pour finir par irriguer la plante des pieds, dans sa totalité. Vous visualisez ? C'est très important, c'est là que la leçon commence. »

Il respira profondément, plusieurs fois. Il ouvrit les yeux et visualisa les canaux dans les corps des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, jusqu'à les voir réellement, colorés en bleu.

« -Harry, Draco, est-ce que vous sentez ce réseaux dans vos cuisses ? Est-ce qu'il circule ? Oui ? Bien. Maintenant, c'est plus difficile. Il faut sentir cette magie dans la cuisse de votre partenaire. Bougez votre main, si c'est nécessaire, mais vous devez arriver à connaître le tracé précis du réseau. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, bougèrent un peu, puis se figèrent, une expression surprise sur leurs visages. Ils devaient avoir trouvé.

« -Vous y êtes arrivé. Maintenant , il faut que vous preniez conscience que la position dans laquelle vous êtes n'est pas anodine. Les parties en contact forment une boucle. On part de la cuisse de Harry, qui touche le genoux de Draco, avec la main de Harry posé dessus, et son bras est en contact, avec celui de Draco, qui a sa main posé sur la jambe de Harry. Cela forme une sorte de losange. Il est important que vous le sentiez. »

Harry s'appuya plus franchement sur le blond, augmentant de ce fait le contact.

« -Bien. Harry, tu vas maintenant essayer d'envoyer un peu de magie dans le circuit de Draco. »

Sirius vit bien la magie de Harry s'agiter en lui. Il donna des pulses, mais elles n'atteignirent pas le réseau de Draco. Sirius l'encouragea, et il y parvint.

« -Maintenant, il faut que tu envoies de la magie en continu. Bien… Stop, ça suffit. Pas trop, sinon, tu vas devoir attendre demain pour en produire suffisamment pour continuer l'exercice. Draco, même chose. Tu donnes à Harry un peu de magie. D'abord tu la fais bouger, tu la contrôles, et tu envois. Bien. Comme ça. Encore. Allez, encore. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que tu maitrises bien. Maintenant en continue. Si tu n'y arrive pas, donne en petite quantité plus rapidement. A la fin, tu verras qu'il est plus facile de faire en continu. Trèèèès bien. Harry, toi aussi. Vous échangez votre magie. »

Ils inspirèrent et suivirent les directives. Remus demanda :

« -Ce n'est pas dangereux d'échanger toute cette magie ?

-Normalement, oui. Mais ils sont liés, et donc compatible. Dans l'absolu, même si ce n'est pas physiquement et magiquement possible, ils pourraient échanger l'intégralité de leur magie. Mais ils devraient la convertir pour s'en servir correctement, elle est instable dans le cas contraire... Cependant c'est difficile à leur niveau. Le point important c'est de recevoir autant qu'on a donné. Sinon, il y a trop plein pour l'un, et vide pour l'autre. Dans les deux cas, il y a évanouissement. »

Il regarda l'échange. Ils y étaient, mais l'exercice n'était pas fini.

« -Bien, arrêtez tout. Maintenant, Draco, tu vas sentir la magie que Harry te transmet, y mélanger un peu de la tienne, et lui rendre. Harry pareil. A la fin, cela va vraiment faire une boucle dans le losange. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco fronça le nez.

« -Bon, si vous avez du mal à visualiser, imaginez. La magie de Draco est de couleur bleue, et celle de Harry de couleur rouge. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas mélanger les deux magies et avoir du bleu et du rouge dans votre réseau. Vous pouvez aussi choisir d'avoir du violet, le mélange des deux. Sauf que le violet est un petit peu plus puissant et instable que la magie pure. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder très longtemps en vous. Alors, vous vous l'échangez à tour de rôle. Compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils firent l'exercice. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. La quantité de magie mélangée augmentait, et Sirius leur demanda de juste faire circuler le flux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils essayèrent de sentir le pouvoir de ce courant, mais ne sentirent rien de spécial. Par contre, ils se sentaient plus légers.

Sirius ricana, et ils ouvrirent les yeux. Ils regardèrent les adultes avec perplexité, voyant Remus sourire et Severus afficher un rictus. Ils se jetaient tous les trois des regards amusés.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes à chercher le problème, tout en continuant plus ou moins consciemment l'exercice, qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils flottaient à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol ! Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil mais aucun d'eux ne savaient comment redescendre.

« -Essayez de la faire circuler plus vite. »

Ils obéirent, et montèrent encore vers le plafond. Ils comprirent le mécanisme. Ils ralentirent le flux, et se posèrent en douceur sur le sol. Ils se lâchèrent et fixèrent Sirius.

« -Très bien. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Maintenant que vous avez compris ça, tout va être plus facile. Levez vous et prenez vos baguettes. Approchez vous du bureau. Vous voyez la plume ? Et bien, vous savez ce que je vais vous demander. »

Harry attrapa le poignet du blond, et pointa sa baguette sur la plume. Il attendit le Serpentard, qui se préparait lui aussi à jeter le sort de lévitation. Ils prononcèrent le sortilèges à voix basse, mais ne réussirent pas à faire bouger l'objet.

« -Vous n'avez rien compris à l'exercice ou quoi ? Draco, prend le poignet de Harry aussi. Et recommencez la circulation des flux magiques mélangés. Une fois que vous y êtes, vous pouvez lancer le sort. »

Effectivement, cela marcha mieux comme ça. La plume se souleva, mais fit des petits zigzags.

« -Bien, nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine leçon portera sur votre volonté commune. Nous somme d'accord que si vous ne voulez pas la même chose, le sort ne peut pas être correct. Mais ça sera pour jeudi. Allez manger maintenant. »

Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Les deux autres professeurs se levèrent aussi. Remus demanda :

« -Alors, ça servait à quoi tout ça ?

-A rien.

-A rien ?

-Non. C'est juste pour se mettre en condition. Dans l'atmosphère quoi. Ils ne se serraient pas concentrés rapidement s'ils n'avaient pas cru que tout ça avait une connotation magique et rituelle. Et ça a plutôt bien marché je trouve.

-Et après ce sont les Serpentards qui sont manipulateurs, grogna Severus. »

Remus rit doucement, et glissa discrètement sa main dans celle de Sirius. Sirius réprima un frisson et lui sourit. C'était la première vraie marque d'affection amoureuse que lui donnait Remus.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Remus multiplia les petites attentions. Sirius ne les réclamait pas, mais les attendait avec fébrilité. Ils se donnaient la main, se caressaient du bout des doigts, se donnaient des petits baisers tout doux sur le visage, mais pas sur les lèvres. Des sourires, des regards. Mais tout cela restait très chaste.

Ce n'est que vers la mi-octobre que le loup garou engagea le premier baiser. Ils étaient dans leur appartement, tranquilles, cote à cote, quand il s'était penché sur le brun pour toucher ses lèvres, dans un baiser rapide. Il avait juste touché ses lèvres, mais cela suffisait à Sirius pour le moment.

Deux jours après, ils se bécotaient joyeusement sur ce même canapé, mais tout aussi innocemment. Il fallait que Remus se sente en sécurité, alors Sirius le laissait venir à lui. Cette situation dura quelques jours, avant que Sirius ose prendre l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Remus le reçu avec un soupir de contentement.

A partir de ce moment, ils s'embrassèrent à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'être seuls tous les deux. Les mains de Sirius s'égaraient parfois, mais n'étaient pas immédiatement repoussée. Remus se refusa toujours à lui, mais avec de moins en moins de fermeté.

Cela n'arriva qu'un peu avant le premier mois de leur mise en couple. Sirius rentrait d'un cours de soutient, toutes années confondues. Il avait couru dans toute la salle pour aider chaque groupe tout son samedi après midi. Il était assez fatigué. Il alla prendre une serviette propre dans sa chambre – il ne partageait pas le lit de Remus, qui refusait systématiquement de dormir avec lui – et des vêtements plus confortables, type moldu. Il devait être correct pendant ses cours, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'être débraillé pendant les repas.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, et déposa sa serviette. Il pensait au prochain cours spécial qu'il devrait donner à son filleul et à son cousin. Ils ne progressaient pas très vite. Ils avaient du mal à se connecter à l'esprit de l'autre et dosait très mal la magie. Ils n'arrivait pas non plus à faire plus de deux sorts en même temps, alors que séparément – et en possession de leurs pouvoirs – ils pouvaient au moins en faire trois, et quatre s'ils étaient vraiment concentré. On avait mesuré ça en milieu de sixième année, l'année précédente. Il était sur qu'à deux, ils pouvaient largement en faire six, ou même sept. Peut-être plus.

Ce n'est que quand il eut finit de se brosser les dents qu'il s'aperçut du bruit que produisait la cabine de douche. De l'eau coulait. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la douche. Et cette personne était forcement Rémus.

Ne nous y trompons pas, Sirius avait déjà vu son ami nu. Les pleines lunes, les douches communes du dortoir des Griffondors, et l'été quand il dormait en boxer. Mais il n'avait jamais vu Remus comme ça. Sans plaie presque béante, ou en cours de cicatrisation. Là, sa peau était lisse, seules quelques zébrures plus blanches parcourraient son corps. L'eau dégoulinait sur son corps alors qu'il était appuyé sur le mur du fond. Il avait les yeux fermés, et passait une de ses mains sur son torse. L'autre était occupée à masturber son érection avec une lenteur extrême et torturante, même pour Sirius qui n'était que spectateur.

La vision qu'il avait de son petit ami à cet instant était tout bonnement magnifique. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi sensuel, et aussi tentant. Et il n'y tenait vraiment plus.

Il entra dans la cabine et se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, et il entra de force sa langue dans sa bouche. D'une main, il plaqua leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, et de l'autre il poussa la main couleur de miel du loup garou, pour se saisir de son érection. Remus gémit dans sa bouche, et se laissa totalement aller contre lui. Il posa une de ses paumes sur le fessier callipyge du brun, et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux et noirs.

Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que cela se passerai comme ça, mais il était trop excité pour protester. Il gémissait sous le rythme soutenu qu'entretenait la main de Sirius, il essayait d'augmenter ce contact qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus que ce baiser possessif, que cette main dans le creux de ses reins, que de la masturbation.

Alors ôta sa main du postérieur de l'animagus, et s'accrocha fermement à ses épaules. Il se souleva pour accrocher ses cuisses aux hanches du bruns, mettant en contact leur deux érections. Il alla embrasser le cou gracile, tandis que Sirius attrapait ses fesses à pleines mains pour le soutenir, et aussi surement pour le peloter.

Remus bougea, frotta leurs sexes. Un soupir rauque franchirent leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pourtant toujours pas suffisant.

L'eau coulait toujours sur leurs corps en fusion. La vapeur emplissait la pièce, et ils étaient en sueur. Remus était appuyé sur le mur, et Sirius était pressé contre lui. Remus murmura quelque chose et sa baguette se précipita dans sa main. Il prononça plusieurs sorts : un contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, un autre contre les maladies magiquement transmissibles – le sexe et l'orgasme faisait que les poches de magie contenue dans les individus se touchait et pouvait aller jusqu'à se mêler ; dans les deux cas, on pouvait transmettre des maladies - et un dernier qui devait anesthésier la douleur.

Sirius écarta les deux lobes de chair et s'insinua précaution. Remus en lâcha sa baguette. Le sort n'y faisait pas grand chose, il avait quand même mal, écartelé par le sexe de Sirius qui traçait son chemin en lui. Il se crispa, mais son amant lui demanda de se détendre, tout en recommençant ses caresses sur son sexe. Il finit par se relaxer, et le brun put entrer complètement. Arrivé au bout, il laissa quelques secondes au loup garou. Il se concentra sur les sensations, qui étaient déjà incroyables. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Cette chaleur autour de son sexe, cette moiteur réconfortante, cette pression fabuleuse… Et il ne bougeait même pas …

Remus l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui donner le signal. Il le plaqua plus fort contre le mur pour trouver un appui, et commença à se retirer, pour ensuite s'enfoncer avec douceur. A chaque nouveau coup de rein, il allait plus fort, plus vite, et plus profond. Les mouvements qu'il effectuait lui faisait entrevoir le paradis. Remus grognait et hurlait comme un loup dans son cou, agrippé le plus fort possible à ses épaules, comme pour ne pas tomber, ne pas sombrer. Il plantait parfois ses dents dans la chaire musclée.

Sirius voulait lui donner plus pour leur première fois – il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Remus pendant ses treize ans d'absence mais il tentait de ne rien supposer – et changea d'angle plusieurs fois, jusqu'à percuter sa prostate. Remus cria d'une voix beaucoup plus aigüe que d'habitude et mordit férocement la pauvre épaule qui n'avait rien demandé. Il ne lâcha pas prise quand Sirius se rengaina et recommença.

Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche. Le début avait été un peu douloureux, mais il avait vite ressenti le plaisir. La friction lui procurait des sensations inconnues, et il adorait cela au plus haut point. Mais il aimait encore mieux sentir cette glande si sensible à l'intérieur de son corps être stimulée de cette manière. Il décrocha une main pour aller se caresser, mais il doutait d'avoir besoin de ça pour jouir. Les trois sensations combinées étaient vraiment les meilleures choses qu'avait pu expérimenter Remus dans sa vie, même avant le chocolat. Le goût du sang donnait une saveur supplémentaire à ce plaisir.

Quand Sirius le mordit à son tour, il jouit à long trait, provoquant enfin cet orgasme dévastateur qu'il attendait depuis, lui semblait-il, une éternité. Il resta néanmoins bien en place accroché au brun, bien qu'une grande fatigue le prit.

Sirius s'enfonça une dernière fois en lui et jouit lui aussi, mordant à son tour au sang son amant. Un éclair blanc traversa sa vision, et il mit une longue minute à retrouver sa vision. Il s'affala sur Remus, mais ne le laissa pas tomber. Pendant qu'il tentait de se remettre, il buvait le sang de son amant, lui trouvant un petit goût métallique assez plaisant.

Remus descendit de ses hanches et reposa ses pieds sur la terre fermes. Il lui prit la main, les enveloppa dans une serviette et les tira dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit, où ils s'endormirent.

(_NdA : note après la fin de la scène, j'avais pas envie de gâcher tout mes effets pour une fois. Le coup de la morsure, c'est parce que je viens de relire – pour la troisième fois au moins – Bloody You, de Lyj' – si vous connaissez pas, courrez le lire ! Ça m'a un peu influencé. NdB : C'est hyper SM... ^^ NdA : Ha, tu trouves ? J'aurais pu faire plus hard encore, mais je vous ai épargnés. ^^_)

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Ils se réveillèrent ensemble le dimanche matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sirius regardait Remus avec une telle tendresse qu'il se sentit fondre. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur le nez, auquel le brun répondit par un baiser approfondi mais câlin.

« -Tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda Sirius,

-Pourquoi je regretterais ? répondit Remus,

-Et bien, tu ne semblait pas très enclin à passer aux choses sérieuses. J'ai quand même cédé à mes pulsions et je t'ai pris dans la cabine de douche. Tu aurais pu rêver mieux non ?

-Moui. Mais c'était très bien quand même. C'était très excitant. Je me masturbais et tu es arrivé comme un fantasme pour me faire ressentir le meilleur orgasme de ma vie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Peut être pas le meilleur, quoique… Bref. Oui, on aurait pu faire ça dans un lit, mais ça avait son charme aussi.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Bon Dieu, Sirius, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Laisse tomber, c'est arrivé, c'était génial, et on recommencera surement assez vite. Arrête de t'en faire.

-D'accord. »

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Aya : Comme d'habitude, on commence avec le point review.

Draco : On dirait une présentatrice télé.

Harry : Chut ! Sinon elle va encore s'énerver !

Aya : Merci Ryry. Donc, 12 reviews uniquement pour le chapitre précédent, et ... Ba rien de plus en fait. D'habitude il y a les nouveaux qui commente un peu les chapitres précédents, mais là rien. Ca doit doit être parce que c'est pas le couple principal. Bref, c'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'au chapitre 11, si tout se passe bien, j'aurais 150 reviews pour cette fic ! C'est vraiment génial, je vous remercie tous pour ça.

Draco : Hé, je te signal que c'est pas encore arrivé.

Aya : Ah, oui, zut. Bon, je ferais mes remerciements au prochain chapitre alors.

Draco : C'est ça.

Aya : Pfff. D'accord. En ce qui concerne l'écriture, il n'y a pas grand chose niveau OS. Bientôt un truc en Naruto ( Gaara/Naruto ). J'ai remarqué qu'une bonne prtie du lectorat Harry Potter lisait aussi Naruto.

Harry : Comment tu sais ça ?

Aya : Je regarde les reviews des fics que j'aime bien. Et je reconnais des gens. Et il y en a parmis mes propres revieweurs aussi. Certains lisent mes fics sur les deux Fandom, même si c'est rare. En ce qui concerne le chapitre 11, je l'ai presque fini, il manque la transition pour l'évènement important qui me tient à coeur. Il sera moins long que celui ci, mais plus long que les précédents ( hormis le 9 ).

Draco : On y fait quoi au 11 ?

Aya : Pas grand chose de constructif en fait. C'est juste pour montrer qu'il peut y avoir de la coopération entre vous quand vous vous en donnez la peine. Le 12 fera déjà plus avancer l'intrigue, puisque c'était prévu dans mon plan.

Harry : Et pas le 11 ?

Aya : Non, ça a prit de l'importance tout seul. A l'origine ça devait faire même pas 2 pages. Bon sinon, qu'est ce que je pense de ce chapitre ... Ah, oui, c'est important en plus ! Je justifie le rating M ! Champagne ! Bon, le petit moment Angst avec Severus rentrait aussi dans la catégorie, mais c'est pas pour ça que les lecteurs étaient là ( ou peut être que je me trompe ? ).

Draco : Ça change pas grand chose en fait.

Aya : Pas vraiment. Mais il y a des trucs à faire sur mon blog et HPF. Je suis contente de changer de rating dans ce cas là. Sinon, j'aime bien la progression lente de leur relation. Bon, 22 jours, c'est pas beaucoup, mais pour de la fanfiction yaoiste où généralement toute l'intrigue se fait en une semaine, c'est déjà pas mal. Mais on est d'accord, c'est pas vraiment un reflet de la réalité sur ce point ( que pas que ce point d'ailleurs, mais on en reparlera ).

Harry : Moi j'ai bien aimé le cours.

Aya : Il était intéressant à écrire, avec Sirius qui prépare tout un foin qui se révèle en fait inutile, c'était marrant. C'était surtout pour qu'il s'occupe l'esprit je pense.

Draco : Tu penses ? T'en es pas sure ?

Aya : j'ai déjà dit que je n'étais qu'un jouet de l'inspiration. Je ne contrôle pas grand chose moi. Juste les grandes lignes. Dès que je commence à écrire, une conscience supérieure m'arrache les renes.

Harry : On passe à la suite ?

Aya : J'ai pas trop d'inspiration là. Je sais même pas sur qui je vais faire cette scène. Vous avez des idées les lecteurs ? Je seche là. Alors donnez moi un perso ( féminin ou masculin, je m'en fiche ) et une manière de le/la deshabillé. Avec l'aide de quelqu'un si vous voulez. Je vous laisse le choix, c'est vous qui commandez ! Profitez en !

Draco : Pas juste, t'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Aya : j'ai tous les droits. Mais pour me faire pardonner, un passage du prochain chapitre ( je sais pas si ça le vaux, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai ).

Harry : Et n'oubliez pas : Reviews !

* * *

"« -Harry, demanda Hermione, vous n'avez quand même pas …

-Qui sait ? lui répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Sérieusement Harry, vous n'avez pas fait ça ? »

La rumeur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Enfin, il y avait plusieurs rumeurs. L'une disait qu'ils avaient écharpé l'élève coupable, et quelques un étaient en train de vérifier les absents, certains disaient qu'ils étaient allés faire brûler les locaux de la Gazette par vengeance, et qu'ils ne recevraient pas le journal ce matin là, et les plus vieux et les plus lubriques disaient qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs parties de jambes en l'air pendant toute la journée de la veille, et que cela expliquait leur soudain rapprochement."

* * *

Date de publication : 30 main 2010 ( _prochain : 10 juin 2010_ )


	12. Chapitre 11 : La Gazette

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 12 chapitres publiés, 12 chapitres écrits (environ), 12 chapitres corrigés, entre 20 et 30 de prévus

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 37 à 43

Notes : Nous revoila parti avec Harry et Draco ! Je suis sure qu'ils vous ont manqué, avouez. J'ai eu l'impression que certains d'entre vous aimaient moins le Sirius/Remus, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous plait moins dans ce couple ? Vous préférez le Sirius/Severus ou le Severus/Remus ? Dites moi tout !

* * *

Chapitre 11: La gazette

« -La Gazette du Sorcier, le 17 Octobre : _"Le Survivant bientôt marié !"_ Par Rita Skeeter. Pffff, n'importe quoi.

-Hermione, tu ferais mieux de ne pas le montrer à Harry quand il descendra.

-Je sais bien Ron ! Mais je voudrais quand même lire l'article pour savoir comment cette vipère a pu inventer une telle chose.

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Malfoy ?

-J'en suis quasiment sure. Mais si ça se trouve c'est juste pour distraire les lecteurs du dernier scandale qu'a provoqué la condamnation d'un jeune accusé d'être mangemort, alors qu'il était sous un sortilège d'_Imperium_ de Voldemort lui même. Cette affaire a fait du bruit, et la population sorcière est de plus en plus mécontente du système juridique, et ça peut vouloir dire une grande série de démissions. Et on sait très bien que ces gens là étaient dévoués à Fudge. Il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils ne fassent plus de vagues.

-Alors il dit quoi cet article ?

-Pas grand chose de constructif, et de vrai surtout. On ne révèle pas l'identité de l'épousé(e), et sur toute une page elle ne fait que brasser de l'air. Je ne trouve pas une seule information, que des suppositions. Ah, si. Oh, putain, c'est pas possible ! Elle dit qu'elle a un informateur interne qui lui fournirais des informations semaine par semaine ! On a un espion !

-Un espion ? Pour savoir quoi ? Demanda Harry qui était arrivé derrière eux sans qu'ils ne l'entendent. Passe moi ça.

-Non, Harry !

-Voyons… C'est quoi cette _merde_ ? Moi, marié ? Qu'est-ce que cette peste a encore inventé ?

-Harry, ne lit pas l'article !

-_Quoi ?_ Ça va continuer sur _plusieurs semaines_ en plus ? Putain, je vais retrouver cet enfoiré et lui faire bouffer son hibou tout cru avec les plumes et les parchemins ! Je vous jure que ce connard ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! »

Il sortit de la salle à grands pas. L'air crépitait autour de lui, signe qu'il était vraiment très énervé. ( _NdA : oui, il arrive à le faire même avec la magie scéllée_ )

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui était en train de se servir sur la table de petit déjeuner. Il avait le journal à coté de son assiette, et regardait le brun d'un air perplexe quand il le vit sortir en trombe. Il haussa les sourcils et continua à prendre des œufs brouillés et des saucisses. Il sentit le regard de la Griffondor, et lui fit un de ses célèbres haussements de sourcil. Il regarda rapidement le journal, lui aussi sans comprendre. Elle recommença, et cette fois il saisit. Il le déplia et jeta un coup d'œil à le une.

Il pâlit d'un coup. Elle vit Blaise lui poser une question, et commencer à s'inquiéter de sa soudaine fixité. Il se leva comme un automate et sortit lui aussi de la salle.

Hermione se tourna vers son petit ami, qui semblait s'être lancé le défi de mettre le plus de hareng possible dans sa bouche.

« -Ça va être une longue semaine. »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas été en cours de la journée. Ils n'étaient pas descendus ni au déjeuner ni au diner, et personne ne les avait croisés dans les couloirs. Ils étaient soit dans leur appartement, ce qu'on ne pouvait vérifier car ils avaient changé le mot de passe et désormais ni les professeurs ni le directeur ne pouvaient entrer, soit sortis de Poudlard, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus vérifier, puisque c'était Harry qui possédait la carte des Maraudeurs, et qu'ayant tous deux 17 ans, ils pouvaient sortir de l'enceinte du collège sans autorisation préalable.

Cela en avait inquiété plusieurs, mais toutes ces personnes étaient impuissantes.

En réalité, Harry et Draco avaient passé la moitié de la journée à bouder et à ruminer, à râler et à geindre, et la deuxième à chercher qui pouvait être le coupable, et au moyen de le faire payer. Les deux listes avaient beaucoup été réduites à la fin de la journée. Il ne restait plus que deux Serdaigles de sixième et cinquième année, un Poufsouffle de septième année, et un Serpentard de quatrième année. Tous les Griffondors avaient été écartés, car Harry les connaissaient tous plus ou moins, et était sûr de leur caractère droit et de leur fidélité. Par contre, ils avaient opté pour la torture psychologique du coupable. Soit ils lui faisaient de lourdes menaces et se contentaient de lui jeter des regards mauvais et sadiques, de l'effleurer de temps en temps, soit ils lui jetaient une malédiction de maladresse, associée à des inscriptions en lettres de sang fait par un sortilège d'illusion, des voix effrayantes sorties de nulle part que seul lui - ou elle, car le cinquième année de Serdaigle était une fille – et le tout le ou la ferait passer pour un fou paranoïaque, et ils n'auraient plus à s'occuper de fausses rumeurs.

La première idée avait été émise par Draco, car s'était la technique préférée de pression de son père. Généralement, quand il appliquait cette méthode – ce qu'il faisait dans 80% des cas – il n'avait pas à se salir les mains, tellement la victime s'effrayait et s'inventait des choses. Il disait que c'était très efficace, et seul l'ancienne réputation des Malfoy et leur actuelle fortune leur servait de menace. Vraiment très efficace.

La seconde idée était de Harry. C'était la technique de Voldemort sur lui pendant sa sixième année. (_NdA : je rappelle que je ne compte pas le tome 6, donc vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année_) Il avait vraiment failli en devenir fou. Remus l'avait aidé, car lui aussi certaines années, quand la lune était particulièrement proche de la terre, son loup lui parlait et prenait le contrôle de son inconscient. Fol Œil lui avait appris à défaire les sorts au fur et à mesure, ce qui avait été un excellent entrainement en sortilèges.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le coupable, et ils adapteraient la sanction à la personne. Ils avaient séché toute la journée du lundi, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient du mal à exécuter les sorts de toutes façons, car ils n'arrivaient pas encore à mélanger complètement leurs esprits pour vouloir la même chose en même temps.

Ils se présentèrent tous deux dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, faisant semblant de vraiment mieux s'entendre. Harry touchait l'épaule de Draco et le blond lui répondait par un sourire tendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour continuer à discuter avant de rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Les élèves ouvraient des yeux ronds à la vue de ce soudain rapprochement. Avant ils ne supportaient pas de se toucher, et faisait en sorte de le faire le moins longtemps possible pendant les cours. Ils riaient ensemble et semblaient ne pas vouloir se séparer, même pour manger. Vraiment, c'était un très gros changement.

« -Harry, demanda Hermione, vous n'avez quand même pas…

-Qui sait ? lui répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Sérieusement Harry, vous n'avez pas fait ça ? »

Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire – et surtout dire tout ce que voulait celui ou celle qui l'interpréterait – et se servit son pain, sa marmelade et son Nutella.

La rumeur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Enfin, il y avait plusieurs rumeurs. L'une disait qu'ils avaient écharpé l'élève coupable, et quelques uns étaient en train de vérifier les absents, certains disaient qu'ils étaient allés faire brûler les locaux de la Gazette par vengeance, et qu'ils ne recevraient pas le journal ce matin là, et les plus vieux et les plus lubriques disaient qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs parties de jambes en l'air pendant toute la journée de la veille, et que cela expliquait leur soudain rapprochement.

Ils surveillaient les réactions des soupçonnés, et notaient intérieurement ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins suspects : les Serdaigles notaient furieusement quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin comme il traine toujours à cette table, le Poufsouffle se dévissait la tête pour essayer de les regarder, et le Serpentard restait si stoïque et indifférent que s'en était suspect.

Pendant le reste de la semaine, ils s'arrangèrent pour se trouver aux mêmes endroits que les accusés, et firent de nombreux sous-entendus, laissèrent échapper des petites phrases lourdes de sens qui auraient fait tilter le coupable. Mais ils étaient assez discrets, et contrôlaient très bien leur corps, ils ne se laissaient pas surprendre.

Ils décidèrent de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ils firent une annonce comme quoi ils ne souhaitaient pas voir leur vie privée s'étaler sur les pages des journaux, ainsi que dans les conversations. Le Serpentard et le Poufsouffle soutinrent son regard, tandis que les deux Serdaigles détournèrent les yeux. C'étaient à eux qu'ils devaient désormais s'attaquer.

Leur dernière action fut de prendre deux photos différentes d'eux en train de s'embrasser – pour de faux, et dans un angle et un mouvement qui le laissait penser. Ils les firent tomber devant eux, faisant semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Si l'une de ces photos était publiée, ils auraient leur coupable. Dans l'absolu, pour les éliminer plus surement, il aurait fallu que l'un ait l'honnêteté de rendre le cliché, mais les Serdaigles sont des créatures très curieuses, et bizarrement très fan-girl/fan-boy, et cela ne se fit pas.

Par contre, ils n'avaient pas compté sur l'intelligence des membres de cette maison. Le vendredi, un ballon rempli des deux cliché explosa dans la grande salle pendant le diner, et chacun put se procurer la photo, qui parut le lendemain à la première heure.

Cela avait du bon et du mauvais. Les deux Serdaigles étaient surement complices, et si ce n'était pas eux les coupables, il faudrait reprendre les recherches à zéro.

Mais en regardant de plus près l'article, en en comparant avec les copies, ils remarquèrent des différences. En effet, une photo magique copiée changeait imperceptiblement de comportement. La photo de départ était donc différente de ses copies, qui étaient elles identiques. Sauf si elles étaient développées à partir du même négatif, auquel cas la photo reproduisait fidèlement la scène. Et l'original avait été envoyé à la Gazette.

Les coupables étaient donc bien les deux Serdaigles. La question était maintenant de savoir s'ils étaient deux, ou seuls. Mais cela n'était pas la partie la plus difficile.

Les Griffondors de septième année avaient été mis au courant du plan presque immédiatement, et avaient un peu aidé à sa réalisation, malgré les protestations de Hermione qui disait que l'on devait laisser faire Dumbledore. Neville avait été assez enthousiasmé, car il adorait les romans policiers (_NdA : à la différence de moi qui n'aime pas du tout ça. Vous me pardonnerez la nullité de cette intrigue._)

Ils avaient décidé de piéger le coupable, une bonne fois pour toute. Il suffisait de les prendre à part, dans un endroit pas trop menaçant, ni trop clôt, et de leur faire avouer. Ils constituèrent des équipes : Harry, Ron, Dean et Neville pour le garçon, et Draco, Blaise, Seamus et Hermione pour la fille. Il s'agissait d'impressionner et d'intimider l'un, et de charmer l'autre.

Il fallait que le timing soit parfait, qu'ils fassent leur interrogatoire exactement en même temps, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se concerter.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

« -John Wenlock, je présume ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui ? Répondit le jeune homme, déconcerté.

-Nous avons quelques questions à te poser, prononça Ron.

-A propos de… ?

-Ne fait pas le malin, menaça Dean.

-C'est juste que je ne comprend pas.

-C'est étonnant de la part d'un Serdaigle, persiffla Neville.

-Je, heu…

-Nous voudrions savoir pourquoi, reprit Harry.

-Heu, pourquoi quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! Fit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

-N-non, je ne vois p-pas.

-Réfléchit, murmura Harry, doucereux.

-Les photos, rappela Neville après un moment de panique du garçon.

-L-les photos ? Quoi les ph-photos ?

-Pourquoi les avoir distribuées dans la Grande Salle ? Cria soudainement Harry.

-J-je ne vois p-pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Arrête. On sait très bien que l'une des deux était en ta possession. Et on sait qui avait la deuxième ! Parle ! S'énerva Harry.

-C'est-c'est elle qui a eut l'idée. E-elle disait que ce serait marrant, que tout le monde voudrait en avoir.

-Et la Gazette ? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi avoir vendu la photo à la Gazette ?

-C'est p-pas nous ! N'importe qui aurait pu le faire !

-C'est ce que tu as voulu nous faire croire. Mais tu ne sais pas grand chose sur la photographie, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Neville. Juste comment faire une copie ? Tu aurais du lire l'avertissement, tu as été trop pressé. Il se crée des différences entre les originales et les copies. Pas énormes, mais suffisantes.

-C'est toi qui as vendu cette photo, John. Ne nie plus, nous avons des preuves, asséna Dean pour porter le coup final.

-Non ! C'est elle ! C'est elle qui a eut cette idée ! Elle est venue me voir pour qu'on duplique les photos ! Je ne savais pas que c'était elle l'informateur de la Gazette ! Elle a gardé mon original, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en avait fait ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous le jure ! »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

« -Alice McFly ? interpella Draco.

-C'est moi.

-Nous avons quelques questions à te poser, lui sourit Blaise. (_NdA : je rappelle que Blaise est très sexy quand il veux, cf dialogue avec les persos chapitre 5_)

-A quel propos ? Demanda suspicieusement la jeune fille. »

Ils trouvèrent cette attitude louche. Une jeune fille se pâmait quand Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini l'abordait gentiment. Une preuve de plus de sa culpabilité donc.

« -Rien de bien méchant. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des oreilles partout dans Poudlard. On voudrait en savoir plus sur une certaine rumeur, éclaira Hermione.

-Laquelle ? Reprit-elle, soudain professionnelle.

-On voudrait savoir qui a répandu toutes les photos.

-Voyons, dit-elle en sortant son carnet de sa poche. J'ai peu d'informations là-dessus. Bien sur, tout le monde en parle, mais personne ne se demande vraiment qui en est l'auteur, donc il n'y a pas de conversation ni de ragot. C'est difficile de savoir dans ce cas. J'ai des soupçons envers quelques Serpentards, mais rien de très significatif. Désolée.

-Et l'informateur de la Gazette ? Demanda Seamus.

-Là, encore moins d'infos. Il est très discret, et assurément pas vantard, sinon ça se saurait. Surement un Serpentard ou un Serdaigle. C'est peut être pour l'argent, il faudrait se renseigner si le type touche quelque chose. Sinon, c'est peut-être une fille, une amoureuse transie et frustrée.

-Si c'était le cas, pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Blaise.

-Pour brouiller les pistes, je pense. Ou peut-être que ça lui est monté à la tête, et qu'elle en a eut assez. J'en sais rien, moi, je suis pas dans sa tête.

-Tu prendrais des infos ? On sait qui avait les photos, ajouta Seamus.

-Vrai ? Vous voulez quoi en échange ?

-La vérité, répondit Draco. Tu connais bien John Wenlock ?

-Un peu, pourquoi ?

-Il avait un des deux clichés, fit Hermione.

-Mais comment il a pu les obtenir ?

-On l'a bêtement fait tomber devant lui, sourit Draco. Et on sait aussi qui avait la deuxième, par la même méthode.

-H-ha oui ?

-Hum hum, acquiesça Blaise. Tu veux savoir qui est-ce ?

-B-bien sur ! Qui-i ?

-Toi, susurra Draco.

-M-moi ? N-non ! Je n-ne les ai j-jamais eu !

-Bien sur que si ! Et ton original est juste là, chantonna Seamus en tira le cliché du carnet.

-Et nous pouvons raisonnablement penser que tu as aussi vendu ces informations à la gazette, non ? exposa Hermione. Tu as pris contact avec Wenlock et tu lui as proposé de dupliquer les photos. Tu as gardé son original et tu l'as envoyé à la Gazette. C'était toi depuis le début, et tu t'es servit de lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ça Alice ?

-N-non ! C'est faux !

-Ne ment pas ! Cria Harry qui venait d'arriver avec son groupe et son complice. John nous a tout dit !

-Pourquoi ? Dit Draco d'un ton vraiment menaçant. Pour quelle raison ? Pour l'argent ou par désespoir amoureux ?

-Qu'importe, trancha Harry. Tu vas le regretter, mais pas tout de suite… Cela te poursuivra, jusqu'à ce que je décide que cela suffise.

-Part, siffla Draco, je ne veux plus jamais que tu croises mon chemin, ou il t'en cuira... »

Elle décampa le plus vite possible, bientôt suivi de son camarade.

« -Les deux plans Malfoy ?

-Les deux plans Potter.

-Parfait, allons manger ! »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Comme d'habitude depuis le début du mois, ce soir là Draco partit se coucher en premier, laissant Harry bouquiner sur le canapé près du feu. Comme d'habitude depuis le début du mois, Harry ne partit se coucher qu'une fois que son lien magique ne lui indique que Draco était endormis. Comme d'habitude depuis le début du mois, Harry prit sa potion de sommeil profond pour tomber comme une masse. Et comme d'habitude depuis le début du mois, Harry se réveilla en hurlant presque dans son lit, en sueur, nauséeux, les yeux fous. Et comme d'habitude depuis le début du mois, Harry alla vomir dans les toilettes, ayant peur de retourner se coucher.

« -Fait chier... Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Même maintenant que Tom est six pieds sous terre ? »

* * *

Aya : Tadam !

Draco : Quoi tadam ?

Aya : Ba rien, le chapitre est fini, et on s'arrête juste avant la grosse intrigue.

Harry : Et ... ?

Aya : Faut tout vous dire ! Normalement, le lecteur doit se poser plein de questions ! Qu'est-ce qu'a Harry ? A quoi est-ce du ? Depuis quand ça dure ? Quoique là on a un indice. Pourquoi Draco ne remarque-t-il rien ?

Draco : C'est vachement bateau quand même.

Aya : Pffff, je fais ce que je peux. De toutes façons, je suis même pas sure de poster le chapitre prochain comme prévu.

Harry : Ah oui ?

Aya : Ba oui, c'est ce que je vous répète depuis deux mois ! Il y a le BAC ! Et le prochain chapitre tombe pendant les épreuves. Alors je sais pas si je serais à l'heure. Mais bon, on verra bien. Avec un peu de chance, il sera écrit et corrigé, mais je ne garantis rien.

Draco : Pas très sérieux tout ça.

Aya : Si au contraire. Mais passons. En ce qui concerne les reviews, J'AI PASSE LA BARRE DES 150 ! C'est trop génial, merci à toutes et à tous. Je suis vraiment très fière. En plus j'ai remarqué en allant voir dans le mode de recherche que ma fiction est pas mal apprécié. 165 reviews pour 11 chapitres, c'est vraiment pas trop mal. D'ailleurs pour ce chapitre, j'en suis à 12 reviews, et le nombre de reviews sur les chapitres précédents augmentent aussi. Pour vous dire ,le chapitre 5, celui où apparaît Sirius, a 21 reviews pour lui tout seul ! C'est sûrement votre préféré, comme c'est le mien. Bref, merci à tous, c'est un honneur d'être suivie par autant de gens. Je vous embrasserais si je le pouvais.

Draco : Évite de les traumatiser.

Aya : Méchant. En ce qui concerne l'écriture, je vais essayé de me trouver une ou deux heures entre mes révisions pour vous pondre ( Cot ! ^^ ) le prochain chapitre. Mais je ne promet rien. Comme dit ma mère : Passe ton bac d'abord !

Harry : Et nous il faudrait qu'on s'occupe de nos ASPICs non ? C'est pas à la fin de l'année ?

Aya : Si, faudra que j'y pense, si la fic se termine pas avant. Pour ce chapitre, je ne pensait pas que l'épisode de la gazette prendrait autant de place. Pour moi, c'était juste un tiers du chapitre. Mais bon, c'est pas plus mal, finalement. Vous voyez bien que vous pouvez vous supporter !

Draco : C'est pour faire des mauvais coups, ça compte pas.

Aya : Bien sur que si. Vous êtes les successeurs des Maraudeurs. Qui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Harry : Pas tant que ça si on regarde les derniers chapitres.

Aya : C'est vrai. Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux. Aller, on passe à la suite. On m'a demandé Severus pour cette fois ci.

Draco : Mon parrain ?

Aya : Tu connais d'autres Severus toi ? Moi non. Bon il devrait pas tarder à arriver. *regarde sa montre*

Harry : Par contre, y'a Sirius et Remus qui rappliquent *sourire malicieux*

Aya : C'était à prévoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il devrait déjà être là !

Severus : T'énerve pas, je suis là.

Aya : Très bien, on va commencer alors. On plante le décord. Yuya777 m'a demandé dans les cachots, devant une potion qui bout, alors c'est chose faite. Le feu brule très vivement, et c'est la seule source de luminosité. Le chaudron est posé sur le bureau du professeur, l'éclairant pas en dessous. C'est bon, tout est en place ?

Severus : Oui oui.

Aya : Alors ... ACTION ! Sev', tu ajoutes une substance inconnue pour le commun des mortels dans le chaudron, concentré, le visage dur. Tu remues doucement le fluide avec une cuillère en bois trois fois. Tu regardes le sablier sur le meuble. Tu attrapes les pans de ta robe et les secoues pour faire circuler l'air, mais ça n'a pas tellement d'effet dans cette salle emplis d'une atmosphère caniculaire. Tu passes ta manche sur ton front en sueur et jettes un nouveau coup d'oeil sur le sablier. Tu ajoutes un liquide d'un rose indéfini dans le chaudron et touilles une nouvelle fois, en augmentant l'intensité du feu. Là, tu n'en peux vraiment plus. Tu retires ta légendaire robe noire et ample, et la pose sur la chaise à coté de toi. Il ne te reste plus qu'une chemise noire et un pantalon de lin de la même couleur. Tu remontes tes manches jusqu'au coude et te penches à nouveau sur la potion. La lumière du feu crée un jeu d'ombre curieux sur ton visage. On dirait que tu es sous alimenté, ce qui a été le cas à une période de ta vie. Un autre fait paraître ton nez moins long, donnant un éclat de beauté inhabituel à ton visage. Un autre te donne l'air d'un meurtrier devant un cadavre. Bien sur, tu ne sais rien de tout ça, concentré sur le savant mélange des ingrédients. Mais tu augmentes encore la force du feu. Ton bureau ne craint rien, il est ignifugé, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ta chemise. Tu retires méticuleusement chaque bouton de chaque fente, et poses le vêtement sur la chaise, pas dessus la robe. Ta peau est très très blanche, limite cadavérique. Tu as horreur du soleil, et et tu ne sort quasiment jamais t'aérer hors des cachots. Tes cotes légèrement saillantes prouvent que tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude de la frugalité, habitude que tu as contracté pendant la guerre, et les missions dangereuses. Il y a trop peu de muscles pour compenser l'impression de fragilité qui se dégage de toi. Les gouttes de sueur coulent sur ton torse. Tu as vraiment l'air vulnérable comme ça, concentré sur ton art, insouciant du monde extérieur. Il n'est pas étonnant que tu n'acceptes personne dans ton laboratoire. N'importe qui voudrait caresser cette peau fine qui à l'air si douce, éffleurer ces cotes, toucher ce cou gracile. Ca serait vraiment embêtant pour réussir une potion. Tu relèves un peu tes cheveux au dessus de ta nuque ruisselante. Les cheveux plus court t'irait mieux, et je suis sure qu'une légère paire de lunette te donnerais un air plus doux, plus abordable. Finalement, tu finis la potion. D'un coup de baguette, tu éteins le feu, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

Sirius : Gloups !

Aya : Remets toi, c'est fini. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais ... Review ?

* * *

Date de publication : 10 juin 2010 ( _prochain, peut être : 21/06/10 _)


	13. Chapitre 12 : La dispute

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Havirnyrce Vince

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 13 chapitres publiés, 13 chapitres écrits (environ), 13 chapitres corrigés, plus de 40 chapitres prévus maintenant.

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 44 à 46

Je signale au passage que je surveille de près la chronologie de cette fic ( sauf que pour moi ça ne se passe pas en 90, mais un peu plus tard, mais ça ne change rien pour vous pour l'instant ). Il y a juste le premier jour, au premier chapitre qui tombe un dimanche, mais pour le reste tout colle.

Le jour 44 est donc le lundi 25 octobre.

Notes : Sous la pression des lecteurs, j'ai mis des scènes de torture d'Alice McFly. Vous êtes vraiment des sadiques, les gens ! Ça vous sert à quoi d'embêter un OC ? Si ça se trouve il va vouloir se venger ! ( tiens, bonne idée, ça … )

Remarquez que dans le statut, j'ai augmenté le nombre de chapitres prévus. Déjà que ce chapitre est long ( pour me faire pardonner d'avoir raté un rendez vous ) mais je suis pas arrivée là où je voulais que ça s'arrête. J'espère pouvoir terminer ce point dans le prochain chapitre.

Au passage, un petit coucou de la Japan Expo 2010 à ceux qui n'ont pas pu y aller !

Bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas pour le délire avec les persos !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La dispute

Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Il n'avait pas attendu que Malfoy l'appelle pour qu'il se lève. Il avait pris une longue douche brulante, baignant la pièce d'une étouffante vapeur. Il n'avait qu'à peine grogné quand il avait vu que le Serpentard avait déposé ses affaires sur le lit pour qu'il s'habille, comme tous les matins. Généralement, quand il le faisait, c'était plus par principe que parce que cela l'ennuyait vraiment. De toutes façons, il oubliait toujours de prendre des vêtements avant d'aller se doucher, et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que quelqu'un s'occupe de ses habits afin qu'ils ne jurent pas trop ensemble. Tant que Draco ne lui faisait rien porter d'indécent ou de gênant... Alors quand il vit la chemise blanche, qu'il possédait à présent en cinq exemplaires minimum, le pantalon droit et noir, le sur-pull bordeaux, il ne protesta pas comme les autres matins. Il essayait plutôt ne pas penser au mal de tête carabiné qui lui vrillait les neurones depuis qu'il s'était levé.

Il entra dans le salon sans un regard pour l'autre garçon et se dirigea vers son bureau bordélique pour prendre les manuels et les cahiers nécessaires pour la journée. Il repassa devant le blond sans montrer qu'il avait noté sa présence et sortit. Il ne vit pas le regard perplexe de son compagnon.

Par contre il vit clairement Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait devant l'entrée des appartements. Il poussa un petit soupir discret et la jeune fille lui caressa gentiment la joue. Ron se contenta de poser sa main sur son dos, comme pour le soutenir. Il leur fit un petit sourire et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble, accompagnés de l'autre préfet, jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Draco, qui avait assisté à cette scène touchante, se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec le super Survivant. Il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme ces derniers temps. Il ne chercha pas à pénétrer son esprit pour savoir ce qui se passait — Potter l'aurait surement très mal prit — mais il ne sentait rien de spécial lorsqu'il écoutait uniquement les sentiments et émotions de surface du gentil petit héros. Il savait juste qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait mal à la tête.

Ron lui parlait avec enthousiasme de la saison de Quidditch professionnel qui commençait la semaine prochaine, et de la préparation, plutôt intensive selon les journaux, des Canons de Chudley. Il avait des places pour le premier match de son équipe préférée, qui se déroulerait pendant les vacances ( _NdB :Lesquelles ? Ils n'ont pas de vacances de Toussaint en Angleterre, hein ! ^^ NdA : Ba on va dire que si, j'en ai besoin._), et lui demandait si cela l'intéresserait de l'accompagner. Charlie, qui serait revenu pour Halloween, avait déjà promit de venir, mais il voulait que son meilleur ami partage aussi ce moment avec lui.

Harry savait que Ron partageait assez peu de choses avec ses plus grands frères. Il était assez proche des Jumeaux et de Ginny, mais cela était dû à leur faible différence d'âge. Percy n'était pas quelqu'un de très affectueux et son coté excessivement sérieux ne prêtait pas à la rigolade avec son petit frère maladroit.

Harry lui demanda comment étaient ses rapports avec ce frère là. Ron lui répondit que c'était lui qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs quand il était en primaire. Il avait seulement quatre ans de différence avec lui, et était plutôt bon en calcul. Ron lui révéla qu'il était assez bon pédagogue, mais qu'il n'avait pas fait cela pour Fred, George, ou Ginny, qui étaient beaucoup trop turbulents pour lui. Il lui était arrivé de venir lui demander une histoire le soir quand il était petit. Il soupirait mais venait dans sa chambre, le bordait, et choisissait un livre. Au fur et à mesure des années, il choisissait des livres plus sérieux, des classiques. Il l'avait beaucoup aidé à obtenir un peu de culture classique.

Mais à partir de sa deuxième année de Poudlard, et l'avant-dernière année de primaire pour Ron, il avait arrêté de partager ces petits moments privilégiés quand il rentrait pour les vacances. Il voyait ses amis en dehors du collège et réservait peu de temps pour son petit frère.

Cela avait laissé plus de place aux jumeaux pour le taquiner, mais cela les avaient rapprochés aussi.

Charlie avait lui huit ans de plus que son plus jeune frère. Il avait déjà quitté Poudlard à son arrivée. Il avait toujours été très affectueux envers son petit frère, mais la différence d'âge creusait un fossé important, malgré leurs efforts à tous les deux. Par contre, il était toujours partant pour un long débat sur le quidditch. Lui soutenait les Tornades de Tutshill et pouvait argumenter contre Ron sur leur supériorité pendant des heures. C'était lui le premier qui avait emmené le petit garçon à un match amical d'amateurs. Il avait été un très bon attrapeur dans sa jeunesse et adorait voler, mais il aimait le contact plus intuitif qu'il y avait avec un dragon dressé.

Quant à Bill, l'aîné de la fratrie, Ron n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de contacts avec lui. Ils avaient dix ans de différence, et étaient vraiment différents. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé un sujet de conversation universel avec lui, sauf peut-être maintenant sa femme, Fleur Delacour. Mais cela restait assez limité. Quand il était là, il emmenait les quatre petits derniers manger une glace en ville, et leur montrait quelques tours de magie. Il leurs racontait un peu les histoires de Poudlard et leurs montrait des livres d'images sur les différents pays du monde. ( _NdA : J'ai tout été vérifié sur HP encyclopédie, donc je suis sure que Bill est l'ainé_ )

Les trois autres l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Ils étaient tout deux fils et fille unique, et ne savaient donc pas ce que c'était d'avoir des frères et soeurs, même pas un. Dudley ne comptait pas comme un frère. Même si on pouvait associer le comportement qu'ils avaient entre eux à une relation fraternelle, il n'y avait jamais eu la plus petite affection, contrairement à de vrais frères et soeurs. Souvent, ils avaient eu envie d'un compagnon de jeu, d'un confident, de quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider.

En arrivant dans le Hall, ils croisèrent McFly. Hermione attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche, et sans la sortir, elle envoya un sort au plafond, qui fit tomber du plâtre, de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée. Le cri perçant qu'elle poussa résonna dans la pièce avec un bel écho.

A table Hermione donna une potion contre le mal de tête à Harry, qui la but avec reconnaissance. Il mangea peu, et juste parce que Ron le forçait — selon lui, on était bon à rien dans la journée si on ne mangeait pas le matin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la serre de botanique et commencèrent à préparer le matériel en attendant que le professeur Chourave arrive.

Draco observa Harry du coin de l'oeil. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux et les épaules basses. Il ne semblait pas aller bien. Prit d'un élan de compassion, Draco lui envoya des ondes apaisantes à travers le lien. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Un pic de reconnaissance s'insinua dans le cerveau de Draco et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Harry limita ses interactions sociales pendant toute la journée. Son mal de tête était revenu rapidement, et avec plus d'intensité encore, comme pour le punir d'avoir voulu se débarrasser de lui.

La fin de la journée de cours approchait, il ne restait plus que la DCFM. Le professeur Lupin commença le cours sur la magie asiatique, et pour cette séance l'introduction.

« -Ce n'est pas la peine d'ouvrir le manuel, ce qui est intéressant n'est pas dedans. De toute façon, vous savez très bien que cette année l'examen est aussi bien oral que écrit. Il suffira de bien écouter en cours, et de demander les notes de Mlle Granger. »

Il y eut quelques rires.

« -Professeur ! Vous ne devriez pas les encourager !

-Je sais bien. Mais si vous écoutez attentivement, si vous ne dormez pas, si vous posez des questions, si vous participez, bref si vous faites de « l'écoute active » comme dit le Ministère, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ayez besoin des notes de Mlle Granger. Le mieux que j'ai à vous conseiller, c'est de ne rien noter pendant le cours, et de mettre sur papier le soir, je dis bien le soir même, ou à midi pour les cours du matin, ce que vous avez retenu. De toute façon on fera un récapitulatif en fin d'année, il y aura aussi des ASPICs blancs, et vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions à moi ou au professeur Black.

-Et il y a le livre, ajouta Hermione.

-Tout a fait, sourit le professeur. Mais tout ça je vous l'ai déjà dit en début d'année, non ? Bien. Aujourd'hui on va surtout voir ce que vous, vous connaissez. Ce qui est stéréotypé, les légendes urbaines, et peut-être les réalités qui découlent de tout ça. Alors, que savez vous sur la magie asiatique ? Je ne parle pas de magie orientale, c'est encore autre chose. Oui, Mlle Granger ?

-Il existe une discipline spéciale que maitrise les moines tibétains, qui permet de maitriser totalement son corps, d'arrêter les battements de son cœur, ou de léviter.

-C'est vrai, mais j'expliquerai ça plus en détail ensuite. Et ce n'est vraiment pas courant comme enseignement. C'est même limité aux moines tibétains. Il y en a d'autres.

-La magie japonaise. Avec leur système de sceaux sur papier, associé à une prière, indiqua Théo.

-Exact. Les sceaux, pour qu'ils fonctionnent correctement et longtemps, doivent être apposé sur du papier spécial, fait de bambou et d'une plante extrêmement conductrice en magie. Vous demanderez au professeur Snape si vous voulez savoir son nom, il ne me revient pas pour l'instant. Et la prière c'est simplement leur moyen de lancer un sort. Nous, on ordonne en latin, eux ils prient les dieux de leur accorder ce qu'ils désirent. Je ne suis pas sûr que les dieux interviennent vraiment, mais c'est leur conception de la magie, et ça marche.

-Ils utilisent aussi des trucs avec les mains.

-Hum, oui, on appelle ça des jutsus. C'est une sorte de formule magique muette. Ils existe un d'alphabet décrivant les différentes positions de main. Cela demande cependant plus d'entrainement qu'avec une simple formule magique. Mais ça peut être plus pratique à bien des égards. Bien plus que la magie sans formule. Et même plus que la magie sans baguette. Et c'est surement aussi utile que la magie sans baguette ni formule. Autre chose ?

-Je me rappelle d'un truc dans un dessin animé moldu, Jackie Chan (_NdA : Anachronisme je sais, mais vous voyez de quoi je parle_). Le vieux chinois disait une formule en agitant un lézard, dit Blaise.

-Je ne connais pas la référence, mais je peux expliquer. La formule est un psaume bouddhiste, et le lézard est le catalyseur de magie, comme pour nous les baguettes. Il y a un catalyseur pour chaque type de sort, et cela marche beaucoup mieux avec l'objet magique en question. C'est aussi pour ça que les sorciers excellent dans une matière en particulier. C'est à cause de l'élément de leur baguette. On peut faire n'importe quel sort avec n'importe quel catalyseur, mais il y a des façons de l'optimiser. Par contre, le psaume doit être soigneusement choisit. Il faut toujours penser à la balance des éléments et des énergies positives et négatives, au yin et au yang. On a presque fait le tour. Une dernière chose ?

-La magie indienne, qui repose sur la danse, lança Parvati.

-Excellent. Tu peux nous en dire plus ? Tu l'as apprise ?

-Non, je suis partie d'Inde vers mes quatre ans, mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore réveillés. De plus, c'est une magie qui n'est plus trop utilisé. Avec la colonisation, tout le monde a adopté la baguette magique, qui est plus pratique et plus sûre. La magie de la danse ne permet pas de riposter rapidement. Il reste des écoles qui enseignent ce type de magie, mais c'est plus dans le respect des traditions et un devoir de mémoire qu'autre chose.

-C'est vrai. Les occidentaux ont converti toute la planète à la magie avec baguette. Les autres sont plus marginales. En ce qui concerne la magie indienne, c'est effectivement la magie de la danse. Des sorts vraiment simple font environs cinq pas avec des mouvements de main. Pour ceux qui possèdent une télévision, regardez les films de Bollywood, vous verrez de quoi je parle. La danse normale indienne est un dérivé de la danse magique. Ces danses sont un langage à elles toutes seules. Plus une danse est longue, plus le sort sera précis et puissant. Mais il est aussi plus facile de faire beaucoup de dégâts avec un sort raté.

-J'en ai déjà vu. Un bout de temple qui a été détruit.

-Par exemple. Cela fait aussi appel aux dieux, en quelque sorte. Vous savez : les avatars. Il y a plusieurs groupes de danses, qui renvoient à des dieux, avec des pas, des mouvements, des rythmes différents. Ce qui m'amène un peu à la conclusion de tous les cours sur les magies du monde : les différents types de magie découlent des différentes religions. Et les religions disparues ont entrainé la disparition de la magie qui leur était affiliée. Maintenant ouvrez vos manuels, on entre dans le programme officiel. Rassurez-vous, ensuite viendront les anecdotes à caser dans vos copies, qui vous feront retenir le cours. »

A la fin de l'heure, Remus appela Harry et lui demanda de rester quelques minutes pour discuter, renvoyant les autres à leurs occupations.

« -Tiens, Harry.

-Du chocolat ?

-Oui. Une tablette de chocolat au lait avec des capsules de caramel. C'est souverain contre les idées noires.

-Je te remercie mais un détraqueur n'a pas élu domicile dans ma tête.

-On dirait, pourtant. J'ai bien compris ce qui te tracassait, et cette période me rend toujours triste aussi. N'hésite pas à en parler à quelqu'un si tu sens que ça te dévore. Sirius, moi, tes amis ou même le jeune Malfoy sont là pour ça, tu sais.

-Merci du conseil, mais je vais me débrouiller. Je l'ai toujours fait de toute façon.

-Prend quand même soin de toi. À demain. »

En sortant de la salle, il vit que tous ses camarades de Griffondor l'attendaient. Dean et Seamus l'attrapèrent par les épaules et l'entrainèrent vers la salle commune. Ils le forcèrent à prendre une bièraubeurre et se mirent à babiller joyeusement autour de lui. Le but étant surement de lui changer les idées ; cela marcha, et plutôt bien.

Il rentra assez tard à l'appartement, après le couvre feu. Draco était dans son lit, la lumière toujours allumée, et potassait un roman avec une vieille couverture. Quand il le vit arriver, il leva un regard perplexe mais ne dit rien. Il attendit que Harry soit dans son lit pour souffler sa chandelle de chevet.

Cette nuit là, le blond fut réveillé par un violent mal de tête. Il alluma la bougie et nota que le Griffondor n'était plus dans son lit. En analysant la sensation, il comprit que le mal de tête ne venait pas de lui, mais du lien. Il se leva pour aller chercher le brun. La lumière dans la salle de bain était allumée, alors il entra. Il découvrit un Sauveur penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, vidant son estomac. Il s'agenouilla à coté de lui, et lui caressa le dos et lui remonta les cheveux. Quand il eut fini, Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« -Dégage ! T'as rien à faire là ! On est pas amis, que je sache ! Et t'en as surement rien à foutre de ce que je ressens. Alors fais pas comme si ça te préoccupais. Retourne te coucher !

-Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider les autres, grommela Draco. »

Le lendemain, Harry fut d'une humeur massacrante. Il snoba tout le monde, répondait par grognement ou était carrément blessant. La classe n'essaya même plus de lui parler passé la récréation de dix heure, puisqu'il avait essayé d'envoyer un sort à Dean qui s'était un peu moqué de lui, oubliant que sa magie était scellée. Mais même sans magie, il restait dangereux quand il s'énervait.

Au déjeuner, le brun se leva, furieux à cause d'une broutille et marcha à grands pas vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il se cogna dans quelqu'un qu'il s'apprêta à insulter, mais deux grands bras puissants l'emprisonnèrent contre un torse athlétique. Il s'apprêtait à protester quand il reconnu l'odeur de l'homme. Sirius resserra sa prise en le sentant se détendre, et sourit quand il sentit des bras serrer fort sa taille.

L'adolescent était légèrement plus petit que lui, et un peu penché. Sa tête était posée sur sa clavicule, et ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés lui chatouillaient surement le visage. Il s'abandonnait vraiment contre lui. Cela serra le coeur de Sirius de voir son presque fils tellement perdu qu'il se jetait corps et âme dans cette étreinte. Les prochains jours seraient malheureusement pires.

Il finit par le tirer hors de la pièce, voyant bien que sa crise ne passerait pas tout de suite. Il le ramena dans sa chambre, le fit se coucher et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, lui caressant les cheveux. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à Harry, qui le tira et le fit s'assoir contre le mur, les jambes écartées, pour qu'il puisse se mettre entre elles et s'appuyer sur son torse. Il s'endormit mais resta agité.

Sirius soupira. Il avait espéré que le lien fasse quelque chose pour ça, mais les deux garçons ne devaient pas encore être assez proche. Il ne le réveilla que pour le cours spécial. Il ne restait plus que le lendemain, et les cours seraient finis pour laisser place aux vacances d'Halloween.

« -Allez, lève toi. Je peux pas te faire sécher mon cours. »

Harry s'assit et se frotta les yeux à la manière d'un petit enfant. Ce qu'il pouvait être craquant quand il abaissait ses barrières. Il se leva en soupirant et lissa un peu ses vêtements froissés. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la salle, où Draco, Remus et Severus les attendaient déjà. Les Serpentards ne firent pas de commentaires pour une fois. Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, et ça ne devait pas être le moment de le bousculer vu l'attitude protectrice que Sirius revêtait à cet instant.

« -Pendant le cours d'aujourd'hui, vous allez essayer de fusionner vos esprits. Vous n'allez pas réussir tout de suite, il va vous falloir beaucoup de travail. Toute la séance servira à ça, mais on alternera pour les prochaines, c'est assez fatiguant comme exercice. Poussez-vous au fond de la salle que je puisse tout mettre en place. »

ils allèrent s'adosser au mur en face de la porte. Sirius déposa deux coussins au milieu de la pièce, et fit un cercle parfait autour d'eux avec du sable blanc. Il déposa six bougies à égale distance les une des autres sur ce cercle, comme pour rappeler que la pièce possédait elle même six coté. Il traça ensuite avec du sable noir un autre cercle beaucoup plus grand qui ne s'arrêtait qu'a un petit mètre des murs. Entre les deux cercles, il traça des arabesques compliquées avec du sable jaune, rouge, bleu, vert et violet.

Les observateurs ne pouvaient pas voir le motif d'où ils se tenaient mais ils étaient persuadés de sa beauté. Par contre, les deux élèves se demandaient comment ils atteindraient les coussins du milieu sans effacer les motifs sur leur passage.

« -Bien. Allez y, placez vous.

-On veut bien, répondit Harry, mais comment ?

-Ben, par le mouvement de la magie mélangée, évidement ! Vous allez pas prendre vos balais quand même. »

Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils s'attrapèrent le poignet et fermèrent les yeux. Ils avaient l'habitude, ils arrivaient quasiment instantanément à se brancher sur la magie de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas lévité depuis un petit moment mais il leur fut facile de retrouver la sensation familière. Quand ils ne sentirent plus le sol sous leurs pieds, ils ouvrirent les yeux et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Ils se posèrent à côté des coussins, se lâchèrent et s'assirent côte à côte. Ils avaient depuis bien longtemps renoncé à poser des questions sur le cérémonial étrange de chaque séance.

« -Non, non, pas cette fois. Faites vous face et regardez vous dans les yeux. Asseyiez vous en tailleur. Ce sera plus facile si vous vous tenez les mains. Considérez même ça comme un ordre. Vous attraperez une main et vous laisserez l'autre être attrapée. Bien. Regardez vous dans les yeux. Regardez au fond de la pupille, plus loin que votre reflet. Essayez de sentir le lien. Vous ressentez en permanence les émotions de surface, mais cette fois-ci ne les ignorez pas, concentrez vous dessus. Au fur et à mesure, les limites du lien deviendront de plus en plus claire. Vous verrez que ce n'est pas une grosse corde, ni un petit bout de ficelle. Il est ce que vous le laissez être. C'est une fibre qui lie vos deux esprits. Vous n'y faites généralement pas attention, et vous ne faites qu'agiter le lien avec vos émotions. Alors cette fois, au lieu de simplement faire des vagues, vous allez essayer de rentrer dedans, comme si c'était un tuyau. Ce n'est pas du tout facile. Même en percevant parfaitement le lien, ses limites et même si vous connaissez parfaitement votre partenaire, ce n'est pas facile. Normalement les esprits humains ne sont pas faits pour se fondre entre eux. Essayez de rester calme, n'ayez pas de pensées parasites, ça vous déconcentrerait, et ça déconcentrerait votre partenaire. »

Ils semblaient en transe, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Mais Harry avait des réactions nerveuses, dues à l'anxiété, assez voyantes. Sa paupière droite palpitait toute seule. Il fronça même les sourcils à un moment. Mais le signe qu'il allait rompre sa concentration fut quand il pressa les mains de Draco.

Après ça Draco décrocha ses yeux, les ferma, et attrapa sa tête dans ses mains en courant à moitié. Harry s'était mordu la lèvre et du sang coulait sur son menton. Son regard resta vide pendant les premières secondes, mais il se reprit. Sa première expression fut la fureur.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as expulsé ? Ça fait mal ! hurla Draco.

-T'as essayé de voir ! T'as voulu regarder ! s'énerva Harry, hystérique.

-Tu me les as presque montré ! On devait se concentrer, éviter les pensées parasites !

-C'est ce que j'essayais de faire avant que tu ne vienne fouiner, enfoiré !

-Hey ! Je te signale que ça fait une semaine que je me retiens ! Je te signale que j'ai aussi mal à la tête ! En plus t'as tout le temps le cafard en ce moment, c'est totalement déprimant. À cause de toi, j'arrive de moins en moins à faire la part des choses entre mon esprit et le tien. Y'a tout le temps de pensées parasites qui t'appartiennent qui entrent dans ma tête. Je veux arrêter ça ! Mais pour ça, il faut que je comprenne ce qu'il t'arrive. Viens pas pleurer si tu veux pas qu'on t'aide !

-T'avais qu'à demander, crétin, j'aurais monté les barrières !

-Ça sert à rien ! J'ai mis les miennes en place, je les ais renforcées du mieux que j'ai pu, mais ça marche pas ! T'es tellement mal que tu fais plus attention à rien. Même si je te l'avais demandé, t'aurais tout lâché au bout d'une demi-heure ! Et je te dis pas la vague de mal être qui me serait tombée dessus !

-Va te faire foutre, connard. T'es qu'un sale égoïste. »

Harry se leva et courut presque vers la sortie. Il claqua la porte en partant, laissant tous les adultes perdus.

Draco fulminait. Mais il croyait quoi ce Survivant de ses deux ? Qu'il allait supporter ses sautes d'humeur indéfiniment ? Évidement qu'il le faisait pour lui ! Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il d'un sale gosse à peine mature qui ne comprenait pas que les autres souffraient aussi ? La douleur n'était pas un concours ! Il sortit lui aussi de la pièce, mais plus doucement. Il alla se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande, où il demanda un atelier de peinture avec une toile géante pour passer sa colère.

Il ne revit pas le brun jusqu'au lendemain, en cours de Potion, à la première heure. Il n'était pas venu au diner, il n'était pas rentré se coucher, il ne s'était pas présenté au petit déjeuner. Contrairement à ce que Draco avait pensé, il avait érigé des barrières suffisantes et il ne ressentait plus sa déprime ni son mal de tête. Il était plutôt content de ce fait, mais dans le fond, il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien et qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde, et surtout pour lui, qu'il aille parfaitement bien.

Harry fut tendu, nerveux et pâle pendant tout le cours. Ses gestes étaient hachés et imprécis, on aurait même dit qu'il tremblait. Il ne levait jamais la tête pour regarder qui que ce soit et exceptionnellement Snape le laissait tranquille. Mais quand il se coupa à moitié le doigt avec son couteau en argent alors qu'il devait couper en minuscules morceaux une racine, le professeur s'énerva.

« -Potter ! Je conçois que cette période est difficile pour vous, pour des raisons que je comprend tout à fait, mais si vous continuez à saboter la potion de Mr. Malfoy de cette façon, je vous envoie au fond de la classe avec un devoir noté à me rendre à la fin du cours. »

La classe s'était figée. Malgré son ton vindicatif, Snape était trop gentil. Habituellement, il lui aurait enlevé une centaine de points, mis en retenue pour toutes les vacances et envoyé chez Rusard pour faire des lignes — son nouveau mode de torture : faire copier des passages entiers de livres de potions en langues étrangères ; malheur à celui qui faisait des fautes. Là, il ne l'avait que menacé d'un devoir noté d'une demi-heure, et avait même _compati_ ! Le monde était devenu fou.

Harry ne disait rien, mais prenait lentement une teinte verdâtre en remplacement de sa blancheur inquiétante. En effet, les chaudrons commençaient à fumer doucement, et l'odeur n'était pas très agréable.

« -Si vous voulez vomir, sortez ! Ne faites pas ça ici ! Mr. Malfoy, accompagnez le ! »

Harry courut vers la sorte, se tenant l'estomac et la bouche. Il atteignit heureusement - pour Rusard – une cuvette et déversa son estomac vide dedans. Ayant comprit que Harry détestait se montrer faible, Draco resta simplement adossé à la chambranle, dos à lui. Quand il sembla être calmé, il prit la parole.

« -Ça fait beaucoup plus mal quand tu partages pas, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, répondit Harry, toujours penché sur ses toilettes.

-Répond à la question.

-Et si je te disais oui, tu m'autoriserais à baisser mes barrières ? J'en doute.

-T'en sais rien du tout. Je te signale que t'as pas cherché à me connaître depuis qu'on se côtoie. Tu es toujours poli et conciliant, d'accord, mais t'as jamais cherché à discuter.

-Et alors, toi aussi.

-Ouais, mais moi je te fuis pas dès que l'occasion se présente. Tu faisais ça même avant d'aller mal, et tu t'en rend même pas compte. Genre t'es un gentil petit Griffy tolérant, mais t'aide pas non plus la situation à évoluer.

-Je croyais que ça te convenait pas tout ce cirque, s'énerva Harry. Tu semblait vouloir aller le plus doucement possible. Je te rappelle qu'il y à même pas deux mois, on se supportait pas ! On était bien partit pour continuer notre gueguerre pendant des années si ce truc ne nous était pas tombé dessus à l'improviste. Alors me fais pas croire que tu veux qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde dans l'immédiat. En plus, si tu voulais m'aider, t'avais qu'a me poser directement la question. C'est ce que vous auriez du tous faire. Mais à part me dire ''je suis là'', personne n'a rien fait de concret.

-Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

-Pour l'instant supporter mon mal de tête et ma déprime, et me laisser seul jusqu'à ce que je décide que ça suffit. Tu peux faire passer le message d'ailleurs. En attendant, je sèche les cours aujourd'hui. »

Il se leva et sortit, laissant Draco les bras croisé sur ton torse, la tête plein de questions. Il sortit au moment où McFly passait dans le couloir des cachots. Il chuchota quelques mots au tableau à coté de lui, qui rugit soudainement et injuria copieusement la pauvre fille quand elle passa à proximité.

* * *

Aya : Tout d'abord, désolée du retard. J'ai manqué la date prévue, alors j'ai attendu jusqu'à la prochaine, soit onze jours plus tard. Mais le bac, c'est important, et il fallait bien que je l'écrive ce chapitre après, et que je le fasse corriger.

Draco : T'es gonflée quand même.

Aya : Ouiiiiiii: je sais … Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner il est assez long. C'est pour ça que je l'ai coupé avant ce que j'avais prévu.

Harry : Et du coup on sait toujours pas ce que j'ai.

Aya : Ouais, mais c'est facile. Si les lecteurs connaissent bien Harry Potter, ou lisent beaucoup de fics, ils devraient comprendre. Surtout que je laisse plein d'indices. Et ça fait un effet de suspense.

Draco : C'était fait exprès la scène au dernier chapitre ?

Aya : Ouais, je savais que tout le monde allait me demander si Ryry était enceint mais c'est pas çaaaaa ! Un enfant, ça ne tombe pas du ciel. Je vous pas comment vous auriez réussis à procréer sans vous toucher. Et même, je suis pas fan de M-Preg.

Harry * tout triste * : Alors on aura jamais d'enfants à nous ?

Aya : J'ai pas dit ça. Mais pas de cette façon en tout cas.

Draco : Il est vachement Serpentard dans ce chapitre.

Aya : Ouais, la douleur fait ressortir ça chez lui. Mais il s'énerve vite quand même, il reste Griffy. Sinon, j'ai bien aimé décrire la dynamique relationnelle fraternelle des Weasley, c'était intéressant. Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi je suis juste la grande soeur d'une autre fille, donc je sais pas si c'est bien fait. Vous pensez ça crédible, les lecteurs ? Et le cours de Remus, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Moi ça m'a bien amusé. Et je trouve que j'ai été bien inspirée pour le cours de Sirius, je suis contente de moi.

Harry : C'est vrai qu'il y a des tas de choses à commenter dans ce chapitre.

Aya : Concernant les reviews, je remercie particulièrement lunatiik, qui a bien fait monter le compteur. Mais j'en suis à 197 ! Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Même pas 200, c'est rageant ! Même en sachant que je vais allègrement les dépasser une fois ce chapitre posté ! Mais j'ai eu quand même 18 pour le denier chapitre, c'est pas mal. Je suis dans 70 story alert, et dans 23 favoris. Je suis quand même contente de voir que mon histoire plait. Est-ce parce que l'histoire est intéressante ? Originale ? Bien écrite ? Publiée souvent et régulièrement ? Dites moi la vérité …

Draco : Je vois l'hypothétique review idéale qui gagne de la longueur à chaque phrase, c'est impressionnant. Ils vont te raconter leur vie.

Aya : Tant mieux. C'est ce que je veux. Concernant mes autres publications, je me suis aperçu que l'OS HPDM devait être publié le 31 juin. … Personne ne tilte ? Le 31 juin, ça n'existe pas. Le mois de juin n'a que trente jours, bande de patates ! Du coup, je l'ai le publier le 30, puisque le 1er juillet j'ai un autre OS, que je n'écrirais pas. J'en laisse de coté certains, et je les rependrais en aout.

Draco : Passons au plus intéressant.

Aya : D'accord. Alors cette fois ci, j'ai choisi Charlie.

Charlie : Je suis là. Ça se passe où cette fois ?

Aya : Ba dehors, avec un Dragon, évidement. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Charlie : A rien de spécial, mais bon, t'aurais pu trouver un truc original.

Draco : Mais C'EST original, puisque tu le fais avec moi. Elle a dit dragon non ?

Harry *attrape Draco par le col et le tire en arrière* : Reviens ici espèce de sournois. Elle parlait d'un vrai dragon. Toi, t'es pas autorisé à me tromper, même avec un mec aussi sexy que Charlie. Je te préviens, je t'ai à l'oeil.

Draco : Pfff, pas drôle …

Aya : Aller, tout le monde dans le parc. On va près de la forêt interdite, sous l'ombre des arbres. Le dragon, c'est celui dont Hagrid s'occupe. C'est un simple dragon européen. Quatre pattes, deux ailes, des écailles, pas de pointes, pas de poison, juste un cracheur de feu. Il est de couleur rouge oranger avec des yeux violets, et fait huit mètres de long du museau au bout de la queue, avec trois mètre cinquante du sol à son altitude la plus haute. Il est allé trainer un peu partout dans la forêt, alors il est tout sale. Ton boulot, Charlie, est de le laver.

Charlie : D'accord. Il est gentil ?

Aya : Oui, plutôt. Il est dressé pour ne pas attaquer les humains. Hagrid l'a qualifié de ''joueur''.

Charlie : Parfait. On peut y aller alors.

Aya : Tu t'avances vers lui. Tu enlèves tes bottes en cuir de dragon, et ton tee-shirt moulant mauve. Il ne te reste que ton pantalon moulant et tes bracelets cloutés. Tu attrapes le seau et tu le remplis grâce à un _aguamenti_. Le dragon te regarde approcher avec ses grands yeux, et tu remarques qu'il remue la queue comme un chien. Il a envie de jouer ça se voit. Tu lui souris et lui lances l'eau sur le museau. Il pousse un petit grognement mécontent et fait sortir de ses narines deux belles gerbes de flammes.

Charlie : Tout doux bébé.

Draco *chuchote* : C'est au dragon qu'il parle ?

Harry *chuchote aussi* : Je crois bien.

Aya : Il essaye de te donner un coup de patte, mais tu fais un pas chassé sur le coté et tu l'évites facilement. Il est effectivement jeune et inexpérimenté, mais ce n'en est que plus drôle. Tu remplis une seconde fois le seau, et cette fois tu lui renverses sur les oreilles. Il secoue la tête d'un air mécontent et essaye de te donner un coup de museau. Mais tu recules et il ne réussis pas à te toucher. Tu invoques d'autres seaux et bassines que tu remplis, et tu les enchantes pour qu'ils aillent tremper le reptile. La boue glisse mais ne disparaît pas. Tu soupires. Il va falloir faire ça à la brosse. Tu te glisses sur le coté et passe entre sa patte inférieure et son aile. Tu lui grimpes dessus et t'accroche là où les ailes sont fixées au dos. Le dragon rue mais tu tiens bon. Il se fatigue et se couche. Tu montes un peu, tu lui grattes derrière les oreilles et entre les deux yeux. Il produit une sorte de ronronnement et tu en déduit que c'est gagné. Tu t'installes sur son cou en plaçant tes jambes avant ses épaules. De cette façon tu es calé et tu peux essuyer la sueur qui te coule sur le front et colle tes mèches rousses. Tu as un peu de boue sur le pantalon et le torse, mais le bain va vous profiter à tous les deux. Tu appelles la brosse et le savon d'un _accio_ et tu te mets au travail. De temps en temps les seaux qui ont été se remplir au lac rince le tout. Le dragon est tout alangui au soleil et te laisse faire tranquillement. Il bouge la queue avec lenteur ses yeux fixent les animaux dans l'enclot de Hagrid. Tu finis enfin ton travail et tu vas t'allonger entre ses ailes. Tes jambes pendent de chaque coté ainsi qu'un de tes bras. L'autre est nonchalamment posé sur ta poitrine. Tu t'endors au soleil. Pour venir parfaire ce tableau de paix et de sérénité, un papillon se pose sur ton nombril.

Draco : Photo ! En fait j'en ai fait plein, pendant toute la scène. Mais pas touche ! Elles sont à moi, je les donne à personne.

Harry : Dracoooooooo … Donne ça tout de suite ! Je suis le seul que tu es autorisé à admirer ! Donne !

Draco : Non ! Elles sont à moi, à moi !

Aya *attrape les photos* : Confisquées ! C'est moi qui les aient, et je les mets dans l'album. Au passage, s'il y a quelqu'un qui veut fanfarter, je conseille cette scène là. La composition est pas des plus facile, mais ça serait un vraiment beau dessin. En attendant, review !

* * *

Date de publication : 2 juillet 2010 ( _prochain [ promis, j'ai plus que ça à faire maintenant ] : __13/07/10_ )


	14. Chapitre 13 : Halloween

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Désolée pour vous, pas cette fois

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 14 chapitres publiés, 14 chapitres écrits (environ), 13 chapitres corrigés, plus de 40 chapitres prévus maintenant.

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 46 à 50

Notes : J'ai pas de beta pour ce chapitre, désolée. Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis en retard d'un jour. Pardon. Alors je l'ai corrigé toute seule, mais comme il est assez long, je ne promet rien.

La Japan Expo, c'était trooooooooooooop bien ! Je suis super contente d'y être allé !

Joyeuse révolution Française ! ^^

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, J'AI EU MON BAC ! Pas de mention, mais je l'ai eu. C'est-y pas génial ça ? ^^ Concernant mes concours, je les ai pas eus non plus non, alors je vais à la fac, faire une licence de chimie. Mais bref, vous vous en foutez de ma vie.

Bonne lecture et rendez vous pour le dialogue !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Halloween

Harry avait vraiment séché tous les cours du mercredi. Draco avait donc dû se débrouiller tout seul. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de suivre les cours avec de la magie pour deux, mais sans magie, c'était l'horreur, en plus d'être terriblement ennuyeux.

Le Trio d'Or amputé d'un membre, et en général l'ensemble des Griffondors n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu se cacher. Ils avaient vérifié l'appartement, la tour Griffondor, la tour d'astronomie, l'appartement de leurs professeur de DCFM, la salle sur demande, et beaucoup de salle vides.

Le brun avait emporté sa cape et la carte, ce qu'avait noté sans le dire Hermione. Harry lui en aurait voulu si Draco venait à en être au courant sans qu'il l'eut voulu. Personne ne savait donc où il avait passé sa journée. Au bout de deux heures de recherches actives, tout le monde abandonna. Apparemment, il voulait être seul, et ne souhaitait pas qu'on le retrouve. Il fatiguait tout le monde avec cette attitude, mais malheureusement personne ne pouvait rien faire. L'atmosphère se détendit quand Dean raconta qu'il avait un croche-patte à McFy dans les couloirs.

Draco fit un effort juste avant le diner, sous la demande insistante de Ginny, qui était accompagnée de Pansy. Elles s'étaient rapprochée pendant l'épisode shopping, et discutaient régulièrement. La rousse avait appelée la blonde à sa rescousse pour faire plier le blond, qui ne supportait pas les sermons de sa camarade. Il consentit à user du lien pour trouver sa position.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien. Il tenta de le suivre, mais se heurta à un mur. Il essaya de le contourner de diverse manière, et quand il réussit à passer outre, il s'aperçut que le lien s'affaiblissait jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de perception. Harry ne tenait pas à ce qu'on l'embête. La rousse parut satisfaite de l'effort, même si ça ne débouchait sur rien.

Finalement, le Griffy mal luné se présenta au diner, mais alla s'assoir à la table des Serdaigles, avec Luna. Elle ne lui parla pas de tout le repas, et cela sembla soulager Harry. Les autres Serdaigles ne se risquèrent pas à tenter une discussion, concluant grâce à leurs fines observations que le brun était tendu et énervé.

À la fin du diner, Dumbledore annonça que cette année, pendant les vacances, se tiendrait une petite fête pour Halloween. Ceux qui restaient étaient invité à participer, et ceux qui partaient pouvaient revenir le temps de la soirée s'ils le souhaitaient. Le réseaux de cheminette serait ouvert du 31 octobre à midi jusqu'au 1er novembre à midi. Pour les retardataires, ils pourraient toujours utiliser le magicobus.

Harry soupira, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait faire de cette soirée. Il quitta la salle sans un regard pour personne en emportant une part de gâteau au chocolat. Il se dirigea vers la foret interdite, mais la longea seulement jusqu'à atteindre le lac. Il marcha jusqu'à une petite crique abritée du vent, qu'on ne pouvait pas voir depuis le château. Il jeta un galet dans l'eau, et quelques bulles remontèrent. Un gros poisson argenté sortit la tête de l'eau, et Harry lui jeta des petits bouts de la pâtisserie. Il termina le gâteau et sortit sa flute de son sac, qu'il avait laissé sur la berge.

Il commença à souffler doucement. Le morceau ressemblait à une berceuse. Harry ferma les yeux et continua de jouer. Le soleil se couchait, les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel. Une légère brise créait des vaguelettes sur l'eau calme. L'ombre de la forêt interdite se penchait sur lui, comme pour le recouvrir, comme pour le rassurer. Il n'y avait aucun bruit sinon le son de son instrument. Les oiseaux avaient regagné leurs nid, et les animaux de la forêt interdite semblaient retenir leur souffle.

Le poisson, grand comme l'avant bras, s'approcha au plus près, dans un trou d'eau près de l'humain, surement creusé par celui ci. Il pouvait aller et venir, mais voulait visiblement se rapprocher de la drôle de créature toute triste. Ses yeux étaient noirs, mais semblaient intelligent, contrairement aux poissons que Harry voyait chez le poissonnier quand il accompagnait sa tante pour porter les courses.

Il était fasciné par la sérénité que dégageait la mélodie, alors que le petit humain semblait respirer le mal être.

En tout cas, c'était ce que Draco pensait en observant la scène. Il avait suivi son compagnon quand celui ci était sorti, et s'était camouflé par divers sort et par blocage mental. Harry ne l'avait pas repéré, et s'était bien comme ça. Il semblait aller moins mal, et le lien était moins douloureux.

Tout en silence, il invoqua son carnet de croquis et un fusain, et s'installa de façon à pouvoir voir toute la scène. Il croqua le petit brun s'adonnant à son art, le sable fin sur lequel il était assis en tailleur, les roches escarpés qui entouraient la crique, le lac tranquille, le petit poisson de compagnie, le parc en fond, la lune et les étoiles. Il ne faisait pas si sombre, mais commençait à faire froid.

Pourtant, la musique lente et douce aidait Draco à se concentrer sur son dessin. Il arracha la feuille et refit le même au crayon de papier. Il voulait le faire au propre. Il avait l'intention de le mettre en couleur de diverses façons, d'abord à a pastelle, ensuite à l'aquarelle, et finalement à l'huile. Il ne maitrisait pas bien ce dernier, mais les vacances de début d'année, sans beaucoup de devoir, et sans ses amis qui partaient, lui permettraient de s'entrainer.

Il n'avait pas fini son crayonné quand Harry s'arrêta de jouer. Il se tendit soudainement et se tourna vers Draco. Ce dernier avait relâché quelques sorts pendant qu'il dessinait, dont le sort de silence. Sa respiration l'avait trahi.

« -Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, je voulais juste savoir si tu ne faisais pas de bêtise.

-Pourquoi es-tu resté alors ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et fit une pause avant de répondre. Il leva son carnet et répondit :

« -La vue m'a inspiré. »

Ils se turent tous les deux, et Harry se tourna vers le poisson. Il sembla à Draco qu'il le caressait, passant tendrement ses doigts sur la peau écaillée.

« -Un nouvel ami Potter ?

-Hum. Il est venu quand j'ai joué en début d'après midi. Je suis resté et lui aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien.

-Sans blagues. On dirait que toutes les créatures vivantes ont un faible pour toi.

-Sauf les basilics et les araignées géantes. En fait, plus généralement les grosses et méchantes bestioles.

-Pauvre Potty. C'est dur de ne pas être aimé par la terre dans sa totalité.

-Oh, tais toi. »

Draco sourit. Il continua son dessin mais du s'arrêter quand il ne sentit plus ses doigts.

« -On rentre ?

-Vas-y.

-Ah non, Potter. Ça suffit les gamineries. Tu ne vas pas découcher à chaque fois que quelque chose te contrarie. Tu viens avec moi. Debout. »

Harry grommela mais se leva. Draco voulut l'aider à escalader les rochers pour revenir sur la berge de terre et d'herbe, mais le Griffondor fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu crois faire quoi, là ?

-Je te tend la main pour t'aider à grimper. Quoi d'autre ?

-Cesse de faire ton fayot. Tu veux juste ne pas avoir à dire à ma maison que tu ne m'as pas vu de la nuit. Ça ne justifie pas les excès de zèle.

-Mais t'es vraiment un crétin ! Tu me vois vraiment comme le dernier des salauds ! Je vais te dire un truc, Potter. Je ne suis pas ton chien, je ne suis pas un de tes gentils petits fans, je ne suis même pas ton ami. Alors ne me parle pas comme tu le fais, ou je vais m'énerver. Et moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te ravaler ta mauvaise humeur avec des coups dans l'estomac. Rappelle toi bien de ça. Alors tu arrêtes de faire ton associal, et tu prends ce que j'ai la générosité de te donner. Si tu trouves ça louche, je peux toujours trouver un moyen de te le faire payer, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un Voldemort junior qui ne veux rien d'autre que ta destruction. »

Le Serpentard attrapa son poignet et tira sèchement. Il s'éloigna ensuite à grand pas, ayant déjà ramassé ses affaires. Harry voyant qu'il le surveillait tout de même, pour être sur qu'il le suive. Il arrivèrent à l'appartement et Draco lui tendit un tasse.

« -Bois. Fais la réchauffer, elle a dû refroidir. C'est une potion calmante, Lupin l'utilise avant les pleines lunes. C'est Severus qui l'a préparé, et à mon avis ton parrain a dû vérifier s'il n'y avait rien de toxique.

-Heu, merci …

-Ne me remercie pas. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je te l'aurait versé sur la tête. »

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, de toute évidence toujours furieux. Il se doucha rapidement et alla se coucher. Harry le rejoignit bien vite.

Il se réveilla une fois de plus vers trois heure du matin pour aller vider son estomac. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, des bandes noires passaient devant ses yeux, son équilibre était précaire. Il s'écroula dans la salle de bain, mais réussis à attendre la cuvette des toilettes.

Draco, qui était réveillé, se demandait s'il devait se lever et aller voir se qu'il pouvait faire, au risque de se faire rembarrer comme la dernière fois, ou rester et faire semblant de dormir. En se rappelant de toutes les réactions négatives de l'attrapeur, il décida de ne pas se lever, et d'essayer de se rendormir. Mais le lien ne le laissait pas en paix. Ses yeux lui faisait mal et il avait des douleurs dans tout le corps.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de chute dans la salle de bain. Il se leva en vitesse pour aller voir. Il ne se posa pas de question, pas de pourquoi, ni de pour quelles raisons, il écouta juste le lien qui lui disait que Harry allait mal. Bien sur, il allait mal depuis un bout de temps, mais cela semblait sérieux cette fois.

Il le trouva sur le sol, recroqueviller en position foetale, des larmes lui coulant des yeux. Il se tenait la tête et gémissait faiblement. Cette fois ci, ce fut son instinct qui prit le contrôle. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui passa la main dans le dos puis sur l'épaule. Le garçon ne se crispa pas d'avantage, et cela encouragea Draco. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le cala dans ses bras, lui lissant doucement les cheveux. Il prononça des mots doux et tendres comme ceux d'une mère en envoyant les meilleures ondes qu'il pouvait par le lien.

Les larmes cessèrent de couler et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il s'extirpa des bras de son ancien ennemi les yeux baissés. Il murmura un minuscule merci et s'échappa de la salle bain, laissant Draco un peu confus.

Comment expliqué cette attitude ? Harry n'aurait-il pas du s'énerver et lui hurler de le laisser tranquille avec sa douleur ? Ou était-il soulagé qu'il soit venu à lui pour l'aider ? Acceptait-il qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui ? Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment sa façon de penser.

Et il ne savait pas non plus que penser de ses propres réactions. Il avait sauté de son lit pour secourir Harry. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait consolé. Il avait tenter de l'apaiser en calquant la méthode de sa mère quand il était petit. N'était-il pas censé être furieux contre le Griffondor pour ses rejets perpétuels ? Pour son silence, pour ses secrets ? Était-ce le lien qui le faisait agir ainsi ou sa propre volonté ? Quel contrôle gardait-il sur la situation ?

Beaucoup de questions et bien peu de réponse. Il se leva et alla se coucher. Le brun s'était déjà rendormi, il pouvait le sentir. À son tour, il sombra dans le sommeil, se disant qu'il était un peu tard pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Quand Draco se réveilla, Harry était déjà parti. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, ils n'auraient pas à parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Cet événement le troublait, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il préféra revêtir sa tenue de Quidditch et prendre son balais pour se rendre au stade. Il commença par déposer son rechange dans les vestiaires de Serpentard, et alla ensuite chercher la boite où étaient contenues les balles. Mais la boite n'était pas dans la remise. En tout cas, pas la boite que les élèves étaient autorisés à emprunter pour les matchs amicaux sans surveillance. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne serait pas seul sur le terrain. Il sortit en râlant intérieurement. Il leva la tête une fois dehors et chercha les joueurs. Ou en l'occurrence, le joueur. Un attrapeur. Au cheveux bruns en bataille. Griffondor. Potter.

Mais le sort voulait vraiment le faire chier ces derniers temps ! Il se levait tôt le matin, il décidait d'aller voler, et voilà que Potter avait eu la même idée que lui – ou plus précisément, il avait eu la même idée que Potter.

Il le regarda pendant quelques minutes. Il avait enchanté le cognard pour qu'il s'acharne sur lui. Il virevoltait dans tout les sens, changeait de vitesse constamment, alternant, l'accélération brusque et une vitesse modéré, faisait des zigue-zagues, des loopings, stoppait soudainement le balais pour que la gravité fasse son effet, ou au contraire usait d'un sort pour le faire monter soudainement. Il slalomait entre les buts, les gradins, les piliers. Draco vit soudainement l'image d'un papillon dansant entre les feuilles mortes tourbillonnantes. Il était réellement impressionnant. Draco admirait son agilité et sa fougue.

Le blond l'avait rarement vraiment vu voler. Il n'assistait pas aux entrainement des autres maisons, et ne regardait pas uniquement Potter pendant les matchs dans lesquels il ne jouait pas. C'était donc la première fois qu'il pouvait assister à cet affichage de talent.

Quelque part dans son cerveau, quelque chose le poussait à aller le rejoindre, à danser avec lui dans les airs. Cette envie fut fulgurante mais momentanée. Pourtant, elle fut suffisamment puissante pour que cet éclair traverse le lien et avertisse Harry de sa présence. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et sans cesser de voler il sortit sa baguette pour désenchanter le cognard. Il retomba sans douceur sur le sol, lourd du métal qui le composait. Harry se posa et le ramassa. Il le remit dans la boite, qu'il tendit ensuite à Draco.

« -Tu pouvais rester.

-J'aurais pu. Mais je commence à avoir mal à la tête, et ça peut devenir dangereux. Amuse toi bien. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptés en se dirigeant vers son vestiaire. Il frotta l'arrête du nez et se massa les tempes. Mais Draco pouvait sentir que cela ne faisait aucune différence. Cette part de cerveau qui l'avait déjà interpellé il y avait quelques minutes de ça se rappela à lui, mais Draco choisit de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que cette partie de sa conscience – ou inconscience, pour ce qu'il en savait – voulait lui faire faire. Il sortit le vif et vola pendant deux bonnes heures, se vidant la tête. Il ressentit à peine le mal de Potter.

Pendant deux jours, ils ne firent que se croiser. À chaque fois que Draco arrivait quelque part, Potter sortait. Il ne savait pas si le Griffondor le faisait consciemment, mais c'était un fait. Pourtant, il l'avait consolé ces deux soirs aussi. Mais ils n'avaient pas parlé. L'attrapeur était toujours parti quand Draco se levait. Il ne voulait pas le chercher de toutes façons - pour faire quoi ? - alors il laissait couler. Il avait fait les quelques devoirs pour la rentrée, il s'était entrainé individuellement au quidditch, il avait pas mal dessiné et peint, il avait fait quelques potions avec son parrain, mais tout ça n'avait pas la même saveur tout seul. Ses amis lui manquaient.

Pourtant, leurs situations familiales n'étaient pas tellement meilleures que la sienne. La mère de Blaise convolait toujours un peu partout, et faisait en ce moment un tour du monde. Il n'était même pas sur de la voir pour Noël. Pour décompresser, il lui avait demandé un voyage, et elle avait accepté. L'argent des ses précédents maris pouvait bien servir à ça aussi après tout. Il avait choisit Bali. Une île paradisiaque qui n'était pas excessivement touristique, mais qui était agréable.

Pansy était orpheline. Sa mère était morte au tout début de la guerre. On pourrait même dire avant la deuxième guerre. Elle avait été l'une des premières tuées à la résurrection du Lord. Son père était à Azbaban pour une durée indéterminé, pour avoir suivi le Lord jusqu'au bout. Elle même s'était rangée du coté de la lumière vers la fin de sa sixième année. Elle allait chez sa grande cousine, la cousine de sa mère, exilée en France.

Milicient avait encore ses deux parents. Ils s'étaient exilés eux aussi en Italie dès que le Lord était revenu à la vie, mais avaient laissé le choix à leur fille ainée de les suivre ou pas. Elle avait refusé. Ils étaient revenus à l'annonce de la victoire de l'Ordre.

Théo aussi était orphelin. C'était le cas de beaucoup d'élève à Poudlard, c'était devenu habituel. On parlait rarement des parents dans les conversations, ça gênait toujours ceux qui avaient plus de mal à faire leur deuil. Les parents de Théo, assez peu pro-Voldemort, avait été tué pendant une des nombreuses attaques du chemin de traverse. Il allait chez son grand frère, de cinq ans plus vieux. Il s'était marié récemment et avait un petit bout de choux de quatre mois.

Les parents de Crabbe et Goyle étaient mort pendant le grande bataille de Poudlard. Eux avaient suivis Draco lors de son changement de camps. Ils retournaient dans leur clan pour les vacances. Leurs parents avaient très à coeur les traditions familiale, et ils avaient justement parmi leurs lointains ancêtres sang purs des Irlandais qui formaient une petite communauté qui les avaient accueillis dans leur jeunesse. Ils aimaient retourner là-bas.

Draco se retrouvait donc seul. Il savait que toute la clique Griffondor était partie aussi, et se demanda vaguement pourquoi Potter n'avait pas suivit Weasley. Le fait restait que même s'il ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment, il se sentait seul.

Il essaya de parler avec le cousin de sa mère, mais c'était un Griffondor qui manquait profondément de subtilité. Il se lassa assez vite, et partit après avoir écouté les exploits de jeunesse du sang pur vantard, sous le regard consterné de son compagnon.

Il aurait pu aussi parler avec Lupin, mais Black accaparait chaque seconde de son temps. De plus, la pleine lune tombait dans quelques jours, la nuit suivant Halloween. Il était facilement irritable, et lunatique. Il avait quelques moments d'absence et revenait avec une tasse de chocolat quand il allait chercher un livre. Mais ça, c'était peut être juste Black. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Heureusement, le bal de Halloween approchait. Il avait déjà la tenue parfaite qui subjuguerait toute l'assemblé, mais il avait quand même passé deux heures sur le chemin de traverse le samedi, la veille du bal, pour trouver des accessoires. Il était particulièrement satisfait de son after-shave.

Le dimanche, la grande cheminée du hall n'arrêta pas de vomir des étudiants. Ils avaient tous ou presque un petit sac avec eux, et se dirigeaient en pépillant vers leurs salles communes et dortoirs. Draco était assis sur les grande marches et regardait le sablier des points d'un coté de la porte de la Grande Salle, et la cheminé de l'autre coté. Ses cheveux étaient savamment décoiffés – pas comme ceux de Potter – et portait un pantalon de velours vert-noir avec une chemise grise très foncée, comme une ciel d'orage juste avant la trempée. Il attendait ses amis qui devaient venir avant dix-huit heure, mais comme il n'avait rien de spécial à faire à la dernière minute, il s'était installé vers deux heures de l'après midi. Les étudiantes passaient devant lui en gloussant, et les garçons lui jetaient des regards à la dérobée. Cela le faisait sourire.

Il n'avait pas vu Potter ce matin là encore, chose habituelle, mais ne l'avait pas croisé du tout dans la mâtiné. Il l'apercevait normalement aux repas, ou le croisait dans les couloirs, mais là rien. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus, ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'allait pas être adorable avec un mec qui le calculait à peine.

Finalement, le groupe des Serpentards arrivait avec une demie heure intervalle, et ils allèrent tous ensembles aux cachots en discutant des trois premiers jours de vacances. Draco avait posé ses affaires sur le lit de Blaise, et ils se préparèrent tous en rigolant. Les filles occupaient beaucoup trop longtemps au goût de Draco la salle de bain, et il poussa une bonne gueulante, qui les firent sourire plus qu'il ne les terrorisa.

Une fois prêts, ils étaient époustouflants. Draco était comme d'habitude le joyau du groupe. Il était magnifique et sexy, légèrement éthéré - il tenait ça de sa mère – mais très noble – grâce à l'éducation de son père. Sa robe avait une dominante de blanc, mais c'était un blanc nacré qui brillait à la lumière. Les coutures étaient bleu ciel, et formaient, avec quelques pierres précieuses tel le lapis-lazuli, le saphir, la turquoise, un arbre perdant ses feuilles et ses fleurs. Il était fabuleux.

Blaise et Théo avaient fait soft, ils étaient en vers sombres de ton différents avec des vêtements noirs sous leurs robes. Crabbe et Goyle étaient en violet sombre, identiques, de la couleur des violettes. Ils portaient un col mao et une broche ouvragé, le blason de leurs familles respectives, qui donnaient un petit plus à l'ensemble.

Pansy respirait la sensualité dans sa robe bustier bordeaux, logue jusqu'à la cuisse, mais fendue jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Un collier en or et de fines boucles d'oreilles terminaient la tenue. Elle portait même des gants allant jusqu'au coude assortis à la robe. Ses cheveux courts et noirs semblaient doux. Draco se surpris à les vouloir plus décoiffés.

Milicient portait une simple robe noire décolleté, mais un diadème d'ambre brillait dans ses cheveux châtains. Des boucles d'oreille, un collier, des bracelets et des bagues de topaze contredisait l'aspect simple de la tenue.

Aucuns d'eux n'avaient pris de cavaliers ou de cavalières. Le but n'était pas draguer mais de décompresser. Et quoi de mieux que de danser tous ensembles ? Tous les Serpentards les attendaient dans la salle commune. Tous la maison se rendait en même temps à la soirée, Draco devant, pour faire une sorte d'entrée théâtrale.

Une fois dans la salle, il alla saluer ses connaissances des autres maisons. Les habitudes de sang pur ne se perdent pas facilement. Il fit même un petit signe de la tête à Granger et Weasley. Il remarqua que Potter n'était pas avec eux et retourna à ses amis.

Il avait bu quelques verres, Pansy avait lancé un sort à McFly pour que ses cheveux ressemblent à une crinière, et il avait dansé avec Blaise et Théo quand Granger vint vers lui. Elle regardait dans tous les sens et finit par lui poser sa question :

« -Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non. Il le devrait ?

-Pas spécialement, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Et les jours précédents ?

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire Granger ?

-Il ne va pas bien, et je n'aime pas le savoir tout seul ce soir. Je vais voir à votre appartement et je vais essayer de le ramener. »

Draco la regarda partir et haussa les épaules. Il avait autre chose à faire. Il se moqua de la tenue de Weasley avec Pansy, but d'autres verres, Théo changea la robe de McFly qui était revenue en un espèce de vêtement ballon rose criard – ce qui amusa toute la salle alors que ses cris outré résonnaient dans les couloirs - enleva son parrain pour qu'il se dandine sur la piste – cela statufia sur place toute la salle, mais un regard particulièrement meurtrier les fit tous revenir à leurs activités – et se déhancha avec Sirius. Il s'amusait bien.

Mais comme rien ne se passe comme on l'espère, il se passa quelque chose. Granger débarqua comme une furie et se jeta presque sur lui dans sa panique.

« -Harry s'est enfermé dans l'appartement ! Il ne répond pas et je n'arrive pas à enter ! Fais quelque chose, je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise ! »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à courir dans les couloirs en tenues de soirée. Monter quatre étages à toute vitesse, faire des dérapages contrôlés, monter les marches trois par trois, et tout ça pour quoi ? Un petit Griffondor qui faisait sa crise d'adolescence. Il était sur que Granger exagérait. Potter n'allait surement rien faire de dangereux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Hum, attendez deux secondes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Évidemment que c'était le genre de Potter de faire des trucs dangereux ! Il passait son temps à risquer sa vie cet imbécile !

Draco l'imagina en train de confectionner un parachute avec leurs draps et de sauter par la fenêtre. Il courut plus vite. Il arriva devant le tableau en glissant comme un pro sur les dalles de pierre avec ses chaussures vernies. Il hurla presque le mot de passe, et rentra dans le tableau. Littéralement. Il ne s'était pas écarté pour qu'il puisse passé, alors il avait embrassé le ciel bleu de la toile.

Le rapace gardien arriva nonchalamment devant eux.

« -William Rasmus* ! Laisse moi entrer !

-Désolé, le mot de passe a été changé.

-Quoi ? Mais on est censé avoir une concertation avant de faire un truc pareil ! Il ne peut pas changer le mot de passe sans que j'en ai été averti !

-Il a aussi demandé que quoi qu'on me dise, je ne laisse renter personne. Il veut être seul apparemment.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'on veut rentrer, cria Hermione. On ne veut pas qu'il soit seul, surtout ce soir ! Pitié ! Il va peut être faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera ensuite, s'il s'en sort ! Il est peut être en danger !

-Et peut être pas, dit calmement l'épervier. En fait, vous n'en savez rien.

-Mais on ne veut pas prendre le risque ! sanglota Hermione.

-Puisqu'il a prit la liberté de changer le mot de passe sans mon accord, je vais faire pareil. Je décide que le nouveau mot de passe sera Kurt Finn*.

-Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez faire ça.

-Il l'a bien fait, lui ! Pourquoi ça serait différent pour moi ? Je ne suis peut être pas ce putain de Potter, mais nous sommes à égalité pour cet appartement. Ce qu'il peut faire, j'ai le droit de le faire aussi. Le nouveau mot de passe est désormais Kurt Finn. Ouvrez la porte maintenant.

-Bien, lâcha l'oiseau, vaincu. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Draco se précipita à l'intérieur. Granger ne le suivit pas. Il ne trouva pas Harry dans le salon, ni dans la salle de bain. Il avait eu peur pendant quelques secondes de le retrouver dans la baignoire, les poignets déchiquetés. Mais il n'en fut rien, heureusement.

Il le trouva sur la banquette sous la fenêtre, en train d'observer la lune qui était juste en face de lui. En compagnie d'une bouteille d'alcool. De l'absinthe. Il avait le regard vague des personnes saoules, et sa tête dodelinait de manière suspecte.

« -Potter, tu as bu ?

-Ooooooooooooooh, bon-jour Malfoy ! Comment se passe le bal ?

-Potter.

-Je sup-suppose que Parkinson est superbe, comme d'habitude. Tu baves sur son cul, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bandante …

-Potter, boire ne résoudra rien.

-Pe-peut être, mais ça m'aide à-à oublier. Et ce soir, dit il en prenant une grande goulée, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Draco lui arracha la bouteille des mains. Il était furieux. Il n'avait pas remarqué les émotions qu'avaient éprouvées Potter pendant toute la journée. Il s'était tellement habitué à cette douleur qui n'était pas la sienne qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. Et en début de soirée, il avait sentit une sorte de brouillement mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Potter était mal,et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était furieux contre lui même, de l'avoir laissé se détruire sous ses yeux.

« -J'en ai marre Potter. C'est pas marrant de te voir souffrir, et encore moins de te sentir souffrir. Tu rejettes tous ceux qui essayent de t'aider et de te soutenir. T'es insupportable depuis deux semaines. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bordel ?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE ? Il m'arrive que j'ai des saloperies de cauchemars Malfoy. Il m'arrive que je voie et revois la mort de mes parents encore et encore depuis un mois ! Il m'arrive que j'entends leurs cris résonner dans ma tête tous les soirs ! Il m'arrive que je vois des champs de bataille, des corps, des morts, du sangs, des membres partout ! Il m'arrive que je vois les scènes de tortures auxquelles Voldemort assistait ! Je vois des larmes, du sang, de la douleur, du désespoir ! Je vois Tonks tomber au combat juste à coté de moi ! Je vois le sort de découpe la toucher au ralenti. Je vois sa tête tomber lentement, comme dans un film. Je vois son sang m'asperger. Je sens la tristesse et la souffrance du moment, ma rage. Je me revois torturer ce mangemort, mes larmes et le sang coulant sur mes joues. Je me revois arriver devant Voldemort et me battre avec lui au combat singulier, seul. Seul, parce que c'était mon destin, et qu'on est toujours seul devant son destin. Je revois son air surpris puis cruel. Je vois un dernier sort me toucher. Et à ce moment là, je me réveille, je cours vomir. Depuis deux jours, j'ai des hallucinations. Je suis là, vraiment, pendant ces actions. J'ai toutes les sensation. L'odeur du sang et de la peur, le bruit de course, le goût de la poussière, le velouté de ma baguette sous mes doigts. Je suis réellement là, à vivre l'horreur. Et j'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus ces visions.

-Je comprend pas tout. Pourquoi tu vois ça ?

-Le dernier sort du Lord, c'est ça. C'est un sort de magie noire très puissant, profondément incrusté en moi. Les meilleurs ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, mais ce sort est du même acabit que ma cicatrice. Ça ne s'en lève pas. On a réussit à le réduire, mais pas à l'anéantir. Avant, le cauchemar était perpétuel. J'aurai pu devenir fou. Mais avec des contre-sorts, on fait en sorte que ça se superpose à un sort plus ancien, qui me faisait voir le massacre de mes parents le soir de leur mort, à Halloween. Sauf que comme ce sort est plus puissant, il s'étend sur tous le mois d'octobre, et se finit au lever du soleil sur le mois de novembre. Donc demain, vers six heure. Et ça recommencera l'année prochaine. En attendant, je me saoule, ça fera peut être partir les visions. Si ça marche pas, et bien, j'imagine que ce sera pire. Je tomberai comme un poids mort et j'arriverai pas à me réveiller.

-Mon Dieu Potter, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Tu ne comprends pas. J'étais l'espoir de la guerre. Je passais quelque part et les sourires fleurissaient sur les visages, peu importe le malheur. Ils croyaient en moi. Ils pensaient que j'aillais tout arranger, que j'allais les sauver. Je me devais de leur montrer que j'étais fort, qu'ils avaient raison de me confier leur rêve. Si on me voyait déprimer ou pleurer, on aurait commencé à douter ! Et le doute ne nous était pas permis. Ça aurait pu tout gâcher.

-Alors tu as porté un masque. Pourtant, tu saignais à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Tu avais mal, et tu ne pouvais rien dire, rien montrer. Tu devais te taire, supporter, et garder le masque, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Hey, Malfoy. Tu parles pas que pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Ils savent, les autres, de ce que tu vis en ce moment ?

-Pas vraiment. Ils croient que c'est juste le blues de l'orphelin. Ça fait dix sept ans maintenant. Dix huit ans, c'est une date important dans la culture moldu. Ils doivent se dire que je déprime parce que j'aurais voulu qu'ils me voient maintenant.

-Tu leurs as pas dit pour le sort ?

-Non. Ils aurait été encore plus protecteur et moi encore plus explosif. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me couve. Je préfère régler mes problèmes personnels moi même. Effectivement, je sauve le monde avec de l'aide, mais en ce qui me concerne, moi tout seul, j'aime mieux être seul.

-Je vois. »

Ils se turent. Draco avait gardé la bouteille serré contre lui en l'écoutant parler. Il s'autorisa à s'effondrer en face de Potter sur la banquette. Il but une petite gorgée pour se donner du courage.

« -Mes parents sont morts devant moi. C'est le Lord lui même qui s'est occupé d'eux. Il avait appris leur trahison. Il est venu au manoir avec Bellatrix et des novices et a commencé à lancer des _doloris_ dans tous les sens. Il était fou de rage. Mon père était son bras droit et son principal appui. Il lui fournissait les plans et l'argent. Sans Lucius, sa victoire tombait à l'eau. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait prit comme ça. Pour lui, il pouvait toujours gagner mais ça serait beaucoup moins facile sans la puissance des Malfoy. Je vais pas te décrire la scène, c'est infâme. Je les ai vus agoniser, défigurés, sans membres, baignant dans leur propre sang, gémissant de douleur. C'est les dernières images que j'ai d'eux. C'est ça qui vient me hanter dans mes cauchemars.

-Et … toi ?

-Moi ? J'ai eu le temps de me cacher. Il y avait un placard secret derrière un tableau. Mais c'était très étroit, je pouvais pas respirer trop fort. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard. J'avais envie de pleurer, de hurler, de vomir, de m'enfuir en courant, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de tout ça. Je suis resté des heures dans cette cache. Ils saccageaient tout en me cherchant. Ce truc était protégé magiquement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de me repérer, à moins de savoir que j'étais là. C'est Severus qui m'a trouvé, couvert de sang, serrant les corps estropiés de mes parents dans mes bras. J'ai fait un court séjour à Ste Mangouste, mais … Je crois que je pourrais jamais vraiment m'en remettre. »

Il baissa la tête. Cette révélation lui avait fait du bien, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Le psy de l'hôpital n'avait pas réussis à le faire parler. Et il avait tout déballé à Potter. Il se sentait mieux, mais gêné aussi. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Potter attrapa son menton et lui releva la tête. Il le regarda et se pencha vers lui, s'appuyant sur son genoux. Il le tira vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Draco posa son front sur son épaule et se laissa aller. Il s'appuya plus franchement sur Potter et enroula aussi ses bras autour de lui.

Il arriva un moment où ils durent se détacher de l'autre, ce qu'ils firent un peu à regret. Sans un mot, Harry l'emmena sur son lit et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Draco attrapa sa main et la garda serrée dans la sienne. Ils s'endormirent face à face, leurs doigts entrelacés.

* * *

*Je les ai inventés. On va dire que ce sont deux célèbres joueurs de Quidditch. Le premier c'est parce que j'écoutais une chanson du groupe The Rasmus en même temps, et le deuxième c'est parce que je regarde la serie Glee. Vous connaissez ? Si oui, vous voyez l'allusion. I support Kurt/Finn ! ^^

* * *

Aya *sanglotte* : C'est pas possible ...

Draco : Qu'est-ce qu'elle e encore ?

Harry : J'en sais rien cette fois. *lui tapote gentiment le dos* Et ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aya *en larme* : J'arrive pas à le croire. Vous le croyez, vous ?

Draco : Mais quoi ?

Aya : J'AI DÉPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS ! C'est trop génial ! Je suis sur un petit nuage, vraiment, c'est trop bien !

Harry : Calme toi, vas pas nous claquer entre les doigts !

Aya : Aucun risque. En tout cas, pas avant d'avoir remercié correctement tout le monde. Tout d'abord mon 200eme revieweur : Havirnyrce Vince ! Qui est aussi, par pur hasard, mon beta ! Je sais pas comment t'as réussis ton coup, mais c'est un fait. Je te félicite, mon beta d'amour de la mort qui tue ! Maintenant, je vais remercier nominativement toutes les personnes qui ont commentés ( et ça fait un sacré paquet, mais je suis courageuse ) :

Lunatiikaa, dragonichigo, alexinasu, minikyra, tchikita, miruru-sensei, Noweria ( avec dédicace spéciale : merci pour tes supers fics ! ), liberlycaride, Angedescieux, estelle, Cricket32, calimero, Ecnerrolf, mamanline, li-san, Psykedelikworld, Marjo76, yamashita6, virginie1, Koneko-swan, Ahziel, Doryan, Tsubaki-manga-girl, moira, Jes Cullen-Malfoy ( grande administratrice ! ), keke_love yaoi, Manoirmalfoys, Si on prenait le temps, 3, Amandine, ADN, Angel of sapphire, zaika, tema-chan, Rozenn2356, elomyrtille, Yuya777, yaoifan23, elisabeth49, hasuu, holybleu, Groumde, hopeless mitsuki, sophia95100, yamia, Vp007 et mifibou.

Ouf, c'est fini. Je crois n'avoir oublié personne. En fait le risque est plutôt d'être compté deux fois mais bon. Je remercie les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, et tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs story/autor alert. Voila, je crois que c'est tout. Mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Draco : On peut passer à la suite maintenant ?

Aya : Oui oui. En ce qui concerne ma production artistique, les vacances ça aide. J'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire, mais j'ai du temps du coup. Tiens, au fait, j'ai mis un peu de mon savoir en contribution au guide d'Althar, Quelques fautes à éviter quand on écrit un lemon. Il devrait pas tarder à publier ( ou pas ). De toutes façons, si vous voulez des nouvelles de ma production, il n'y a qu'à aller sur mon blog ( lien homepage ) et tout est rassemblé là bas. J'adore autant les commentaires ! ^^

Draco : Pffff. T'es pathétique.

Aya : Oh, tais toi. Je fais ce que je peux. Déjà, je suis bouffie d'orgueil et de fierté à cause de cette histoire de review, tu vas pas m'empêcher de profiter de ma jeunesse !

Harry : Je vois pas le rapport ...

Aya : Bref. Pour ce chapitre, ben, il est long déjà. Bien plus que les 10 premiers. Et il se passe plein de truc. On apprend entre autre ce que tu as.

Harry : Et j'ai eu de bonnes raisons de me comporter comme un connard.

Draco : Mouais.

Aya : Et je vous frustre comme pas possible parce qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas ! Mouhahahaha ! Niark niark ! Je suis sadique et j'en suis fière !

Harry : Mais on se tient la main et on dort dans le même lit.

Aya : On verra bien la réaction au matin.

Draco : Bon, à qui le tour cette fois ci ?

Aya : Je sais pas, des idées ?

Harry : Pas vraiment.

Aya : Bon, ba, on va prendre au hasard alors. Ça sera ... Victor Krum !

Harry : Pourquoi lui ? Il apparait jamais dans la fic.

Aya : En effet, il n'aura aucune apparition ( à ma connaissance ), mais il va être mentionné à un moment. Pour bien vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, cela concerne un de tes nombreux secrets, Harry.

Draco *intéressé* : Ah oui ? Dis moi tout !

Aya : Non non non ! *appelle* Victor ? Tu peux venir un petit moment ?

Victor : Bien surrr

Aya : Je propose le thème du Quidditch, vous en dites quoi ?

Harry : Plutôt logique. Pourquoi lui ?

Aya : J'ai cherché une photo au hasard sur HP encyclopedie, et c'est tombé sur lui.

Harry : Ah bon.

Aya : Bon, ba, on y va alors. Victor, tu es en tenue de Quidditch, sur le stade. Tu descends de ton balais, la foule est en délire. Tu salues de la main, et te diriges vers le vestiaire avec ton équipe. Tu poses ton balais dans ton casier. La sueur coule long de ton dos, de tes jambes. Tes épaules et tes cuisses sont douloureuses. Tu t'étires un peu avant d'enlever les lunettes de protection. Tu passes ta main sur ton crâne, faisant crisser tes cheveux courts. Tu dégrafes progressivement la cape au couleurs de ton équipe. Tu retires une à une tes protections : d'abord celles des mains et des poignets, ensuite celles des bras, des coudes, puis celles des chevilles, des jambes, des genoux, des cuisses. Tu te sens mieux, le matériel est assez lourd. Viens le tour de tes chaussures et de tes chaussettes, que tu glisses le long de tes pieds endoloris. Tu passes ton pull par dessus ta tête. Tu enlèves également le tee-shirt. Tu es à présent torse nu, et un courant d'air passe sur ta chair humide. Tu frissonnes, mais cela fait du bien, tu avais vraiment chaud. Tu baisses ton pantalon blanc et moulant. Il ne te reste que ton boxer, et tu entends tes coéquipiers siffler moqueusement. Tu es beau, tu le sais, et tu ne t'arrêtes pas qu'au filles. Tu retires enfin ton boxer et attrapes la serviette dans le casier. Tu emportes avec toi du gel douche et pars te laver. L'eau est exactement à la bonne température, et tu ne sens déjà plus le tiraillement de tes muscles. Tu te détends progressivement. Tu te détends tellement que ton corps se met à réagir. Mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention, c'est habituel après un match éprouvant. Tu fais couler un peu de gel dans ta main et te savonnes en rêvassant. Tu passes partout : tes épaules nouées, ton dos musclé, ton torse vigoureux, tes fesses charnues, ton sexe un peu dur, tes jambes fermes. Finalement tu te rince,s et te sèches avec ta serviette. Le petit problème est parti tout seul.

Draco : T'es vache là. T'aurais pu nous faire un lime.

Aya : Mouais, mais j'avais pas envie. Review ? Au moins pour m'engueuler !

* * *

Date de publication : 14 juillet 2010 (_ prochain : 24/07/10_ )


	15. Chapitre 14 : Hermès

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Plunaria ( merci beaucoup ! )

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !

Statut : 15 chapitres publiés, 15 chapitres écrits (environ), 14 chapitres corrigés, plus de 40 chapitres prévus maintenant.

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 51 à 54

Notes : J'avais pas remarqué mais le chap précédent était le 13 et il tombait justement pour Halloween. Vous croyez pas que c'est un signe ? ^^

Je voulais faire une réaction plus violente, mais je me suis dit que Harry avait suffisamment fait son connard et que je devais calmer le jeu.

Pas plus de spoil, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture, et rendez vous pour le délire avec les persos ( /!\ attention, lime dedans ) !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Hermès

Harry se réveilla le premier, la bouche un peu pâteuse. Il ne voulut pas tout de suite ouvrir les yeux : il se sentait bien. La pièce n'était pas froide et il distinguait de la lumière à travers ses paupières. Il se trémoussa pour déplacer sa ceinture qui lui rentrait dans le bassin. Attendez, sa ceinture ? Pourquoi portait-il une ceinture au lit ? Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait hier avant de se coucher.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait évité Draco toute la journée. Pas bien difficile puisque ce dernier ne le cherchait pas. Quand il en avait eu assez de trainer dans le parc, il était allé diner aux cuisines. Il était resté un petit moment à discuter avec les elfes quand ses visions s'étaient douloureusement rappelées à lui. Il avait fait une belle frayeur aux elfes, qui l'avaient vu devenir tout pâle en s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase. Il leur avait demandé une bouteille d'alcool et était remonté à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Malfoy. Il avait presque fait du charme à l'oiseau pour qu'il ne laisse entrer personne, et finalement l'avait convaincu de changer le mot de passe.  
Il s'était installé sur la banquette et avait progressivement descendu son litre de fée verte. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues mais il se souvenait que Malfoy était arrivé. Il lui avait raconté ses cauchemars. Bizarrement, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Le blond lui avait ensuite raconté son propre traumatisme.

Putain! Ils étaient tous les deux des orphelins traumatisés qui n'arrivaient plus à faire confiance. Ils faisaient la paire! Il ne se souvenait plus de la suite de la soirée. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux, et il tomba sur le visage endormi de Draco.

Ce fut un choc pour lui, si vous vous voulez tout savoir. Comment étaient-ils arrivés à s'endormir dans le même lit ? Et pourquoi se tenaient-ils la main ? Ils étaient encore habillés, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtise. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait volontiers jeté par la fenêtre.

Pourtant, il se sentait bien avec la main de Draco dans la sienne. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête, puisque la malédiction se terminait lorsque le soleil se levait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas réveillé pendant la nuit pour cracher ses tripes et appeler sa mère. Encore la faute de ce putain de lien! A tout les coups.

Ce que ne voulaient pas comprendre les gens, c'était qu'il ne voulait dépendre de personne. Or, c'était vers cela que le menait ce truc qu'on lui faisait subir. Un amour normal ne l'aurait pas rendu accro comme ce qui était en train de se faire avec Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de Draco, non, il lui avait même trouvé des qualités durant ce mois écoulé, mais l'idée d'être obligé de le faire le révulsait. En ce moment, il pouvait dire qu'il le tolérait, même plutôt bien, et qu'il avait parfois des ''pulsations'' de tendresse qui partaient très vite. Il n'appréciait toujours pas sa compagnie, mais il ne le détestait plus.

Cela, ça le faisait vraiment chier, ça le mettait en rage quand il se mettait à y penser. Il commençait déjà à se sentir furieux. Non, mais c'était vrai quoi, jamais personne ne lui laissait faire de choix ! Ou bien on prenait les décisions pour lui – d'ailleurs Malfoy s'était permis de le faire avec l'affaire du shopping – ou c'était un choix truqué, ou les circonstances choisissaient pour lui, quand ce n'était pas carrément son propre instinct. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'arrêter pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, en ayant toutes les cartes en mains. Ok, l'amour n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait avec la raison, mais tout de même ! Son coeur aurait du le guider, et non pas la volonté d'une déesse grecque à la noix !

Il sentit que Draco se réveillait. Il ouvrit un oeil et le regarda. Il lâcha sa main et s'assit de façon à descendre du lit, dos à lui.

« -Ne dis rien, Potter. On aurait pas du faire ça. T'aurais pas du m'inviter dans ton lit et j'aurais pas du prendre ta main. Peut être même que j'aurais pas du parler avec toi hier. Enfin, tout ça c'est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

-Malfoy …

-Ne dis rien, j'ai dit. Je sens très bien que tu es furieux. Et avant qu'on ne se foute sur la gueule, je vais partir. Et comme évidement aucun d'entre nous n'a envie d'en parler, on va s'éviter pendant deux trois jours, et tout va redevenir normal. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, non ? »

Il se leva, trifouilla dans son placard pour prendre quelques vêtements et sortit de la pièce direction la salle de bain. Harry se mit sur le dos et continua de réfléchir. Le Serpentard s'était mépris sur la raison de sa colère. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir dormi avec lui qui le gênait, c'était que le lien l'ait poussé à le faire. C'était toute la situation depuis début septembre qui le minait. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, il était embarqué comme lui dans toute cette galère. En plus, il avait la désagréable impression que c'était lui qui faisait le plus d'effort.

Il soupira et se leva. Il devait mettre les choses au point avec lui, sinon la situation allait s'enliser. Il traversa le salon et toqua doucement sur la porte. Un grognement mécontent lui répondit. Harry se dit que si le blond ne voulait pas qu'il entre, il l'aurait clairement fait savoir. Il poussa la porte et la franchit. L'attrapeur était en train de se sécher les cheveux. Il portait juste un pantalon et n'avait pas encore revêtu sa chemise, qui était posé sur le porte serviette. Il ne le regarda pas quand il entra, mais Harry observa à la dérobée le torse de profil devant lui. Juste quelques secondes avant de revenir à son visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Hum, juste te parler.

-Bah vas-y, j'ai pas toute la matinée.

-Heu, en fait, …

-T'accouche, oui ?

-Arrête un peu Malfoy ! J'essaye de m'excuser pour mon comportement ! C'est pas facile ! »

Draco se radoucit, et posa la serviette. Il le regarda d'un air neutre pour l'inviter à continuer.

« -Hum, voilà. J'ai pas été très, comment dire, aimable, ces derniers temps, et tu avais des raisons de péter des câbles. Et même plus que ça. Tu as été relativement patient, et je t'en remercie. Je sais pas si c'est grâce à toi, mais j'ai pas eu de cauchemars cette nuit. »  
Draco parut surprit une seconde, puis pensif et se recomposa un visage neutre. Harry continua.

« -Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, tu n'avais pas à subir mes humeurs. Et puis, je voulais te dire que la colère que j'ai ressentie ce matin n'était pas dirigée contre toi, mais contre la situation. Ça fait une grosse différence, parce que tu n'y peux rien. Tu n'étais pas plus d'accord que moi à l'origine, alors je n'ai pas à tout te rejeter sur le dos. On fait la paix ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main. »

Draco regarda cette main tendue. Il lui avait lui même tendue une main secourable quelques jours plus tôt, et maintenant il lui tendit le calumet de la paix. Il n'allait pas refuser pour un affront vieux de sept ans, surtout que beaucoup d'eau, et d'autres choses, avaient coulé sous les ponts. Il attrapa la main et la serra.

« -On fait la paix. »

Il lui sourit, et enfila sa chemise. Il sortit pour que Harry puisse prendre sa douche. Il retourna dans la chambre et sélectionna les vêtements du jour. Même en vacances, il prenait le temps de le faire. Les jours précédents, il l'avait fait la veille, en les laissant dans la salle de bain, sauf le premier où il n'avait rien pu prévoir. C'était un rituel, presque. Harry ne se plaignait plus à présent, ou juste un peu, pour la forme. Mais Draco pensait que finalement cela lui rendait plus service qu'autre chose.  
Pour Draco, c'était une façon de l'attacher à lui. Il croyait à présent qu'ils allaient tomber amoureux, même s'il ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses. Mais c'était une bonne façon pour commencer à se mettre en confiance, à l'inciter à se reposer sur lui. C'était un tout petit geste, cela ne l'enchainait pas à lui, mais ça l'habituait à l'idée. Les habituaient.

Harry revint et Draco se tourna pour qu'il s'habille. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Ils décidèrent ensemble d'aller chercher Sirius pour faire correctement l'exercice de la dernière fois. Ils allèrent dans les quartiers de leurs professeurs, et trouvèrent Severus en grande conversation avec Remus. Ils ne virent pas Sirius.

« -Bonjour les enfants ! Ça vous dirait du thé ? Il me semble que vous n'avez pas mangé. Asseyez vous, asseyez vous. Je vais vous apporter de quoi grignoter.

-La pleine lune, précisa Severus aux adolescent qui voyaient le loup garou totalement surexcité. »

Ils s'informèrent sur Sirius. Les deux adultes haussèrent les épaules. Il était parti il y avait un peu plus d'une demie heure sans dire où il allait. Il avait confié Remus à Severus parce que dans cet état, n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver. Il avait dit qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais qu'eux avaient l'air de s'apprécier, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en serait privé.

Il haussèrent les épaules et sortirent. Harry proposa une partie de Quidditch et Draco accepta. Ils prirent le même balais, qu'ils empruntèrent à la réserve et se mirent en chasse du vif d'or. Ils étaient rarement à égalité comme à présent. Souvent, l'un avait un meilleur balais, l'autre mettait en place une stratégie pas toujours très sportive, les équipes autour d'eux les déconcentraient. Là, ils étaient seul sur le terrain. Il n'y avait pas de cognard, pas de bruit, juste l'air qui sifflait dans leur oreilles.

Les balais étaient identiques et il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas de pluie ni trop de soleil. Les conditions étaient idéales. Le vif était enchanté pour rester à proximité d'eux, pour une belle course, et pour être légèrement plus rapide que leurs balais.

Ils filaient, glissaient dans l'éther comme s'ils y étaient nés. Ils volaient ensembles, concentrés, et se tournaient autour sans vraiment le vouloir. Leurs vrilles, leurs pics, leurs ralentissement, tout était en rythme. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'ils avaient le même niveau, car leurs esprits étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre, sur la même longueur d'onde. Soit l'un transmettait son talent à l'autre, soit leurs dons étaient cumulés. La course avait des airs de parade amoureuse, si proches sans jamais se toucher, à toujours exécuter les même mouvements au même moment.

Sirius les observaient depuis le sol. Il n'était pas monté dans les gradins, et avait camouflé sa magie, ne voulant pas les déconcentrer. Ils avaient trouvé comment réussir l'exercice seuls, sans plus d'explication. Mais le meilleur était qu'ils n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, de combien c'était exceptionnel.

L'esprit humain est extrêmement autonome, indépendant, auto-suffisant même. Il se devait d'être, dans sa nature la plus profonde, distinct de tout autre chose, matérielle ou non. Pour deux esprits à la notion de liberté exacerbée, se fondre en l'autre était vraiment difficile. Sa nature profonde se cambrait devant une telle chose.  
Pourtant, le sorcier savait que c'était possible. D'autres créatures réussissaient parfaitement, bâtissant leurs sociétés sur cette notion. Les centaures, bien qu'émancipés, avaient acquis ce talent depuis des siècles. Les dragons, créatures millénaires, avaient initié cette recherche.

Le faire était tout simplement impossible pour des humains. C'était comme essayer de fondre ses deux mains, seulement en les poussant l'une contre l'autre. Il fallait d'abord trouver une ouverture puis initier le mouvement. Pour cela, généralement, il suffisait d'être liés. Mais ça ne suffisait pas dans ce cas. Les deux jeunes gens étaient trop différents et bien trop opposés pour y arriver juste en le voulant. Instinctivement, ils avaient trouvé le sujet où ils étaient d'accord sur tous les points, où ils étaient totalement égaux. Le fait qu'ils se soient préparés mentalement à l'exercice en le cherchant y était surement pour quelque chose.

Sirius les laissa, mais déposa un mot dans les vestiaires leur demandant d'aller le voir quand ils auraient fini. Il alla garer sa moto volante dans la cabane qu'il avait construite dans la matinée avec Hagrid. Ils comptaient l'améliorer, rajouter des sorts et des accessoires, sortir souvent. Il fallait donc un local adapté. Remus ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'engin, et il ne se voyait pas demander à Severus s'il aimait la mécanique. Hagrid serait un camarade idéal pour ses activités.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Ils descendirent, complètement essoufflés. Ils n'avaient pas réussis à attraper le vif, mais c'était voulu. Le but était de montrer et de comparer sa dextérité. Ils s'allongèrent sur la pelouse du stade, pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils étaient positionné de telle sorte que leurs tête se touchaient presque. Leurs bras étaient étendus par terre, en croix, pour laisser l'air circuler dans les vêtements.  
Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentait que petit à petit il se remettait, mais il se demandait de quoi il devait se remettre. Quelle était cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentit pendant tout le vol ? Il n'entendait plus les pensées de Malfoy, mais en même temps il ne pensait plus non plus. Il se sentait bizarre, mais bien. Le lien lui laissait un drôle de sentiment, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il sentait que le blond réfléchissait et se questionnait aussi, et il se doutait que ses réflexions, ses conclusions et ses sentiments étaient les mêmes.

Il se leva, suivi par le Serpentard, et alla se changer aux vestiaires. Ils trouvèrent le mot de Sirius et allèrent rapidement à la salle. Elle était déjà prête pour un cours. Harry aimait l'ambiance presque sacré de l'atmosphère que mettait en place Sirius à chaque fois. Il se sentait entrer dans les mystères et les secrets de la magie. Cette fois ci, les volets étaient fermés, et il n'y avait aucun aménagement, si ce n'est les chandelles de toutes les couleurs qui volaient dans la pièce, à différentes altitudes.

« -Ah, vous voilà les garçons. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir aussi vite.

-En effet, répondit Draco.

-Je vous ai vu voler tout à l'heure : très impressionnant. Très intéressant aussi. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi l'exercice ! Félicitation, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide.

-Quoi ? Tu dis que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure était une sorte de … communion de nos esprits ?

-Exactement ! Vous l'avez déjà fait une fois, et nous savons maintenant sur quel sujet vous êtes en phase, ça devrait être plus facile à provoquer. Allez vous placer au centre de la pièce. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit et se tournèrent vers Sirius.

« -Mais non ! Le vrai centre ! »  
Ils se regardèrent, se prirent la main et se placèrent à mi chemin entre le sol et le plafond.

« -Ah, ces jeunes. Il faut tout leur dire ! Mettez vous comme la dernière fois. En tailleur dans le vide, face à face, en vous tenant les mains. Essayez de vous souvenir des sensations du Quidditch, ce que ça vous fait de voler, l'adrénaline dans vos veines, le vide, la vitesse, la course, le but … retournez sur le stade en pensée. »

Ils se fixaient dans le fond des yeux, cherchant à retrouver tout ce qui faisait d'eux des attrapeurs. En arrière plan ils sentaient une distorsion dans le lien, comme s'il devenait plus épais. À un moment, leurs esprits se touchèrent, alors qu'ils pensaient en même temps au vif, cette petite balle dorée, sa rapidité, le bonheur de l'avoir sous les doigts après une lutte acharnée. La fusion se fit doucement, naturellement, comme s'ils entraient dans l'eau, et non pas dans la personnalité, dans ce qui faisait de l'autre un être unique.

Sirius les observaient avec fascination. Leurs yeux brillaient légèrement d'une lueur surnaturelle, magique, dans l'ombre de la pièce. Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers l'adulte, attendant les instructions.

« -Faites léviter les meubles qui sont contre les murs. »  
Ils s'exécutèrent. Les meubles décolèrent du sol, et tournèrent autour d'eux dans une lente révolution. Leur trajectoire était assurée, et non pas chevrotante comme dans les précédentes tentatives.

« -Faites danser les chandelles. »

Ils se poussèrent contre un mur. Tout d'abord, ils changèrent leur formes. Au lieu de les laisser longues, ils en firent une petite boule avec une flammèche, toutes en même temps. Il y avait pas mal de couleur : blanc, noir, rouge, bleu, jaune, vert, violet, orange, gris, rose, marron, argent, or, bronze. Ils les firent bouger comme s'ils jonglaient avec à distance, leurs faisant faire une ronde, des écarts, des sauts, des duos, des trios, des valses, du rock, du flamenco, du tango ... Le résultat était ensorcelant.

Sirius leur ordonna de se poser, et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules. La lueur dans leurs yeux s'estompa et ils retrouvèrent leur individualité. Il leur conseilla de faire un exercice chaque soir pour réussir plus vite l'exercice, cela pouvait toujours servir. Ils seraient maintenant apte à suivre les cours, et à exécuter les sorts.

Ils sortirent et virent que Severus et Remus avait suivis eux aussi le cours. Ils étaient émerveillés par les progrès de leur élèves, et époustouflé par la prouesse.

Ils se séparèrent et passèrent la journée chacun de leur coté. Ils restaient en contact étroit grâce au lien, n'ayant pas le coeur de s'éloigner. Ils étaient serein et bien dans leurs peaux, ce qui n'était pas arrivé à Harry depuis longtemps. Draco alla dans leur chambre et entreprit de peindre à l'huile le croquis qu'il avait fait de Harry au début des vacances. Harry, quant à lui, se trouva un joli coin près du lac et joua de la flute pendant toute l'après midi, oubliant le déjeuner. Son poisson vint le rejoindre, ainsi que la harde de sombrals. Crocdur vint s'allonger contre lui, son oeil humide le fixant. Harry avait vraiment la cote avec les bestioles.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la nuit tomba. Il se leva, chatouilla le poisson, grattouilla le cerbère, caressa les équidés entre les deux oreilles et partit manger dans la grande salle. Draco lui fit un sourire et il vint s'assoir à coté de lui. Ils n'avaient pas à se raconter leurs après midi, ayant été dans la tête de l'autre tout le temps.

Cette expérience les avait rapprochés, créant une intimité entre eux qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant. Mais aucun d'eux ne savaient s'ils avaient envie que ça dure. C'était un peu trop rapide comme progression. Déjà la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, cette symbiose, cette complicité. Ils avaient peur de bruler des étapes.

Les autres leur aurait dit mais quelle importance ? Vous vous aimerez à jamais ! Si c'était vrai, il n'en restait pas moins que cet amour pouvait être bancal. Et un amour bancal éternel risquait de les faire souffrir éternellement. Ils ne voulaient pas se blesser sans arrêt, se déchirer sans cesse pour toujours finir par se réunir, ils ne voulaient pas de douleur dans leur deux regards, ils ne voulaient pas d'amour teinté de haine. C'était le risque à tout vouloir faire trop rapidement.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils pensaient la même chose mais ils avaient tous le deux en tête ce conte sorcier, peu connu mais néanmoins classique, raconté de toutes les manières possibles sans changer le fond dans les recueils sorciers. L'histoire de Mateldé et Naro. Ils s'étaient retrouver liés très tôt, à douze ans. Ils avaient scellé leur lien presque dans la précipitation et avait passé leur vie à essayer de blesser l'autre, comme pour le punir d'être son âme soeur. Cette affection teinté de mépris, cette douleur continuelle, aucun des deux garçons ne voulaient ça. La colère d'avoir grandi trop vite, de n'avoir rien connu d'autre, d'être enchainé pour cette vie et les suivantes, c'était le fardeau de ces deux personnages. Et c'était pour cela aussi qu'ils voulaient aller le plus lentement possible. Leur haine enfantine jouait, mais pas seulement.

C'est pour quoi ils s'évitèrent pendant les deux jours suivants. Ils se croisaient le matin, le soir et à certains repas, mais faisaient attention à ne jamais rester au même endroit. En même temps, le château était grand, il y avait quantité de choses à faire, et les vacances n'étaient pas finies. De toute façon, ils seraient obligés de se côtoyer tout le temps à la rentrée. Ils pouvaient bien prendre de la distance.

Ils s'étaient informés de l'état de Remus le lendemain de la pleine lune, et avait été rassurés de constater qu'il allait bien. Sirius était à son chevet, et Severus lui rendait visite plusieurs fois dans la journée, en plus de préparer les potions qui l'aideraient à se remettre plus rapidement.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Le jeudi 4 novembre ( _NdA : jour 54_ ), ils se trouvaient exceptionnellement tous les deux dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. En vacances il n'y avait qu'une table ronde pour tous les professeurs et les élèves, ça évitait du travail supplémentaire aux elfes de maisons. Harry et Draco étaient séparés d'une place vide et lisaient chacun leur journal. Ils se demandaient distraitement des plats en lisant les nouvelles. Harry tenait la dernière édition de Quidditch mag, qui indiquait les jours des rencontres professionnelles et amateurs dans toute l'Europe – dont celle où il était invité par Ron et son frère et qui était prévue pour dans deux jours – et les ragots et déclaration des joueurs célèbres et de leurs équipes. Draco avait délaissé la gazette et lisait un journal économique qui traitait de la situation financière sorcière au sortir de la guerre et les points important de la bourse moldue. Les Malfoy avaient toujours un oeil sur leurs investissements.

Soudain, il y eut un coup de tonnerre retentissant. Tout le monde leva la tête et vit le ciel bleu du plafond enchanté. Pas un seul nuage menaçant. D'où venait ce grondement ? Soudain, un homme apparu au dessus de la table ronde. Il était grand, environ deux mètres de haut, légèrement basané. Ses cheveux étaient auburn et il avait de grands yeux noisettes. Il portait une tunique romaine courte, qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des cuisses – il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'on ne puisse rien voir dessous – un casque en cuivre avec des petites ailes, et des sandales en cuir pourvue elles aussi d'ailes.

« -Où puis-je trouver Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il de sa belle voix de soprano. »

Severus montra du doigt les deux élèves et l'apparition se tourna vers eux. Il leur fit un grand sourire et sortit de sa sacoche - que personne n'avait remarqué avant - un rouleau de parchemin.

« -Je suis Hermès, le dieu messager. Avant que vous ne demandiez, je n'ai besoin de personne pour apparaître. Ce serait gênant sinon pour s'adresser aux mortels vous ne croyez pas ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Le dieu continua :

« -Je viens de la part de Venus, et de Hadès.

-Pourquoi Hadès ? coupa Draco.

-Si vous m'aviez laisser finir vous le sauriez déjà, jeune impudent.

-C'est toujours la même chose Malfoy. Il va falloir que tu apprennes la patience, dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

-Oh, tais-toi.

-Je vois qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Je disais donc Hadès, jeune Malfoy, car il a été décidé que vous deviez finir cette épreuve.

-Ça veut dire que vous allez nous redonner nos pouvoirs individuels ? s'écria Draco.

-Tu recommences, glissa Harry.

-Laissez moi finir ou je vous fais taire. Donc, il est temps de finir l'épreuve. Pour cela, vous allez devoir mettre en pratique ce que vous avez appris pendant cette période, en situation de crise, et même en situation dangereuse. C'est là qu'intervient Hadès. »

Draco s'empêcha de prendre la parole. Il valait mieux ne pas savoir comment le dieu comptait le faire taire.

« -Aujourd'hui, à midi pile, apparaitra dans le parc du château un démon venu des enfers.

-Quoi ? s'insurgèrent les deux adolescents.

-Votre rôle sera, fit le dieu comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, de le vaincre et de le renvoyer d'où il vient.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le niveau pour exorciser un démon ! Surtout que ça va surement pas être un poulet démoniaque votre bestiole ! s'exclama Draco.

-Non effectivement, sourit Hermès. Même en étudiant comme des forcenés pendant quatre heures, vous ne pourriez pas. C'est pour cela que le démon viendra avec un parchemin qui rompra son invocation. Vous n'aurez qu'à le prendre une fois vaincu et le bruler. C'est simple non ?

-Et il sera caché où ce parchemin ? demanda Harry avec un petit air innocent.

-Bien essayé, jeune Potter. Mais vous devrez le découvrir vous même. Je rappelle que le but n'est pas de vous tuer. Ça ne serait pas amusant du tout pour les dieux qui vous regardent de vous faire mourir maintenant, ça gâcherait le jeu.

-Nos vies ne sont PAS un jeu, grogna Harry.

-Bien sur que si, jeune Potter. Les dieux y jouent depuis des siècles. Bref. Ce démon est donc à votre porté. Vous avez un niveau suffisant pour le terrasser. Néanmoins, ce ne sera pas facile. Vous aurez un peu de mal, sinon le test de fin d'épreuve ne serait pas réussi.

-Et si on y arrive vraiment pas ? s'inquiéta Draco.

-Nous le rappellerons quand le soleil disparaitra derrière l'horizon.

-Vers 17 heures, quoi. Ça fait cinq heure de combat, et si on y arrive pas dans ce laps de temps, un de nous, ou même les deux peuvent y rester, grommela Draco.

-Faites en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Que la force soit avec vous. Adieu. »

Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit, et il disparut comme il était apparu. Harry regarda Draco et prononça, abasourdi :

« -Que la force soit avec vous ? »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

À midi moins cinq, les deux sorciers étaient dans le jardin de Poudlard, plutôt nerveux. Ils étaient en face d'une stèle plate gravé du symbole de l'infini qui n'était pas là la veille d'après Hagrid. Ils en avaient déduit que le démon apparaitrait à cet endroit. Le reste des occupants du château les observaient du haut des remparts, des fenêtres, des tours de Poudlard.  
L'heure sonnerait bientôt. Harry et Draco préfèrent entrer en symbiose tout de suite de peur de ne pouvoir se concentrer suffisamment quand le démon apparaitrait. Cela leur prit une bonne minute, une grande minute de stress. Leurs yeux brillèrent, et ils se tournèrent vers la stèle. Ils étaient à cinq bons mètres, au cas où.

Une horloge sortie d'on-ne-sait-où sonna les douze coups de midi. Un troisième coup de tonnerre retentit, et une fumée noire et dense sortit de sous la pierre. Cela leur rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais leurs esprits liés se re-concentrèrent sur la forme en train d'apparaitre. Elle prit de l'ampleur et de la hauteur. Finalement, un corps grossier de trois mètres de haut et de deux de large se sculpta devant eux. Une tête grande comme une boule bowling se forma, des épaules larges et carrées suivirent, ainsi que deux puissants bras, un torse énorme et recouvert de fourrure noire au bout des poils marron-rouge et des cuisses aussi grosses que des tronc d'arbre de la foret interdite. Il avait de grandes dents, que des canines pointues, et un air cruel. Il était dépourvu de griffes, mais son allure colossale ne le rendait pas moins menaçant. (_NdA : pour ceux qui connaissent, il ressemble au dieu Troll Swoög dans Lanfeust, mais version trois mètre de haut, donc plus petit. Si vous connaissez pas, lisez ! C'est une très bonne série de BD aux éditions soleil_ )

Ils n'eurent la temps d'avoir peur. Dès qu'il fut fini, la créature attaqua. Les deux garçons se lâchèrent la main et bondirent chacun de leur coté. Le démon essaya de croquer la jambe de Harry au passage mais il fut plus rapide. Ils le contournèrent et se mirent derrière lui. Ils se reprirent la mains et tentèrent de lui envoyer une boule de feu. Ils l'armèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un bon mètre de diamètre et l'envoyèrent sur le troll démoniaque qui chargeait de nouveau. Il se la prit dans le museau mais cela ne sembla pas lui faire beaucoup de dommages. Il fronça le nez et secoua la tête, comme pour faire partir une gène passagère. Il donna un coup de patte qu'ils esquivèrent en lévitant.

Ils tendirent le bras vers la foret interdite et un arbre s'arracha du sol. D'un mouvement de poignet joint, ils le coupèrent en lamelles pointues qu'ils balancèrent à toute vitesse sur leur adversaire. La créature hurla de douleur, les pieux plantés dans sa peau dure, et essaya encore une fois de leurs donner un coup de patte. Leur altitude leurs permirent de facilement l'éviter.

Le feu ne marchait pas, les attaques physiques et directes non plus. Il fallait trouver autre chose. Leurs deux cerveau en symbiose cherchèrent une solution pendant qu'ils occupaient la bête. Une idée germa dans leurs esprits, et ils établirent directement un plan. Ils s'éloignèrent du démon et creusèrent un trou dans le sol, profond de deux mètres et demi. Ils attirèrent le troll et le poussèrent dedans avec une bourrasque qu'ils invoquèrent. Ils le rebouchèrent en ne laissant que la tête sortir. La créature poussa un cri de rage en se trémoussant. La terre trembla et il s'extirpa de sa prison. Cette solution on plus ne marchait pas.

Le démon devait avoir pour affinité la terre. C'était pourquoi la terre et le feu ne marchait pas bien sur lui. Leur maitrise du vent n'était pas assez grande, et ils n'avait pas assez d'imagination dans l'immédiat pour s'en servir. Il restait donc le dernier élément. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac et appelèrent à eux une grande quantité d'eau qu'ils lâchèrent sur l'ennemi. La bête hurla de douleur, et il leur sembla que le liquide agissait comme un acide sur lui. Il doublèrent le traitement, et le démon s'écroula avec un bruit sourd.

Ils se penchèrent sur lui et cherchèrent le parchemin prudemment. Ils le trouvèrent caché dans son collier, lui même caché sous les poils. Ils lurent l'incantation et le démon disparut.

Ils eurent juste le temps de se poser avant de s'évanouir. Le combat n'avait duré qu'une heure.

* * *

Aya : Hé bé, elle devient conséquente cette fic !

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Aya : Je suis en train de regarder mes stats, comme avant chaque publication, et je dois dire que ça m'impressionne.

Draco : Ba vas-y, crache ta pastille.

Aya : Au moment où j'écris ces mots, j'ai 236 review, dont 14 rien que pour le dernier. La fic est dans 30 favoris, et 85 alertes. Bon, ça veut dire que tous le monde ne laisse pas de reviews *en apparte* feignasses ... *se tourne vers les perso* mais je suis quand même étonnée de la popularité. Je suis fière de moi, ce que j'écris n'est pas perçu comme de la daube ! *relève la tête, gonfle la poitrine*

Draco : Ouais, bon, t'envoie pas trop de fleurs non plus.

Aya : J'essaye effectivement de ne pas prendre la grosse tête. Mais ça fait quand même très plaisir. Concernant ce chapitre, je savais pas trop si je voulais laisser le début comme il est maintenant, ou changer pour faire piquer une crise de nerf à l'un des deux. Mais je me suis dis que Harry faisait suffisamment sa diva pour le moment, et que Draco s'était aussi beaucoup énervé. J'ai gardé le soft. J'ai eu un peu de mal à décrire les sensations de la fusion des esprits, et comment les deux attrapeurs volent ensemble. J'espère que ça donne l'effet que je voulais produire. J'aime vien le cours, où ils font voler les chandelles. J'ai pas développé, parce que je me disais que ce serait laborieux pour moi, et chiant et pas très visuel pour vous. Alors je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne. La légende n'existe pas évidemment, mais j'aimais bien l'idée d'inventer du patrimoine sorcier.

Harry : Et le plus important :

Aya : J'ai remis les dieux dans la course ! C'est quand même le titre, il fallait pas que je les oublie. Donc il y a Hermès, le dieu messager. Là, il est au service de ceux qui veulent bien l'employer. Normalement, c'est par ordre de Zeus, mais comme les dieux n'ont plus trop la côte ces derniers temps, il veut bien rendre service. Il va y avoir Hadès au prochain chapitre, et peut être même Aphrodite, on va voir ce que je case dans le chapitre 15. J'ai prévu quelques autres apparitions divines, mais si vous avez d'autres religions, mythologies, dieux particuliers que vous voulez voir apparaitre, je suis relativement ouverte aux propositions.

Draco : Pas forcement bon pour nous tout ça.

Aya : Et non. Mais t'inquiète, t'auras aussi des bons moments. Comme je le disais au chapitre précédent, j'ai collaboré avec Althar. Et en a résulté une petite fic que j'ai publié, une alternative au M-Preg. Allez voir si ça vous dit. Sinon, j'arrive pas à être à jour pour tous mes OS, il va falloir que je me bouge. D'ailleurs là dessus j'ai préparé un autre planning, parce que j'avais trop d'OS à publier. Je mettrais tout à jour en septembre.

Harry : Allez, passons au vif du sujet. Tu as quasiment promis un lime cette fois ci.

Aya : C'est vrai. Et cette fois, j'ai choisi Cedric Diggory. Juste un petit truc avant de commencer : n'imaginez pas Robert Pattison. Je ne supporte pas ce mec, je ne le trouve pas beau. Cedric est un blond ( pas précisé par JKR mais je vous le dis ), les yeux gris ( ça par contre elle le dit ), mais pas comme Draco, ils sont plus tendres. On nous dit que son visage est séduisant, moi je le vois doux et fin, avec un sourire gracieux. Il est plutôt grand, vers le mètre quatre-vingt, et musclé par le Quidditch ( tous les attrapeurs/attrapeuses sont bien foutu(e)s, tenez vous le pour dit ). Voila. Donc eliminez l'image de Pattison quand on parle de Cédric, ce mec ne mérite pas sa célébrité.

Draco : Tu l'aimes pas on dirait.

Aya *sarcastique* : T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? *se détourne et crie* Cédric ?

Cédric : Oui ?

Aya : C'est ton tour mon grand.

Harry : Attend. Pourquoi t'es aussi pointilleuse avec ce perso ? Il apparait même pas, il est mort !

Aya : Ah. Bonne question. Il fait parti de ton sombre passé, mais je n'en dis pas plus. *se tourne vers Cédric* T'es prêt ?

Cédric : Autant que je le puisse.

Aya : Parfait. Alors, nous sommes ... dans ton dortoir, à la tour Poufsouffle. Il n'y a que toi. On est en fin d'après midi, début de soirée. Les cours sont finis, et tes camarades sont partis s'amuser dans le parc. Tu as prétexté que tu avais quelque chose à aller chercher dans le dortoir avant de venir, et ils t'ont laissé partir. Tu poses ton sac de cours et tu enlèves ta robe. La journée à été longue, tu es un peu tendu et fatigué. Tu t'étires un peu, tu te penche en arrière, collant ton pull à ton torse, mettant en valeur tes muscles. Tu enlèves le pull, et le poses sur la chambranle de ton lit à baldaquin. Tu ouvres ta chemise mais tu la laisses sur ton torse. Pas besoin de te déshabiller entièrement. Tu retires tes chaussures et tes chaussettes, que tu poses à coté de ton lit. Tu attrapes ta baguette dans ta poche et envoies un sort pour verrouiller la porte, au cas où. Tu défais le bouton de ton pantalon d'uniforme et dégrafes la fermeture éclair. Tu te mets sur ton lit et avances jusqu'au milieu, à genoux. Tu descends ton pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Un début d'érection pointe à travers ton boxer. Tu passes une main taquine par dessus le tissus, et ton membre frémit. Tu te lèches la lèvre inférieure et passe tes doigts une nouvelle fois, mais en augmentant la pression. La bosse grossit et durcit. Tu retiens un gémissement et finis par faire glisser le vêtement. Tu commences par juste la survoler. Elle se gonfle de sang et le gland fonce. Tu étales le pré-sperme sur toute la longueur et faits un premier va et viens. Cette fois, tu gémis sans te retenir. Qu'il est bon de relâcher la pression en fin de journée. Tu n'y tiens plus et entames de vrais aller-retours, de plus en plus vite. Tu te mords les lèvres et imagines un visage dans ta tête, un corps. Tu gémis le prénom de la personne et augmente encore la vitesse. Tu exploses en criant ce même nom. Ne reste plus qu'à nettoyer, heureusement que tu t'es à moitié déshabillé.

Draco *bave* : Hu ? C'est qui ?

Aya *prend la photo et la range avec toutes les précédentes* : Tu sauras pas ( tout de suite ). Bon, alors, ça mérite bien une petite review, non ? Je vous donne satisfaction, non ? Pensez à l'auteure qui attend fébrillement sa dose.

* * *

Date de publication : 24 juillet 2010 ( _prochain : 5/08/10_ )


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le lien

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Lignala ( merci beaucoup ! )

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 16 chapitres publiés, 16 chapitres écrits (environ), 15 chapitres corrigés, plus de 40 chapitres prévus maintenant.

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne fsera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement. _( NdB : et ça c'est bien parce que Sirius n'a PAS le droit d'être mort! Sinon comment on fait pour fantasmer ^^ )_

Jours 56 ( 6 novembre ) à

Notes : J'ai créé l'emploi du temps des 7èmes année de Griffy/Serpy, en me basant sur les précédents chapitre. Mon monde prend de la consistance !

Désolée pour cet immonde retard. Je promet un chapitre encore pour le mois d'aout, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

**Big dédicace de la mort qui tue qui pue **( référence à Kid Paddle, si vous connaissez ) **:** Un énorme MERCI à Lignala, qui a gentiment répondu ma demande, et qui a fait du très bon travail, et qui m'a bien fait rire avec ses notes intempestives.

Je remercie aussi tous les autres, qui se sont proposé aussi. C'était très gentil, et j'ai eu la douleur de devoir faire un tri. Mais bon, le chapitre est là maintenant, c'est le principal !

Dialogue avec les persos : **/!\ Attention, lime !**

Chapitre 15 : Le lien

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, tout était flou et clair. Il ne voyait que de la lumière et du blanc, mais il ne distinguait pas les contours. Il respira un grand coup et reconnu l'odeur des potions de tonus. Il se détendit. Il était en sécurité à l'infirmerie, sous la protection de Pomfresh. Au cours des années, il avait passé tellement de temps dans cette pièce qu'elle était devenue aussi familière que son dortoir à Griffondor _( NdB : Il a un abonnement? Au bout de 15 jours d'affilé tu as le droit à un massage gratuit de la part de Sirius nu? Même si je pense que ça n'intéresse pas Harry. ^^ NdA : Je ne crois pas non plus, et de toutes façons, je crois que Remus mordrais celui qui essayerait. ^^ )_. Pour lui, les potions ne sentaient pas mauvais, elles étaient rassurantes. Les tons pastels et les immenses fenêtres ne lui tapaient pas sur le système, ils lui conféraient un sentiment de protection. Combien de fois l'infirmière lui avait sauvé la vie ? Bon, peut être pas tant que ça, mais sa dextérité lui avait évité beaucoup de mois d'hôpital et de douleurs inutiles.

Il referma les yeux et se tourna sur le coté. Il pouvait bien dormir encore un peu, on viendrait le chercher quand il serait temps. Une pensée fusa : « les chercher ». Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant craquer ses articulations et se tourna. Il vit Malfoy qui le regardait. La pensée devait venir de lui. Il l'observait depuis un moment sûrement. Il devait prêter attention à ses pensées.

Il s'assit confortablement et chercha le lien. Il fut remarquablement facile à trouver. Il essaya de l'analyser : si ça se trouvait, ils étaient toujours connectés. Il ne savait ce que ce lien faisait sur le long terme, et encore moins ce qui se passait quand ils restaient trop longtemps de suite branchés. Mais leurs esprits étaient déconnectés, le lien semblait juste plus épais, et laissait voir à l'autre plus de choses qu'à l'accoutumé.

Draco le disséqua du regard. Il avait remarqué que leur lien mental avait changé, s'était renforcé. Il avait sentit immédiatement quand il s'était réveillé. Mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, ils savaient toujours dans quel état de conscience était l'autre. Il aurait même pu dire dans quelle phase de sommeil était le brun. Non, ce qui avait changé c'était qu'au lieu de simples émotions ou sentiments, il avait perçu des images, et des sons. Rien de très précis, ce n'était même pas vraiment des souvenirs, juste des flash, accompagné des émotions qui allaient avec.

D'abord un peu de panique, il n'avait pas vraiment su où il était. Le blanc et la lumière lui avait rappelé quelques moments de la guerre particulièrement intense, où les combats faisaient tellement rage que tout était d'une abominable clarté tellement les sorts se déchaînaient. Harry avait plutôt tendance à avoir peur de la lumière que de l'obscurité. Draco avait déjà remarqué cette particularité. Il préférait les endroits sombres et ténébreux, avec des ombres _( NdB : un fan des cimetières? Han Harry c'est mal de vouloir faire des choses à Draco da... Quoi? Ah pas ce genre d'endroit sombre? Ah ok ^^ )_. Le soir d'Halloween, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et seule la lumière de la lune – presque pleine il s'en rappelait – leur donnait une pâle clarté. Il arrivait mieux à dormir aussi dans le noir complet, et le blond avait perçu un jour que le Griffondor préférait l'hiver, avec sa couverture nuageuse épaisse et ses longues nuits_( NdB : Et Draco pour lui tenir chaud... Ok je sors NdA : ^^ ). _

Puis un flash avait résonné dans leurs têtes et il y eut des images de l'infirmerie sous différentes lumières, avec d'autres dispositions. Des souvenirs, avec un sentiment rassurant. Il avait perçu ensuite l'envie de se rendormir. Un dernier petit flash avait montré une silhouette qui lui tendait la main, et une main qui lui appartenait – ce n'était pas très clair pour Draco : il vivait le souvenir, et dans la vision c'était son corps et sa main – se tendait pour attraper l'autre.

Ils pouvaient dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher. Cette pensée avait résonné en lui et Harry l'avait perçu. Il s'était relevé soudainement et avait sondé le lien. Il avait lui aussi remarqué le changement.

Cela allait compliquer les choses, pensèrent-ils en même temps. Petit à petit, sans se consulter, ils élevèrent des barrières devant le lien. Ils ne se coupèrent pas de l'autre, mais laissèrent assez de flux pour que cela redevienne comme avant l'épreuve. Peut être l'abaisseraient-ils un peu par la suite, mais pour l'instant il leur fallait s'adapter.

Ils se rallongèrent et dormirent quelques heures. Pomfresh les réveilla, leur donna une potion et les envoya dîner. Ils avaient dormi trente-six heures et étaient affamés. On était maintenant samedi soir, et les vacances se terminaient. Le lendemain les élèves rentreraient.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à se servir. Soudain, un gigantesque coup de tonnerre retentit. On aurait dit un coup de canon très puissant, l'explosion d'une bombe. Ils levèrent les yeux au plafond. Le ciel s'était soudainement couvert et il pleuvait des cordes. On pouvait même entendre le bruit sourd que provoquait des grêlons. Un éclair zébra le plafond magique et toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent.

Quand elle se ralluma, un homme très imposant flottait au dessus de la table. Il faisait quelques trois mètres de haut et avait de long cheveux charbons sans aucun éclat qui lui tombait dans le dos. Il était habillé tout de noir, mais c'était le noir le plus sombre que personne ait jamais vu, une couleur qui n'existait pas sur terre. Ses vêtement étaient comme une gigantesque toge qui faisait beaucoup de plis et qui le recouvrait entièrement. Son air austère et sérieux le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Son visage était figé, complètement neutre. En voilà un qui pouvait donner des cours à Snape._( NdB : Un autre beau mâle ? ^^ )_

Il toisa Harry et Draco, qui avalèrent difficilement leurs salive.

« -Êtes vous Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ?

-C'est exact, répondit Draco en essayant de reprendre contenance »

Il n'essayerait jamais de couper la parole à ce dieu là. Il faisait beaucoup trop peur. _( NdB : Bichette, ça combat un mage noir un démon et ça a peur d'un pitit dieudounichou de rien du tout? ^^ NdA : Chérie, c'est un Dieu. Il peut te condamner à la torture éternelle, en claquant des doigts. Un peu de respect … Et Bichette ? NdB : ^^ )_

« -Je suis Hadès, le dieu des enfers. C'est moi qui ai choisit et envoyé le démon. »

Il fit une pause et son regard sembla les transpercer_._

« -J'aurais peut être dû en choisir un plus puissant. Cela a été ridiculement facile. »

Dans sa tête, Harry râla, mais n'osa pas prendre la parole. Par contre il sentit l'amusement de Malfoy qui avait entendu, lui.

« -Je suis ici pour vous annoncer que vous avez réussis l'épreuve. Félicitation. »_( NdB : Il est bête ce dieu, ils savaient qu'ils avaient réussi l'épreuve vu qu'ils sont en vie.. Alala la discussion avec un chien à trois têtes et une épouse à mi-temps ça aide pas hein ! Nda : Il est vieux d'une éternité, c'est normal d'être Alzheimer ! ^^ )_

Ils risquèrent un sourire.

« -Vous pouvoirs individuels vous sont désormais rendus. »

Une lumière apparu soudainement et se divisa en deux. Les deux petites lumières dansèrent quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans leurs sorciers respectifs en se ruant dans leurs poitrines.

« -Venus, malgré les protestations de certains de nos confrères, a décidé d'attendre quelques temps avant de vous imposer la seconde épreuve. »

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et éleva la voix :

« -Qu'entendez vous par ''quelques temps'' ?

-Le temps s'écoule différemment pour les dieux et les humains. Il peut s'écouler plus vite comme plus lentement. Vous donner notre échelle n'aurait aucun sens pour vous. Je ne peut donc pas répondre à cette question. »

Il fit une autre pause. Le froid était tout d'un coup mordant.

« -J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je vais maintenant prendre congé. Faites en sorte de ne pas me rencontrer à nouveau trop tôt. »

Un autre éclair éteignit les chandelles. Quand la lumière revint, il avait disparut. Avec un dernier coup de tonnerre, l'orage de dissipa.

Draco soupira.

« -C'est malin. On avait justement trouvé comment suivre les cours tous les deux, et là on nous rend nos pouvoirs. Tout ce travail pour rien. »

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Sans ce travail on ne serait sûrement plus en vie. »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Leurs amis revinrent le lendemain matin. Harry leurs raconta plus ou moins en détail les événements des vacances.

« - … et là il a ajouté ''Que la force soit avec vous'' ! dit Harry en essayant de se retenir de rire »

Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Blaise, eux, éclatèrent de rire. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils se tenaient le ventre et qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer. Ron regarda Draco, et le vit hausser les épaule, un air désolé sur le visage. Quelqu'un murmura « un truc de moldu ».

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, Harry continua le récit. Il annonça qu'ils n'avaient plus de magie conjuguée, ils étaient donc libre – pour l'instant. Le dieux avait sous entendu que la prochaine épreuve ne devrait pas tarder. Ils se séparèrent pour aller déjeuner.

Harry s'excusa pour avoir fait faux-bond le vendredi à Charlie pour le match, mais Ron lui pardonna vite, il s'était quand même bien amusé avec son frère, et sa convalescence n'était pas de sa faute. Ils pourraient y aller tous les deux à un autre moment.

Harry savourait depuis la veille le retour de sa magie. Il l'utilisait pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout des sorts d'attraction, comme sur la nourriture. Il se délectait de la prise en main de sa baguette, de son bois doux. Il n'en avait plus eu l'usage pendant un petit moment, et la retrouver était vraiment agréable. Pour fêter son retour, il l'avait ciré et fait des contrôle de routine qu'il devrait normalement faire beaucoup plus souvent.

Hermione s'informa des devoirs de vacances de tout le monde, et à cette question la tête de Ron percuta violemment sa tête sur la table. Il n'avait rien fait du tout. Il allait devoir passer le dernier après midi de vacance à faire les plus urgent, et le reste de son temps libre pour se mettre à jour. Hermione le réprimanda vertement, surtout que dans ses lettres elle le lui rappelait régulièrement. Ron baissait la tête d'un air piteux alors que les autres garçons riaient sous cape.

Pendant que le couple ferait les devoirs de Ron, les autres décidèrent d'aller faire une partie de foot. Dean gardait toujours un ballon dans sa malle, adorant ce sport. Ginny demanda s'ils invitaient les Serpentards mais Harry lui jeta un regard étrange. Elle abandonna son idée et ne dit plus rien.

L'après midi fut joyeuse et épuisante. Les filles ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, surtout Ginny. Elle était du genre assez sportive en général, et faisait régulièrement des footing autours du parc le soir après le dîner. Le score se termina sur une égalité et les joueurs allèrent gentiment s'affaler sous un arbre, tous ensemble. Harry appela Dobby qui leur apporta des boissons et des gâteaux, pour se remettre de l'effort.

Harry était content de revoir ses amis. Sa vie de solitaire pendant les vacances lui avait pesé. C'était entièrement de sa faute évidemment, mais quand même. Il n'était pas encore prêt à aller chercher la compagnie du Serpentard auquel il était lié. Cela lui semblait encore bizarre de passer du temps avec lui en dehors des cours.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Le lundi, ceux qui n'avaient pas l'option étude des moldus commençaient une heure plus tard. Cela concernait donc tout le monde, sauf Hermione – et Blaise. Harry ne se pressa pas pour descendre manger. Draco l'avait réveillé comme d'habitude vers sept heure et demie, mais il avait traînassé au lit. Le Serpentard était finalement descendu sans lui, comme tous les lundi.

Tranquillement, il était allé prendre son petit déjeuné, où il avait retrouvé Luna et les garçons de son dortoir excepté Ron – qui faisait ses devoirs en l'absence de Hermione dans la salle commune. Ils avaient mangé et rigolé jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, pour se rendre en divination.

Même si Trelawney n'était plus aussi folle que les années précédentes, les cours restaient ennuyeux. Quasiment tous les Serpentards de septième année et Hermione ayant choisi études des runes comme option, le cours était nettement moins animé que les autres heures. Les vapeurs d'encens prenaient Harry à la gorge et lui piquait les yeux. On n'y voyait pas très clair dans la salle avec tous les voiles et les rideaux sur les fenêtres. Remarque, ça permettait aussi de dormir sans être réprimandé, ce que faisait généralement la moitié de la classe. Heureusement ce jour là n'était qu'un cours de simili histoire des devins, ce qui ne demandait aucune participation active.

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Les cours de Défense et de Métamorphose furent beaucoup plus plaisants que d'habitude puisque Harry pouvait désormais exécuter les sorts en même temps que tout le monde. Quelle joie d'avoir la possibilité de bien faire son travail.

Ce soir là il se coucha content et satisfait, il souhaita même un joyeux « Bonne nuit ! » à Draco, qui fut assez surpris, mais qui lui répondit avec un sourire.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Draco avait bien vu que c'était une libération pour le brun d'être détaché de lui magiquement. Il avait remarqué qu'il jouait très souvent avec sa baguette, qu'il l'avait chouchouté comme jamais avant. C'était limite s'il ne l'appelait pas ''bébé'' et gagatisait devant elle. Il gardait un sourire moqueur devant ces scènes d'affection.

Il avait été lui même soulagé d'avoir désormais le contrôle individuel de sa magie, mais il n'en faisait pas tout un plat. C'était étonnant pour un sorcier qui baignait dedans depuis sa naissance, mais il estimait que le château était suffisamment magique pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de sa baguette en permanence.

Le premier changement notable a avoir lieu le premier jour fut lorsque le brun alla s'asseoir à coté d'un de ses camarades Griffondors au lieu de se mettre devant dans la rangée du milieu à coté de lui comme d'habitude. Cette pratique n'était plus justifiée, mais il se rappelait très bien la journée qui avait précédée le début de l'épreuve, et Dumbledore avait exigé cette disposition, même quand ils n'étaient pas liés magiquement. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas d'esclandre et alla s'assoir à coté de Blaise.

Il devait avouer que le soulagement qu'avait ressenti Harry pendant le premier cours de pratique était justifié. Il pouvait exécuter les sorts comme tout le monde, et se sentir sur un pied d'égalité sur ce point était agréable. Par contre il avait remarqué que sa puissance avait augmenté, et qu'il devait par conséquent se contrôler davantage afin de ne pas faire d'incident.

En sortant du de l'heur de botanique le mercredi, la dernière de la matinée et de la journée, il se fit la réflexion que Potter et lui ne se parlaient plus depuis que les cours avaient repris. Ils habitaient ensemble, dans les faits, mais ne rentraient plus à leur appartement que pour dormir. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'au lieu d'abattre progressivement les barrières comme ils l'avaient décidé, ils les renforçaient. C'était comme s'ils étaient en train de nier leur lien. _( NdB : C'est Siry qui va pas être contennnnnnt. Nda : 'fin, lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est que son filleul soit heureux et libre. Le comment, il s'en fiche. Et je signale au passage qu'il a lui-même pas mal souffert de son lien. Cf chap 6 )_

Cela dérangeait un peu Draco, mais pas tant que ça. Il avait moins l'impression d'être enchaîné, de ne rien contrôler. S'ils s'éloignaient, cela ne voulait pas dire que ce serait définitif. Juste qu'il n'était pas encore temps.

C'est sur cette pensée que Draco commença à s'avancer sur ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Ses amis étaient arrivés les un après les autres, Pansy trainant Greg et Vince à la fin. Tout était silencieux, l'ambiance était studieuse. Draco avait noté que Granger forçait elle aussi Weasley à faire ses devoir, et il avait l'air particulièrement désespéré.

Soudain, Draco tomba de sa chaise.

« -Ho putain, le con ! »

Cela fit lever la tête de tout le monde. Il se remit sur ses jambes et disparu. Cela ébahi toute la salle. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi Draco avait crié comme ? Contre quoi ? Et comment avait-il fait pour disparaître ?

De son coté, Draco était apparu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Affolé, il regarda dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Quand il trouva, il se précipita.

Harry était avachi dans une drôle de position dans les gradins. Son balais était à trois mètres de lui, sur le terrain. Il ne bougeait plus, il semblait évanoui.

Draco s'approcha de lui, et se concentra pour faire un sort de lévitation. Il ne fallait pas trop lui changer de position, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas le laisser encastré dans le banc de bois, qui était d'ailleurs brisé. Il se contenta de le soulever, d'abord, le gardant dans sa position d'accent circonflexe, et quand il fut suffisamment haut, et qu'il l'avait suffisamment éloigné des gradins, il se décida à le mettre en position couché, sur le ventre. Quand ce fut fait, il le fit tourner lentement, en le maintenant dans la position.

À partir de ce moment là, il put l'examiner. Il avait une grosse enflure au niveau du tibia, cela fit grimacer Draco. Il devait s'être brisé la jambe. Son épaule faisait un drôle d'angle, il devait se l'être démise. Pour l'instant, il était toujours inconscient, il ne souffrait pas. Il se décida à l'emmener à l'infirmerie, en se faisant la réflexion qu'ils y passaient beaucoup de temps ces dernières semaines, alors qu'ils ne se battaient même plus.

Pomfresh soupira en le voyant arriver. Elle savait que ça allait arriver un jour. Le jeune Potter faisait beaucoup trop d'escapades en balais, seul, pour qu'il ne se passe pas un jour quelque chose de similaire. Heureusement, maintenant il avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Elle le soigna en un rien de temps et le laissa se reposer.

Poppy proposa à Draco de le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter mais il accepta finalement. Il appela un fauteuil confortable qu'il plaça à coté du lit, et fit venir ses devoirs. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose à faire, remarqua-t-il quand ils arrivèrent. Quelques secondes après, toute les septième année Serpentard/Griffondor envahirent l'infirmerie.

« -Là, je te l'avais dit Pansy, que ça avait un rapport avec Harry, triompha Hermione.

-Peut être, mais ça ne m'explique pas comment il a fait pour disparaître, rétorqua Pansy, boudeuse.

-Si ça ne dérange personne, il y a un convalescent qui essaie de reprendre des forces, proclama Draco, glacial. »

Tous le monde tourna la tête vers le malade, qui se tourna de l'autre coté avec un petit gémissement.

« -Désolée, fit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda tout bas Ron.

-Et bien, j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, et je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ce que faisait Potter. J'avais vaguement l'impression, qu'il était assez content, mais comme je me concentrais sur mon travail, je ne faisais pas trop attention. À un moment, un sentiment de panique est monté en moi. J'ai pas compris tout de suite que ça ne venait pas de moi, mais de lui. C'est assez dur à dire en général, quand il s'agit d'une émotion forte, à qui elle appartient. Ça arrivait souvent pendant sa pseudo déprime avant les vacances et pendant. Bref. J'ai compris en deux secondes – c'est long quand il s'agit de pensée – que c'était lui, alors j'ai ouvert les vannes de mon esprit à fond. C'est là que je dois être tombé de ma chaise. J'ai senti qu'il ne contrôlait plus son balai et il pensait qu'il allait s'écraser. Il y a eu une grande douleur et d'un coup j'ai plus rien senti. Une seconde plus tard j'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'extraire des gradins et l'amener à l'infirmerie.

-Comment tu as fait pour apparaître dehors ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

-Je sais pas. Il me semble que j'ai transplané.

-QUOI ? s'exclama Hermione.

-Chuuuuut ! sifflèrent Draco, Ron, et Seamus.

-Quoi ? Fit Hermione, en chuchotant. C'est pas possible, Poudlard est doté d'un excellent filtre anti-tranplanage ! Je crois que même Dumbledore ne peut pas le trouer !

-T'oublie qu'on parle d'âmes soeurs. Généralement, les règles normales ne s'appliquent pas à eux, c'est une magie encore plus forte, précisa Théo.

-En plus ces deux là sont particulièrement puissant. Moi je trouve pas ça si étonnant, ajouta Neville. »

Ils se turent quelques secondes, le temps de digérer tout ça.

« -Bon, sortez, il va pas tarder à se réveiller. J'aimerais lui passer un savon sans public. Aller, dehors !

-Oui oui, c'est bon, on part, pas la peine d'être désagréable, grommela Ron. »

Ils partirent tous, les laissant seul dans l'infirmerie. Draco passa un moment à regarder Harry dormir, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres. _( NdB : Ah tu vois quand tu y mets du tien tu l'aimes! Youhou! Nda : Chuteuh ! Faut pas le dire ! Non, sérieux, il est pas encore amoureux, mais ça vient, ça vient. )

* * *

_

Draco *donne des coups de pied à Aya, à terre* : Prend ça, et ça, et encore ça !

Aya *gémit misérablement sous la douleur*

Harry *arrive en courant et éloigne Draco* : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu la passes à tabac ?

Draco : Non mais t'as vu le retard ? Tu penses pas qu'elle le mérite ? Laisse moi ! Elle a pas eu son compte !

Harry : Ça suffit ! *le pétrifie* Ça va Aya ? *l'aide à se relever* Tu peux parler ?

Aya *plein de bleu, la joue gonflée* : Oui, che crois.

Harry *tout gentil* : Bouge pas, je te soigne. *passe un onguent sur la peau abimée*

Aya : Ça va mieux, merci Harry.

Harry : Mais qu'et-ce qui t'a pris de le laisser faire !

Aya *en mode femme battue* : Il avait raison. C'est impardonnable un tel retard.

Harry : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça arrive à tout le monde. Oublie ça et fait comme d'habitude.

Aya : D'accord. *tousse, reprend contenance* Bienvenue mes chers lecteurs à ce nouveau dialogue ! *vois les lecteurs menaçants, des tomates pourries dans les mains* heuu ... *chuchotte à Harry* Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Harry *chuchotte aussi* : Mais oui, de toutes façons, je suis là, non ?

Aya : D'accord. Comme d'habitude, on commence par le point review. Pour moi, c'est pour savoir sur la longueur comment la fic prend de l'importance, puisque je met aussi la date de publication. On en est à 271 reviews. Pas mal non ? *silence assourdissemnt, croassement de corbeaux inquietants* Humm, passons.

Draco *déprétrifié par Harry et calmé* : Il manque plus que le cimetière et le mort-vivant.

Aya *l'ignore* : Bon, pour ce chapitre, je dois dire que j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire : je savais pas trop quoi mettre dedans, où couper, comment les faire réagir. Vous me direz ce que ça donne. J'espère avoir fait un Hadès suffisamment inquiétant. On voit bien que le statut d'âmes soeurs leurs donne beaucoup de pouvoir, et je vais m'efforcer d'utiliser ça correctement. Et c'est la deuxième fois en fin de chapitres ( de suite ) qu'ils se retrouvent à l'infirmerie. En même temps, c'est pratique pour clore un chapitre. Je crois que c'est tout pour ce chapitre ...

Draco : Aller, on enchaine !

Aya : Comme dirais le lapin dans Alice au pays des merveilles : En retard ! Je suis en retard !

Draco *ironique* : On avait pas remarqué ...

Aya : Pas pour ça, pour les OS. Désormais, je choisis ce qui m'inspire, je ne me force plus à tenir des délais qui n'existent que pour moi, à entreprendre cinq chantiers de one-shot en même temps. Il n'y a que pour QLDM que je me dépêche. Et oui, pour les OS, les lecteurs se fichent de la date de publication, ce n'est important que pour l'auteur.

Harry : Et maintenant, chose promise, chose due ! Pour ma béta remplaçante ( la deuxième, **Lignala** ), je vais faire une scène érotique sur le threesome Sirius/Remus/Sevrus, dans ce sens là. **/!\ Attention, lime !**

Sirius : Pas trop tôt ! Tu n'essayes même pas de me réconcilier avec Severus !

Aya : Attend deux ou trois chapitres, ça va venir. En fait ce sera plus du Remus/Severus à ce moment là, mais je vais refaire un chapitre sur l'intrigue secondaire.

Remus *alarmé* : Je vais tromper Sirius avec Severus ?

Aya : Heuu, quelque chose comme ça. Mais j'en dis pas plus.

Severus : Finissons en.

Aya : Fais pas le rabat-joie, t'en a autant envie que les deux autres.

Severus : Si tu le dis.

Aya : C'est parti. Nous sommes dans la chambre de Remus, il se remets de la dernière pleine lune, qui a eut lieu la veille. Sirius veille sur lui, assis sur une chaise, anxieux. Severus entre dans la chambre avec les onguents et les potions. Sirius aide à le déshabiller pour lui appliquer. Ils y vont avec beaucoup de précautions, les plaies sont souvent encore ouvertes, et certaines sont infectées. Ils commencent par le dos. Chacun de leur coté, ils passent leurs mains plein de crème sur le dos de Remus qui est endormi. Ils sont caressants avec la peau fragile de ce loup-garou en souffrance. Severus pose un linge propre pour maintenir la pommade en place et éviter de coller les draps. Ils le retournent avec prudence. Les blessures sur son torse sont plus sérieuses. Ils lui font avaler plusieurs potions. Il se réveille doucement, et ils le calment comme ils le feraient pour un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. L'adulte reste tranquille et les laisse officier. Severus étale un emplâtre anesthésiant tandis que Sirius se prépare à recoudre. C'est absolument sans douleur, juste un peu déconcertant. Severus fait un pansement et passe à une autre blessure. Ils réalisent l'opération quatre fois en tout. Le reste est soignable avec la pommade.

Harry : Quelle chance, deux sexy infirmiers pour lui tout seul !

Draco : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteuh !

Aya : Remus s'abandonne au mains salvatrices. Il est tellement détendu qu'il se produit une légère réaction physique. Légère, mais Sirius l'a remarqué. Sirius jette un regard à Severus. Ce dernier lève la tête, et le premier lui fait un signe discret avec un sourire. Severus ne sourit pas en retour, mais ses yeux brillent. Sirius pousse un peu Remus et s'assoit derrière son dos, de façon à ce que le loup s'appuie sur lui. Severus avance sur le lit et s'assoit sur les cuisses de l'autre professeur. Remus ouvre paresseusement les yeux et découvre dans quelle position il se trouve. Il rougit, se débat mollement, mais les mains de Sirius sur son torse viennent à bout de sa volonté. Bien vite Padfoot pose ses lèvres dans son cou, et lui mordille la carotide. Il migre vers l'oreille et le morceau de joue qu'il peut atteindre. Severus n'est pas non plus inactif. Il enlève le pantalon du malade et caresse ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Bien vite il enlève les mains de Sirius, qui vont se loger sur ses épaules et ses bras, et titille les tétons et le nombril. Remus ne tarde pas à gémir. Sirius sourit dans ses baiser, et Severus affiche un air satisfait.

Harry : Wouahhhhhhhhhh ... *bave*

Aya : La bosse dans le boxer de Remus grandit et les deux infirmiers décident de s'occuper de ça. Severus baisse le boxer et Sirius applique les premières caresses. Severus jette le caleçon par terre et ajoute ses mains à celle de l'animagus. S'ensuit un ballet à quatre mains divin pour le pauvre Remus qui n'en peux plus. Sirius cesse les caresses, et enlève ses mains, qu'il pose sur les hanches. Remus geint, mais Severus enlève aussi les siennes. Il regarde Padfoot, qui acquiesce. Le potionniste se penche et englouti le sexe du loup garou, qui pousse un hurlement. Il tient les hanches pour ne pas qu'elles se projettent vers sa bouche, et Sirius atteint les testicules qu'il masse et malaxe avec tendresse. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Remus jouit dans la bouche de Severus. Severus avale et vient se coucher à coté d'eux.

Draco : Houlala ! *s'évente* C'était chauuuuuud !

Aya : Effectivement. Ça mérite bien une review, non ?

* * *

Date de publication : 10 aout 2010, encore désolée. (_ prochain : Avant le 24 aout, j'espère _)


	17. Chapitre 16 : La Guerre

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Plunaria

Rating : M : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 17 chapitres publiés, 17 chapitres écrits (environ), 16 chapitres corrigés, je ne sais plus combien de chapitres ...

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus (_NdB : Le premier couple et le troisième, c'est très alléchant! Miam, on en mangerait bien plus souvent :P Le deuxième... peut passer à la trappe, on s'en ficherait huhu / NdA : La vérité sort de la bouche des correcteurs ! :P_)

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 60 ( 10 novembre ) à 62

Notes : Dernier chapitre du mois d'aout ! Ensuite j'espace plus - plus que je ne le faisais déjà les updates. Et oui, à la rentrée, je ne vais plus avoir tant de temps que ça pour écrire ( ou peut être que je me trompe ) alors ce sera un mercredi sur deux. Pour la prochaine publication, vous n'avez qu'a regarder la toute dernière ligne, après le dialogue après les persos ( et je ferais remarquer qu'elle a toujours été là, cette date du prochain chapitre. )

Merci encore à **Plunaria** pour sa correction. Et non, c'était pas trop tard pour la scène érotique ( en passant ça tombe bien j'ai plus d'idées …. ). Proposez lecteurs ! Un personnage ( ou plus ), une situation, et c'est parti !

Dialogue entre les persos : **/!\ Lime très chaud Harry/Draco !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La guerre

Comme l'avait dit Draco, les yeux de Harry ne tardèrent pas à papillonner. Sa première pensée fut « Oh non, pas encore l'infirmerie ! ». Bien sur Draco entendit cette pensée et secoua un peu le Survivant pour le réveiller complètement.

« -Non mais t'es pas fou d'aller voler tout seul ! Un jour tu finiras par te tuer ! Et je serais bien dans la merde ! »

Harry ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cela. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir du malaise dans ses émotions, un peu de tristesse, et pas mal de mal-être. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça en Harry depuis l'épisode de Halloween.

« -Hey, appela Draco en le secouant encore plus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? T'essayais pas de te suicider au moins ?

-Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça ... »

Draco voyait bien qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se lancer. Il décida d'ouvrir son esprit au Griffondor et lui envoyer des ondes d'encouragement. Cela suffit à le détendre.

« -Dis, tu te rappelle de la guerre ?

-Définis la guerre.

-Pour moi, la guerre, elle a commencé réellement quand Voldemort est apparu au Ministère à la fin de notre cinquième année. Là, le ministère a arrêté de me prendre pour un fou et a accepté que le Lord soit revenu. À ce moment là, il s'est préparé à la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort.

-Je vois. Et qu'est ce que ça vient faire avec le Quidditch ?

-Ben, pendant l'été qui a suivi, et pendant l'année de notre sixième aussi, et un peu pendant l'été suivant, on m'a entrainé, tout le temps. Je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais l'année dernière il n'y avait plus grand monde à Poudlard. On avait conseillé aux quatre premières année de rester à Poudlard, et beaucoup avait suivi le conseil, mais les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes année étaient soit rentrés chez eux, soit avec le Lord, et rarement dans les rangs de l'Ordre.

-Oui, je me souviens de toute cette population dans le château fort abandonné en écosse. Tous les mangemorts non infiltrés étaient rassemblés, et on était un petit village, assez peu organisé.

-Cette période a laissé beaucoup de temps aux professeurs pour terminer ma formation de tueur de Mage Noir. L'attaque, la défense, la protection, le transplanage. À la fin je pouvais même transplanner en dormant !

-Tu exagères.

-Absolument pas. C'est arrivé une fois où j'étais vraiment en danger. C'était au début des dernières grandes vacances. J'étais en mission avec Remus pour aller chercher des plantes rares en plein milieu du trou le plus perdu d'Angleterre, pour Snape en plus ! On avait pas encore commencé, ces imbéciles de plantes devait être récoltées sous la lune, entre trois et quatre heure du matin. Remus a prit le premier tour de garde, et je me suis endormi sous l'arbre où on attendait. Ce que je vais te raconter, je ne m'en souviens pas, on me l'a raconté ensuite. Des mangemorts sont arrivés. Remus a jeté des sorts pour les ralentir et s'est retourné. J'étais plus là.

-Enlevé ?

-C'est ce qu'il a pensé ensuite, mais tous les mangemorts étaient là, et il l'aurai senti avec ses capacités de loup-garou si un s'était approché en douce. Il a pensé que j'avais transplané pour fuir. Il a lui même transplanné, abandonnant notre mission. Mais bon, nos vies avant tout. Il est arrivé au square Grimmaurd et a demandé de mes nouvelles. Sauf que personne ne m'avait vu arrivé. Il est monté quatre à quatre jusqu'à ma chambre et est entré. J'étais sur mon lit, dans la position que j'avais adopté là-bas.

-C'est pas possible …

-Il m'a réveillé, et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je reconnaissais ma chambre, je voyais pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait. J'avais l'esprit brumeux, je ne me rappelais plus de la mission. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai dis que je ne m'étais pas réveillé. On en a conclu que je ne suis sentis en danger avec l'apparition des mangemorts, et qu'instinctivement j'avais transplané là où je me sentais le plus en sécurité. Ma chambre à Grimmaurd était cet endroit. Il y avait la chambre de Remus à droite, celle de Sirius, qui était en mission, à gauche, et en face celle de Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient déjà en couple à l'époque.

-C'est dingue. Il n'y a pas de protection à Grimmaurd ?

-C'est ça le plus fou ! J'ai réussi à passer à travers. Hermione m'a expliqué comment ça se faisait. La magie instinctive est plus puissante que la magie contrôlée, parce que c'est de la magie pure, non transformée. Or les protections, c'est de la magie façonnée.

-Oui, je me rappelle de ça. La magie instinctive ne se contrôle pas. C'est ce que font les enfant qui n'ont pas encore de baguette. Ça apparaît avec les émotions, on ne peut pas vraiment prévoir ce qu'elle va faire. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour le bien être du sorcier. Et l'effet change selon la personne. Il est plus facile d'utiliser la magie transformée, parce qu'elle est plus docile, et peut revêtir beaucoup plus de formes.

-Exactement. Bon, on a dérivé du sujet. J'en étais à la guerre. Et à l'entrainement. Bon, beaucoup de fatigue, beaucoup de responsabilités sur mes frêles épaules, et énormément de pression. On ne me lâchait pas une seconde. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour décompressé ce fut de voler. Par tous les temps, qu'il fasse beau, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il grêle, à n'importe quelle heure, le matin, le midi, le soir, la nuit même, je prenais mon balais et j'oubliais tout. Plusieurs fois je suis rentrée à la tour totalement trempé, gelé, égratigné, mais mort d'une fatigue saine, une fatigue physique, et pas magique. Ces soirs là, je passais des bonnes nuits.

-Et c'est quoi le rapport avec maintenant ?

-La pression.

-Quelle pression ? T'es plus heureux que tu l'as jamais été ! T'exagère pas un peu, Potter ?

-Tu comprends pas. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je tombe fou amoureux de toi. Et je doute de plus en plus. J'ai plus de plus de mal à me projeter la dedans. J'arrive de moins en moins à y croire. Je ne te connais pas. Je ne cherche pas à te connaître. Et tu ne cherches pas non plus à me faire connaître ce que tu es. Remarque, la réciproque est vrai. On ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts tous les deux. Et c'est pour ça que ça me stresse. Et si on arrive pas à tomber amoureux ? C'est arrivé à d'autres âmes soeurs, tu le sais. Mateldé et Naro ne sont qu'un des cas possibles. Hermione m'a fait une synthèse de ses recherches. Elle a essayé d'être optimiste, mais j'ai bien vu ce qui ressortait de ces recherches. Quand les âmes soeurs se trouvent, parce que c'est pas du tout automatique, ça peut attendre plusieurs vies avant de se trouver, mais bon, c'est pas toujours tout rose, loin de là.

-Reste clair s'il te plait, sinon je vais plus rien suivre de ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête.

-Quand les âmes soeurs se trouvent, elles tombent rarement tout de suite amoureuses. Et quand elle le font, ça se passe mal. En excluant Mateldé et Naro, il reste Roméo et Juliette comme exemple. Leur amour immédiat ne leur a apporté que des problèmes. En général ils font comme nous, ils commencent par se détester. Parfois ils ne finissent jamais. Parfois ils se tournent autour sans jamais rien tenter. La nature humaine n'est pas très sure d'elle tu sais. Parfois ça crée une amitié indestructible. Franchement, c'est le meilleur qui puisse arriver aux âmes soeurs. L'amour des âmes soeurs soit crée des ennuis, soit fait mal. Et j'ai aucune envie de souffrir. Ni que tu souffres d'ailleurs. Ce qui nous tombe dessus c'est presque une malédiction, et non une bénédiction.

-Mais ce que tu racontes, c'était parce que ces personnes n'avaient pas conscience de ce qui leur était offert, elles ne pouvaient pas profiter du cadeau. Nous, on a la chance de savoir ce qui se passe, et de pouvoir décider comment ça va se passer. Si on a pas envie de se jeter la dedans tout de suite on peut attendre quelques années. Et puis, il existe des récits d'âmes soeurs qui se sont rencontrés, qui sont tombé amoureux, et pour qui tout s'est très bien passé. Peu, d'accord, mais l'histoire des gens heureux n'est pas intéressante.

-On ne nous laissera pas attendre. Nous sommes les jouets de forces divines, tu te rappelles ? Ils essayent de nous forcer à tomber amoureux le plus vite possible. On ne peut pas aller à notre rythme; si on nous avait annoncé ''vous êtes des âmes soeurs'' et qu'on nous avais laissé nous débrouiller, on aurait pu prendre notre temps. Mais là …

-Tu te ronges les sangs pour rien. On a affaire à la déesse de l'amour ! Elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! On a même de la chance d'être sous sa protection …

-Protection, c'est vite dit.

-…. alors arrête de râler. Tout va se passer pour le mieux. Bon lève toi, tu peux sortir de l'infirmerie. Réfléchis à tout ça, et va faire tes devoirs.

-Oui, Hermione, fit Harry avec un sourire. »

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent à leurs activités respectives. Draco alla finir ses devoirs à la bibliothèque et lut un livre sur la magie primitive qu'il avait emprunté, et Harry retrouva Ron qui était de corvée obligatoire de devoirs. Il s'avança lui aussi un peu, avant de faire une partie de bataille explosive avec Seamus et Neville dans le dortoir, pour ne pas déranger ceux qui travaillaient dans la salle commune.

Harry n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Draco, ses amis le tenant occupé. Il n'eut le temps de penser à leur conversation qu'au moment où il se coucha. Son compagnon dormait déjà, et respirait calmement, profondément. Il ne bougeait pas dans son lit. Au début cela avait une grosse différence avec les ronflements de Neville et les gigotements de Ron. Mais avec le temps il avait trouvé cela apaisant, pour lui qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Il eut à peine le temps de commencer sa réflexion qu'il s'endormit.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco entrèrent tous les deux en même temps dans la grande salle pour le diner. Ils sortaient tout juste d'un cours avec Sirius, qui voulait améliorer leur maitrise de la magie commune. Certains sorts ne pouvaient être exécutés qu'avec elle, et ils étaient très intéressants à apprendre. Ils avaient eu juste avant trois heures de Sortilège dans lesquelles le professeur Flitwick leurs avait fait exécuté à la suite tous les sorts qu'ils avaient ratés pendant le temps où leur magie était commune et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la contrôler. L'exercice n'avait pas été spécialement dur, mais surtout épuisant.

Ensuite Sirius leur avait fait des exercices de vitesse pour qu'ils puissent arriver à former le lien magique le plus vite possible. Ça avait été aussi très fatiguant. Il leurs avait expliqué le sort qu'il souhaitait qu'ils travaillent pour les prochains cours. Tout ça avait duré plus longtemps que d'habitude et le diné avait déjà commencé depuis dix minutes.

Quand ils franchirent les portes de la grande salle, une forte bourrasque éteignit les chandelles, qui se rallumèrent tout de suite.

« -Et encore une fois ! pensa Harry avec lassitude, »

Une lumière bleu-verte apparut à la table des Serdaigles, et Luna lévita dans les airs, dans sa sphère de magie colorée. Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent et patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement installé dans le corps de Luna. Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers eux. Son regard avait une fois de plus changé, il semblait plus profond, plus puissant – et plus vert.

« -Mes enfants, félicitations pour la réussite de la première épreuve ! s'exclama la Déesse par l'intermédiaire du corps de Luna,

-Heu... merci, répondit très intelligemment Harry.

-Voici venu l'heure de la seconde épreuve. Êtes vous prêt ?

-Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? demanda Draco avec espoir.

-Non, en effet. La seconde épreuve sera la suivante : vous serrez attaché par un aimant magique. Vous ne pourrez pas vous trouver à plus de dix mètres l'un de l'autre, et dans le meilleur des cas. L'aimant se détend suivant le niveau de votre affection. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez tout seul.

-Quand se finira l'épreuve ? se renseigna Draco,

-Quand vous atteindrez les dix mètres.

-Pas de monstre de fin de level ? fit Harry,

-Non, sourit la déesse. Je viendrais juste vous annoncer la fin de l'épreuve, et vous donner immédiatement la suivante. ( ___NdA : Oui, Harry et Aphrodite sont des gamers ^^__ NdB : mdr!_)

-Pas de temps mort ? s'inquiéta Draco,

-Non, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Maintenant que vous êtes informés, je vous laisse. »

La lumière verte enroba une nouvelle fois la jeune fille. Deux langues de magie bleu-verte se détachèrent pour toucher les deux sorciers à la poitrine, les soulevant de quelques centimètres. Une expression douloureuse se peignit sur leurs visages, mais aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches. La lumière les laissa tous les trois : Luna se rassit à sa place alors que les deux garçons tombèrent à genoux. Ils se relevèrent et tentèrent de regagner leur table respective. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, leurs mains s'accrochèrent. Surpris, ils se détachèrent mais ils ne firent même pas un pas que leurs mains s'attrapèrent. Ils ne pouvaient même pas être séparé d'un pas l'un de l'autre.

Cela mit Draco dans une rage noire. Il hurla à Harry de le lâcher. Il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de s'éloigner, mais leurs corps ne leurs permettaient pas. Et plus ils tentaient de se séparer, plus leurs corps se rapprochaient. Draco finit par se calmer. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira hors de la grande salle.

« -Hey, où tu vas comme ça ? protesta Harry,

-Loin de tout ce monde, cria Draco. »

Ils marchaient à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs, sans savoir où ils allaient. À un moment Harry en eut assez, et ce fut lui qui traina Draco dans les couloirs. Il descendis aux cachots et l'amena à la cuisine. Là, il demanda aux elfes de maison de leurs servir le diner, qui se passait en ce moment même juste au dessus d'eux. Ils s'installèrent à une des quatre grande table et attendirent qu'on les servent ( _NdA : cf encyclopédie Harry Potter. Les cuisines sont de la dimension de la grande salle et possèdent quatre grandes tables, exactement comme la grande salle. Les deux salles sont superposées NdB : sans l'cf, on croirait presque que t'es cultivée! x) NdA : Mai-heu ! Je me base sur les trucs de JKR ! Je SUIS cultivée, je vais chercher les infos !_). Draco bouillonnait encore à l'intérieur, Harry pouvait le sentir. De son coté, le brun était juste lassé. Cette épreuve était un embêtement de plus.

S'il avait bien compris la déesse, ils seraient collés ainsi tant qu'ils ne se porteraient pas plus d'affection. Plus leur amitié, amour, tout ce que vous voulez, grandirait, plus ils seraient capable de s'éloigner. Mais jamais plus de dix mètres, sinon ils passeraient à la prochaine épreuve.

Ça devait être le plan de la déesse pour les forcer à apprendre à connaître l'autre. Mais l'épreuve suivante et immédiate l'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu ?

Pour l'instant, il devait réfléchir à comment vivre tout le temps avec l'autre, sans pause. Cela allait très stressant, et il était sur de pouvoir s'attendre à beaucoup d'engueulades. Harry soupira. Ça n'allait pas être rose tous les jours.

On leur servit le diner, et ils mangèrent en silence. Leurs cuisses étaient collés l'une contre l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. L'aimant les forçait à avoir un contact. C'était dire leur lien affectif plutôt calamiteux. Draco termina en premier et attendit Harry en silence. Ils montèrent à l'appartement. Draco proposa de dessiner pendant que Harry jouerait de la flute, pour se détendre. Le brun ne vit aucune contre indication. Ils cherchèrent l'un après l'autre leur matériel, et se posèrent cote à cote sur le canapé. Mais la position, n'était pas spécialement confortable, et ils se gênaient mutuellement dans leurs mouvements.

Harry proposa de s'assoir par terre, dos à dos. Draco acquiesça, et ils se placèrent. Ce fut beaucoup mieux. Draco put donner des grand coup de fusain et Harry put jouer ses notes sans contrainte. La musique les apaisait tous les deux, et dessiner calmait Draco. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé au Quidditch, chacun de leur coté, mais dans leur situation, ce n'était pas possible.

Quand ils se sentirent serein ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils laissèrent leurs matériels sur la table basse, sentant qu'ils en auraient souvent besoin. Ils attrapèrent leurs pyjamas et se changèrent dos à l'autre. Au moment où ils allèrent e coucher, un problème se présenta. Les lits étaient trop éloignés, à un mètre et demi. Avec un soupir, Harry déplaça par magie la table de nuit du milieu et mit les deux lits cote à cote.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

En se réveillant, Draco ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait terriblement bien, il avait chaud, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Il était dans une position confortable et une légère brise balayait son cou. Attendez … Une brise ? Il gigota et se cogna contre quelque chose de dur. Cette révélation lui fit ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Potter était collé contre lui, le visage dans son cou, ses bras ceinturant sa taille. Il dormait encore profondément.

Draco poussa un cri fort peu masculin en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'autre, se retrouvant au bord du lit, la couverture serré contre lui. Harry, réveillé par le cri, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« -Ce qu'il se passe Potter ? C'est que tu étais _collé_ à moi ! De quel droit tu envahis mon espace personnel ?

-Attend, collé à toi ?

-Oui, tu te servais de moi comme un _nounours_ ! Je ne suis pas un putain de nounours !

-T'affole pas comme ça, c'est pas de ma faute.

-Ah oui ? Et t'explique ça comment ? Je t'aurais tiré pour que tu viennes dans mon lit peut être ? Fit Draco, sarcastique, »

Effectivement, ils partageait le lit de Draco.

« -Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien, renifla le blond. Bon, je vais me doucher. »

Il essaya de descendre du lit, mais son corps ne le laissa pas faire. Il tira plus, mais il ne bougea pas. Avec un soupir déchirant, il attrapa le poignet de Harry et se leva. Il le tira pour qu'il sorte lui aussi du lit. Harry le suivit sans entrain. Ils se postèrent devant l'armoire de Draco, qui mit dix bonnes minutes à choisir ses propres vêtements, et cinq autres pour choisir ceux de Harry. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain.

« -Heuu, comment on va faire pour la douche ? (_NdB : Ensemble! :P *salive à l'idée*_)

-Garde tes pensées perverses pour toi. On y va chacun notre tour. ( _NdA : J'entends d'ici les soupirs de déception des lecteurs ^^ NdB : *soupir* T'es vraiment cruelle! T.T On peut pas en profiter ? Sniif' NdA : Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais cette scène à la fin …. ^^ _)

-Donne moi la méthode parce que là, je sèche.

-On commence par se déshabiller dos à dos, comme hier soir, on met une serviette, et pendant que l'un se lave, l'autre reste adossé à la baignoire. Il y a le rideau pour garantir notre intimité.

-Hum, ok. Mais ne passe pas trois heures sous la douche.

-Promis. »

Et ils le firent. Ils n'étaient séparé que de quelques centimètres de plastique pendant leurs toilettes et l'aimant semblait s'en satisfaire. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la chambre et s'habillèrent. Ils firent les dernières retouches dans la salle de bain puis firent leurs sac pour la journée.

Ils descendirent les trois étages sans parler, mais l'aimant leur donnait envie de toucher l'autre. Avec un grognement énervé, Harry finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

Arrivé à la Grande salle, Harry tira sur cette même épaule pour amener le Malfoy à sa table, alors que celui ci se tournait vers celle des Serpentard.

« -Ah non, Potter. Tu ne me feras pas aller à la table des pouilleux !

-La table des pouilleux ? Ah bravo, très mature, vraiment. Et si moi je te disais que je ne veux pas aller à la table des mangemorts, hein ? Ne me fais pas ce regard blessé, c'est exactement la même chose. Moi je veux partager un bon petit déjeuner avec mes amis, et tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

-C'est hors de question ! On va aller avec mes amis, un point c'est tout ! »

Toute la Grande Salle – c'est à dire la quasi-totalité de l'école – les regardait se disputer. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. Fallait-il être amusé par cet étalage de linge sale, indifférent – après tout, ils ne faisaient jamais comme tout le monde ces deux là – lever les yeux au ciel, s'énerver de tout ce bruit de si bon matin ?

Finalement la dispute s'arrêta quand Luna leur fit de grands signes, montrant les deux places en face d'elle. Ils grognèrent, tournèrent la tête de l'autre coté, l'air boudeur, et allèrent s'assoir à la table des Serdaigles. Mais tout le monde était conscient que ça ne serait pas tous les jours comme ça.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Draco regarda sa montre et se leva. Il attendit que Harry en fasse de même, mais le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« -Où est-ce que tu vas ? Fit le Gryffondor,

-En Arithmancie, crétin, rétorqua Draco.

-Mais j'ai pas Arithmancie ! protesta Harry,

-Mais moi si. Viens.

-Mais je veux pas aller là bas ! J'y connais rien à cette matière !

-Je te demande pas de l'étudier mais de m'accompagner pour que je puisse suivre.

-Et la divination ? Tu voudras aller en Étude des runes à tous les coups.

-On ira une fois sur deux à son propre cours. »

Harry réfléchit. C'était un bon moyen de sécher ce cours inutile.

« -On ira en Étude des Runes. Cette matière demande à être présent à chaque fois, non ? »

Draco le regarda suspicieusement. Il chercha un peu dans l'esprit du brun – bizarrement, ça le chatouilla à l'intérieur du crane – ce que ce soudain changement d'avis voulait dire. Puis il comprit. Il haussa les épaules et le tira de son banc. Les étudiants prenaient déjà le chemin de leurs salles de classes.

Les prochaines semaines allaient être terriblement longues.

* * *

Aya *pleure* : Bouhouhou ! C'est bientôt fini les vacances !

Draco : Pour ce que tu faisais ...

Aya : T'es méchant ! J'ai fait plein de trucs ! J'ai fait plein d'OS ( pour la COUILLE et HP-Twilight fanfiction notamment ) et des Drabbles ( pour HP-Twilight seulement ) plus les chapitres de QLDM.

Draco : Qui arrivaient en retard.

Harry : Arrête un peu Draco. Elle pourrait changer d'avis pour la suite.

Draco : Quelle suite ?

Aya : Ben tu sais, Plunaria a demandé une scène érotique de vous deux sous la douche ...

Draco : Aaaaaah, ça. *rougit* Finalement, t'as été vachement active. Espérons que tu continues comme ça. Je suis avec toi *rire nerveux*

Aya : C'est mieux comme ça. Bon on continue avec le point review : 284 ! Vous pensez qu'on arrive à 300 pour la prochaine fois ? 16, c'est faisable, non ? *chibi eyes*

Harry *lève les yeux au ciel* : Arrête de mendier et parle nous du chapitre.

Aya : Sans coeur. M'ôter la review de la bouche, alors que je meure de faim. C'est vrai quoi ! En été tout le monde est parti en vacances et la plupart n'ont plus le temps pour les fics. Et moi j'ai faim. *pleure*

Draco : Le chapitre on a dit.

Aya *s'essuie les yeux* : Okay, okay. Je l'ai écrit en deux jours ! \o/ Trop forte, je suis. ^^ Je voulais couper juste après qu'ils se soient couchés, mais le chapitre était trop court, alors j'ai continué. En fait j'avais prévu de directement passer au Remus/Severus après celui là, mais j'ai encore des trucs à dire, donc ça sera le pour le 18. Quand je dis que ça s'allonge tout seul, c'est pas des blagues. Y'a un chapitre de temps en temps qui vient se placer entre deux péripéties importantes de mon histoire. C'est marrant d'ailleurs, mais du coup je sais plus du tout combien de chapitres fera cette fic.

Draco *sautille sur place* : C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Aya : En voila un qu'est impatient.

Harry : Pas étonnant ! C'est la première fois qu'on sera vraiment ensemble dans cette fic ! Avec ton chassé-croisé pendant le contenu, et les différents guest-stars qui se pointent, nous on a pas eu droit à notre petit moment ... intime. *sourire pervers*

Aya : Bon. On reprend pas la scène plus haut, sinon ça va finir en bain de sang. Et ça serait pas top pour l'hygiène. Donc on prend un truc tout neuf.

Draco *excité* : Oui oui oui !

Aya : Vous entrez dans un appartement, vous embrassant à pleine bouche. Vous ne prenez même pas le temps d'allumer les lumières. Vous vous ravagez mutuellement les lèvres. Votre désir est fort, vous sentez l'érection de l'autre sur votre cuisse. Vous retirez vos chaussures sans vous décoller, puis vos chaussettes, avec plus de mal. Vous vous attaquez ensuite aux vestes, que vous jetez sans ménagement au sol. Les pulls et les tee-shirts connaissent le même sort, vous les piétinez sans faire attention. Vos mains se baladent sur le torse de l'autre, sur son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque, ses joues. Vous réapprenez avec dévotion, une nouvelle fois, charque courbe, chaque bosse, chaque creux, le velouté de la peau tendre et douce, les points qui font frissonner de plaisir. La salive coule sur vos mentons, mais qu'importe, vous êtes vivant, plus vivant que jamais. En aucun cas vous ne devez arrêter, sous peine de mort. D'un même mouvement, vous détachez le bouton du pantalon de l'autre, et descendez la fermeture éclaire. Vous accompagnez la glisse du tissus, et battez des jambes pour vous en dépêtrer. Vos doigts courent à présent sur le renflement de vos fesses charnues, sur vos entrejambes. Draco gémit pendant une respiration un faible ''douche''. Vous entreprenez le pèlerinage jusqu'à la salle de bain, vous cognant partout, ne détachant toujours pas vos lèvres les une des autre. Arrivé dans la pièce, Harry tâtonne pour atteindre l'interrupteur. Draco s'occupe de vos boxers, derniers remparts au plaisir. Vous entrez tant bien que mal dans la cabine, et actionnez le robinet. Une pluie chaude s'abat sur vous, presque aussi chaude que vos corps en fusion. Bien vite la vapeur recouvre tout, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus moite et étouffant. Vous n'arriviez déjà pas beaucoup à respirer, mais là, c'est carrément pénible. Harry te coince, Dracoc contre le mur, et s'appuie contre toi, percutant l'une contre l'autre vos deux érections. Un souffle rauque vous échappe. Harry décide de prendre les choses en main, et attrape vos érection dans son poing. Un hoquet te coupe le souffle, Draco, tu rejettes brusquement la tête en arrière. Harry en profite pour te dévorer le cou, Draco, goutant à ta sueur. Sa main bouge sur vos sexes gorgés de désir, provoquant le contact ahurissant de vos deux pénis l'un contre l'autre, et de cette main sans cesse en mouvement. Tu voudrais t'accorcher à quelque chose, Draco, mais rien ne te retient dans ta montée vers le septieme ciel. Les épaules de Harry ne te retiennent pas sur terre, alors tu poses tes mains à plat sur le carrelage pour éviter de glisser. Vous arrivez à votre fin. L'extase est proche. Dans les brumes du plaisir, Draco, tu fais la seule chsoe qui permette à Harry de venir en même temps que toi, sinon avant. Quand l'orgasme débutte, Draco, tu prononces un ''Je t'aime'' juste à coté de son oreille, et il jouit en même temps que toi. Vous tombez tous les deux sur le sol, vous délectant du moment.

Draco : Oh my God ...

Harry : Je te le fais pas dire. *s'évente*

Draco : Putain Harry, allons continuer dans la chambre. *s'en va en corrant, tirant Harry derrière lui*

Aya : Hé, non ! Revenez ! Faites nous profiter ! *la porte claque* Pfff, ils sont parti. Je crois que c'est la plus longue scène érotique que j'ai jamais fait. Ça vous a plu ? Alors review, non ?

* * *

Date de publication : 20 aout 2010 ( _prochain : 8/09/10_ )


	18. Chapitre 17 : La coordination

Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Quand les dieux s'en mêlent ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Plunaria

Rating : **M** : il va y avoir plusieurs lemon, sur plusieurs couples. **Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes !**

Statut : 18 chapitres publiés, 18 chapitres écrits (environ), 17 chapitres corrigés, je ne sais plus combien de chapitres ...

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couples : Harry/Draco bien sur, Ron/Hermione, et Sirius/Remus/Severus (_NdB : On pourrait toujours se passer du secon (a)_)

Résumé : Lors d'un cours, Venus apparaît et décide de lier par l'âme Harry et Draco. Mais tout ne sera pas comme dans un conte de fée, il devront affronter des épreuves pour arriver à s'aimer.

Contexte : On oublie beaucoup de tomes. Le 5, le 6 et le 7 évidement.

Jours 62 ( 12 novembre ) à 63

Notes : Plusieurs choses :

-Je cherche un(e) correcteur(trice) Français/Anglais, qui puisse vérifier mes choix de traduction, m'aider sur des expressions, etc, et bien sur revoir le texte final en Français, de la même façon qu'une béta normale le ferai ( notez que cette dernière fonction peut être faite par une deuxième personne ). Ce sera pour traduire un OS, yaoi ( évidement ) avec un lemon ( hé hé ), sur le fandom Glee. Cela ne nécessite pas de connaître particulièrement la série. Contactez moi par MP si vous êtes intéressé. C'est pas urgent.

-Il faut faire vivre la bibliothèque francophone. Ce message s'adresse aux lecteurs enregistrés : allez proposer vos fics préférée, pour aiguiller d'autres lecteurs en mal de lecture. Il y a un LJ ( LiveJournal ) spécial, ouvert au non-inscrits, pour les fics contenant un (des) lemon(s). Participez ! C'est fait par et pour vous ! ( liens sur mon profil, section liens utiles )

Ce chapitre fait grosso modo 4000 mots.

**Lime dans le dialogue avec les perso !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La coordination

Harry s'ennuya comme un rat mort en Arithmancie. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que le prof disait, tout le monde était occupé dans ses équations, et il était obligé de coller Malfoy pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tournait. Parce qu'être séparé de deux centimètres était trop pour ce maudit aimant, il fallait qu'ils soient en contact avec l'autre presque en permanence. Harry gardait donc sa cuisse contre celle du blond tandis qu'il dessinait des dragons sur sa feuille de parchemin.

Le cours avançait et il avait l'impression qu'une mouche bourdonnait autour de lui. Il essaya plusieurs fois de la chasser mais le bruit ne diminuait pas, et même augmentait. Il tenta de repérer l'irritant insecte mais ne vit rien du tout. Pourtant, le bourdonnement t était toujours bien présent.

Harry l'écouta plus attentivement. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit des mots dans ce bruit constant ! Il fouilla le brouillard de sons, et arriva à se pencher sur un fréquence où il discernait presque les phrases. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et réussis à discerner des mots distincts.

Soudain, il fut éjecté.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans mon esprit ? chuchota hargneusement le Serpentard. Tu m'empêches de me concentrer !

-Attend, c'était ton esprit ce bruit désagréable ?

-Pourquoi tu fouillais ? Tu t'ennuies tellement que t'essayes de percer mes défenses ? continua Malfoy sans l'écouter.

-Elles étaient dressées tes défenses ?

-Bien sur que oui, banane. » ( _NdB : Patate. NdA : C'est pas mieux comme insulte. NdB : Hé, je fais ce que je peux ! NdA : ^^ _)

Il sonda son propre esprit et s'aperçut que les murs n'étaient pas dressés. Il commença à reconstruire ses barrières mentales lorsqu'elles s'effondrèrent brusquement, ou pas si brusquement que ça, puisqu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux concentrés dessus, pensa Harry. Le blond essaya une seconde fois mais la chose se produisit à nouveau. Cela étonna Harry et rendit furieux Draco.

Ce dernier essaya plusieurs fois, et, de lassitude, Harry s'allongea de l'autre coté du bureau, se séparant de quelques centimètres. Soudain, le blond battit les plus fortes défenses mentales qu'il n'ait jamais fait, et, satisfait, il retourna à son travail.

Harry haussa les épaules, continuant à griffonner sur son parchemin, mais un léger vertige lui rappela leur malédiction. Par réflexe, il se colla à son compagnon, et le bourdonnement redémarra. Le Serpentard ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, concentré sur ses tables.

« -Hey, Malfoy, j'ai compris !

-Compris quoi ? répondit le garçon, se retenant de lui faire une remarque sur son intelligence,

-Les barrières mentales s'effondrent dès qu'on se touche !

-Oh, misère, prononça Draco douloureusement. »

Oo0ooOoo0oO

La journée continuait avec deux heures de botanique en commun. Mais c'était un cours pratique qui nécessitait d'être debout et de bouger. Autant dire que cela allait s'avérer compliquer pour les deux garçons.

La leçon du jour était d'utiliser un sort récemment appris pour faire pousser un arbuste. Avant, ils s'étaient entrainés sur des fleurs annuelles, des jeunes pousses, des graines, mais ces plantes ne vivaient pas très longtemps et n'était pas d'une grande complexité. Par contre, un arbuste pouvait vivre facilement une dizaine d'année. Il fallait s'assurer que sa croissance accéléré – donc magique – se déroule correctement, et au besoin rectifier. Et encore, la plante n'était pas magique, et n'avait pas de propriétés spéciales, autrement la pousse serait cent fois plus difficile. Mais Neville excellait dans ce domaine. Il s'était déjà exercé auparavant et fini l'exercice rapidement, et avec brio. Les Griffondors sourirent affectueusement : ce patapouf habituellement raillé était à présent envié pour son talent en botanique.

Les élèves devaient travailler individuellement, ce qui n'arrangea pas Harry et Draco. Les élèves avaient normalement une table de travail par personne, mais ce n'était pas possible pour eux : trop de distance. L'exercice faisait qu'il fallait parfois tourner autour de la plante - et non pas la faire tourner, pour des raisons d'éclairage ou d'autres choses dont Harry ne se souvenait plus – donc faire le tour de la table. Impossible pour eux, bien sur.

La table était trop petite pour eux deux. Ils se gênaient mutuellement dans leurs mouvements, et faisaient de leur mieux pour contourner la plante, en ne s'éloignant pas trop. À un moment, Harry en eut assez et crocheta le coude du blond avec le sien, de façon à se retrouver bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils se touchaient, et tiraient l'autre quand ils avaient besoin de bouger. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais ça leur permettaient déjà de ne pas avoir envie de vomir si l'autre se trouvait à cinquante centimètres.

Étonnamment, ils réussirent plutôt bien l'exercice. Le professeur chourave les félicita et leur accorda la pause entre les deux heures de cours, avant de passer à la phase théorique.

Le problème des cours théoriques étaient qu'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux aussi concentrés qu'ils l'étaient pendant la pratique. Ils laissaient leurs esprits vagabonder, et percevait le bourdonnement des pensées et des émotions de l'autre. Essayer d'empêcher l'autre d'entendre ne marchait pas, et ne rien vouloir entendre non plus. En plus, ils percevaient de plus en plus souvent des mots. Ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils auraient bientôt accès à toutes les pensées de surface.

C'était vraiment dérangeant, comme perspective. De manière égoïste, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait voir son intimité – surement la dernière qui leur restait, à peu de choses près – être violé de la sorte, même involontairement. De façon altruiste, c'était gênant de polluer l'esprit de l'autre par un bruit de fond qui distrayait de façon assez efficace.

Le cours suivant était deux heures de défenses, avec le professeur Lupin. La guerre avait fait d'eux des soldats, et certains étaient au dessus du niveau moyen des aurors actifs d'Angleterre. Ils ne s'exerçaient plus sur des sorts qu'ils connaissaient déjà, ou trop simple pour être pris au sérieux par ces élèves de haut niveau, alors ils se concentraient sur le programme d'apprentissage des magies du monde.

Généralement, c'était assez intéressant pour qu'ils ne fassent rien en même temps, mais l'attention fluctuait selon les cours. Ce jour là, ils passaient au chamanisme, dans le terme le plus général, pour ensuite s'attarder sur les différentes pratiques dans le monde - car le terme regroupait plusieurs peuples et plusieurs procédés, ayant tout de même une base commune – pour finir sur une démonstration pratique, qu'ils exécuteraient en fin de cours.

On parla du chamanisme africain, amérindien, tibétains, et d'autres moins connus, et parfois beaucoup plus complexe, on décortiqua les modes de fonctionnements et on apprit les outils nécessaires. Généralement, on effectuait une transe, pour commencer. Par la méditation, par des drogues, des émanations d'odeurs anesthésiantes ou une musique entêtante, cela dépendait des cultures. Le but était variable : pour invoquer les dieux, avoir une vision de l'avenir, comprendre un animal, guérir une maladie.

Pour le cours, le professeur proposa une vision de l'avenir. Il les mit en garde : le futur par le biais de la transe ne serait pas compréhensible, sauf au moment où se déroulerait le futur. Le plus souvent, c'était des signes, des détails. Pas la vision d'une action ou d'une conversation comme dans un film.

La méthode pour entrer en transe serait plusieurs choses à la fois. Avant que quiconque ne pose la question, ils n'utiliseraient aucune drogues, c'était interdit. En fond sonore, des instruments africains et des psaumes bouddhistes, et la combustion d'un encens à l'odeur lourde et capiteuse.

Ils firent disparaître les meubles dans la salle de cours, et invoquèrent des coussins. Ils se mirent en cercle autour de l'espèce de feu de bois parfumé que préparait le loup-garou. Il enchanta les instruments pour qu'ils jouent et il ordonna aux statuettes de bois enchantée de démarrer les psaumes – c'était le même principe qu'un tableau magique. Le mélange était étrange mais pas désagréable.

D'une voix doucereuse, comme Sirius au début des exercices, il donna les instructions au fur en à mesure. Harry et Draco tombèrent dans cette catalepsie presque immédiatement, et leurs ondes de magie crépitaient doucement dans l'atmosphère surchargée. C'étaient eux qui allaient initier le mouvement pour démarrer la vision. Les autres élèves y arrivèrent plus ou moins vite, et ceux élevés dans un milieu très moldu eurent beaucoup plus de mal que les autres à se laisser aller de la sorte. Surtout Hermione, qui, bien que croyant en la magie, avait beaucoup de mal à ressentir, elle qui prônait toujours la méthode. Elle fut la dernière à arriver en l'état de transe obligatoire.

Quand Remus fut bien sur que tous y étaient parvenu, il jeta dans le feu une plume de phénix, qui en brulant, donna l'impulsion magique nécessaire au déchainement de puissance, contenu dans l'air et dégagé par la élèves, qui allait donner les images.

Toute la classe était connecté sur une même chose, sur la vision qui allait leur être révélé. Chacun leur tour, ils dirent d'une voix solennelle et sage l'élément de la vision qui leur était dévoilé.

« Un éclair »

« Un cygne »

« Une corne d'abondance »

« Un trident »

« Des sandales ailées »

« Médusa »

« L'amitié »

« La jalousie »

« La douleur »

« Le discernement »

Le professeur nota tous les mots au fur et à mesure. Bien sur, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec les dieux, mais lequel ? Il pouvait aussi deviner que cela concernait le futur de Harry et Draco. Après tout, les visions sont envoyées par les dieux, et si les dieux avaient voulus qu'ils voient cela, ce n'était pas anodin. Et de cette façon, ils pourraient dire de façon sarcastique qu'ils les avaient prévenus.

Quand plus aucun d'eux ne prononça quoi que ce soit, il éteignit le feu, et baissa le volume du fond sonore progressivement. Ils se réveillèrent petit à petit.

Ils ne se rappelaient de rien de précis. Ils ne se rappelaient même pas d'avoir prononcé les mots qui constituait la ''nouvelle prophétie'' comme l'appela Draco, caustique. Seulement des impressions, des couleurs parfois, mais que du flou.

Remus leur répéta leurs mots, mais cela n'avança personne. Ils ne commentèrent pas, sachant que le moindre brain-storming pouvait les orienter sur quelque chose totalement opposé à la future réalité. Tout le monde avait sa propre idée, mais personne n'en fit part.

Immédiatement après s'être réveillé, le bourdonnement recommença dans la tête des deux compagnons. Cela devenait rapidement irritant. En plus, après la transe, tout était beaucoup plus clair, et donc beaucoup plus lisible.

L'heure du déjeuné arriva, et ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé le problème de la table où ils iraient. Manger à la table des Serdaigles était une bonne solution, mais ils ne pourraient pas faire ça tout le temps. Ou alors juste le matin.

« -Moi je dis, les jours pairs, Serpentard à midi et Griffondor le soir, et les jours impairs, le contraire. Et Serdaigle le matin, proposa Harry.

-Et pourquoi Serdaigle le matin et pas le midi ?

-Parce que le matin t'es pas très fréquentable et que personne ne devrait subir ça, et surtout pas moi.

-Tu parles, t'es pas tellement plus agréable, rétorqua Draco avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Raison de plus. Les Serdaigles sont assez intelligents pour nous laisser seuls dans notre coin et nous laisser nous bouffer le nez entre nous. Alors que les Griffondors voudront y mettre leur grain de sel, et que les Serpentards en profiteraient pour tirer parti des disputes.

-Mouais. Je suis pas convaincu, mais faisons comme ça, puisque j'ai rien d'autre à proposer. Jours pairs : déjeuné Serpentard. Allons-y. »

Il le tira jusqu'à la table des verts et argents, et s'assit au milieu de ses amis, Harry à coté de lui.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

La journée se termina sur un cours de Rune – ennuyeux au possible pour Harry, qui resta concentré sur les pensées de Draco, tenant de ne pas le déranger – et un cours de Latin passable. Cette année pour ce cours, ils devaient inventer leur propre sort, et la création était longue et laborieuse. Harry travaillait sur un sort pour ses cheveux, Draco pour rendre les dents plus blanches, Hermione un sort qui lirait les livres à l'oral – très compliqué, mais passionnant disait-elle – et tous tentaient de le finaliser pour leurs besoins personnels. Ils demandaient parfois de l'aide aux différents professeurs.

Mais après ce cours épuisant, ils avaient terminé pour la journée, et était en week-end. Pas en week-end de l'autre malheureusement. Ils se fatiguaient vite, dans cette situation. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'éloigner, volontairement ou pas, et la magie qui les empêchait de partir chacun de son coté semblait être puisé en eux, et ils n'avaient aucun contrôle là dessus. Évidement, la solution était de ne pas s'éloigner et de garder un contact permanent. Mais ils étaient très indépendant l'un de l'autre et cherchaient toujours à garder leur espace personnel intact, même si les vertiges les rappelaient rapidement à l'ordre.

De plus, le bruit permanent dans leur tête était irritant. Ils n'y pensaient pas quand ils étaient occupé, mais dès qu'ils avaient quelques secondes de libre, ils ne manquaient pas de remarquer ce fond sonore. Ils cherchèrent une activité qui leurs occuperait l'esprit mais qui ne serait pas fatigante. Ron proposa quelques parties d'échec, mais Harry était vraiment un très mauvais joueur, il s'ennuierait vite. Seamus proposa des jeux de société en général, mais Draco n'était pas très emballé. Sans surprise, Hermione leur proposa de commencer leurs devoirs, mais ils soupirèrent de concert, sous les regards amusés de leurs amis. Pansy de passer à la bibliothèque prendre des romans, et de bouquiner tranquillement. Harry n'était pas contre, et Draco fut plutôt emballé.

Il en résulta que toute la classe alla à la bibliothèque dévaliser le rayon littéraire. Hermione et Théodore indiquèrent aux autres les classiques Moldus et Sorciers, Ron regardait les romans d'aventure, Pansy et les autres filles consultèrent les romans d'amour, sorciers ou pas, les garçons balayèrent du regard les longs rayons, cherchant un titre évocateur. Finalement Harry trouva un roman sur les Elfes, un genre de Tolkien – qui d'ailleurs était sorcier, et qui raconta l'histoire de l'Australie au treizième siècle – un roman d'aventure avec une amourette un peu guimauve, Draco avait pris un recueil de nouvelle d'Egard Allan Poe, et les autres avaient trouvé leur bonheur. Ils empruntèrent les livres – Mme Pince leurs jeta au fur et à mesure un regard meurtrier – et allèrent s'installer dans le parc sous un arbre.

D'un coté, les Serpentards, et de l'autre les Griffondors. Ils lurent tranquillement, presque sans interruption – Vincent et Ron firent une razzia aux cuisines – jusqu'au diner. Ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs poser livres et sacs, et descendirent ensuite. Cette fois, le couple mangeait chez les Griffondors.

L'énergie dont ils faisaient preuve fatigua Draco, qui avait l'habitude de plus de calme et de retenue. Mais cela gardait Harry occupé, et le bruit réel ne le laissait pas entendre le bruit mental, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il ne s'intégra pas vraiment, mais participa à la bruyante conversation quand on lui demandait son avis – ce que faisait souvent Hermione, qui trouvait en lui un appuis pour sa science, au grand désespoir muet du blond - sinon, il se contentait d'écouter.

Le diner se termina, et ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Il exécutèrent le même manège que la veille et se mirent au lit. Toujours avec un soupir, Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui attrapa le poignet, en cherchant une position confortable qu'il pourrait garder. Harry se demanda pourquoi c'était toujours le poignet ou l'épaule qu'il prenait pour initier le contact. Il était hors de question qu'il lui prenne la main, cela semblait trop … intime, et c'était un geste … comment dire … amoureux. Le poignet était plus pour lui une prise, une sécurité, et l'épaule un endroit facile où s'accrocher.

Le blond ne chercha pas à se dégager, il gigota aussi pour trouver une bonne position. Le sommeil les happa sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Le lendemain, le samedi, ils ne se réveillèrent pas. Ils dormirent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée, sereins. Le premier qui ouvrit les yeux fut Harry. Et la première chose qu'il vit fut une chevelure blonde. Il avait presque le nez plongé dedans. Il recula lentement, ne voulant pas réveillé son compagnon – il allait encore lui faire une scène.

Leur position était différente de celle de la veille : Draco avait les bras repliés contre son torse et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Harry. Le brun le serrait contre sa poitrine, ses deux bras sur son dos le poussant contre lui. Et cette fois, ils étaient dans le lit du Griffondor.

Le Serpentard devait s'être déplacé pendant la nuit pour se coller à lui, et Harry avait du le prendre dans ses bras à la suite de ça. Harry sourit de façon peu engageante.

Il positionna sa bouche juste à coté de l'oreille du blond, et faisant attention de faire résonner la phrase dans leurs esprits, il prononça doucement :

« -Tu prend très à coeur ton rôle de nounours ... »

Draco ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, s'informa de la position, et s'éloigna dans un cri aigu – encore une fois. Harry lui sourit moqueusement. Il alla même jusqu'à ricaner, ce qui mit le blond en colère. Il s'apprêtait à crier mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« -C'est bon, fais pas ta diva. On va se retrouver accroché l'un à l'autre comme une moule à un rocher tous les matins, il va falloir qu'on s'y habitue. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il le regarda méchamment, puis tourna la tête dans une attitude qui se voulait digne. Raté. Il sortit du lit, entrainant le brun avec lui, sortit des vêtements de l'armoire en silence, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry était très amusé par cette attitude.

Oo0ooOoo0oO

Ils n'allèrent pas prendre le petit déjeuné, mais se présentèrent à la table des Griffondors pour le déjeuner. Draco trouvait que deux repas de suite avec ces excités était un peu trop, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque à Harry.

Comme la veille, la petite troupe se posa dans le parc pour leurs activités. Certains faisaient leurs devoirs, certains continuaient leurs bouquins, d'autres dormaient, ou encore discutaient. Harry tentait de rester éveillé pour lire son livre sur la densité de la matière – pour le cours de latin – mais le soleil doux, l'herbe soyeuse, le bruit de la conversation de Malfoy et de Parkinson à coté de lui le faisait doucement sombrer dans le sommeil. Il luttait, mais la nature remporta la bataille.

Il était assis épaule contre épaule avec Draco, et c'est pourquoi sa tête se retrouva sur la dite épaule. Draco tourna la tête et vit l'endormi. Sa première pensée fut de le réveiller pour lui signaler qu'il n'était pas un coussin, mais à la place, il fit taire tout le monde.

« -Chut ! Taisez vous tous ! »

Ils levèrent tous la tête, même ceux qui somnolaient.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda Ron,

-Parce qu'il dort ! répondit Draco en chuchotant le plus fort possible,

-Et alors ? fit Blaise, perplexe,

-Et alors ça veut dire du calme pour la première fois depuis deux jours ! Taisez vous ! »

Il savoura le silence pendant exactement trois profondes respirations.

« -Comment ça ? demanda Hermione,

-La barrière mentale n'est plus active quand on se touche. Et puisqu'on se touche tout le temps, ou presque, on entend sans cesse un bourdonnement de pensées venant de l'autre. C'est très fatiguant.

-Et c'est plus le cas maintenant ? s'enquérit Théo,

-Non, il dort. »

Il écouta les pensées de Harry, et n'entendit rien. Tout était calme, tranquille. Le contact ne le gênait pas, tant que les rêve du brun ne l'atteignait pas. À cette pensée justement, il sentit quelque chose.

« -Il … il rêve.

-Évidemment, c'est normal, commenta Seamus.

-Non, je veux dire, je vois son rêve !

-Et c'est comment ? demanda Lavande, curieuse,

-Des bulles colorées, qui … dansent. Des bruits de pluie, du vent qui souffle, des battements d'ailes, comme ceux du vif. C'est … reposant. »

Il bailla et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer à leur tour. Les rêves des autres devaient être soporifiques.

« -Draco ? appela Pansy,

-Humm ?

-Tu t'endors ?

-Humm ... »

Effectivement, il cala sa tête contre celle ébouriffée de son compagnon et ferma les yeux. Les autres les regardaient, incrédules. Ils étaient magnifiques. On les voyaient rarement aussi paisible en présence de l'autre. Leurs deux beautés se complétaient parfaitement, ils en était presque angéliques. On sentait qu'ils avaient toute confiance en l'autre – même s'ils n'en avaient surement pas conscience – puisqu'ils se permettaient de se montrer aussi vulnérable. Si jamais le danger les menaçait, aucun doute qu'ils se seraient éveillés en sursaut, la baguette dans la main, prêts à envoyer un Impardonnable.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure comme ça. Harry se réveilla le premier, et savoura lui aussi le silence, et la quiétude du rêve cotonneux de Draco. Il somnolait en attendant de se réveiller, notant distraitement que Sirius était en face d'eux avec Hagrid, travaillant sur la moto magique. Ils avaient étalés magiquement toutes sortes d'outil autours d'eux, qui flottaient et venaient apparemment se glisser dans la main quand on avait besoin d'eux. Il y avait une roue qui n'était pas sur le bolide, et ils devaient travailler sur les suspensions et le frein.

Sirius était tout taché, mais il souriait. On le voyait parfois rire, et Hagrid le suivait de sa grosse voix. Ils semblaient s'amuser, à réparer l'engin. C'était beaucoup moins dangereux pour Hagrid de faire ça que d'adopter des créatures dangereuses, et ça permettait à Sirius de ne pas faire de bêtises ni prendre de risques inconsidéré. Il n'était pas seul, et il avait quelqu'un de raisonnable – humm, pas tant que ça – pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Harry regardait les deux adultes monter les pièces au fur et à mesure, pour terminer par la grosse roue. Ils firent le tour de l'engin, semblant essayer de vérifier si tout était bien en place. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et Hagrid parti. Sirius resta à observer sa machine, pensif. Hagrid revint avec des la peinture. Ils refirent la carrosserie avec beaucoup de sérieux, utilisant des sorts séchants pour remettre une deuxième couche.

Une fois cela fait, il firent démarrer le bolide. Il ronronna correctement apparemment, rugit comme un lion quand Sirius tripota l'accélérateur, et les frein crissèrent affreusement, montrant leurs efficacité. De là où il était, Harry pouvait tout entendre du langage de la moto.

Ils décidèrent alors de la faire rouler. D'abord sans passager, et juste sur le sol. Sirius s'agenouilla, traça des signes dans la terre, se releva, prononça une formule, et un Golem de terre se leva. Il le fit monter sur la machine et faire un petit tour. Tout semblait très bien marcher, à voir les mines réjouies des deux bricoleurs. Ils essayèrent de la faire voler. Là, pas d'incidents non plus, la moto décolla, fit quelques tours, deux petites figures, et se posa devant les deux hommes.

Sirius révoqua le Golem et discuta avec Hagrid. Ils semblèrent se disputer et finalement Sirius monta sur la machine. Hagrid fit de grand signes, mais Sirius ne le regarda pas. Il démarra l'engin et fit quelques tours autour du saule cogneur. Il enclencha le mode vol et s'éleva dans les airs. Il fit à nouveaux quelques tours autour du saule. Il tenta un louping et la machine se stoppa alors qu'il commençait à monter à la verticale, il vibra, immobile dans les airs, puis tomba. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réagir, déjà il se retrouvait sous la moto, qui le poussait vers le sol. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, la moto le recouvrant.

Voyant ça, Harry poussa un cri de terreur et se leva. Il se tourna vers ses amis – les Serpentards – qui regardait, médusé, le lieux de l'accident. Il fut le premier à se secouer.

« -Ron, tu vas chercher Pomfresh. Hermione, tu vas trouver Dumbledore. Pansy, va chercher Snape dans son laboratoire, et Parvati, tu vas chercher Lupin. Malfoy, tu viens avec moi. »

Les appelés partirent en courant vers le château, parfois trainant un camarade avec eux. Les autres se lévèrent et suivirent leurs leaders, dans l'intention d'empêcher les élèves d'approcher.

Hagrid était déjà sur les lieux, complètement paniqué. Il répétait qu'il lui avait que c'était une mauvaise idée, que c'était dangereux. Il s'apprêtait à soulever avec ses bras la moto mais Harry l'en empêcha. Il valait mieux attendre les secours, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Dumbledore, sous la directive, fit léviter l'engin. L'infirmière se pencha sur le blessé, et exécuta plusieurs sorts de premier soin. Severus et Remus arrivèrent peu après.

Sirius fut transporté à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui, le rafistola du mieux qu'elle put, mais après qu'elle eut fait son possible, Sirius ne se réveilla pas, comme elle l'avait annoncé. Inquiète, elle fit des analyses.

Sirius était dans le coma.

Remus, assis près de lui, lui attrapa la main et la serra. Severus posa une main sur l'épaule du loup-garou, pour le réconforter. Harry essayait de contenir ses larmes, la main devant les yeux. Sentant sa détresse, Draco entrelaça leurs doigts et tenta de le calmer par leur lien mental.

Le silence était de mort dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

Aya *se dandine ridiculement et saute partout*

Harry : …

Draco : Laisse moi deviner : ça concerne les reviews, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry : Il me semble.

Draco : Je crois que c'est foutu. Il vaut mieux se barrer.

Harry : Je crois tu as raison. Il vaut mieux partir. Il paraît que les Bahamas sont très bien en cette saison.

Aya *leurs saute dessus et les attrape par les épaules* : Hey les mecs, vous savez quoi ?

Draco : On sait, t'as eu des reviews. Tu veuX bien nous excuser ? On doit partir.

Aya : J'ai pas eu simplement des reviews. J'en suis à plus de 300 reviews ! C'est pas merveilleux tout ça ? *yeux qui papillonne pendant deux secondes, et recommence à danser de façon totalement inaproprié*

Draco et Harry *se passent la main sur le visage*

Harry : C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle.

Draco : C'est sur.

Sirius *court au ralenti dans une prairie et tend les bras à Aya* : Félicitation ! Comme c'est merveilleux ! Je suis si fier de toi !

Aya *se jette dans ses bras et tourne dans un nuage de papillon multicolore* : Ouiiiiiii ! C'est totalement génial !

Draco et Harry *se tapent le front et passe la main sur leur visage* : …

Draco : Je crois que la suite de cette fic se fera sans nous.

Harry : Sans aucun doute.

Draco : Ho non, regarde. Ils font tous les deux la danse de la victoire.

Aya et Sirius *dansent comme des vers de terres en sautillant partout*

Draco : C'est pitoyable …

Harry : Mais drôle. J'y vais aussi ! *se joint à eux et fait aussi la danse du canard bondissant*

Draco *à genoux tendant une main désespéré vers son aimé* : Harry noooooooooooooon ! *baisse piteusement la tête* Il est désormais perdu à jamais …

*fin de la scène, lumière noire*

Aya *toussote* : Hum, voila. Nous allons passer sous silence la scène précédente, on va dire que j'étais bourrée, hein. Donc, nous en sommes pour ce chapitre à 304 reviews. Et je remercie FallenAngel1328 qui a écrit la 300ème. et je m'excuse auprès de Yuya777 pour avoir confondu. Voila.

Draco *à Harry* : Je me demande pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi, des fois.

Harry *gêné* : Parce que je suis beau et riche ?

Draco : Ça doit jouer.

Aya : Voila le 1er chapitre de cette année scolaire. J'espère terminer cette fic dans l'année. Pas avant décembre, hein, mais au moins avant juin. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis forcée à faire 4000 mots. Mais j'ai eu du mal. Je trouve la dernière scène un peu longue, mais elle était nécessaire pour deux raisons : pour arriver aux 4000 mots, et pour introduire le chapitre sur Severus et Remus, celui qui va suivre. Les fans de Severus vont adorer, et les fans de snack ( contraction de Snape/Black ) vont tirer la gueule. Si je ne coupe pas le chapitre en deux comme la dernière fois, il y aura un lemon. Concernant la prophétie, je vous laisse trois chapitres ( ou plus, on verra ) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Que va-t-il arriver ? Qu'a prévu la folle et sadique auteur ?

Draco : Je sens que ça va pas me plaire.

Aya : Effectivement. Mais j'en dis pas plus. Concernant ma production, j'ai plusieurs OS en cours d'écriture, qui devraient arriver dans les deux trois mois. Normalement. Je rappelle que je m'attelle aussi à une traduction. Et je voudrais savoir qui a lu la Saga Saving, traduite par Paradise of reader. J'en ai besoin pour savoir si ma prochaine fic Harry Potter n'est pas inconsciemment inspiré de ce que j'en sais, puisque je ne l'ai pas lu.

Draco : Arrête de blablater ! On veux notre scène érotique !

Aya : J'ai jamais dit qu'elle serait sur toi, ou sur vous.

Draco : Ba je le décrète.

Aya *soupire* : D'accord. De toutes façons ça plait alors ...

Harry : Génial !

Aya : On commence. Nous sommes dans votre chambre. La lumière du lampadaire éclaire légèrement la pièce, mais elle reste très sombre. Draco attend nerveusement, seul, sur le large lit double. Il se tord les mains, il parait assez anxieux. Soudain la porte s'ouvre et la lumière de la salle à manger éblouit un instant le blond. Il a juste le temps de cligner des yeux que la porte se referme. La lumière vive a laissé une trace sur sa rétine, il ne voit pas très bien Harry, qui s'avance dans la pièce. Il sent qu'on qu'on le pousse, et tombe sur le dos, la tête dans les oreillers. Sa vue revient alors que Harry se place au dessus de lui. Ses yeux verts brillent grâce à un sort, et il porte ... deux oreilles de chat sur le haut de la tête. Il est nu et se lèche les babines, se rassasiant de la vue du corps pâle pas plus habillé. Draco distingue trois petites moustaches tracées au stylo sur ses joues. Harry ne lui laisse pas plus le temps de réfléchir. Il l'embrasse avec volupté, déconnectant tous ses neurones. Draco se laisse aller dans le baiser, ne pensant plus à rien. Le chat-humain se détache de ses lèvres pour aller lécher ses joues. Sa langue est plus râpeuse que d'habitude, il a utilisé un autre sort. Mais il semble que cette nouvelle langue possède aussi des vertus aphrodisiaques. Il se sent si mou qu'il arrive à peine à gémir. La langue descend pour se faufiler vers son cou, puis ses pectoraux, restant de longues minutes à téter ses mamelons. Puis il redessine les sillons de son torse, et Draco passe à un état liquide totalement déboussolant. Enfin, le malicieux petit muscle lape son gland, arrachant une plainte sonore au blond, qui n'est plus que sensation. Harry affiche un sourire coquin en léchant tout le sexe, sur toute la longueur, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Il aime jouer avec les nerfs de son partenaire. Quand le premier sanglot de frustration retentit, il consent à prendre le membre en bouche. Creusant les joues, déglutissant, il continue à passer sa langue râpeuse là où il le peut, faisant crier Draco, qui maintenant voit des étoiles, et des constellations qu'il n'a jamais vu. Harry bouge, et Draco se cambre. Draco se sait plus rien, ne connait plus personne, il est juste ce plaisir qui monte en lui, ce fut qui se propage dans son corps. Harry se délecte de la vue de son amant au septième, peut-être au huitième ciel, qui perd sa fierté et sa dignité, son masque froid d'arrogance, et qui se laisse aller dans ses bras, dans sa bouche. D'ailleurs il se rend dans un ultime râle et vient. Harry avale, et va passer un dernier coup de langue sur le bout du nez de son amour. Il le couvre de ses couvertures, le laissant s'endormir. Dans les brumes du sommeil, Draco entend "Tu vois, tu l'as aimé ma surprise", puis sombre. Harry retourne dans le séjour. Il doit défaire les sorts et éteindre la lumière.

Draco : Wouaaaaaaaaaaa ... *Bave*

Harry : Mouais. je préférais l'autre.

Aya : Moi aussi mais bon. Reviews ?

* * *

Date de publication : 8 septembre 2010 ( _prochain : 22/09/10_ )


	19. Annonce : Fic EN PAUSE

Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

La raison est simple. Il aurait du être terminé cette semaine, et il était bien parti pour être posté, mais voila, j'ai été cambriolé. Et ils ont pris mon ordinateur portable. Avec le chapitre, le scénario, les OS en péparation, tout.

**Je mets donc cette fic en PAUSE, le temps de bien repartir.**

Ca veut dire que je vais essayer de taper plusieurs chapitres avant d recommencer à mettre en ligne réguilèrement.

Ca ne va pas être facile, je n'ai pas accès à un ordinateur autant que je le voudrais, et la fac me prend plus de temps que prévu.

Mais je vous le jure, **je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic.** C'est l'affaire de trois ou quatre mois, mais pas plus. **Je continuerais, et ne vous oublierais pas.**

_Ne reviewer pas ce chapitre, sinon vous ne pouurez pas commenter le prochain chapitre, quand j'aurais supprimé ce message ( je parle au inscrits ). Si vous voulez me faire part de votre soutient, je répond toujours au MP._

Merci de votre compréhension et désollée pour l'attente,

Shik-Aya-chan, dite Aya.


End file.
